Quitter's never Win
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Madara xOCx Kakuzu etc . Uchiha women had no rights, not many minded but one girl grew annoyed by the rules. Now the OC is in the future, where women rights are in place. Battling the new problems at hand. Can she cope? Chapter 30 now up !
1. Chapter 1

A pink and red petal floated down from a tall tree while being caught in the sweep of a wet pine scented breeze, levitating downwards a young girl sits playing with a branch in her backyard that was overlooked and forgotten by the fortress like castle of the Uchiha estate that was owned by a high noble named Madara. This little girl only heard gossip of this young boy who would one day lead their people to new and better power's, not that she would ever saught any interest in this. Women were nothing more than cook's, child bearer's and servants to the men whom went out to fight battles and go to school to train. This wasn't to say that women did not go to school to learn but what they were taught was little more than healing and how to be a good wife, the little girl pulls at the branch while chasing cicada's about the grass and bushes when a strange black shadow in the shape of a circle appears close to her.

Blinking she stands underneath it and hears shouting from her father, tilting her head she giggles before going slightly cock eyed when something smacks her on the head from above. Dropping onto the water dew grass with a twitch she rubs her head as her father comes over to make sure she is okay, her large black eyes staring at the round object that had plummeted from the skies above with awe.

"daddy, the sky is falling!" she chirps running over to pick it up with astonishment as a very strange man drops down in armour, she stares at him with doe eyes that sparkle as her father confronts him.  
"Lenore-san…this nice man would like his ball back" looking at the leather contraption she holds it up to him in which he takes with a short lived smile, he talks to her father in an apologetic manner before looking down at the little raven haired girl pulling at the armour.

"are you a sky creature?" she enquires making both men let a small sweat drop trickle down their foreheads, she points up at the clouds then glances up at him seeming mesmerised.  
"say goodbye to the nice man" her father chuckles trying to make his own apology as she smiles up at him, both arms raised now.  
"fly, fly!" she giggles making both of them sweat a little further before he suddenly jumps up from the ground making her squeal in complete amazement. "frog!" she shouts up staring more at the green armour than at the man himself now, her father shakes his head and comes over to check his daughter over.

"Lenore-san, be more careful you could have hurt your self" he shakes his head staring up at the large house before looking at the sky. "it's time for school anyway" pulling her along they begin to head towards town where all the other girls where, she looks at all the kimono's before turning to the other side to stare at all the armoured Uchiha's. Inside Lenore sits on her knee's before shakily attempting to walk about with her umbrella, everyone seeming rather amused as they watch them. Lenore being the smallest behind every single elder woman who where on their way to get a 'husband', walking past a building…

[flash forwards]

Lenore walked in a black and red kimono Lenore strides with her umbrella waiting for the right opportunity to skip the line and disappear down an alleyway once the class was over, glancing around she sigh's with a devious smirk running through the forest towards a lone pond where she peers around for a few more minutes before laying down with a short 'ahhh' to stare at the rolling white clouds in awe. Pulling the tie out of her hair the long black raven like hair coils down to curl up on the grass where she sat, someone runs past then runs back to stop in the opening disturbing her peaceful rest.

"…a girl?" someone enquires meaning there was a group of them, Lenore groans inwardly opening her eyes to look at the red of sharingan induced males then closing her eyes and going back to lazing about.  
"shouldn't you be with the other slaves?" there was one nerve struck making her open one eye and look at them now standing near her, getting up Lenore stands up to tower over a few of them, apparently even though they were her age, height didn't get to them yet. "…your tall" one gulps making her blink then smile gently, naively in a way.

"…hey is that a kunai?" she points at the weapon as the boy with spiky black hair and infants ninja suit on stares at her, he glances at it then smirks smuggly.  
"what would a servant know about weapons?" already without being around this boy for less than 40 seconds did she already have a disdain for his presence.  
"a lot, actually. Shouldn't you be training, or perhaps chasing some kind of gopher?" her voice chirpy as she gives an innocent dazzled smile, her hand starting to pull at his strange hair, the other boys giving perplexed stares.

"we are men! We chase bad guys, not stupid animals!" Lenore giggles lightly making most of them blush with surprise, rubbing her tear jerked eyes she sniggers just that little bit more looking at the so called 'men'.  
"I heard your first mission is to catch a cat…any luck?" she enquires as they glance between each other then scowl at her with their weak sharingan's.  
"we lost the stupid beast! But it's not our fault, it had claws, fangs, 3 tails! The demon was horrifying" the annoying one yelps as she nods slowly rubbing her arm.

"oh…cause I found this…" she holds out a small black cat that 'mew's as they try to grab it. "but…I don't see any of your description on him so…" she holds the cat in her arms as they glance between each other.  
"oh but that's a trick! It does that to trick unsuspecting hero's to get away from them!" they plight making her pause and gasp in a 'really?!' kind of manner as she looks at the emerald eyed cat once more.

"okay…I'll give you the demon.." the leader tries to take it but she spins to keep it away, a soft smile tickles her cheeks making them blush again. "if you give me that kunai!" they look at each other nervously but soon become determined, nudging one of the members about the leader finally gives over his weapon in exchange for the animal. Eyes widening along with her gaping mouth as she giggles at the shining object before sitting back down with her back to them, her interest only in this fancy new object.

"c'mon Madara-sama…we'll want to get the cat back before everyone else!" one shouts as they run off quickly and yet the leader seems hesitant to leave Lenore alone with such a dangerous knife, after they are gone Lenore giggles sticking the sharp and shiny thing into tree's and the ground. The sound of people coming makes her hide the weapon under her kimono as they run up to her seeming worried.  
"there you are Lenore-san! 10 year-old women shouldn't be out here alone! Dinner is ready!" her mother yelps as she nods and takes her hand to quickly head home, the evening rolling in above them but she didn't mind, Lenore had a new toy that she would keep safe in her room.

[flash forward 7 years later of this]

Laying on her bed the raven haired teen stares at her weapon before shunting it under her bed when her father comes in to glare suspiciously at the 'innocently' reading daughter.  
"you weren't at your tea making class, Lenore-san where did you go?" giving doe eye's she stares into the sharingan unhinged from its heated snare.  
"I couldn't sleep!" she whimper's making her father groan at the expression he and her both stop to the sound of something.  
~oh! Oh, oh Madara-sama!~ both of their eyes widening as they look out the window to the next door neighbours home, Lenore pointing with annoyance at exhibit A.

"see! I told you I couldn't sleep with THAT going on every available minute!" she complains using it to change the subject, her father rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  
"this doesn't give you an excuse to skip your classes, what would your mother say?" tapping his foot the Uchiha female groans, again he brought up her mother to try make her feel guilty.  
"mother would be unhappy, I know" both of them trying to ignore the sounds going out one window and into theirs from the house right next door.

~Madara-sama...I've been a naughty girl…oh…Oh yes spank me!~ Lenore puts out her hand as exhibit B.

"he does that every Time! Does that guy not have control?! He is such a man who-" her father glares sternly for her not to say such words about their 'beloved' leader's son, even if they couldn't help but think the same way. "your thinking it, I'm just saying it out loud for us all to hear!" her father sigh's deeply then takes a sword from the stand against her wall, Lenore gasping in shock as he starts to walk off.

"I'm taking this away until you complete 5 classes, for each subject!" squealing she grabs her father in a begging whimper.  
"but daddy…I--" her father glares warningly as she lets go and looks down to her feet in defeat.  
"Lenore-san, you will be 18 in 2 month's…you need to--" he begins being cut off by her pining in pain.

"I know, I know! I have to be a wife that cooks, cleans and gives birth to our next blood line but I don't want to! I want to go with you on missions, fight the bad people, be a heroine!" her father glares putting the sword down and confronting her with no ounce of pity.  
"you are a woman! You cook, you clean and you Will be married!" almost tearing her hair out she drops her arms then swings from side to side like a cheese string.

"okay…but I better get a good husband…not some whore like Madara" her father gives a bitter scowl as she smiles and skips towards her room before he takes her favourite sword and shows her how to use it, she always wished he would, not on her, on something like a tree. Standing in her room the raven haired woman can hear Madara still at it with another woman, how many did he have?!  
Jumping out of her window she gives an awkward stare towards a cue of young women looking jittery and hopeful to get in before he got tiered, by the sounds of it he wasn't going to get tiered for a long time. Stepping swiftly away she looks to her friends who are waving from a bench, going over she raises her eyebrow.

"I would have suspected you all to be in that line…" Lenore looks at them all carefully before noticing the key sigh's of a good 'rump' as they would call it. "should have guessed…" glancing at them they sigh seeming spaced out and giddy, probably wanting to get back in that cue the moment their leg's start working again.  
"you should try it! It was…blissful" they sigh agreeing amongst each other, Lenore fiddles with her loose kimono with a small eye roll.  
"the guy probably has a disease sleeping with all these people at once!" they gasp and shun her for it but they drop it very quickly, this was a normal Lenore reaction to any male or Uchiha tradition statement. "what's he look like, anyway" they widen their eyes or at least try and sit up giving small corky groans towards the movement.

"silky, long spiky black hair, the most beautiful crimson red sharingan we've ever seen, and the hottest six pack you just want to suck on…not to mention his pe--" Lenore covers her mouth in annoyance, she didn't want to hear any more of this conversation, her mind was already corrupt enough hearing what they screamed from that damned window every night.

"you have to be the only one who hasn't slept with that guy…not to the mention the only one who hasn't seen what he looks like" someone mutter's in the background 'he's gorgeous', the raven haired teen turns her head to stare at the other Uchiha men scowling at the sight of all the girls lined up and waiting, one comes twirling out with a bright red face and her jaw hung in a smile, one of the men gasping at the sight of her and running off wailing in sadness.

Being given notes she thanks her friend for the guide to what she missed in the classes, sighing she wander's away to the more silent parts of the village which was usually the path up towards Madara's home. Squinting her eye she turns to glance round at something before she begins walking again, the same happens again and as they come towards her she spins grabbing their neck with a pout.  
"oh, hello Izuna-san" letting him go he rubs his neck with a hint of annoyance, she smiles innocently at him until his sharingan goes away to let the black come through.

"why are you here?" he enquires coldly making her shaking her head slightly then twitch her eyebrow to the sound of Madara's games reaching as far as this outpost, she gives a dim look to Izuna whom is now gob smacked with his eyes widened, it looked like he was about to become a ghost because of how pale he had become. A greyish-tanned man in armour is next to appear with a suspicious air about him but on seeing it is only Lenore he becomes rather calm, he smiles at her.

"good afternoon, Hashirama-sama" this man along with Izuna were probably the only two she could actually get along with without them bursting on with a flirt or annoying assumption about her gender and role in the village, her black eyebrow twitching when yet another appears with silver armour and white hair, his collar fluffy as she blinks. "Tobirama-sama…what is this? A giant get together that I wasn't invited to?" she smiles sweetly at them, Tobirama just rolls his dull brown eyes then proceeds to grin wildly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"why wouldn't we invite you?!…and why are you all the way out here on your own?" he enquires as she holds his finger while lifting the hand away from her.  
"I couldn't stand hearing about Madara so I came for some silence…I can't get any with those darn women screaming so loud…I'm surprised no ones complained" they glance at each other before rolling their eyes.

"I'll help you get some…" Tobirama snigger's making Lenore groan inwardly at her faulty sentence, smirking she waves her fingers at him.  
"you couldn't get any if you tried!" the armoured watcher coming closer with his teeth showing in a perverted manner but it is broken when his brother Hashirama butts in to calmly stare at him. "anything interesting happen on your patrol then?" she enquires hoping for a tale of battle but they shake their heads.

"for the 50th time, literary, we can't tell you" pouting she whimpers with puppy dog eyes as they twitch, all looking else where to escape her very own kind of paralyzing sharingan that took the form of a begging, eye jerked, eye sparkle that usually broke down anyone that looked into it for too long. Hearing the sound of unhappy fan girls all four turn to watch someone running frantically from the women, Izuna and Hashirama grabbing and hauling the girl out of the way before she was trampled by the on going stampede.

To the unlucky stare they watch helplessly as Tobirama lives up to his name and gets 'rammed' down in the process, Lenore waits for it to end before she runs to his side with her eyes wide.  
"are you okay!?" she squeaks as he groans looking up at her dizzily, he smiles taking her hand as she stares.

"I am…now" it would have been a sweet moment if it weren't for his hand wriggling up and pinching her bum, smacking him across the face she gets up with a heated scowl, he rubs his red cheek smirking. "it was worth it" chuckling to himself his older brother and Izuna shake their heads in disbelief, Lenore still fuming as she points at him in defence.  
"someday I shall be the first lady Uchiha to kick your butt!" he sniggers at this while the others just grin, her eyes slit as she glances at them all suddenly turning their heads and whistling as if they didn't do anything wrong. "you'll see, I'll make it happen!" she flex's her arm as Izuna squeeze's the muscle seeming sceptical.

"with those, I doubt it…nii-san" he turns to look at a tall teen with spiked hair and plated red armour with black coming closer, he halts on seeing the raven haired girl still fuming over Tobirama who is trying to calm her down.  
"I thought I escaped the fan's…" he murmur's seeing her pause then look him up and down, she gives no interest in him any more than that before going back to bopping the poor Senju brother over the head for trying to grope her bum again during a 'make-up cuddle' which didn't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Coughing brings her back from shaking the dizzy figure around as she glances with her nails still dug into his coat, giving a questioning look Izuna raises his hand.  
"my brother, Madara-sama" the girl drops the half beaten pervert to come closer and stare at him, glancing between the brother's she could feel the heated friction between each and every one of them, why she wasn't sure but she guessed it had something to do with them being male and hormonal, Madara was a great example.

"you're the guy who their all chasing after?" she enquires bluntly looking him up and down, no sense of her position at all as she glances between the brother's again. "I suppose you have the same…hair" tilting her head she stares for a bit longer before hearing a bell, wincing to herself she curses slightly under her breath. "I'm late for another class, this won't go well on my record…and I really want my sword back" she grunts waving her hand at them. "well, I better go if I want to at least attempt to get there before the actual class starts. Bye…good luck with the sentry duty" with a burst of energy she leaves them in an up-roared dust, all of them staring with wide eyes at the sheer speed her legs were carrying her at down the winding path and towards the village.

It seemed the only person in the class that could walk was her, even the teacher was limping making her worry about Madara's age limitation. Practising her balance with tea, books and one foot Lenore wobbles before straightening and becoming still, with a clatter everyone else falls over making her mumble softly. Stepping out she pauses then squints her eyes taking a detour towards the meetings for the men, standing by the door Lenore uses a Jutsu to hide her chakra from them as she listens in to their talk of an apparent war that may happen soon.  
Hearing them starting to pack up Lenore twists and runs from the panel so as not to be seen, Madara had gone out first and glances at the end of a kimono disappearing behind the wall but says nothing and keeps walking.

The raven haired woman sat on a rock in the middle of a field unsure of what to make of the new discovery, sure enough this was big news but it wasn't like she could tell anyone or do anything to help, she had already asked to help several times before to no effect making her lean on her palm and pout. Hearing something her eye squints and she turns to look at someone, a book in hand as she blinks innocently at the group of men, Madara in amongst them staring quietly, there was something awkward about this sudden appearance.

"move, this is our training area" one coldly speaks making her eyebrow raise, she looks around the miles of spacious ground then at them calmly.  
"I don't see your name on the grass, nor do I see why you must train here specifically when you could just as easily go all~ the way over there to do the same thing" she replies making them become rather perplexed more than annoyed at the unexpected retort against their word.

"Lenore-san…don't make this complicated" one points out calmly as she peers at them, her friends brother who knew full well she was a rebel who wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty or become smug towards anyone who talked down onto her.  
"I'm not~ I was here first, I just think it's a silly proclamation to come here and tell me to move when there is plenty of space" she suspected the long words were the things that made them look very confused, one takes her book but she doesn't really fight back, just watches calmly.  
"how can you read these books, there are no pictures" he complains flicking through it before handing it back.  
"well some people use their imagination…" she smiles letting her naturally void like black eyes flicker.

"Lenore-san, its about time you got your head out of those books and paid more attention to more important things. Like marriage?" the brother enquires as she stands up with her eyebrow raised again before dodging his arm laughing in amusement at the assumption, she didn't feel like starting a fight with them just yet. "it's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting idea's…and thinking" he adds making the young woman glance up at him then shakes her head.

"your practically primeval" the man grins while striding by her side, she had started to walk away finally becoming bored with the group, the brother still annoying her.  
"what do you say you and me take a walk into town and have a look at kimono's?" his arm around her shoulder as she glares into the thought, it was already bad enough the town had forced every woman to wear the blasted things all the time to signify their 'role'.

"no thanks, I'm busy" she gets out from his arm to quickly escape, the man seeming rather annoyed with Madara.  
"and why did I have to do that? She already gives me the creeps enough without having to touch her" he groans thinking of all the things he would have preferred to do than that.  
"your crazy, Lenore is a babe…a weird one but that doesn't take away from the fact she's the only damned one Madara-sama Hasn't gotten into" they all nod smirking at the leader who raises his voice to be heard while they glance back at him.  
"I probably have slept with her its just that I don't remember" he grunts calmly and sternly but the group just shake their heads and laugh.

"oh no, that's impossible. Lenore is the one girl not even you could get your hands on, but I have to warn you…that one is a cold-fish…she has something about weapons and has no sense of her status as a servant to men" one proclaims making everyone else nod, Madara smirks watching the woman trotting off behind the shaded tree's towards the village.  
"we'll see…" they all roll their eyes and give smug smirks, there was no chance even the leader of Uchiha's son could get into her pants.

Eating into her sushi Lenore had found herself alone in the house because her father had went on another mission, taking into her hand she starts to strum a Shamisen and a Erhu with a couple of her clones, her teacher would kill her if she didn't practise it some day soon. Glancing at her window she jumps accidentally snapping one of the strings when she see's Madara standing watching her, cursing lightly she turns to rummage through a cupboard for a new string, it was going to be costly if she broke another one.

Pausing she pulls out a flute with a blink then turns to see the annoying leader gone before she can say a word, sitting down into position she places her clones at an instrument each and puts the flute to her mouth before starting to play [Meguru Natsu no Tayori] gently. There was a small commotion as her friends pop out of no where looking enticed in the music, she could feel something awkward sitting close by as she glances to see Madara with his legs crossed listening, that was why they where crowding her house.

Rolling her eyes she sends a warning stare for the Uchiha to leave before the fan girls became a problem for her, he ignores her and only proceeds to smirk as she keeps playing until the end. Clapping gingerly he sits expecting another song, the girls staring in anticipation as Lenore hums then starts her clones off again to play [Hyaku Kaminari no Kagura] there was no way she was going to let him get away with what ever he was after, using the fighting sounds of a close off battle to mess with the music smuggly.

Everyone's eyes including Madara's widening to this strange music that becomes fast, upbeat and unreal, her clones and herself unhinged from their expressions as she keeps going, this was for her amusement not theirs. Everyone but the annoying teen leader leaves her alone as she slows down to a halt, she seemed slightly surprised that his sharingan had actually dropped, he seemed like the sort never to take it down in front of anyone.  
Sighing she flicks through the book unwary that he had moved closer to sit in the middle rather than in the dark, a clone sits strumming a harp slowly trying to get a specific tune as she writes it down, shifting her long black fringe from her eyes in the process.

"I think I'll name this one Honoka na Kioku…" she murmur's now attempting to ignore the leader before lifting her head to see him closer than before, flinching at the unknown movement she gives him a strange look. "why are you in my house…how did you even get in?" Lenore enquires with a half hearted scowl, this man was starting to get on her nerves as she gets up and points to the door.

"are you really going to kick a royal out on his bum?" he enquires coolly sipping from the tea, her eyebrow twitching at the egotistical nuisance, one of her clones starts to play [Yamiyo ni Hisomu Monoari] as she turns to scowl and throw a book at its head to make it burst, the water soaking the water as a leaf floats in the midst of it. "a woman who knows a Jutsu?" he enquires standing up, the raven haired woman twitches at the deep and rather seductive voice, not that it drawled her in like any of the other girls, nor did his 'hot' looks.  
"we all have that simple ability, not that we have a chance to use it unless we're cleaning, cooking or other boring tasks" the male taken back by this as he gives a confused expression.  
"you don't enjoy the easy labour of home life? It has to be better than fighting" her eyes spark in annoyance at this.

"no, I don't. I would rather sit in the rain than become some less than worthless slave for some slob that has no use but to bitch and moan all day long" she groans feeling his sharingan pouring into her as Lenore rants off about the annoyance. "I mean, what crazy loony thought it was okay to make women house bound…we're not some kind of dog" she snap's as the rest of her clones burst flooding the floor, moaning at the mess it made she runs off to get some kind of mop.

Madara seemed too confused to actually say anything and suddenly disappears from the house, not that she cared for the absence but why he was in her house just made things strange. "hey, why was Madara in your house?" her friend Ami enquires making her turn questioningly.

"I have no idea, I don't exactly want to know though…" she mumbles stretching and coming outside to find girls staring at her from all sides. "…why is everyone staring?" the girl walks beside her as she smiles, she wore a radiant pink kimono that didn't seem as boring as her white body kimono with a red sash, red leather around her arm's, a black strip down the front that went up much like a tank top but with red in the middle, in golden is the Uchiha symbol, the collar sitting up much like the men would but it is also white, this makes sure the only skin shown seems to be her pale, almost grey, skin of her face.

"they saw Madara running off from your house with his tail between his legs" Lenore gives a strange and perplexed stare but does not question it any further, as long as they weren't attacking her for 'hurting' his feelings. "what did you do to him?" she enquires with a blink as they ordered some Dango's, Lenore shrugs giving a soft smile to the lady of the shop.  
"I might have ranted to him about female roles and…terrified him?" Ami gasp's before laughing uncontrollably at the notion, she shakes her head.

"there goes your chance at dating him" Lenore's eyes dart about as she shrugs, she starts to eat the delicious mid-evening snack before she did her infamous disappearing act into the forest to train.  
"good, I don't want him following me round" she shrugs but her friend points towards the leader coming right for her, he had a smirk upon his face making her black void like eyes slit in a questioning manner.

"ladies" she smiles making Ami giggle and wave but Lenore remains un-budged at the gesture and gives a questioning stare up at him from the seat. "I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me?" Lenore turns to look at the girl who is nudging her to answer, the raven haired girl raises her eyebrow.

"what's my name?" the leader becomes silent before darting his eyes about, he gives an unsure expression.  
"Lily?" in a mocking tone Lenore begins to laugh, eating the last of the dango she gets up and gives Madara the dazed Ami.  
"I wish you a lovely evening together, Ami-san" turning on her heel the Uchiha rebel struts off leaving the leader with the mesmerised Ami who sigh's into his arms and flutters her eyelashes at him.

Striding through the forest after making sure there was no one about the raven haired woman pulls out a book and begins to read it, her hands shifting to do the most difficult of the Jutsu's, she had already learnt the simple ones and mastered them. Using a clone as a punching bag she dodges and spins away from the clones failed attempts to hit her, on landing it throws a kunai barely missing her thigh.  
Running swiftly she blocks another thrown weapon and starts to punch and kick at the copy, with a glare it swings it's foot tripping Lenore over as a sword it taken and plunged down on her in an attempt stab.

Gasping she rolls away from it and starts to run it in circles before back tracking in another frenzy of kicks and punch's, this time she jumps up so she can't be tripped again but her clone takes this as an advantage to punch her while was not concentrating on the movements. Laying on the ground she groans clutching her stomach and glancing up at the clone coming towards her with the sword again, shakily getting back up the raven Uchiha spit's the blood from her mouth and wipes her bit lip of the excess crimson liquid.

Only when it starts running towards her does she do the same, ducking down she bounds up with her feet in the air and her hands on the grass to kick the clone right in the face and chest. Smirking she hears something and jumps back to find the clone appearing from a black slime in the ground, it goes back under as she shifts her eyes about at every shadow warily looking for it. Only when there is a sharp stabbing at her ankle does she see it coming up and around her feet trapping her to the ground, struggling with it she stares at the sharp blade being placed against her heart, the clone smuggly smiling in victory before letting the real Lenore go to rest.  
"I really need to work on my chakra sensing…" she mumbles as the clone nod's, a familiar and dark voice suddenly appears from the darkness.

"I would say you do…" turning she stares at Madara with wide eyes, no one was suppose to know about the training, the fact that a high ranking Uchiha saw her made the situation worse. Stepping closer the leader stares emotionlessly at her as she stands up, ready to defend her self if he tried to kill her for going against the rules. Her clone shatter's beside her making Lenore jump, his sharingan, chakra and well developed skills would be the death of her if she made a wrong move now.  
"I thought there was something off about you…" the Uchiha grips a kunai while leaning back about ready to throw and run, not that it would take much for him to dodge and grab her the minute she turned her back on him.

"you look scared" he smirk's coming closer letting the red battle armour shine in the moonlight, Lenore didn't even have a sharingan rendering this an unfair fight. "I'll make you a deal…sleep with me…and ill pretend I saw nothing going on here…" her eyes widen as the look of disgust takes her face, backing off she glares at him.  
"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last Uchiha on the planet!" she hisses threateningly making him smirk and step closer, backing into a tree she curses herself for the stupid mistake.  
"well…you have two options. Sleep with me and live….or die" he smirks as if it were nothing, it probably wasn't in his case.

"I'd rather take my chances" her eyes widening at the comment. [am I going nuts saying that?!]. Gulping he steps closer, his sharingan spinning threateningly before he lunges forwards but its blocked when she gives him a firm kick in the chest knocking him only about a meter but with that armour it wouldn't feel very pleasant. With a small 'eep' she turns on her heel and begins running frantically towards her home, the rush of air and firm arms forces her heart into a thundering panic. [he can warp about, dammed!] Lenore could feel him smirking against her neck but she doesn't dare turn to look at him.  
"going against our family rules, and then hitting a royal? You seem to be a glutton for punishment" he hums into her ear as the raven headed woman struggles at his grip, the weight removed when someone grabs Madara.

"nii-san! What are you doing?!" Lenore looks at Izuna with a thankful stare before wasting no time in running from them, she didn't stop running until she was safely in her house with every window and door bolted shut. Going into her father's room she grabs the sword and puts it on under her kimono just encase he came back, sitting in her living room until dawn breaks she stares at the curtains starting to brighten, she hadn't been able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Knocking is heard at the door as she slowly get's up to answer it, blinking slightly at the sight of Tobirama but his stern expression was a bad thing. Opening the door he had raised his eyebrow to the sound of at least 6 locks being undone, the expression dying as he hands her a note but the black sealing only meant one thing.

"where's my father?!" she suddenly shrieks as he glances down, Lenore's eyes swelling in horror as she shakes her head. "your lying! He's fine, he's coming back! He promised he wouldn't leave me alone!" she screeches again as the white haired teen puts his arms around her, the tears swelling as she pours her heart out into his chest shaking from the ordeal as he rubs her back.

"we're having a meeting to discuss this ordeal…but most likely you will be put to marriage early" this makes her tense and shake her head.  
"no, I refuse to get married!" people had stopped in the street to stare at the ruckus while Ami stares with saddened eyes, people mutter as she glares at them to shut up.  
"it's village tradition, you---" Lenore pushes him away with a stern scowl in place, eyes fixed to the sharingan and doesn't even flinch when it shifts slightly.  
"I don't care about this stupid villages tradition! I refuse to get married after my father just got killed on a mission you and that fucked up leader sent him on!" she yells this loudly and proudly for everyone to hear because at this point in time it really didn't matter, Izuna and Madara stand close by with their eyes wide at the harpy voice.

"Lenore-san! You can't say such things about--" he is cut off again as she growls loudly with irritancy that was erratically growing.  
"Madara can go stick it where the sun doesn't shine!" she bellows this even louder and soon everyone was either spitting drinks or going pale where as Madara was growing angrier and angrier, not even his brother had seen him this pissed off.  
"Lenore-san! Stop it, you're going crazy!" Ami squeaks running over but is actually sent flying towards a market stand with a simple smack of the raven haired girl's sided fist, people running to make sure she is okay as Tobirama widens his eyes at the brightening crimson in her eyes.

"I'm…sick of being stood on! I am sick of ever single man in this village fucking with me every fucking time, go and fuck your mothers because quite frankly you're all a bunch of fucked up, inbred assholes!" everyone gasp's at the word's spilling from her mouth as her eyes shut and then open with a fire red sharingan that sends Tobirama flying from where he stands into another building across the street.

"someone! Naturalise her, before she hurts someone!" Izuna yell's to guards whom come charging but find the same fate as the poor Senju brother who attempts to get back up, black shadow's burning anything that comes anywhere near her. Madara steps forwards with his sharingan on full as she turns her head with a calm expression, her pale skin shining as the black of her sharingan takes over the rest of her eyes.

"she can't handle that much power! The sharingan will kill her!" Hashirama yells sternly putting his arm up to quickly block rocks and dirt flying his way as Lenore seems to suddenly still, the power had drained all of her chakra and left her numb and lifeless but it wasn't until someone got a little closer that they find her out conscious but still standing up right.  
Everyone's eyes widening to the trickle of black like tear's streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks to drip onto the floor, blood, but at the same time it didn't seem like blood because when it hit the ground it started to fizzle and burn like acid.  
"Lenore-san!" the girl runs over in a hurry to grab her and shake her, Ami shouting for her to wake up but eventually the ability to stand took it's toile and she dropped her head onto her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry…father" slowly everything was going perpetual black, not that she was able to see clearly after the argument with Tobirama, Ami had jumped to the sound of her speaking but everything goes silent until all that can be made availed is her sense of smell and touch. She could feel someone trying to hold onto her while other's pull her away, being placed onto some kind of shoulder like armour she can feel herself being carried somewhere.

Groaning light slowly makes it's way into Lenore's eyes as she stares at the spinning ceiling of a cell, shakily she get's up to grip her forehead and look about. Staring at the bar's her void like black eyes turn to look dizzily to a man sitting in another cell not far from her.  
"your in confinement, I would get comfy I doubt you will be leaving anytime soon" the man speaks making her sigh and stare about again, touching her face she wipes away a strange substance and tilts her head.  
"how long have I been here?" she enquires putting the substance down to being her ruined black eyeliner.

"about a day, you came in last night" nodding Lenore pulls out a hair band and starts to tie her hair up into a bob to keep it out of the way, her hands tap to find the sword and her lucky kunai in place still. [weird…] deciding not to let the weapons be known she starts to relax to the silence. "what are you in for anyway, you never find women getting locked up" rubbing the back of her neck she gives a short 'heh' and a smile.

"I talked down to Madara's name…he's probably in an emo corner just now" the man smirks in amusement.  
"ah, so you're the rebel that had everyone talking?" shyly she nods as the middle-aged man shifts closer to the bar's, coming closer she leans against the wall pulling at the kimono's end's as she turns her head to rest against the wall on her temple.  
"what are you in for?" the man put's his head down as he comes out of the light making her eyes widen. "dad!? They told me you were killed!" her father doesn't look up at his daughter as she gives a worried expression.

"I tried to go against the captains order's…ended up in here for treason" Lenore's hand reaches out to touch his cheek, he takes her wrist gently to run his thumb over her hand. "it's okay though, I was expecting for them to kill me soon. I'm getting too old, it's why I never told you the reason you don't see any one older than 50 around here" her eyes widen as she grips her sleeve.  
"I hate this village!" she yells out to echo round the cell's. "why are they so inhumane?! It's not your fault you get old!!" her father smiles lightly as she begins to fume with hatred, her father widens his eyes at the red in her eyes.  
"you have sharingan?…I…" her father stares with indescribable eyes making Lenore blink and cock her head.

"don't be silly daddy, I don't have sharingan. You know women can't get them" he shakes his head and points to a bucket of water to the side, leaning over she gasps and jumps back from it in fear. "wh…what?!" gulping she shakily leans back over to stare into the red, turning to glance at her father who seems to be thinking about something. "d-dad! I don't understand, how?" the middle-aged father shakes his head, not even he knew how it could have happened.

"Lenore-san…I want to ask you something" he takes her hand as he looks at her, Lenore staring in confusion. "I'm going to die soon, but I want you to live…will you console my last wishes?" shaking her head she stares at him with swelled eyes.  
"don't be silly! You're not going to die, I'm going to get you out of here! I promise I will" her father stares into her eyes sternly, both sharingan sparking together as she looks around, his hand taking her cheek.

"Lenore-chan…please?" the raven haired woman stares at him with her broken heart and hard-shell at it's last shattering and burning ember's, his own eyes seem to be swelling but he holds them back by biting his tongue. "I want you to visit your mother's grave every once in awhile, to let her know she isn't alone…" nodding slowly she smiles, the tears trickling down her puffed up cheeks onto her one hand that is clawing the ground.

"you know I wouldn't forget something like that…" her father's cold hands run across her cheeks to wipe away the tear's slowly.  
"I want you to take my sharingan…" this takes her back as she widens her eyes, head shaking again.  
"I can't do that…you'll go blind if you do that, it will kill you!" her father pushes the hair from her face and sigh's gently.  
"Lenore-chan…I'm going to die…at least let me die with dignity knowing that I gave you something that will protect you" Lenore looks away to the ground where the tears had been staining the dusty cell floor.

"dad…I don't want to hurt you…" she looks up at him, her voice shaking from the ordeal.  
"then let me give you my power…" shutting her eyes tight the raven haired girl looks at him, the sharingan had faded in her own eyes from the emotional pain. Raising his hand his daughter trembles under the touch, gulping she clears her throat while staring into his crimson eyes.  
"I'll dedicate a song to you and mother and play it every time I come to see you…" he smiles slightly as the strange pain starts to travel through her eyes, the power swelling inside and bubbling making her tense and scrape at the ground.

Grabbing at her father when he starts to fall she shoves her self right up against the bar's to touch his face, blood running down from where the sharingan had been removed.  
"you have your mother's personality…I know you'll do well" staring at his smiling face the tears come flooding again as she holds his greying hand.  
"please, don't leave me…" she whimpers as the expression on his face begins to fade along with any life filled colour, the life upon his black hair but not within his eyes, the life still there, upon his hair but the death upon his eyes. "dad…" she begs shaking him, the lump in her throat starting to choke. "dad!!" she shrieks through the emptiness before sliding against the bars to cry out in the lonely darkness.

The guards came that night to find him dead and Lenore holding his hand, refusing to let him go until someone has to prize her free from the grip but even then she shouted for her father to come back. On the morning of the next day they found her hunched up in a corner, the food that had been placed was untouched except for the rats eating at it.  
Tobirama and Hashirama had come in on a few occasions to try get her to eat, or even speak to them if that was capable but they could see hatred boiling through her veins every time they even attempted to come close to the cell. It had been a week before the guards turn to see her shifting towards a window to stare out, they watch her shift a box to stand on so she can get some fresh air.

They knew nothing of her sharingan and after 'official' rundowns they could find no sight of the power meaning she seemed just as harmless as any other woman again, however they were on bad ground thinking that. Lenore had been thinking about her future for some time now, what was going to happen to her and when it would take place.  
Not that she was going to accept any of their idea's because she knew full well they were trying to find someone who could handle having her as a wife, if they couldn't then the last option was to kill her but she knew a lot of people would refuse the idea, Uchiha women were already angry enough about her captivity without the idea of her death getting out. Sticking her arms out from the bar's along with her head Lenore stares out at the forest far below her, the window blowing the raven black hair making her sigh with relief.  
"so you are moving about…" she slumps her shoulder's to the sound of a nostalgic voice, staring out the window Lenore watches a bird speed past after an insect before she pulls her head back in. Glancing from the box down at Madara her eyes slit to a dangerous glare, of all the people who were sent to come see her it was Him.

"I've come to take you to the meeting to discuss what is to be done with you" he coldly states with an emotionless and sour stare, apparently he was still furious from being called an 'inbred'. Quietly she get's off the box to stare expectantly, he wasn't sure of the reaction but turns on his heel to walk, guards at either side of her as they take her towards a large hall filled with mostly men.  
Standing in the centre she glances about the room, not a single woman to be seen making this awkward or perhaps an unfair trial, women couldn't even vote on something in this dammed village, a man opens his mouth and coughs for silence while Lenore pulls at the cuff's gently while looking up at them innocently.

"Lenore Uchiha, you have been prosecuted with the attack of a villager, training under the knowledge that it is against the village rules, using a slanderous tongue to describe us and the village and then proceeding to attacking and damaging good soldiers and shop's" a sweat drop had slid down a lot of people's heads at this point while some whisper about how on earth a woman could even minutely do all of that. "do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lenore glances about then back up with a precarious smile.

"ohm, sorry?" there is a few up-roared murmur's until the man silence's them, strangely enough it had to be Madara's father as both brothers sit to either side of him looking down on her.  
"do you find something about this amusing, Lenore-san?" he enquires as the smile on her face is bitten back while Hashirama groans at her stupidity.  
"no, Lord Uchiha. Sir" she states with an unsure voice about what to actually say to him while trying to return to her emotionless state, oh how she wanted to mess with the Uchiha leader but knew if he didn't like something it would be curtains without any question or second thought.

It wasn't that she had gone crazy it was just the fact that both Madara and Izuna's father was so fat, like spme sort of over weight pug with crease marks. The fact that he was alive made her stare at him with a questioning glance, her eyes shifting to peer at everyone else.  
"what are you doing?" he enquires with a glare until she takes her eyes back to him, still looking rather confused.

"…nothing…Sir" if the over 50's weren't aloud to stay alive then why was he sitting there salivating in his own flab and pig faced glares, blinking she waits for him to say something through the silence, her eyes shift again to look at the food at each table, this is what they did in a meeting? Ate, argue and develop new crows feet? It wasn't how she expected any of it to be like but that didn't surprise her for longer than a few seconds, they were slobs.

"why do you hate men so much, may I ask? You should be thankful you can stay at home…" this question was asked so often it makes her huff, she had literally made an exact quote for it as well.  
"it's boring" she states plainly not even batting an eyelash to the statement, the leader blinking.  
"you would rather go out and kill something?" Lenore could see through this, they were trying to see if she was perhaps crazy, blood thirsty if not.  
"well, no. I wouldn't even question the authority if they gave me something do to, like get a scroll…or stand at a post in the heavy rain and yell 'intruder alert'…anything to get me out of the house, away from children and this kimono…do you Know how irritating it is trying to walk about in this stupid thing? Oh and don't get me started on the make-up, I'm human not a doll that can quite happily sit there with three inch's of paint suffocating their face" crossing her arm's she pouts slightly while the leader just stares, no one was sure how to actually reply to that, they all rise their eyebrows when she sighs and peers up at them again.

"but I don't have a choice, and after being in that cell I have decided to give it a rest. I want to be a normal woman, with no intelligence that skips about going 'oh look at me~'…I haven't came to a conclusion on children though…I don't like them…they annoy me" glancing at her shackles she stares up at them. "I don't have to wear a collar do I? I heard they get really annoying" a sweat drop runs down their brows as they twitch their eyebrows.

"you haven't been to any of the wife classes, have you" tilting her head she hums gently.  
"I'm not old enough yet" she smiles as they stare questioningly. "I'm only 17...all I know is how to sweep a floor and…play music…but I can cook as well…I think? My teacher wouldn't let me eat anything I made which is stupid if you ask me…how do you know it's any good if you can't eat it" rolling her eyes she shrugs trying to keep her stomach from screaming for her to eat, the smell of food was already annoying her enough.  
"oh god…Lenore-san" Hashirama grips the bridge of his nose making a few turn to glance at him then back, she smiles brightly before becoming stern.

"I'm slightly confused to what I'm supposed to do with you…" Madara and Izuna stare at their father then back at Lenore who tilts her head slightly, the red armoured hedgehog leans in to whisper something as the father nods. "that might work…Lenore-san I have come to a verdict. You will be free to walk round but you will be supervised from now on…" nodding slowly she bows slightly before being led towards the door and out, something told her gut that Madara was up to something again.  
Walking down the street people stare and some back off, what were they scared of, it wasn't as if she was going to flip her lid and eat them.


	4. Chapter 4

A flurry of girl come running grabbing her into a hug. "Lenore-san! You're okay…" the raven haired teen hugs back before pulling away. "you need a shower…" the young teen twitches her eyebrow.  
"I know…" going into the house together Ami sit's on the wooden floor near a bonsai plant looking about, the house was surprisingly clean. Coming out in a fresh short black and red kimono with a red bow she goes out with Ami who was rather surprised to see such a kimono on her of all people, a few men turning heads as she sits down at an open ramen shop.

Ami had complained about the unnaturally skinny figure from the lack of food, Madara and a few had come looking for her as they stop to watch with a few other's at the woman in question shovelling bowl after bowl into her mouth. Putting it back into the man's hand she slams her fist for another one to a cheer from the crowd whom watch her engulf Dango's before shovelling more down her throat.

"L-Lenore-san! That's the 5th bowl you've had d-don't you think…" Lenore smiles taking more Dango's to shovel down, Ami whimpering at the sight of her money going out and into the monstrous mouth of the raven haired Uchiha female who seemed like a bottomless pit. The girl looks about ready to cry as the raven head finally finishes and glints her eyes to the sight of a candy stall, with a grin she drag's Ami to go buy some.

Holding the bags she skips off back to the house where she falls onto her back to rest, Ami pouting at the sight but shakes her head before noticing Madara and the shoji brother's watching from the window. Lenore twitching with a smug smirk on her face and a hand on her stomach as she sleeps pleasantly into the feast, yawning she gets up and rubs her eyes to stare at the window.

"my guards?" she enquires as they glance between each other then nod, Ami grabbing onto Lenore with a giddy expression, whispering something the raven haired girl rolls her eyes. "this is Ami, Ami-san…that's Madara and that's Tobirama…where did Hashirama go?" they shrug before watching her get up and stretch, Ami still staring in awe of the 'hot' guards that would be following her about.

"what did I miss in class?" she enquires with a lazy one eye open stare downwards with her self still yawning and stretching with her arms crossed over her head, Ami finally getting up with a blushed smile to both men.  
"well…you missed the fan dancing ceremony practise…the art of tea making…" Lenore groans rubbing her head.  
"oh how 'misfortunate'…" she smirks making the girl shake her head and sticks fans in her hands, blinking she holds them up and pull's them out with an agile flick then holds them up to flutter them and bat her eyelashes.

"…that wasn't actually very bad" Lenore rolls her eyes then smirks.  
"mother taught me well before I even started the dance classes" Ami raises her eyebrow then glances about.  
"I'm guessing that's why you didn't care much for the lessons, you already knew everything?" Lenore blinks before nodding slightly.  
"I know most things but I'm still missing the knowledge of actual cooking and keeping a man…I know the entertainment to the bone" she shrugs while Ami pulls her through to the kitchen, the males following as they watch her copy then take the lead against her friend to make rice balls and sushi.

"since I have some test subjects…" holding out the food they hesitantly take one and try it, eyes sparking as they take the plate. "look's like the food was a success…" Ami nod's then hums in thought.  
"okay…now to teach you tea making then I guess you know everything up to our point" nodding they sit down together to mess with tealeaves and other things, Lenore spilling it all over the place on the first try but eventually getting to a point where she knew not to kill the leave's by spinning her hand like a tornado on drugs.

"brutal…" Ami shakes her head watching the raven haired woman glint in annoyance. "it took the class three lessons to get it right, I wouldn't worry about it" this gets a hiss from the Uchiha who grabs another bowl and set of leave's to try again. "your so competitive…" she watches as the bowl suddenly break's under the pressure making Lenore pout then sigh. "lets…take a break" pulling the stone whisk and bowl away Ami puts it to the side before getting up and pulling Lenore with her.  
"okay…let's see you do some sort of dance" Lenore raises the fans up then wiggles about making her grab the bridge of her nose. "a dance, not the worm!" watching her swing her hip her arm's go from one side to the other and her sleeve's go mad as they dangle from her wrists. "that's a shimmy…" Lenore pauses then shakes her hip while flapping her hands on her forehead. "what's that?" she enquires.

"caramelldansen" she smiles making Ami groan and flop down onto the floor, both males unsure of this weird woman.  
"I guess you didn't get to be funny in the prison?" Lenore pouts and crosses her arms.  
"their all so stuck up…they didn't even find my 'your mum' jokes funny" she pout's while Amy raises a fine eyebrow.  
"I don't think anyone does…" Ami rolls her eyes while the raven haired girl murmur's.  
"I can be funny!" her friend gives a sceptical stare before shaking her head then going towards the door.

"well I have to go, dinner will be ready soon" waving she shuts the door before Lenore glances about then going to a cupboard to pullout a box of chocolate sticks to chew on while tuning her stringed instruments.  
"…I'm hungry…Lenore-saaaan~" Tobirama murmur's prodding her in the forehead, she looks up and sigh's before staring at the dog eyes he attempts to give.  
"Tobi-sama…don't do the face…only I can master that face" she mumbles getting up watching his eyes get larger and the lip start to shake. "don't make me personally sharingan you" she mumbles prodding his forehead in a teasing manner as he stands up to smirk.  
"oh, is that a challenge!" he smirks raising his hands up to grab her, Lenore smirks ducking the grab to shove him down and straddle his hip.

"you asked for it Tobi-chan!" his eyebrow twitches as her eyes widen and start to shake, watering up as her lip starts to shift, a small whimper is heard as he stares into its snare. Laying there she gets up chuckling and walking away leaving the warrior on the floor twitching, the Uchiha Madara stepping over to stare at the guy. The raven haired woman strides back then thumps him over the head like you would to someone in the trans, blinking he takes the food with a grin, Madara sitting down next to him cross legged to try one.

Yawning the Uchiha wanders away upstairs' to her room, the guards following her into the room as she turns to stare at them.  
"is this the bathroom? It's so small" Madara enquires glancing about making her eyebrow twitch, this was her parent's old bedroom that she had moved all of her things into and it was the largest room in the upstairs.  
"this is my bedroom…" her eyebrow twitching as he stare's about with a raised eyebrow.  
"…what's you bathroom look like" staring at him she points to another room in which there are gasps.

"it's so small!" this just made her groan inwardly before dropping onto the sleeping mat, there was no point sleeping in her PJ's since they were most likely going to sit in her room and watch. Lazing about in the morning sunlight she yawns before stretching, glancing about her head was on Madara's stomach while her feet rest on Tobirama's back. Sitting up Lenore flattens out her kimono and scruff's her hair slightly, apparently both were still asleep.

Staring at the Uchiha her head shift's to see the armour on the floor, glancing at him a devious smirk curls up her lips as she creeps away to lift it up. Her eyes squinting at the weight as she lift's it over her head and almost falls over when it's on, wobbling one foot is pressed backwards to keep the balance as she smiles with awe at the armour. It was a little big compared to her but Lenore didn't mind as she picks up his sword and ties it round her waist, sniggering she had her back to them as she flex's her arm and smirks twisting her head to grin with her eyes closed cheekily.

"what are you doing?" a stern voice enquires making her jump and fumble backwards onto the floor with a heavy thud, wincing at the weight she looks up at Madara shifting his eyes to see that she had put on everything he had taken off to sleep. "…why have you got my armour on" his eyes starting to slit as she just smiles sweetly.  
"it looks good on me, right?" she looks up cheerfully as his eye's slit further, her lips curling up. "you'll get wrinkles if you do that" the Uchiha's eyebrow starting to twitch as she swings her arms about and kicks her legs.

"what are you doing, now?" he glares watching her struggle about before thumping down the limbs to pant.  
"…" craning her head up Lenore kicks before pausing to glance at Tobirama laughing in amusement.  
"looks like she's stuck…turtle-san!" he laugh's making her pout and struggle about for a few more moments before lazing there staring at them.  
"I can see why you don't wear it to bed…" she huff's putting her arms up in a rather defenceless manner, watching them go towards the door she glances over. "d-don't leave me like this…" she whimpers.  
"just going to get something to eat" Tobirama murmur's making Lenore pause and raise an eyebrow.

"you can cook?" they glance between each other as the jokester smirks.  
"nope…" he shakes his head watching her start to manically shift and twist about.  
"by the power of the first lady of Uchiha!" she yell's flipping onto her front and starting to lift her self up, struggling and wobbling slightly she stands to her feet with a triumphant smirk. "muhahahaha!" she cackles stomping forwards much like a baby on it's first steps, getting to the door she squirms past them and down the hall slowly.

"turtle-san, what was that supposed to be?" Tobirama enquires with his eyebrow hitched.  
"my evil laugh! I'm still practising it though" she smiles getting to the stair's to look at the bottom, gulping she glare's holding onto the banister and starting to climb down.  
"I don't think you should do that on the stairs…" the raven haired woman humph's at him then takes another step, murmuring she finds the process too slow as she hum's softly.  
"oh, I know!" grabbing the banister she glances between the steps and the floor below before lifting her leg and getting onto it. "slide!" letting go she doesn't move making her twitch, dropping side way's she squeaks watching the ceiling grow further away but something catches her before she can hit the ground.

"you're an idiot…" a cold and collected voice murmur's glaring down on the woman, blinking she sit's up but hunched over from the weight. Taking the red battle armour off of her she feels a lot lighter but her body aches from the strain, lazing on her back were they left her she closes one eye and rests her finger tips on the lid. Sighing she glances round before sitting up again to smell something burning, eyes widening she runs to the kitchen to find that the ends of Madara's long hair had been singed while Tobirama was black in the face.

Stepping closer she glances to their cooking and then at her good plates, grumbling she places her hands down.  
"Fix-no-Jutsu" the plate sparks slightly before the cracks start to seal over to their awe, putting her finger tip to Tobi's forehead she mutters. "Clean-no-Jutsu" the suit fade's off as she spins the annoying leader round to grab the ends of his hair, grabbing scissors from the table he glare's to the sound of clipping.

"there's no Jutsu to fixing hair…that I've been able to create anyway" mumbling she sweeps up the bits of hair out into the garden before binning the food and making more. "do your selves a favour and never touch my kitchen, or I'll cut you with the butchers knife" Tobirama steps back nervously were as the leader just yawns as if it wasn't a very interesting threat. "…Tobirama-sama you know healing spells, teach me some" squinting his eyes slightly he looks her up and down.

"I don't think I want to know but, why are you learning healing?" her ears pricking up as she smiles sweetly.  
"oh its quite simple really…first I want to BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA SOMEBODY…then using the power of the holy light I heal their wounds…then RIP THEM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS…and then I make everything alllll better" and with that she gives a sweet and very innocent smile with Cheshire smiles and insane eyes in-between.

"….**your psychotic!**" Tobirama raises his arms to the roof and hunch's slightly with a distressed expression while Madara seemed to have moved away but her smile stays.  
"I prefer 'efficient' actually" she giggles making him slightly nervous to her mood swing's. "please Tobi-sama? I want to help my 'husband' when he gets hurt" her eyes widening with a begging face, he knew this was the start of the chibi expression making him twist his head away so as not to look into her eyes.

"okay, okay…just don't give me that face" sitting down in front of him he does a few hand seal's that she copies slowly, a faint green appears but then goes away again doing it again the green it a little brighter as she pick's up a knife and prick's the top of her hand to their surprise, doing the hand signal's she touch's the wound and watch's it heal over to her amusement.

"cool…" she smiles brightly doing it again until she grows bored and looks at him expectantly. "got any stronger healing spells?" this last's a few hour's as she practise's each Jutsu quietly, slightly amused to how there were so many different colour's for each healing spell. "this mean's I can do about everything female and above…well I'm bored now" she pout's taking into account she would just need to practise and make her Jutsu's stronger.  
"you could get married now you know…" Tobirama point's out making her hum in thought, her head glancing round the house.

"…I'm a little scared about this. They'll expect more than just a kiss on the first day together, won't they?" her eyes going downcast as they blink. "it sounds like a waste, losing something precious to someone you don't love" peering back up she shakes her hands nervously, smile in place of the frown now. "not that I couldn't learn to love them I guess! I still have 1 month's till I'm 18 anyway so until then I need to find someone I can stand being with" she chirps happily glancing between them. "there's a book of men that are single right?" they shake their head making her grumble and drop her expression to an annoyed pout.

"what, I get put into a family were I don't even know who they are?" they nod slowly as she gasp's. "that's stupid! What if I get stuck with someone as ugly as that boar guy down the street!" rolling their eyes she pause's to think about what had just been said. "not that looks matter though, it's all in the personality…I don't want to get stuck with an abusive husband" she whines thumping from her knee's to the ground on her side.

"you're a drama queen" the leader murmur's shaking his head as something suddenly goes through her head.  
"speckle-kun! I want to go to your house, I've never been up there…that you know of!" she chirps as he starts to glare at the nickname, Tobirama starts to sweat slightly and stare.  
"what do you mean, that you know of?" her cheeks go slightly pink as she gives a soft 'heh'.

"when I was younger, normally I would kill to get into Madara's house and he'd try and keep me out. I say try because at his 12th birthday party, which I was not invited to, I was lucky enough to watch behind a plant pot the second half of the play fight between his father and him…I was the bearded samurai he invited in because I said I was a big fan of Hakari Phuong. Who ever the hell that is…" she smiles brightly as both males twitch their eyebrows, her head tilts. "can we go? I don't have anymore classes until tomorrow" Madara glare's at her.  
"no" he bluntly states as she pout's, eyes glinting as she get's up.  
"please?" she drops back down in front of him with her eyes growing larger. "it's not like I'll break anything" the leader growls slightly starting to scowl as the eyes grow larger.  
"no, I wouldn't let you in my house" she pout's slightly then shifts closer.  
"even if I was a hot exotic lady?" his sharingan shifting as she watches it without any kind of flinched movements.  
"not even if you were god him self" pouting she moves away from him and get's up, grabbing towel's she clamber's back up the stairs before putting a hand on Madara so he can't move.  
"Spot-san is a bad boy, sit" she snigger's shutting and locking the door behind her, Tobirama laughing with amusement at the comment.

"that's the kind of thing you will have to put up with if your going to be around her for so long" glaring he mutter's to himself before starting to get angrier to the sound of Lenore shouting something through to them.  
"don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles!" there is a short laugh before the Uchiha hedgehog storms off to sit in the living room with the shoji brother.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the month Lenore had become rather playful with the leader and attempted on a daily bases to get under his skin, his anger level's were easy enough to pull at that it wasn't even a mission but rather a game for her. All the other women couldn't help but get annoyed on seeing her walking beside the Uchiha leader, she doesn't really notice though, it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter.  
"Lenore-san! Which umbrella?" Ami holds out a pink one and a golden one making her hum in thought, hand spinning she pokes the pink one.  
"it will go with your kimono" nodding she runs off towards the shop again, the raven haired girl had gone back to wearing long kimono's that showed nothing, as usual she wore the same kimono as she glances to a fan shop, eyes trailing towards a metal shop before she glances away to stare at a tree.

"spot-san…" having no reply she turns to find both men talking to other women making her shake her head and begin to walk further into the busy town, all the -to-be-wives' were getting ready for the ceremony. Watching everyone with there mother's she starts to climb a lone hill towards tall iron gate's, walking through the tome stone's lined up she sit's down at a grave with two stones, one older than the other.

"here goes nothing…oh, this is so weird. I don't even know what to say, sorry I haven't visited much, I've been kind of busy…hh that's not true" raising her hand she sits crossed legged away from her mother and father's grave. "I'm lying to a slab of granite…I just know I could have used you around this month. I miss you" staring at the rose in her hand she places it down before leaning back to look to her father's small cross, she hadn't had the money to buy a new tomb stone. "you'll tell him I miss him too, right?" chuckling faintly while wiping away the tear's she holds her elbows. "you know what? Never mind because he'd never believe it" smiling while throwing down another flower for her father. "as long as your happy right?" doing a few hand sign's water clones appear as she puts them into place, tapping her foot they begin to start a tune. [Natsu Yuuzora] "it's a parting gift, to help you find your way" she smiles strumming a harp further in a slow and delicate manner, one clone stands up gently.

~~The western sky becomes so colourful as it is pierced by the ray of sunlight, the scent of summer is everywhere as the afternoon shower stopped. The light of the old memories flooded me as I tried to picture them clearly in my mind. I could hear voices of my friends emerges slowly, the scent of that summer twilight came vividly even after all this time. Even now my heart smiles when I think back about that summer, the lantern were so colourful in that summer festival as I recalled the resounding bell my heart started to tremble inside~~ the music begins to become slightly fast as the drum thumps in the background like her own heart.

~~The cicadas are crying noisily as I walk through the grove alone, I try to recall what those days were like. Even now I can recall in my heart the quiet whispers of everything that were happening in those precious a person, we must protect those things, as a person, we must learn from the things that was created by the past generations, keep those important lessons in our heart. The scent of that summer twilight came vividly even after all this time, spread the warmth of those unchanging days. Remember that summer~~

Looking back at the grave the clones were smiling yet crying with her as she get's up. "you better of heard that, Okasan, Otosan…I'm not repeating myself" over the month she had grown aware of chakra and knew they were coming her way as she turns and begins to walk towards them, waving her finger's when both stop to stare at her sternly. The clones sitting round the grave stone as they burst, Tobirama removes the glare on realising while Madara stare's suspiciously.

"come to pay respect to my family too?" she smiles in a chirp while they raise their eyebrows, back at her house Tobirama had gone to report the 'missing' event as a misjudged attempt of running away. Waiting for the chance to annoy Madara Lenore prowls forwards before pouncing him from behind and going boo into his ear, tensing he turns his head to stare in annoyance. Eyes trailing to the armour that she had gotten used to wearing and could now jump and run about in perfectly, his eyebrow shifting more when he look's at her spiky hair style and penned on 'creases'.

"guess who spot-san!" she chirps trying to put on a drab and deep voice to no success.  
"I've told you not to put on my armour…or touch me swords!" he snap's bitterly but she doesn't budge from the arm lock, flexing her arm she smirks at him.  
"just cause I look sexy in your armour" she smiles with a faint blush making the Uchiha leader unwind from his usual angst mood, standing up he watches her swing the sword about spastically. "and with this sword I shall summon forth…a bowl of ramen!" the leader just faintly smiles before it becomes emotionlessly again. "Spot-kun! I didn't know you could smile…" sitting down in front of him she pout's before pulling at his face and stretching his lips to into a silly smile. "see…you look nice when you smile!" the leader didn't like the touching but gave up telling her off since nothing he said actually stayed in her head, he becomes defensive to the devious smirk from her as she shift's closer knocking him over.

Sitting on his stomach she smuggly place's her hands on his sides, his cheeks actually going slightly pink until his eye's widen when she lean's closer to his face. "I wonder what you laugh like…" staring at Lenore's hand's she takes his armour-less side's as an advantage and starts to tickle him causing the hedgehog to squirm round under neither her. "mmummuhaaahaa" she giggles wriggling her finger's over his ribcage further until he grab's her wrist's, his face flushed from trying to hold the laugh from her, pouting she does a fast hand seal when the hedgehog puts her wrists in one hand causing more clones to appear as they all grab a part of him and start to hold, pull and tickle like mad.

"c'mon spot-kun! Laugh, laugh!" she yelps leaning on his stomach lazily while he struggles about with the rest of her doubles, gasping the laugh is released making him howl out. They keep tickling him until their satisfied with the laughing, leaning to his face Lenore smirks before shifting to his ear. "about time you laughed, or smiled" she chuckles with a playful grin getting off of him, sitting up Madara snigger's with a cheesy grin that is tensing from him trying to stop the smile and kill the laughing. "I wish I had something to keep that scene" she smiles backing off when Madara raises his hand's up and pounce's, thumping her down he start's to pin her and growl.

"do that again and I will sharingan you from here to the next village" he snaps coldly making her pout.  
"I was only playing…" she chimes as he get's off, sitting up she sigh's at the stern glare stuck on his face. "you think I'll hate my husband?" she enquires glancing at him again while he rubs his sides that were slightly sore now.  
"probably, there's nothing you don't hate" he mutter's making her shift her eyes again to look at the floor, the truth was she had grown slightly attached to the moody leader over the month they had been together.

"I don't hate you…as much as I did" she smirk's making him raise his eyebrow. "it's an achievement…I don't normally take to males" he rolls his eyes at the comment, watching her get up she brings through tea and food for him. Sadly she had learnt his favourite dishes and flavourings from the ones he would refuse to touch, putting them down Lenore watches him eat and wait for the usual satisfied sound, even if he tried to hide it. Flopping onto her back she sigh's out as the leader glances over.

"you know you should stop doing that…" Lenore twists her head with curiousity to look at him.  
"why? Cause I'll damage my self?" she enquires as he rolls his eyes, the smug smirk appearing as usual.  
"you're already damaged enough, the husband wouldn't want his wife doing that…it's impolite and un-lady like" rolling her eye's she twists her head away from him to pout with arms crossed. "you're an idiot…" he mutter's.

"yeah well you're a fool" his eyebrow twitches slightly at the comment.  
"you're a terrible wife" he snaps finishing the food as Lenore sit's up to look at him directly.  
"takes one to know one" she smuggly comments making him stop smirking and start to scowl at her, this was quite the occurrence for him as she just laughs at the silly face.  
"I'd like to see you say that to my face" he growls as she sniggers gently shuffling closer to lean on her knee's and hands.

"takes one, to know one" she chirps looking into the sharingan making him snarl and flicker it, leaning away and sitting on her knee's Lenore glances at the empty plates and cups. "the food is okay?" she enquires.  
"my maids could do better" he mumbles looking away making her pout slightly, nodding she gets up and wander's away with the food. Sitting back down after putting the things away she cuddles a pillow looking rather bored with her surrounding's, Madara wasn't a very interesting guy to talk to since he hardly spoke in the first place.

"I'm dreading this last day of freedom…I like being on my own" she murmur's sitting right next to the leader with her legs up to her chest, glancing at the leader's hand's she blinks slightly. "can I try something?" Madara shift's his head to give a confused stare as she puts her hand on his, not moving she just fiddles with his hand, checking size and what it would feel like to hold it.

"what are you doing?" this too felt like a recurring question or perhaps statement from the Uchiha hedgehog, seeming slightly dazed she intertwines her fingers with his then releases the hold.  
"nothing…" her head shift's away to stare at the bamboo seat she was sitting on, glancing at the armour she had completely forgotten that she was wearing it, it was that comfortable if not very big.  
"Lenore-san…" this was a rare moment since he never said her name, turning her head up she flinches when he kisses her lips.  
"…what was that for?" her eyes wide in disbelief but this was mostly due to her relaxed monotone.

"why would you want to be on your own?" her head shift's and the usually pale cheeks tint a gentle pink.  
"it's easier that way…everyone close to me has left right?" she stares at the bamboo mat while he stare's, his cool hand pulling her face back again to kiss one more time. Unsure Lenore kisses back this time while Madara put's his arms round her waist.

"I didn't leave after the amount of times you've pissed me off, have I?" he enquires with a dark and soothing voice as she leans her head onto his shoulder, the armour clinking slightly.  
"you'll have to leave once I get married" she closes her eyes slightly to him swirling his fingers on her back.

"I suppose no one told you, but you were always married…or at least under engagement rights" squinting her eyebrow she glances up at him with her eyebrow raised. "you never wondered why you never got killed from the moment you started acting away from other women?" still staring up at him he rolls his eyes. "for someone who acts so smart you are dim in these light's" he sigh's kissing her one more time, her eyes starting to grow even more confused.

"who am I married to? Oh god it better not be the guy down the road" she panic's getting a small nip from the Uchiha leader who glare's in disbelief.  
"your married to me you…" he looks her up and down.  
"idiot?" she enquires raising her eyebrow towards him, he nods then grumbles.  
"if I've been married to you, then why were you sleeping with other women" she glare's sternly making him murmur.  
"I was under engagement rights not virginity patrol" he grumbles with a stern glare, her own eyes glaring back.  
"and why am I getting married to you, exactly?" she enquires with a questioning stare.  
"because I seem to be the only man who can control you, even if it were just minutely" rolling her eyes she leans into him quietly.

"why was I never told…then at least I could have spoken to you before now…wait does this mean the only reason Tobirama and everyone taught me some Jutsu's was because you let them?" raising his eyebrow he puts his arm over her hip to pull her closer. "…wait a minute…you said I was a terrible…" she gives a perplexed stare to how she had missed that statement making him actually smile lightly.

"yes, wife. Your not very quick when your annoyed, are you?" twitching her eyebrow she growls at him only having it blocked by another kiss. "I do love you…" he grins making her cheeks brighten in colour. "I'll take the reaction as a ditto" he smoothly retorts keeping her close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Deviantart - .com/art/Lenore-Uchiha-OC-147369083 --- Lenore

* * *

Standing on the balcony of the Uchiha estate Lenore stares down on the world with a bored expression, she had been 'married' to Madara for little over a month now and had forced him to train her when ever he wasn't actually off fighting somewhere. Of course it was obvious where the pervert really was going at night, coming back smelling of other women's perfume, alcohol and most of all, sex.  
The raven haired female of course knew that the bastard would need to get laid since she wasn't going to do it, after trying on many different kimono's she had snuck into Madara's closet and stole trousers and a shirt to laze about in. Hearing him enter she glances round at him then turns back to hear him thump over, drunk as usual, sighing she stares at the sky and the bats.

At least they could go where they wanted while she was stuck in this stupid house, Lenore didn't even have to clean, cook or dance, the maids and paid women in the place did it all for her. Not that she wanted to do it, it just meant she had absolutely nothing to do for hours on end because she wasn't allowed out past the gate. Feeling arms snake around her hip she could feel the drunk spot grinding his hips into her bum, gasping at it she tries to lean away as he bites her neck.  
"mm, you sigh tpo much…for the wrong reasons anyway" he smirks hinting something as she turns around to raise her eyebrow.

"didn't get laid then?" she enquires running finger's through his spiked hair, kissing the female's wrists and up her arm he mumbles something. "you're look tiered, go to bed" she mumbles nuzzling into him before hearing a snore, Lenore pulling away to stare bluntly at him. She sigh's sliding his heel on the ground and putting him on the bed, cover's pulled up while her void-like eyes peer down at him.  
"…bakka Spot" putting out the light the woman glances at the large window, in truth she had over heard a conversation between him and his pug father. Lenore was due to marry him to binds soon but that would mean she would be stuck for good, she didn't want to be trapped. Worse than that she would be alone because she was in-fact only going to be keeping the 'throne' until his son got back, there was a real wife out there for him waiting most likely that just wasn't the right age yet.

A wild bird in a cage wasn't meant to be kept which was why this would be the last night they would have together, glancing about a hand runs over hers as she glances down at a sheepish to-be Uchiha leader. Smiling at him Lenore leans in to give him a warm kiss, something she rarely did without him asking, the sad thing was she really was in love with Madara.  
Laying on top of the cover on her stomach the raven haired female casually plays with his long hair while he sleeps, a calm night that was always given where she could just lay watching him. Pulling out the bag from it's hiding place she glances through it before going back to kissing him on the cheek and forehead. "love you Speckle" she mumbles into his ear getting up to go towards the window, watching the surrounding guard shift she jumps onto the sloping tiles and walks along carefully without looking back in fear that her heart might stop her going.

Hopping down onto the eastern wall the raven haired girl places on a white mask and walks right past a lazing guard whom doesn't look twice, they weren't expecting a female in samurai so why would they think about it? Off onto the sloping grass near the large lake Lenore trails it and into the forest where she looks back.  
"I'm…really out of the village?" she questions peering around then onto a map with awe, putting it away she had planned to move to another village to the north where the snow fell.  
Staring at her old band she throws it towards the lakes open water, a new life had open arms for her but still it wouldn't console the tears crooked on her cheeks. Walking that lonely road she had started to spur a song into thought, one she would sing because it was the rising towards her new life as a free Uchiha, the only free female Uchiha. "for the first lady Uchiha" she smiles looking her self in puddles, before shaking her head in astonishment. "I am the first", those words made all sorts of emotions boil and bubble in her system like poison.

After a few weeks of walking the raven haired woman stumbles upon a group walking aimlessly through the forest, they seem to shunt into a defensive stance and glare when they see her.  
"state your reason for being here!" one yells, a young man with tanned skin and multi coloured eyes, rather handsome in appearance as he glares with his group.  
"ohm…am I near the Snow village?" she enquires looking around through her mask, they slowly start to stare in a puzzled manner. Stepping closer she looks at them with a cocked head, the white mask muddy and slightly scratched from her walking aimlessly for some time.

"this is the Waterfall village…" one smacks him across the head with a glare. "oh right, this is Not the Waterfall village!" he snaps getting another smack to the head making the Uchiha giggle with amusement.  
"the Snow village is…that way I think. About a months walk?" a gasp leaving her lips as she pouts slightly.  
"I've been walking for weeks now looking for the village…" she groans pulling away the mask to rub the sweat from her brow, the pale skin shimmering like a clear and full moon. "well, while I'm here I guess. What's the Waterfall village?" she enquires looking between them then at their headbands, a sudden curl coming up her lips as they cock their eyebrows. "if you stuck a curved 'm' on top it kind of looks like a pe--" the tanned one puts a finger to her mouth with an annoyed stare, one of the others gasping with glee.

"see! I told you, I even have back up that it does!" he chants proudly as she keeps staring at the headband with awe, still with her lips to his fingertip she glances down making him flinch then pull his hand away shyly.  
"what's your name?" she enquires curiously as he glances between them, unsure if this person could actually be trusted but by the look of her she didn't seem very bright.  
"Kakuzu…" he states in an unsure manner as she looks about.  
"where's this waterfall? I only see tree's" she smiles chirpily as the moron from before points.  
"that way" blinking and turning she hears the guy getting smacked again, peering at the rushing water a small 'ooo' leaves her lips.

"what village are you part of?" Kakuzu questions looking her up and down, glancing back at him she ponders with eyes glued to the bright blue waterfall flowing its mass in water.  
"I don't have one…why I've been looking for one" she smiles pleasantly wandering to the large river to peer about again curiously.  
"everyone has a village? Unless you're a run away…which makes you a wanted criminal" they state casually as she pouts looking at them again.  
"but I really don't have a village, mine…" devious was her middle name. "…my" pushing into Kakuzu she starts to 'cry' into his chest making him freeze to the spot unsure of what to do. "I didn't now what to do, my village was destroyed…I had no where else…to go" she whimpers into his chest as the tanned male rubs her shoulder, Lenore could feel her insides boiling with the want to do her evil laugh as they buy into it.

Soon enough the Uchiha had squirmed her way into a meeting with the village head to talk about joining the village, living with Kakuzu she ended up joining his group to do missions. Telling them that she hadn't been taught very much in school but was eager to learn anything they put her into the academy and soon the Chuunin's. Sitting rather pleased with herself after a long day of training she munches into her food next to the tanned teen, he wasn't too bad after you got past his grumpy nature and money obsession.  
"you never did tell me about your eyes" he questions curiously glancing at her black voids then the raven hair flowing down her back right onto the wooden floor.

"you never told me about your stitches" she retorts running a warm finger along the black outline acros his arm, there is silence for a moment longer before they glance at each other expectantly, Lenore bursting into a goofy smile making him smile as well. "c'mon then, tell me" she smiles taking his arm to keep stroking them, a shuddering going up his body when she strokes a certain place on his arm. Mesmerised by it she keeps stroking it until his hair's had risen up and Goosebumps appear making her giggle in amusement, giving him back his arm she hums.

"I have stitches because I use them for my Jutsu's" nodding she looks up at him in an interested manner, almost forgetting she was supposed to be telling him about her.  
"ah, it's called a sharingan" the red lighting up as the black appears, a single little teardrop on the bottom as if the pupil were crying. Probably the only reason he could stare into it was because he had no idea what power the eye held and so wasn't afraid of it, Lenore hadn't been using her eyes because she didn't exactly want to go blind. "hey…have you ever wanted to leave and go about freely?" she questions watching more birds flutter by speedily, Kakuzu watching as well.

"sort of…not until I finish my Chuunin though" he states watching her sigh and flop back with the empty bowl in hand.  
"I want to do my Chuunin's and do lots of missions! I want to see everything!" she chirps in a bubbly manner. "I want so much freedom I squeal like a little girl every single day" she giggles with a pleasant sigh growing silent while staring at the ceiling, sitting up she glances at the tanned male whom gives her a questioning reply. "well I'm going to bed…I'm kind of tiered" she smiles getting up and putting the bowl in the sink, disappearing into her room to nestle down on the bed, it irritated her to no extent when Madara popped into her mind every time she sighed.

The same words in her head over and over again from that moment she left him spinning like a vortex current, groaning she gets onto the bed and curls up. Getting into and passing her Chuunin's Lenore stares at Kakuzu.  
"we'll meet each other once in a while right?" she questions curiously tying the brandnew headband around her curved waist, the tanned man raises his eyebrow from behind the hood.  
"probably…at least once more" he shrugs as she gives him a cuddle, squeezing her again she nuzzles for only a second before letting him go.

"don't get killed Moneybags" she smirks waving her hand and wandering in any random direction, the tanned nin seems to stare in a need to say something but lower's his eyes slightly before jumping when he see's her come back quickly. "almost forgot" she chirps pulling him down, a quick kiss to his clothed lips is given before she runs off like a lightening bolt through the tree's, Kakuzu's eyes spinning slightly as he stares in shock at what had just happened.

It hadn't been until Lenore's 20th birthday that something unthinkable had happened to her, on a mission that consisted of her hunting about for a wanted criminal she had stumbled upon a shrine like cave. On entering thinking it could perhaps be the hideout she jolts with surprise when the hatch seals over locking her in, squinting her black eyebrows she slowly keeps going with her swords gripped tightly. In taking slow breaths as she goes down the tunnel and stairs the Uchiha comes across strange symbols with awe, jumping when something in front of her shifts.

Turning with her sword drawn she holds it at arms length at the throat of a strange figure, both their sharingan flashing at each other as she slowly shifts it down to the stomach just in-case. Almost smiling when she realises it's her own reflection being glistened back towards her, Lenore steps closer to touch the rippling water in awe as it stands like a guarding wall.  
Licking her lips the raven haired Uchiha questions herself, does she dare go through it? Cautiously her arms reach out as she slowly presses through it, feeling about her head is poked out to glance around. Blinking she looks at the great drop below then to a ladder attached to the wall, curiosty grabbing her like tentacles as she reaches out and hauls out from the water to stand on the steps.

Turning her body out the Uchiha stares down then up before climbing towards the top, the stair disappearing into the wall as she grips onto the ledge and gets up to kneel. Eyes scanning as she stands up to stare in two directions, she could either follow along the cliff face or go across to the other side. Humming in thought the raven haired woman starts to climb the rock face that gradually got thinner until stairs appeared to her awe, climbing upwards the young ninja comes to another shrine, hands pushing the door open as she steps inside the candle lit room in awe.  
A red and black cloth over an alter hung over the edge while pillars towered over her, a newer kind of calm coming over her as she slowly steps to the alter to stare down on the hypnotising candles.

"who are you?" a deep voice enquires as Lenore blinks and slowly turns to look at a man with a sharingan brighter than anything she had ever seen, wearing a white Uchiha shirt and a black jacket around his waist he stands with a staff-orb that as metal rings attached. A sword sheathed on his back belt that came around and across his topless chest while he wore black ninja trousers and sandals, stepping closer the ringing of the staff puts her into a false sense of security.

"sorry…I didn't mean to intrude" she calmly speaks glancing back down at the alter, he seemed to know what she was without even asking.  
"a female Uchiha with a sharingan?" he enquires with a soothing voice that amazed her, squinting her eyes sheepishly Lenore had been finding it rather hard trying to stay aware of her surroundings. "I'm surprised you can still stand considering your strength is at it's lowest" he casually states adding a light to a candle close by, hearing a thump he glances at her now sitting down and glaring at her knee with a forceful set of motioned breaths.

A rush of air lingering at her back as she finds her head against the strange mans lap, him crossed legged and staring down at her curiously as her little single teardrop sharingan weakly fights back at the overpowering pressure. "such a tiny sharingan, you used so much of it's power in one use…" he mumbles pushing her eyelids shut as she tries to open them again, struggling with herself not to fall asleep, not now when she didn't know where she was.  
Groaning softly Lenore slowly opens her eyes to stare at the bare chest of the man from before, even though she could open her eyes the muscles throughout her body refuse to move.  
"you should just relax, you wont be able to move…" he mumbles watching the tense muscles flop, the young female pouting drearily up at him in defeat. "why are you here if you can't stand the pressure or the lack of air?" he mumbles looking at her, it was true though, Lenore's lungs could hardly move let alone take in air while her heart seems to be at a lack of space but just enough to keep her alive.

"I..mmm n-not weak!" she glare's struggling again to get up only managing to move her finger for a second before it flops along with the rest of her body in a tiered manner, every muscle strained under the weight.  
"really?" the deep and dark voice humours picking her body up against his chest without a single problem, her black voids glaring up at him in irritancy. "why do you keep fighting if you know you can't win?" this guy asked more questions than he stated answer's or did the usual thing and ranted about something without even being asked.  
"b-because I…Will win!" Lenore snaps struggling again before wincing when she gets a horrible cramp in her side, growling she struggles again trying to ignore the cramp until the man seems rather irritated and holds her still.

"you wont if you rip your muscles up" he mutter's coolly staring down at her calmly.  
"who are y-you? And where am…I" she enquires wearily looking up at him defensively after dropping her sharingan to conserve power.  
"you are in the realm of Tibor, I am the shrine keeper" he quietly states watching her glance about, the look of sheepishness returning in her eyes.  
"am I dead?" Lenore glances about then back up at him, cheeks tinting a gentle pink when they make deep eye contact.  
"no…but how you got here is very strange" getting up again he leaves her on the floor to glance about, if she were dead then she would probably have been able to walk. "I doubt you will be able to get up…" a glare coming across her face as she reminisces the time with Madara's armour.

"if I can get up, train me how to get my sharingan just like yours" she yelps up at him as he pauses completely to actually faintly smile, eyes trailing to her before stopping.  
"what makes you think I would even consider it?" stepping closer the raven haired Uchiha glances up at him with a flickering flame in her black eyes.  
"because I'm Lenore, the first lady Uchiha! I will not accept defeat! Ever!" glaring at him the smile seemed to curl up him lips further in amusement.  
"you will never be able to do it…you're merely a mortal human female" he states plainly sending a crush down on her in the form of three problems that he disliked about Lenore, going towards the chamber door he glances back letting the crimson sharingan shimmer brilliantly. "good luck" he chuckles shutting the door on her, Lenore left laying there staring at the traditional Japanese roof strips quietly.

The best thing was to move her hands then do press-ups to get her upper torso used to the weight, struggling her body tenses and twitches under the extreme chakra levels until her hand actually lifts until the wrist.  
"yes…yes…" she smiles trying to get the other side moving, mouth ajar she suddenly flops back to pant pathetically, moving even her hands took a lot of energy. "dam it…" glancing about she has a short rest before trying again. "if I could just get onto my back…" the feeling of being a turtle really did annoy her, seeing someone new wander in she stares at him curiously. "excuse me, could you turn me over onto my stomach?" she enquires watching him walk over suspiciously but do as he's told.

"thanks" shifting her arm's she starts trying to lift her entire front up, shakily Lenore's arms tremble before slipping forcing her face against the floor. "ouch…" the raven haired woman winces watching the man go back out the door again, struggling Lenore presses her self back up again. After a good three hours the most the Uchiha was able to do was a shaky inch off the floor, the pain striking every cord of her body over and over.

"going to give up yet?" the eerie man enquires sipping from a cup but she ignores him to try push her chest away from the floor before slipping again, cheek planted into carpet. "I told you, it's pointless" he mutter's letting the metal cup click against the stone alter as he comes closer to her, a small growl parting the female's lips.  
"it's not! I just need to rest…" Lenore murmur's closing her heavy eyelids, trembles of contorted muscle trying to fix themselves to get comfortable. Opening her eyes again the raven haired female twitches her hands before trying again, the keeper watching before his eyes widen for only a moment to the sight of blood dripping from her lips.

"I think you should stop…you'll rupture your insides if you keep doing that…" watching Lenore scowl she does not stop attempting to get up making him sigh. "you're that determined, to make sure I'm wrong?" his eyes following her form that slams against the wooden strips again, sweat sliding down her forehead to mix with the trickles of crimson blood. "crying? that's just pathetic…" he mumbles watching the orbs sparkle while salt water rims her eyelids, shutting her eye she opens them with her sharingan ablaze.  
"I'm…not…pathetic!" she yells loudly struggling again to push against the floor, managing this time to lift off from the ground onto her hands and knee's. The keeper watching a large portion of blood break through her lips to drip onto her chin and lap, shuddering violently under the force of each bone Lenore gasps through the motion fatigue.

"hymn" he smirks watching her sharingan sink deep into the sea of her void black eyes, Lenore's body collapsing against the floor again until she doesn't move at all. It would have seemed she was dead if it weren't for the almost invisible breathing making her body rise and fall but even then the pressure was crushing her internal organs, threatening to snap each and every vein or capillary, burst the cells that kept her alive.  
"if your dead in the morning I'm not cleaning you up" he mumbles coolly leaving the shrine as Lenore stares at the floor, like hell she came all this way to die at the foot of some stupid invisible high level chakra.

Struggling in the darkness with only the candles lighting her surronding's she glare's, Lenore wasn't going to let some stupid male Uchiha tell her she couldn't do anything. By the morning the shrine keeper comes in to turn and watch with a rather surprised stare to her now at her tiptoes and fingertips, the blood trickling but her expression uncaring as she grins wolfishly at her success so far.

Standing from the door he watches her swallow back the anticipation to stand with a wobble to her feet, looking much like a toddler Lenore spins her arms before toppling onto her bum with a heavy thump. "I see you're not dead" he smirks striding past as the female tries to stand up again, apparently being able to get to her knees and tiptoes faster than before but still in a shaky manner. "are you hungry?" he enquires watching her still completely ignoring him, rolling his eyes he goes about sweeping and lighting the candles. The crimson shifting to see her now standing up straight, the triumphant grin on her face shining like a full moon.

"I'm standing!…now you have to train me" Lenore grins watching his eyes squint.  
"I never said I would" he mutter's calmly out of annoyance before watching her fall over the minute she tried to move from her glued spot. "you can't even move without falling" glaring Lenore shifts onto her knee's.  
"will you train me if I can walk?" glaring down on her Lenore stares up while he grows silent.  
"standing is the easy part, you will never walk properly" he mumbles watching her start to move her arms and legs before flopping over when they separate and decrease her balance, how was she supposed figure this one out? Sitting thinking with her legs crossed Lenore taps her chin, the only option was to practise shifting her body apart inch by inch until she is sturdy and then attempt to move about.

After a few hours Lenore manages to balance on one hand while she had both knees down, slowly stretching out one jittering leg and attempting to lift it up. This felt a lot like yoga all over again, if it weren't for her training in the art of balancing on a beam in her village this would have been impossible if you didn't know what to do. It soon had started to grow dark again as Lenore slowly crawls about attempting not to fall over, now that she had that some what mastered it was time to try walking.  
The growl of hunger makes her drop over to groan in agony, a sweat drop running down the priests forehead, she was over-reacting to the extreme. The sweat drop getting worse as she starts to roll about the place, waving a Dango Lenore stops still to stare at it.

Reaching out her hand he just stares before sticking it in his mouth and eating the precious food, her mouth widening at the torment as she shakily gets to her feet in an attempt to lunge for him but only gets her foot off the ground before the ground met with her face once again.  
"so cruel!" she pouts reaching out for another one only to see him eat it, scowling Lenore gets back up to try again until soon she was doing an impression of a pecking water bird or some kind of worm.  
Reaching out now near the alter he twitches it before smirking and pulling it away from her reach, mouth dropping and eyes shooting to white orbs as he eats it, the last one. "so cruel~~~" Lenore plights flopping off the alter to lay sprawled on her back in defeat, getting back to the attempt walking she eventually starts to step a little further before wobbling and straightening up to do it again.

The keeper watching every so often when he came into the shrine, the female had grown to ignore her hunger for now to try walk properly. By morning she lazes about on the carpet snoozing until opening her eyes to glance at the keepers feet, peering up at him she gets up to smirk.  
"I can officially walk properly! Now, you have to train me" she grins following him around if not slower than normal to keep the lack of oxygen in her lungs around.  
"I'm not training a human…I don't even see a point" he mutter's matter-of-factually making her pout.  
"but you said--" turning around to tower over her he glares, his sharingan spinning slightly.

"I said nothing!" wincing slightly Lenore takes a step back before glaring, the single black teardrop just sitting lifelessly on her eyes. "Kami, I see why I hate humans now…" he mutter's disappearing out the large wooden door, Lenore glances down for a moment, was she that annoying? Hearing her stomach grumble in a mourning fashion she sigh's before going to the door to poke her head out, jumping to find there was no way down but a very long drop that was misted over.  
Shutting it back over the Uchiha rubs her eyes before sticking her head back out just to make sure, with a pout Lenore goes to sit on the steps by the alter to mumble into her interlocked fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

How was she going too convince the priest to teach her what he knew? Grunting with closed eyes, the female Uchiha opens them slowly to stare at her feet. Madara had popped into her head, for another annoying minute. It didn't help that the priest appeared too look almost identical to him. His face was a little thinner, and his body wasn't as muscular, but still in good health. Glancing at the door, she ponders what Kakuzu might be up to; probably stealing, or gambling at a bar as usual. Getting to her feet, Lenore walks almost at a snail's pace to the door again. Poking her head out to see a bridge this time, humming she walks along it calmly to look at the dragonflies flittering through the air.  
It was interesting here, where she was however was another question entirely. Fields of cloven green shudder through the gentle wind on the other side, up from this forest of sweet scenting pine Lenore appears. A faun that was standing grazing close by lift's it's delicate head to glance, bounding off as the raven haired woman hauls her self out.

Prizing a slug from her cheek, and pinching blades of grass from the collar of her coat. Putting the slimy mollusc down, she walks further into the dense thicket of tree's. Amazed to this tranquil world that didn't seem like Konoha anymore, summer's hot glint basking her in a holy veil, that is filtering through the paper leaves. Over an outcrop of boulder's that are parched, and under an upturned tree where a bird once sat; Lenore's eyes spark with wonder. Step - by gentle step - she smiles, with pale petal lips, to the squeaking of each twig; pressed with her foot as she walks peacefully, through the mysterious forest.  
Shutting her onyx eyes momentarily to a sudden bright light, she gasp's to the sight of a lake. A heron fishing close by, as she stands by the silver-sand bay. It was quiet in the surrounding area, apart from her gentle breathing, as she sit's down on her hip to rest. Watching everything going on around her without getting involved, she hadn't noticed the Uchiha male watching her from afar. Shutting her eyes, the breeze runs across her face. Blowing the hair behind her ears back, letting them drop down over her cheeks as a sigh is released. Watching her the shrine keeper could see, that even though she looked calm, there was still a storm in her mind. Lenore's finger's digging through the soil, in a tense grip.

"For someone who tries to relax, you can't do it very well" he suddenly speaks, her hands leaving the earth to wipes across her trouser leg.  
"What do you mean? I am relaxed" the first lady states, looking up at him. Watching as he sit's down besides her, with his leg's crossed. In solemn silence she looks at him, her head tilting slowly down to stare at her knee's, and the grass sliding past them.  
"You hold a lot of burden, for one woman" he states staring at the lake, a few Mallards drifting past as she watches them. Smiling gently when one perms the other. "You miss someone, but you know you can never go back to them" blinking she glances at him for a moment, raising her eyebrow in a defensive manner.  
"You say it, like you know me" the priest just stares forwards, maybe it was Madara? No, by this time he would have tried coming onto her. If not tried to convince her, to go 'home'.  
"I've met many people like you, in my lifetime" there is more silence, as he apparently tries to lighten the tense air. "Perhaps not a woman, who has decided to take her cross-dressing on the road…" twitching her eyebrow, her eyes shut and her teeth grit.

Smacking him on the head, he rubs the bump with a pout, had he said something wrong? Blinking when she cuddles into his arm, this was a new thing for the priest, rarely anyone would dare cuddle him. Even if it wasn't her Spot she was cuddled into, it felt right; even if he annoyed her to the depth's of hell and back, Lenore got soothing comfort in holding onto him. Staying like that for sometime, Lenore had completely forgot her surroundings. The priest just sit's staring at her quietly. "Tell me, why do you really want to become a stronger fighter?" he enquires, feeling her laced finger's twitch gently. Apparently he had disturbed her deep thought.  
"To become stronger…" she replies slowly, the priest doesn't seem convinced however as he listens. "I'm sick of people judging me, because of my gender…" gripping tighter onto his robe, her eyes opening - but are just her normal, sad black orbs.  
"You don't want to learn, because you want power?" the shrine keeper questions, Lenore squinting her eyes slightly, power?  
"Strength is power…and that would help me show people, that women can fight" the raven haired Uchiha murmur's, what part of her usual rants to him, didn't he understand?  
"…I'm stuck for words" he sounded baffled as she sit's up, rubbing the side of her head. She thinks of a way to describe the reason she was fighting.

"You're a man, you wouldn't understand what it's like to be repressed. You can do what ever you like, walk about without a shirt and no one complains. Talk with your mouth full, and no one will say anything. You can even have a belching contest, while you read" she complains, crossing her arms to pout, the priest just blinks in a confused manner - why would he want to have a belching contest, that's disgusting. "You don't have to wear make-up, or cook, or clean! You can even go to the toilet standing up!" she rant's, shaking her hand in annoyance. "Fair enough, your wearing a dress yourself. But at least it's not as constricted, as I used to have to wear" twitching his eyebrow, he glares at her.  
"This is a robe, Not a dress!" raising her eyebrow, she pinch's part of the 'robe' and pulls at it, rubbing it between her finger's as she ponders.  
"No, this is a dress. Men don't wear robes" she smiles at him as he growls, just about ready to hit her but he tries to keep his cool.  
"It's a robe, I am Quite positive" the keeper states sternly, while she giggles softly, nodding and glancing away for a moment.  
"If you say so, cross-dresser" with a smile she jumps from him when he lunges, the priest getting up to chase her, Lenore jumping when he pounces. Tackling her to the ground, with arms around her hip. With a face full of dirt, the Uchiha double act kick and struggle with each other.

Lenore had managed to roll over to put a foot on his chest, one hand holding back his fist as he looms over her, she wasn't ready to take on weight under this pressure. Gasping when her foot slips, she squeals when he drops onto her. Hearing a crack he pauses, the female's eyes spinning as she bites her bottom lip.  
"What was that?" he enquires glancing around, the Uchiha female whimpering as he stares down on her.  
"I…think you broke- my wrist" her voice shrill and restrained, to stop her screaming in pain, her eyes tightening to stop her from crying. Blinking he glances at his fist, pressing her hand into the earth, he had forgot entirely about her weak body under the strain. Sitting on the alter in the shrine he holds her hand, sighing as he heals the bones back into place. Lenore groaning to herself in a pleading manner, she wanted the pain to subside.  
"You are over reacting" the priest grumbles, checking her hand over. The pale skin shimmering, under the poor lighting of the candles in the room.  
"Have you ever broken a bone?" her face still flushed from her contorting it, he just raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. "Then you don't know how painful it is" crossing her arm's, she look's down and to the side. He just gives an indifferent expression, while she glances at him again. "Does this mean, your going too train me?" blinking at her, his face does it's own kind of contortion, staring innocently he mutter's.

"Why should I Not, throw you out" he enquires, they had forgot he was still holding her hand, Lenore grinning.  
"You broke my hand, and tried to molest me. You should be thankful, that I didn't shout 'rape'! When you pinned me to the ground" smiling at him he glares, this woman was starting to take all of his nerves to keep calm with. He had already lost his cool once, too many times for his liking.  
"That wasn't a reason, and I did not try to rape you" he mutter's with a glare, the raven haired female glaring sternly at him.  
"Yes you did, you grabbed my hip and started grabbing at me!" she states with annoyance, the man starting to lower his eyebrows, the sharingan flickering in a warning manner. "In-fact, if it weren't for you trying to molest me, then I wouldn't have broken my hand. Which was your fault too" she seemed to take pride in the conversation, as he grips her hand tighter. Oh how much he wanted to break every bone in her body now. "I would consider it compensation, if you were to train me" she adds looking into the sharingan sweetly, the priest opening his mouth as she butts in. "Unless…you're too weak to train me. Maybe you're scared that I'm stronger than you?" twitching his eyebrow, he growls at her.

"I am not weak, you torturous snake" he hisses through his teeth, Lenore just stares sarcastically, questioning if he really was as strong as he made out to be.  
"Really? From what I've seen, you're just a big dress wearing, girls blouse. The long hair doesn't convince me either, maybe I should see if I can find another shrine…." getting up and wandering past him, he twitches and wince's in on himself. He had come to the edge of his fury point, and was about to go no where, but forwards.  
"I'll show you! I'm the strongest and I Will train you, I'll show you the meaning of pain!" grinning she turns, she'd better add to it just to make sure he doesn't go back on his word, when he calmed down.  
"You will, will you - really? Because…from what I've seen you've done nothing impressive, apart from act arrogant…and people like that lie and go back on their words" rubbing her chin while watching the shrine keeper, he raises his fist, yelping loudly with power.  
"Yes! I will train you, until I'm satisfied that you know, how much pain, I can give you. I'll make you run home, crying!" he states as she comes over, hand out as he glares at her, still wanting to tell the world of his strength.

"Shake on it, or I wont take you seriously" grabbing her hand and shaking it, Lenore felt that her wrist might shatter into pieces, if her arm wasn't ripped out of it's socket first. "Done, deal" she grins as he basks in his glory, looking at where she had walked there where small dents, even if the floor restored them, it was a problem. "First of all, you'll have to teach me how to be light on my feet. If you want to get anywhere…" growling with leadership, the priest prods her forehead.  
"Run 30 laps around my shrine, fast as possible!" nodding she thuds outside, the priest standing there with a grin, slowly he comes back down from his pedestal. "And when I'm finished training her I---" pausing he thinks about it, flaring with anger all of a sudden, she had tricked him! "You traitorous snake!" the shrine would have fallen at that point, as the door opens, another priest entering and shutting the door in a confused manner.

"Who's the woman, outside?" he questions seeing the shrine keeper away from his usual placid expression, his emotions all muddled up, which was brand new.  
"A pest" he grumbles, glaring at her when the top of her head bobs past a window.  
"Why haven't you sent her to hell, or heaven?" his friend enquires curiously, the keeper leaning against the alter to grunt.  
"She isn't dead, somehow a human got into this realm. I can see why we don't like them getting in!" he snaps, gritting his teeth in an attempt to try regain his composure.  
"I think it'll be interesting, have her do things that are impossible. She'll grow tiered of it, and go home" the other priest states secretly, the Tibor keeper smirks at the thought. After a good four hour's if not more, Lenore had fallen to the grass to gasp. Running under such pressure, with little oxygen was literally suffocating.

"That was only 15 laps, 15 to go" the priest's state, the Uchiha female glances at them, spitting the grass from her mouth. Getting up she fight's the strain to start running again, getting another three laps out of it.  
"I'm rather impressed, a human shouldn't even make a single lap" the silver haired priest states, sipping from a cup of green tea, the raven priest muttering.  
"She was able to stand in it, in under a night…it didn't take much for her to start walking either…and now she's running" his hand swiping out, in utter turmoil.  
"I think she's a little special then…" the white haired man states, eyeing the woman up as she creates holes in the grass. Blinking as she stops, the female pulling off her sandals, and over coat to remove the weight. Muttering to herself that she should start of light, and build up the weight little by little. "She's rather smart too, I think I'll come back. If she's still going for it at that point, that is" the priest chuckles walking away, the other priest sighing into his palm. Taking a bite out of a stick, twitching he finds his Dango's had been eaten. Lenore running past with her cheek's bulging, a smile on her face.

"Sneaky little…" the shrine keeper growls, his crimson eyes flickering in frustration. He defiantly wasn't going to lose, to such an annoying woman. 'I will walk 500 miles, and then I'll walk 500 more' echoing every so often, while the woman ran around, trying her best to keep the quiet atmosphere lively.  
"I have run the 30 laps!" she murmur's in a tiered manner, flopping to the floor in his shrine.  
"Now do it…in a hand-stand" he states, with his arm's crossed, Lenore staring at him with confusion and shock. "You need balance, or you'll never survive my 'real' training!" he states, the girl blinking. Now on her hands and knee's she grins, her black eyes sparking and she nods.

"Right!" wandering back out, she starts trying to get onto her hands, she only get's half way before she falls back down. "Grrr…" the raven haired woman mumbles, trying again, this time falling the opposite way. "Okay, I'll get it this time!" she states, flipping up and slamming back down, her butt making a crack in the ground. Laying there, she looks at the misty white sky above her. How was she going to get into a hand stand? Staring something clicks, she would just have to go right back to pre-school. On her knee's Lenore sticks her bum up, then onto her toes, that was the easy part.  
Sticking her head in the grass, she tries leaning on it. Pulling back when the pressure begins to strain her neck, if all of her weight was going to the weaker parts of her body - then how was she going to do this, without breaking something? Her head was the densest part of her body too, it was like lumbering a weight on her shoulder's.

Kneeling she closes her eyes, trying to think of a way to do this. Coming back in to the shrine, she glances at the priest, he seemed to hide a cocky smirk from her. "Can you give me a tip, on how to balance on my hands? Without breaking my neck, or anything" she enquires curiously, the priest pausing - he hadn't thought that part through; Lenore would obviously come asking for tips, wouldn't she.  
"Support" he states, he had just said the first thing that came into his mind. Lenore rubbing her chin curiously, thumping her fist into her palm.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" she enquires with a smile, the priest twitching his eyebrow. He had, somehow, helped her figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming out that next morning, the priest finds her actually on her hands walking along. Wobbling slightly, but still moving forwards. The mud between her finger's, squelching gently.  
"How did you do that?" he enquires, trying not to seem surprised, angry or annoyed about the achievement.  
"I used the shrine wall, to hold my back. While I practised standing on my shoulders, hands, and head. Thanks for that tip, it really helped! Soon I'll have these laps done, just you wait!" the Uchiha smiles pleasantly, flicking her feet as she smiles at the priest from before. He walks past in awe, just as surprised as the Tibor keeper.

"How'd she do that, without breaking something?" he enquires, his eyebrow hitched as the raven priest repeats her exact word's. "I'm amazed, and it only took her a night?…Look's like you've got your work cut out for you" the albino priest laugh's, dodging a swing of the fist from the Tibor shrine keeper. "What are you going to do now?" he questions, watching the Uchiha female wobble her way around.

"I don't know" he mutter's, crossing his arm's to look much like an angry toddler.  
"I have an idea…get her to swim in the lake. And until she can get to the other side, then you wont train her. Maybe she'll drown" he states, grinning like a dog.  
"Then I'd have to put up with her, for all eternity!" the shrine keeper snaps, it would be like a lifetime in hell if Lenore was to stay there forever. The next morning he stands, watching her trying to reach up for a peach. Hanging from a branch, only a few inch's from her fingertips.  
"If you're hungry, ask before you take" he snaps, Lenore flinching and turning to look at him.  
"Sorry…you know what, you didn't tell me your name" she states, crossing her arms with annoyance.  
"Rikudo Sennin…" not an Uchiha?  
"But what about your sharingan?" she enquires, staring at his strange eyes.  
"It's a long story, but my eyes are a Rinnegan. They're supposed to be grey or purple rings...stop staring will you" stepping closer her eyes widen, she had heard of him before.

"Y-your…the first Jinchuriki. You sealed away the ten-tailed demon, I….think I'm going to have a heart attack" wafting her hand, she gasps, "Oh, my Kami. Right in front of me is the very Sage of the six path's…" stuttering her face had started to go red, she had even cuddled Into the greatest, and most legendary ninja in the entirety of Konoha.

"Teach me your ways of the Shinobi Sect!" she squeals, cuddling into him with all her might. "Oh, what did Jubi actually look like? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Lenore was utterly flabbergasted, sighing she melts into his arms. "I feel like a princess…or Lady Luck right now" she whisper's, the white haired man from before appearing. Raising his eyebrow to Rikudo, his expression helpless and overwhelmed with shock. Clearly he wasn't used to such a reaction, watching her drop to one knee she bows. "If there is anything I can do for you…like clean the shrine, or fix the roof" Lenore's eyes glittering in awe, sparking to that sudden offer he thinks quietly. He could really get her to do anything for him?

"Go get me a glass of water, from the stream past the lake" he order's, watching her thunder off with a cup that had come from no where.  
"Whoa…she really likes you" the fellow priest chuckles. "You could really cut back on your cleaning time…and give you more time to pray" he states, in a nonchalant manner. "Actually, I'm surprised you've not tried to get her praying" he chuckles, the Sennin just slits his eyes.

"I don't plan on her staying much longer" he glares, watching in the distance to the woman coming back, that was fast. Much like an imitation of road runner she comes to an abrupt halt, the glass in her hand with crystal clear water. Her eyes wide with awe, the raven haired priest's friend chuckles.  
"With eyes like that, they could have mistaken you for Rikudo's lover" twitching his eyebrow, he smacks the priest across the head. He didn't need ideas planted in the annoying mortals mind.  
"Can I get you anything else, Lord Sennin?" she questions politely, stilling he looks at her, 'lord'? Grinning cheerily he folds his arms, he rather liked his new title.  
"Your next training, you must swim from the edge of the lake. To the other side in less than 5 minutes" pausing she tilts her head.

"Isn't there a Jutsu for walking on water?" she asks curiously, the sage coming up with something fast.  
"You must learn to swim, before you can walk" becoming silent she nods, running off back down the path towards the lake.  
"I just hope she doesn't drown" there is a moments silence, she wouldn't drown. When dusk came the sage went out, just to see how she was failing. Peering around he couldn't see her, glancing at the still lake he mumbles.

It looked like she had given up and gone home, walking away he groans. What was he so worried about? He hardly even knew her, it wasn't like they had any kind of bond or friendship. At midnight he had come out of the shrine, in the distance he could see something splashing about on the lake surface. His Rinnegan adjusting to watch it, after further inspection he could see it was Lenore.  
Splashing madly to try get to the other side, watching his eyes slit. Her head disappearing under the water, coming back up for only a seconds breath. After that she disappears from the water, the lakes ripples becoming still. His pupil dilating as he walks down the hill, attempting to just ignore what he had seen.

Walking over a bridge he comes back, going towards the lake quickly. Standing at the shore, he looks around. Spotting a curled up bulge of black on the grass, coming closer he stares down on Lenore. Dripping wet and shivering, she groans. Coughing up water and sneezing.  
"You didn't get far" he states, showing mild amusement. Lenore glances up at him, doe black eyes shuddering through the cold.  
"I'm just resting, then I'll try again!" she snaps, getting up to shake some of the water off. "Am I able to use chakra, to help me stay afloat?" she enquires, the sage shakes his head.  
"You'll learn to swim, with no aid of your chakra" pouting, she looks at the lake. "Unless, you're giving up…" gasping she shakes her head, running at the water and jumping in. Splashing about like a new born baby, she starts to sink again. Spluttering the icy water as she swims. Watching her he groans, she couldn't even swim a meter without the pressure getting to her.

Walking on the water he plucks her out, coughing he holds Lenore by the scruff of the neck. "You have to think, before you can succeed…that's your down fall. You leap with faith, and no logic" Rikudo mutter's, a few hours later he had her sitting by a fire. Her body curled up under a blanket, shuddering she sneezes again.  
Staring at the red glow the Uchiha female sigh's, rubbing her arms she glances at the priest's back.  
"You can go to bed if you want…" turning to look at her the sage grunts, going back to cleaning she pouts gently. "…Hey, could you tell me why you have a sharingan? You…aren't an Uchiha" blinking up at him as she speaks slowly and softly, curiously watching him as he stares at her again.

"When I sealed away the demon, I got some of it's soul power. And when I finally died…I got these eyes because of it" staring at him she glances away, questionably mumbling in thought. Sneezing into her hands, she groans with dreary eyes. She hated getting colds, they were the worst kind of things she had to go through. Watching his feet scuff the wooden panels, the ebony haired woman looks up.  
"Goodnight night…Lord Sennin" she calls, smiling at him behind her cupped hands. Grumbling he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

~Last night a moth came to my bed, and filled my tired weary head; with horrid tales of you. I can't believe it's true but then the lamp shade smiled at me. It said, "Believe" it said, "Believe."~ Lenore sing's, getting up to stand on the stone steps outside. A cool night's breeze drifting through her hair, sighing into its calming embrace Lenore stares at the lake.  
The crescent moon shimmering on the top, walking along the path she thinks. Her head spinning with so many thoughts; Madara, the priest, where she was, and how she was going to get across the lake. Rikudo was right though, she never thought about her moves. Lenore always got too hot headed, and stuck into everything around her - that the concept of thinking would be thrown away.

~I should know who I am by now, thinking of that winter. Your name is the splinter inside me, I've seen your image in a million waking dreams. Your eyes they call to me, "Set me free."~ crossing her legs, the raven haired woman stares at the lake. She had to get across, without chakra. But she was too heavy, turning to look at a tree she could see it's bark starting to chip away. One landing in a puddle close to her, watching it begins to float. Little ripples cascading around it, watching it she suddenly widens her eyes.  
Floats, all she had to do was be a kid again. Having a flash back she remembered the boys learning how to swim, she could always see them from her window in the summer. Getting up she runs into the forest, grabbing what she can find and placing them against her body. In the morning as the priest comes into the shrine he finds her gone, glancing from the door to the lake he sighs. Casually walking along to find her swimming around, twitching his eyebrow his eyes widen into white voids. His mouth hanging as he points, his knee's bent and a hand on his head while he does this.

"How?!" he yells, grabbing her attention. Paddling over she giggles, standing up to show the bark around her entire torso. Each thigh and arm is the same, coming over he stares at her in shock.  
"I thought logically, and came up with this. A floatation devise, I can take each one off in turn. Soon I'll be swimming like a Koi fish" Lenore tilting her head to smile again, Rikudo twitches his eyelid erratically. Grabbing his head and stomping around, Lenore could of sworn he looked like an angry Shukaku. Feeling defeated he watches her circling the water, like a happy little dog. Jumping when his friend appears randomly, a small 'ohh' of shock coming from his lips.

"Impressive…I think you've just met your match" the albino smirks, seeing her come back out to pluck another piece of bark off. Sneezing and coughing every few minutes, the priest glares sternly.  
"You've got a fever" he stolidly grumbles, Lenore glances at him while his priest friend smirks.  
"Are you…perhaps worried about her? Rikudo?" growling he hisses at him, the ebony haired man trying to swing his fist in annoyance.  
"That's great, it means I've worked really hard!" Lenore chuckles, giving them a thumbs up. Both of their hairlines starting to sweat, this woman was off her nut.  
"Well, she's got spirit" shaking his head, the raven haired man groans. He wasn't going to get rid of her, was he? After a few days she was fully paddling around without the help, diving and resurfacing happily.

"What's my new training?" Lenore asks, getting out to look at him curiously. He needed a new plan, to get rid of her. So far nothing was working, grumbling softly he looks around.  
"Get that peach from the tree, but you can't take your feet off the ground. Or use anything to pull it down" staring at him as if he was crazy, he grins. Putting his hand out to suddenly drag the fruit to him, with just thinking about it. With wide eyes he shoos her off, smirking as he goes towards his shrine. He had hidden the fruit behind him, what a great idea. Laughing he goes inside, the sun falling and rising again as Lenore still stands staring at the fruit. Her eyes stinging while she groans, her hand up in a strained manner.

"Grr…c-come on. Come to me" the Uchiha murmur's, finally flopping onto her back. This was impossible, sighing she lays there.  
"Relaxing wont get that fruit" he murmur's, striding past with a bucket. He was surprised she was still attempting to get the fruit, it would never happen. Standing back up she stares at the fruit again, even when it started raining she was standing there. Staring at it expectantly, perhaps even off in another world.  
"Stupid fruit…" Lenore sigh's, glancing about while the rain hits her head. Sneezing again she holds her stomach, feeling a bit dizzy she lands backwards onto her bum. "If I don't get the fruit, he wont keep up my training…" peering up at the fruit, her eyes shut then open to dodge the bullet like rain.

"I think you're being a bit harsh…she did well with every other test. I think she'd be a rather promising student" the priest states coolly, watching her from the wooden window with the sage.  
"I don't train women, especially not now. I died to have peace, not to have this happen" he snaps, crossing his arms in frustration.  
"Well I doubt she's going to give up, you should at least bring her back in. It's not safe, for someone like her, to be out in the forest. Not when it's dark…anything could happen" leaving the raven stand staring, grunting and going back to the alter to pray. There was no point training someone so naive, beginning to leave he glances down. Lenore was staring at the fruit again, groaning he puts on a straw hat.

Hearing something the Uchiha turns, looking around the grassy embankment. "Hello?" she calls out, the wind blowing but there is nothing else. Turning to peer back at the fruit, the raven sigh's gently, hearing the sound again. "Who's there?" she states, placing her hands on her hips to pout. Her head rising upwards, as a black shadow casts upon her. "W-what…the" widening her eyes, there is a thunder clap as the black beast swings it's fist.  
By morning water drips from leaves, landing in puddles to make them pop gently. Stepping calmly towards his shrine, Rikudo mutter's softly. Stopping to look at a red substance, floating in the water towards his temple. Walking on a little further he finds more of it, dotting a pinkish-red on the path.

"That looks like…" running towards the shrine, he takes a glance to the river bank. She wasn't there however, flinging open the doors his eyes trail the scarlet droplets. Dodging the carpet and wood, looks like she took his things into consideration. Following it behind the stone tablet, he finds the raven haired woman resting behind it. Her chest rising and falling, her hand upside down against the floor, the other holding her ribcage. Gulping softly she stares at her feet, mud all over her from slipping about. Kneeling he tries to touch her, flinching back when she glares at him. Threatening him not to touch her, glaring back he sternly shifts his eyebrow.

"Let me help you, bakka" he mutter's, watching her keep glaring. A trickle of blood sliding down her bottom lip, finally she grunts and moves her head behind her hair again. Placing his cold hand against her ribcage, he slowly sends chakra into her wounds. Lenore shrinking back and kicking at the pain, her hand gripping his robe sleeve in a begging manner for him to stop. "What happened to you…?" he asks, bringing her water. Having to tilt her head back, his thumb gently catching, and wiping away the water that escapes the corner of her lip.  
Coughing gently Lenore grunts wearily, sighing he decides to let her rest first. Every so often he would glance over his shoulder, just to make sure the wraps around her exposed stomach were okay. Hearing her finally stir he watches her, the raven gripping her head and sitting up. Suddenly grabbing her side from the movement. "Lie down, you'll reopen your gash" Rikudo murmur's, coming over to check her vital signs. "What happened?" his voice dull, but there was a small expression of worry.

"I was…watching the peach. Which I still haven't gotten yet, I need a tip on that" as usual she goes right off topic, glaring at him about the peach. Rubbing his forehead he gives her a strange look, blinking the Uchiha looks back down. "Well, I was doing that. And this thing came out of the forest, and attacked me" Lenore snaps, as if it was unbelievable and rude. "It had big teeth, and claws. And it roared at me, it even indecently spat on me. It stunk, I'm surprised I don't need a bath!" her hands weakly raised to the roof, the sage twitches his eyebrow. She couldn't even take anything seriously, as if the attack was some dust upon her shoulder.  
"What was it?" this was new, no one had ever been attacked by anything before. This was a paradise, so this wasn't supposed to happen.  
"I didn't stop to ask, sorry" she smiles, the sage slits his eyes. This wasn't exactly the right time for sarcasm. Watching her struggle to stand up, her legs parting to make her look like a new born calf.

"What are you doing?" he sternly questions, a steely expression being painted.  
"I want to go train again, that peach isn't going to get me it's self" pulling her back down, Lenore lands on his lap. Pouting she struggles weakly against him, finally just leaning there to grumble. "If I want to get stronger, I have to get the peach right? So I need to do it, through wind and rain. Through health and illness, right until I get there!" Lenore raises her fist, dazzling her words with pride and courageousness. It felt like a dart had been stuck in the sage, he hated how guilty she could make him feel.

"You need your rest, even great ninja have to take a break" he finally speaks, putting her back down on the sleeping mat. Pouting up at him, her weak eyes shudder. Twitching his eyelid to the begging expression, he stands up and turns his back to her. "Sleep will you…you're impossible to discipline" watching him, her lip shift's down softly. Nuzzling down she shuts her eyes, drifting off to sleep for just a little while.

On waking up she looks at the warm wet-cloth on her forehead, a basin by her side as she rolls over.  
"About time you woke up, put these on. Your real training begins now, and if you even annoy me once. I'm not training you ever again" he snaps swiftly, taking a strop and leaving the chamber.  
Completely confused she looks down at a pair of sweat-pants, sandals and a vest top. Netting stitched into it, and a pair of gloves. This would be a very interesting training session, for a moment she wonders how Madara is coping. She hoped he was okay, knowing him he probably hadn't noticed and was having the time of his life.

Fluttering his eyes open, a messy head of ebony hair shuffles under the covers. Groaning to the light from the window hitting his sensitive eyes, turning over he puts his hand out. Expecting to touch the soft skin of his beloved, but instead there is an empty space. Pushing the covers up he looks about, where was Lenore? Slumping up he raises his arms up, one slowly bending to go behind his head and scratch the ruffled hair. Slipping on his house sandals, Madara goes towards the bathroom. Perhaps he could peep on her in the bath again.  
As many times as he would get a soap block, or bathroom bottle to the face, the pervert couldn't help spying on her. Creaking open the door there is no rush of water, or the splash of her delicate body suspended in the fragrant bath salts. Pushing the door open, he readies his head with an arm. Expecting for her to smack him. There is no attack however, no hot air and no fragrant soaps.

Opening his cringed eye, he scans the large room, the beautiful vixen was no where to be seen. Widening his crimson orbs he runs from the room, slamming open the closet and ducking down.  
"Lenore?!" the folded clothes on the bottom just lifelessly sit, pushing the coats about there was no sign of her. Skidding to the bed, he throws up the duvet. "Lenore?" the bleak underside of his bed remains silent, gulping he runs to the veranda. Hitting the icy steel with a thud, his upper torso leaning out from the impact.  
Scoping out the liquid green gardens, only the gardeners could be seen. Trimming the hedges and cutting the lawn, skidding back out he knocks maids against walls. Even blanking his father in the hurry, shoving open the paper door to the back-green, he jumps from the steps. Running in the gooey mud towards her favourite Birch tree, however it is completely empty.

The grass shivering to the lost warmth that once sat there, growling with anxiety he comes back in. Grabbing Tobirama by the scruff of the neck, his eyes ablaze and his nostrils gaped. "Where is- my, Wife!" he howls, much like a banshee. The ninja widening his dull oak eyes in shock, his silver hair being blown backwards. Madara's sickly morning breath choking him, but at the same time that could have been the Uchiha's talons. Dug into the fluffy white fur, of the Senju's scruffy collar.

"I-I don't know, is she not in the gardens. Or the library?" he nervously asks, the demon head leader knocking him over to storm the room. Carelessly knocking books and scrolls to the floor, in a panicked search for his missing lover.  
"What is going on?" his fat pug of a father snaps, in a red blaze of his own to the son's strop. Izuna soon appearing with Hashirama to watch as well, they whisper what has happened to the leader whom suddenly scowls.

"That traitorous snake" he snaps, raising his hand up in anger. "Find her, bring her to me. Alive or dead, either way I do not care!" he screams powerfully, the guards nodding and disappearing along the corridor. Madara had started to slam his fists against the table, a quill jumping up and landing back down at the force. The wall on the other hand breaks in on impact, his younger brother gloomily looks to Hashirama. Both of their expression's the same, both jumping when the demon Uchiha starts to hiss at them.  
"You were in command of the guards, why did you let her escape? How did she get out!" his throat starting to ach with the growling, both of them stepping back with worry.

"Calm down Madara-san, we will find her" his father states, shaking his head at such an emotional breakdown over a woman. "You should have seen this traitorous nature the day you met her, how can such a thing faze you?" he coldly asks, he had never had a wife. He just had the best woman in the village bare his child and then got rid of her, they never met her and their father never planned on them doing so. "She was nothing but a burden and a distraction, you have a real wife to marry son. Don't get so worked up over a common grass insect, there are plenty like her" this didn't help the strain on Madara, as he snarls angrily.

How dare his father say such a thing, about his wife? There was no woman like Lenore, they could never be as good. They didn't acknowledge him, they just wanted him for his looks, money, and power. Lenore didn't care about any of that, she just wanted to be a ninja. She wanted to read books, and cross-dress to see the shock on peoples faces.  
If he did something she would yell at him, and would never be a good little wife. Not like the rest were trained to be, she was a rogue and that was probably what made him take to her in the first place. Lenore made him feel wild, and outrageous. Without stepping over the boundaries, the female Uchiha made his heart race. Anything she did that embarrassed him, made his bond to her stronger.

Years of this torment made Madara grow cold, he never left his room or spoke to anyone. Taking out his anger on anyone that came too close. The heart beat in his chest had frozen over, chipping and cracking with irreversible rage. Staring out at the real world his eyes slit, his hair blowing in the wind. In the distance he could see other villages, happy and peaceful.  
He hated that, happiness, hope and joy. Love for everyone but him, oh how he despised it all. There was nothing to stop him carrying out his plans, he would finally strike down Konoha. If he couldn't have Lenore, then no one could. There was no one in the entire world that could replace her, and because of that he would make sure the world suffered. He had become a mess without her, his ideal world had made him delusional.

"Lets purify the world, Kyuubi…." he cackles, his lips curling up in bliss. His crimson sharingan glowing a dull red, everyone was going to be destroyed in the flames. Any survivors would be granted an eternity of torture, physically and mentally. Madara didn't care anymore, his only company was the tortured wails from inside of his mind. Relentlessly reminding him of his dear sweet Lenore, lamenting her disappearance. He had become bored of listening to everyone around him, the lambent world he once lived in was bleak.  
The brand-newest of buildings were merely crumbling inside the labyrinth of his mind. He had long since given up looking for something he had lost, he could never quite find. Standing in quiet solace something stirs on the metal bar close by, his lifeless eyes turning to a crow. It's body shaking and stilling upon the gate, Madara looking deep into it's porcelain black eyes.

He always felt watched by these satanic beasts, they were just as cursed to this dammed hell as every other living creature. No matter how he looked at them, it would seem that they just stared into his your eyes, and blamed him for everything. The words 'Its your fault, you dammed yourself to an eternity of a soulless meaning', was all that would run through his head. His thoughts are broken by it suddenly making a hoarse screech, always these wretched vermin perched themselves upon the apex's of trees, and buildings.  
Waiting and watching for the decay of a battle from far above, too cowered to go themselves. Their call is a heartless scoff towards people who run away, with their tail between their legs. Cackling when you meet your doom, one that will cast your very soul into the fire and ashes of hell. Or perhaps they're telling you what is about to happen, that you are about to become what you truly fear.

Despised by everyone for dying, a 'kind' god showing you your true immortality for being such a good person. Everyone below him, they all think they're 'pure and innocent'. That any bad things they whisper cannot be heard by the gods above, but Madara knows. He knows that every hope a person has is rendered pointless, because there is no way to get into heaven.  
Not for a ninja, even if they're doing it for the good of the man-kind, or because they want to protect a loved one. In the end it is all 'kill, or be killed', they have no fate but to hope god is lenient with their chosen punishment. People are pointlessly nice to each other, they never take and only give. Everyday this kind of thing is pumped into the world; day in, and day out. They are all blind, and that's why Madara wanted to cleanse the world.

He wanted to show them what was underneath every humans skin, he wanted to shine a light on the real world. He would make sure that every lie that had ever been told to their fragile mind - every useless prayer they gave for a sick loved one. Every life lost because they thought it was for the good of humanity - would be exposed. There was no fate, there was no hope, there was no heaven for the fallen. No, there was not, because it never existed. All the hatred and emotion of being human, all the world around them. Every horrible thing that happened in the world was real, and no smiles and happiness would ever change that fact.

Once they knew this then reality would whip them, like a set of sharp blades bound to a leather strap. They would all finally understand how he feels, how it feels to be alone. To have too bare the weight of the world, as it take its toll on his weak and feeble soul. All of this had slowly turned him stone cold, he was the equivalent of the undead. Madara had learned to seek reign over the world, he would spiral it into chaotic havoc and vengeance.  
But even then his plans are corrupted further by the conception of lust, for more death and destruction. Without knowing it, he had drank straight from the devils cup. He could feel the scolding passion for what the devil did best, coursing through his veins. Up until now no one has known what, or how, Madara has been thinking. But that would all soon change, they always said; that that the devil's greatest trick, was to make people think he never existed at all.


	9. Just for Fun Musical

Constance: Alright folks, I have a little spin-off for the fans.  
Madara: I hate you…  
Lenore: Don't worry, I love you Constance!~  
Tobirama : *hands together against his cheek, eyes shut and lips puckered into a smooching fashion* Kiss, kiss, ki- *Both girls slamming him to the ground as a duo punch*  
Constance and Lenore: Shut up!  
Madara: Err…while they are beating up that stupid Senju brother. I want to make one thing clear, I am not gay! *Both girls storming over to shove him down from the camera, both on his head while his arms swing about*  
Constance: That's what we are here to fight over!  
Lenore: Let the verbal battle commence! *Madara twitching his eyebrow*  
Madara: You are supposed to be on My side! *curtains shut and reopen* ]

* * *

-A group of Lenore clones stand in an opening with Ami and a few other friends, the group surrounding Madara-

Lenore: There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh Please he's gay, totally gay!  
Tobirama: I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate; a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay.  
All: That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey?  
Ami: But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.  
Lenore: Look at his silk translucent socks.  
Tobirama: There's the eternal paradox, look what we're seeing.  
Ami: What are we seeing?  
Tobirama: Is he gay?  
Lenore: Of course he's gay!  
Hashirama: Or stupid? -All stopping to stare at him again, their eyes sparking with thought-  
All: Ohhhhhh. -Soon everyone starts to blink, each one glancing between each other-

All; Gay or stupid? It's hard to guarantee, is he gay or just an idiot?  
Izuna: Well, hey don't look at me.  
Tobirama: You see they bring their boys up differently, in those charming upper houses.  
Ami: They play peculiar sports.  
Lenore: In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
All: Gay or foreign fella?  
Hashirama: The answer could take weeks.  
Izuna: They will say things like "ciao bella", while they kiss you on both cheeks.  
Lenore: Oh please. -Her eyes rolling to how many people Madara has 'kissed'-

All: Gay or stupid? So many shades of gray.  
Lenore: Depending on the time of day, spot will go either way.  
All: Is he gay or just an idiot? Or a--  
Ami: There! Right There! -Her hand pointing at him, with an annoyed face-  
Ami: Look at that condescending smirk.  
Tobirama: Seen it on every guy at work.  
Izuna: That is a metro hetero jerk.  
Ami: That guy's not gay, I say no way!  
Lenore: That is the elephant in the room.

Ami: Well is it relevant to presume, that a hottie in that costume…  
Tobirama: Is automatically, radically  
Hashirama: Ironically, chronically  
Izuna: Certainly, pertin'tly  
Hashirama: Genetically, medically  
-Lenore sneaking up behind them to shout-  
Lenore: GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY!  
Ami: OFFICIALLY GAY, GAY-GAY, gay…? DAMNIT!

All: Gay or stupid?  
Ami: So stylish and relaxed.  
All: Is he gay or just an idiot?  
Hashirama: I think his chest is waxed.  
Izuna: But they brought their boys up different back then, it's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse.  
Ami: If he wears a hat.  
Lenore: or bares a purse.

All: Gay or just exotic?  
Hashirama: I still can't crack the code.  
Ami: Yet his accent is hypnotic!  
-Lenore is rather displeased and point out her decisions fault for Ami-  
Lenore: But his shoes are pointy toed!  
Everyone else in short disbelief: Huh.  
All: Gay or stupid? So many shades of gray.  
A girls who is judging the outplay: But if he turns out straight, I'm free at eight on Saturday.  
All: Is he gay or just an idiot?

-Hashirama is still thinking about it to himself- Hashirama: Gay or just an idiot? Gay or stu-  
Lenore clone-one: Wait a minute! Give us a chance to crack this guy.  
Lenore clone-two: We have an idea we'd like to try.  
Izuna: The floor is yours. -Put's his hand out while the girls move out onto the space-

Lenore-good cop-one: So Mr. Uchiha...  
Lenore-bad cop- two: This alleged affair with the women's traditions teacher, has been going on for...?  
Madara: Two years.  
Lenore-good cop-one: And your first name again is...?  
Madara: Madara.  
Lenore-bad cop-two: And your boyfriend's name is...?  
Madara: Tobirama.

-Everybody gasps and widens their eyes-  
Madara: I'm sorry! I misunderstood. You said boyfriend, I thought you meant best friend. Tobi' is my, Best friend.  
-Tobirama comes on stage, yelping loudly-  
Tobirama: You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it, I'm not covering for you, anymore! -Turning to everyone she outstretches her hands, glaring for attention-  
Tobirama: Uchiha! I have a big announcement. This man is Gay, And stupid!

-Everyone raises their hands up and tilts back, their mouths wide while the girls eyes turn to voids and overflowing tears-  
-Lenore stomping closer-  
Lenore: You've got to stop being a complete closet case!  
-Turning to everyone else, putting an arm around Madara's neck-  
Lenore: No matter what he say. I swear he never ever, ever swings the other way.  
-Madara shaking his head with shock at the dying fans, Tobirama grabbing his collar from Lenore-  
Tobirama: You are so gay. -holding up a photo of him and Tobirama 'together'-

Lenore: You big parfait! -grabbing the other side of his collar.  
Tobirama: You flaming boy band cabaret.  
Madara: I'm straight!  
-Tobirama whispers into his ear-  
Tobirama: You were not yesterday.  
Lenore and clones: So if we may, we're proud to say, he's gay!

All: And stupid!  
-Izuna starting to cry, hugging Madara for being so brave-  
Izuna: He's gay!  
-All girls crying to themselves while singing in unison- All: And stupid!  
Lenore: He's gay!  
All: And completely stupid, and Gay!  
-Madara putting his hand to his forehead dramatically-  
Madara: Fine! Okay! I'm gay!  
Lenore and clones: Hooray!  
Madara and Tobirama: Fine. Okay. We're gay!

* * *

*Curtain shuts and the lights come on*  
Constance and Lenore: Woohoo-hoo-hoo! *cheering and throwing popcorn at the stage*  
Hashirama: Oh…my…Kami-sama… *Izuna, Madara, their father and Tobirama's eyes are voids of shock*  
Lenore: That musical was brilliant!  
Constance: You are a brilliant director, Lenore-san! *Madara turning like cog-work to tilt his head at the camera, his dire soul drifting out to hang like a glob of drool*  
Izuna: It's okay nii-san, I don't care if you are gay! *hugging him close*  
Madara screaming like Godzilla: I'm not GAY!  
Lenore and Constance: Yeah well you're still stupid! *both backing up to the raging Uchiha*  
-Lenore looks at Constance-  
Lenore and Constance: Run! *Jumping over the theatre seats they dodge Katon fireballs*  
Madara's dad: Oh...I think I need a bottle of sake. My own son, the leader of the army, is gay.  
Madara: I'm not gay you fool! *Father not listening, he is too busy in his emo corner*


	10. Chapter 9

********Forward in time**********

Through the rocks near a cliff a black blur runs, spinning and jumping up onto boulders. The flash of cold steel against metal sparking brilliantly, birds taking flight to the screeching epitome. Landing on their tiptoes they spin to run backwards, dodging and reflecting the attacks. Bounding up and through the tree's they spiral, tightly squeezing past each part of the thicket. Panting they leap over a thorny hedge, landing onto lush green grass.  
Sliding down a small slope they hit water, running quickly and looking back. Widening their eyes they fling themselves backwards, just missing the sharpened blade coming from above. Slicing the water as the figure runs towards them, curving it up and almost cutting them between the legs. Water splashing the defending attacker in the face, taking this chance the swift figure swings their foot.

Tripping the hapless fighter over and onto the water, grunting he opens his eyes. The shining silver sword placed at his nose, an almost transparent glare upon their face. As if they didn't care for the helpless expression, slowly the mans nervous expression unhinges. The sword slowly being taken away and held by their hip, the once featureless expression becoming a bubbly smile.  
"I've gotten better than you~" she giggles, shaking her bum with joy. Rikudo slits his eyes, clearly annoyed by her cocky attitude.  
"I'm getting too old for this" he states coolly, trying to gain his composure and pride. Lenore smiles, brushing her spiked black hair away. Over the training period her hair and body had taken a dramatic growth, she was no longer a little girl that couldn't do anything.

With her head held high she glowed with strength, her sharingan glowing with it's powerful Mangekyou. It's Tomoe was a hypnotic whirlpool, that snaked out when summoned. The teardrops lining towards the middle when relaxed, as if to be sucked in by her pupils. Upon using her Mangekyou the drops would thicken and meld out, creating horned spikes on the swirl.  
First going counter clockwise, and then clockwise, in towards the middle. The only thing that could tell you of her pupil, was a thin scarlet circle. Each sharp branch was in a set of three, one for each part of her eye. To the end of the sharp point, but not at its end, it carries back. To swirl and change into another smaller set of three, but these instead looked like a draining plughole. Just by looking into her eyes, you couldn't help but shudder. Soon her raven orbs shine through, glimmering in the holy sunlight above. Helping him up he wipes way the dust, he couldn't help but notice just how strong she really was now.

Soon it would be time for her to leave this world, and carry on in the other. He had been thinking for many moons of that day, she derived him of his peace and solitude. But he couldn't help but feel as though her departing will be sad. Of course he wouldn't admit this, she would probably become arrogant, and bugger him about it for ages. That was one of those things that annoyed him, he disliked how big headed she could get. But in the end it always seemed to make her out to be a nice person, there was just something about how she did it, that made someone feel great about themselves.  
Her satire always made his head throb, how did someone who was once the equivalent of a five year old, grow up like this. Proud, fast, strong and sensible about everything around her. And yet, still, have a childish nature, everyone has to grow up at some point.

Lenore never looked like she was about to grow up, she enjoyed being silly too much. Somehow she had squirmed her way into his house, living in one of the rooms that he hardly ever used. It wasn't all that bad though, she was a source of entertainment and food. Chewing on one of her home made Dango's he sighs, they were the perfect treats to have after training. Lenore was starting to look like his wife, and that was probably the most embarrassing thing.

People would always give him strange looks, questioning if they were in-fact together or not. He didn't see her that way, she was a student and he was the sensei. Rikudo was proud of her, she had become stronger. Much faster than any ninja he had ever seen, but that may have been because she never took a break. She got up every morning enthusiastically, and ended the day with a smile. The female always couldn't wait to have her next session, sometimes even tiring him out in the process.

"You'll be going back to the real world soon…I need to explain the implications" the sage states, calmly weaving his finger's together in thought. Hearing Lenore thump down onto her bum, next to him and ready to listen. She always seemed interested and ready for these sorts of things, as if she had never grown attached to anything during her stay. He could tell just by the look in her eyes however, that she was somewhat sad to get to this stage. Sometimes he wondered if she ever really wanted to train quickly, but did it anyway because she didn't want to seem lazy in front of him.

That glimmer in her eye was dull, the smile seemed like a porcelain dolls. Happy and sweet, however it wasn't real, it was just painted on to look pretty. "You're 20, just like when you first came here. However this immortality will fade, and you will begin to age once again" nodding slowly her lip parts, curious to this whole thing. "I'm unsure how much time you have lost of the real world however, it could have been years by now. You must understand, that nothing will be the same" glancing to her hands Lenore stays silent, accepting everything peacefully.

"People you once knew may have passed on, or have grown old. One more thing…this has never happened to us before. It took some time to bring about a scroll to put you back, something might go wrong. You'll be the first to try it, and there is no going back" staring into his eyes she nods slowly, smiling softly and jumping up when the pot makes a hissing sound.

The sage wondered if she was really taking in anything he had told her, he hoped so. The new world was going to have an impact on her, Lenore wasn't of the age. And yet at the same time she wasn't for the past either, she was ahead of herself at all times. The night before she would depart was eerie, there was no sound in the house at all. The light's in the living room were on, Lenore curled up to her knee's on the rug. Ominously she stares into space, murmuring distant thoughts about anything.

~I'm nothing special, in fact - I'm a bit of a bore. When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing, 'cause everyone listens when I start to sing. I'm so grateful and proud, all I want is to sing it out loud~ The raven haired woman standing up to twist, cuddling a broom in the moment.  
~So I say, 'thank you' for the music, the songs I'm singing. 'Thanks' for all the joy they're bringing, 'who can live without it', I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me~ twirling she ignores the sage, grabbing his hand to pull him from the door way.  
~Mother said I was a dancer before I could walk. She said I began to sing, long before I could talk. But I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan~ smiling up at him, Rikudo rolls his eyes, she was a truly weird woman.  
~I've been so lucky, I am the girl with ebony hair. I wanna sing it out to everybody; what a joy, what a life, what a chance!~ cuddling him he shift's his eyebrow, he could always tell that she would hug him for her own reasons. He seemed to remind her of something, maybe she just liked the strange sweet smell he had.

Dropping down onto a soft mat on her hands and bum she sigh's, her wrists sliding either way on the wooden panels to make her drop down. Falling flat onto her back to shut her eyes, another 'ahhh' leaving her lips sheepishly.  
"Tomorrow's the day, I don't even want to sleep…I'm so nervous" Lenore plights, shuddering into the thoughts.  
"So am I…only because I'm not sure the scroll will work" pausing she glances at him, something going on inside of her head once again.  
"Don't worry, you're a good sensei. Have faith in yourself" she smiles gently, shutting her eyes to look at him sweetly. Blushing and twitching his eyelid, the priest turns away to cross his arms in an annoyed manner.  
"Damn right I am" the ebony haired sage points out, his head held high while a stern face is captured. The Uchiha laughs gently, turning to watch the window quietly.

"Neigh…Sennin-sama?" changing her vision she looks up at him, the sage looking down at her - questioning what she wants as usual. "Thanks for training me…it's really boosted my confidence. It took my mind off everything going on around me" he had always noticed how the emotions she used to have, had started to fade. Before she could never relax without becoming tense, but now she had different things to look at. A wider selection of things, she could do with her life.  
"It's fine…" the sage states, leaving the room to see how the ritual was coming along. His head tilting slightly to the albino wrapped up in paper, struggling against the scroll in a hissy fit.

Rubbing his forehead he comes back to find Lenore asleep, in the end she had dozed off. So much for the nervousness keeping her awake, shaking his head he comes over. Kneeling to slips his hands underneath her, slowly and carefully Rikudo picks the light figure up. Carrying her to the summoning circle calmly, placing her down he stares at her. Sleeping peacefully under the candle light, the burning flame casting a light shade of grey over her  
"Are you sure you want to do this now?" the albino priest whispers quietly, watching her he holds his hand up for the other priest to wait. Kneeling to set a few hand signs, the tips of his fingers being pressed against his shut eyelids. Watching in confusion the other priest observes the sage, cautiously dragging a glowing formation from himself.

The lights levitating down to float above her face, casting upon her own eyelids and then fading inside. Opening his eyes again, the Tibor guardian rubs his right eye. The rings that once sat there now gone, this rises panic and confusion into the friend. Before he can say anything he is silenced, the sage sternly looking at him not to wake Lenore up.  
"They're to keep her safe…I don't need them anymore" Rikudo whispers, reaching his hand out to run his finger's over her cheek bone. Rubbing away a few tears from the Uchiha's eyes, his hand then gently cupping her cheek. There is no change in his expression, but it was obvious that he cared for her in some way.

Signalling for it to begin, the symbols begin to glow. Rising from the paper like goo to float in a halo of light above Lenore, her body still relaxed and innocent of what is going on around it. Underneath her a seeping purple light starts to form, swirling around and rising up round her body. Gently dragging her under, they were unsure if it was working; but they just had to hope that the ritual worked, according to plan.  
"Good luck, Lenore" the sage whispers, watching the last of her face disappears along with the angelic azure light. Leaving the room in the dark as the updraft sweeps through, blowing out all of the candles that once kept the room alight.

Groaning Lenore slowly opens her weak eyes, the icy floor burning her skin. Holding onto her face she mumbles, sitting up to try see through the darkness. Trust the damned sage to just leave her on the floor, and not even leave the light on. Standing up the Uchiha stretches, scratching her head softly. Raising her eyebrow she starts to rub her stomach, slowly her eyes widen as a yell leaves her lips.  
"Where am I?!" she snaps in a screech, running to where a door once was. Coming flat into a wall, she falls backwards and onto the ground. In confusion she starts to feel along the walls, nothing but cold earth all around her. Panels to what could have been a doorway had caved in on it's self, allowing the roots of tree's to interwine together.

"Hello?! Sage-sama? This isn't funny, let me out" Lenore yells, lighting up the area with her sharingan. Pausing this place looked familiar, it was just like the room she once entered to stumble upon the paradise. That's when it clicked, raising her head to look at the dirt ceiling Lenore pouts. "You kicked me out while I was asleep, huh? The sooner the better for you, I suppose" glancing at the ground the Uchiha sighs, tightening her fist to glare. "I'll make you proud. Sir Rikudo Sennin-sama-senpai sage!" blinking she giggles, perhaps that was too much of an honour for him. Finding things to balance on she begins to tunnel her way up, the mud coming down all around her.

"I feel like a mole" Lenore groans, dirtying her nails and caking her hands in the brown stuff. Hitting something hard her eyebrow is shifted, knocking on it there was a resonating sound of wood and plastic. However a little time before this, and above her there is a class. All of them staring in awe of a teacher talking, other's glaring sceptically of it all.  
"…And then the zombie came up, grabbing the guy and dragging him away!" the ball cut plights, the classes had been moved together because of a collapse of the building. "I'll never watch the movie again, zombies are terrible…their youthful-ness is all messed up" another ball-cut student nods, writing it all down as if it were the words of the gods.  
"There's no such thing as a zombie" a boy with raven hair mutters, girls nodding enthusiastically at this. One girl with pink hair blushing at how brave he is, while a blonde grumbles and glares at him.

"Of course there aren't…what do zombies do anyway?" the blonde with whisker print on his cheeks enquires, leaning over with interest. It was obvious he would use the idea to scare someone later.  
"Well…they live in the ground. And they appear during disasters, from the ground. Traditionally fist first, and then they climb out and stumble about looking for their next meal" the teacher states, everyone's eyes moving to the floor bumping and moving.

Gulping they lean closer, the teacher still talking about it as the floor starts to crack. Suddenly what ever is underneath bursts up, grabbing his ankle like a talon. Freezing the man in green widens his eyes, slowly like clock work he looks down. A muddy hand clutching onto him as an arm starts to slither out, cuts all over the arm from the plastic and wood.  
**"I'm going to kill you"**an eerie voice snarls, as the ground begins to crack. Everyone completely frozen and unable to move, as an ebony haired entity begins to come out. Black mud all over her face, as her eyes glint with sinister evil. From outside the entire village could hear an outburst of screams, people flooding from the room by window or door. Leaving the horrible zombie inside, groaning she rubs her ears. "Ouch…" glancing about she could see that it was a classroom, plucking herself out Lenore rubs her arms. Using a healing chakra to fix some of the wounds, outside the younger students were crying.

"It's the zombie of a student!" one of the teacher squeal's, shuddering about the thing.  
"She must have got caught under the rubble! And has come back to kill us, for not finding her!" the one in green yelps, his student twin still jotting down everything. From a shadow above they could see her stumbling towards the door, the raven gulping to the thought that there really were zombies.  
"Everyone, don't panic. The Hokage will save us!" everyone turning to the old man, who widens his crows feet in shock.  
"Y-you can't expect an old man to--" the blonde from before blurts out, chuckling.  
"You're probably just as zombie like, as the girl! Maybe she'll mistake you for one of her--" now on the ground he clutches his head, groaning at the pain.

Watching the lower windows the mysterious zombie comes, disappearing behind a door and out the other side towards the nurses office. Raising their eyebrows she stops, turning to look at them all outside. Gulping at this they move backwards, the girl opening the doors and coming out of the building. Coming closer they huddle together, one dropping down in front of her.  
"Please, if you eat us. Spare our vital organs…we need them!" taking a step back, Lenore gives an estranged expression.  
"As much as I enjoy cooking…I don't think a man would taste nice. Especially not one that is partially green…" her tongue stuck out in fake disgust, and then real disgust when she gets a taste of dirt. Some of them relaxing, while other's glare at the ebony haired girl who watches him get up."Whoa…you're a lot taller than I would have suspected" blinking she examines the students, the boys and girls around her height.

"I feel so small…usually I'm rather tall" she had begun talking to herself, Lenore pouting and then looking down onto her hands. They seemed smaller and pudgier, her eyes widening. "Oh, good Kami. Have I gotten fat? Oh no…**_Senpai_**" her voice bellows in rage, her head twisting to stare at the sky.  
"I think she's had a knock to the head…what's your name?" they had started patronising to her, slitting her eyes she looks at them.

"Lenore…" she states, there is a disgruntled laugh from a few girls.  
"I think we should bring her to a medical ward…" staring at them, she makes a questioned stare. "You're named after a fabric softener…" raising her eyebrow she points to the blonde girl, folding one of her sore arms in the process.  
"Oh, and what's your name?" the girl enquires, watching her smile fade only slightly.  
"Ino Yamanaka" growing silent, Lenore snorts and starts to laugh softly.  
"And you said my name is silly…Ino…I'm guessing you were born snorting" she chuckles, Ino suddenly swinging her fist in anger.

Without much effort Lenore catches it, her smile staying but it didn't seem real. "I think we'll make good friends…Ino-san" releasing her fist slowly, the blonde moves backwards. "Where am I anyway…a leaf village?" raising her eyebrow she peers about, she couldn't remember there ever being a village here before. At least not one where the tree used to be, perhaps that tunnel was longer than she could remember.  
Scrubbing her hair dust and mud falls out, creating a mudslide onto the ground. It would have bothered her if that hadn't always happened, when she trained with the Sennin all the time.

"It's a lot bigger than…" turning her head she twitches her eyebrow, pointing at a mountain. "How is this a hidden village? Where is it? Hidden....in the leaves. Well thanks for giving us a hint! Now we know where to start looking for the damn thing! It's hidden in the leaves, which means you wouldn't even be able to find it if you came across it, right? Because its hidden so well....between the hundred foot tall wall and the mount Rushmore of giant ninja heads, that blends in so well with the forest!" she suddenly plights, raising her hands to point at the teachers in annoyance.

Some of the students had started to give her strange looks, but that was a normal occurrence for her with anyone.  
"Lets…get you to the hospital" a man with white hair smiles, dragging her along and away from the group while she still complains. Having a check up they find nothing wrong but a few cuts, but what got the raven worked up was the fact that she wasn't Lenore anymore.

The scroll must have did something, because she had reverted back to being 15. Screaming into a pillow the Uchiha rubs her cheeks, staring at the rings in her eyes. What had Rikudo done to her? She was 15, had his Rinnegan, all of her chakra and strength had vanished as well. Inside the rings where a few Sharingan teardrops however, so it was obvious she still had her old eyes, somewhere.  
"What have you done to me, Sensei?" Lenore curls up, holding her knee's to groan in distress.  
"Lenore-san…you can leave now. Some fresh air will do you some good" a medical-nin smiles, a small expression of fear because of the way her eyes looked.

"Thank you" the Uchiha smiles, wandering down the corridor and out into the streets. This was all so confusion, what did the sage think he'd accomplish, by making her revert back the years? Pausing in thought she finds a swing, held under a tree in the school from before. Sitting on it she swings slightly, as if the rush of air might grab and let her thoughts just drift away. If girls were actually in school, she wondered how long she really was inside that portal.

The doctors kept telling her that she was just a normal 15 year-old girl, who needed time to remember who she was. Lenore knew and could remember fully, but kept her lips buttoned. She wasn't sure what she could actually tell them; if it was one thing she had learned from the sage, it was to observe before moving. Slowing down her feet scrape the ground, grinding her to a gentle halt.  
Her only problem was that everyone thought she was part of their village. It was only a matter of time, before they find out she isn't part of any classes. Then Lenore wasn't sure what would happen, gripping the chain of the swing she rubs her forehead. All this thinking was giving her a migraine, hearing something she looks up. Those students from before were staring at her, and a few teachers with them.

"I've never seen her before…she looks so weird" a girl with pink hair whispers, the blonde idiot leaning too far and falling over. Lenore catching onto this and blinking, she hoped they weren't going to hurt her.  
"Naruto, you bakka" the teacher groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Swinging again she pretends they're not there, high in the air she shuts her eyes. Hearing a growl she slips off the swing in fright, flying up into the air and back down. Her upper torso stuck in a bush, while her legs kick about. The group grabbing their faces, she wasn't very bright apparently.

Prizing herself free Lenore bumps across the ground, landing on her bum. Rubbing her hip she grunts, that actually hurt. Tilting her head Lenore jumps, a snarl from her stomach enlightening just about everyone. The group watching her entire face become crimson with embarrassment, shaking her head about inconspicuously.  
"What was that?" she loudly questions, pretending it was a dog of some kind and not her own stomach. Hearing it again she rubs her stomach, muttering to herself. "Darn…I'm kind hungry now" that seemed like an understatement, getting up Lenore looks around. They had hidden themselves behind the wall again, going back to the swing the Uchiha hums.

Starting to swing again, until she gains some height. Letting go when it swings vertically, just enough for her to flip up and disappear over the wall with an elegant roll and spin. Landing on her tip toes, her arms are up above either side of her head. Like a ballerina she takes a step back, to gain her balance on the ground. At least she still had her flexibility, peering about she could smell all sorts of food. If only she had money, it would seem like she'd have to live without food for a little while.

Picking up a newspaper she glances at the date, her calm expression becoming wide. Calculating in her mind she twitches, how long was she gone?  
"Seventy years…what age does that make…" putting down the paper her finger's shift about, gasping she grabs her cheeks in fright. "Kakuzu will be ninety-one…and that makes me, ninety-three. If I add up the years it will take to grow, we'll both be ninety-eight and, one-hundred & one. But at the same time, kuku-kuku. I'll still only be 20!" smiling she blushes at the cashier, whom was giving her strange looks.

Heading forwards Lenore was still summing things up inside of her head, what age was Madara then? It would mean while she was twenty and living it up, he was around about one-hundred & five, going on two-hundred! "Poor spot…" Lenore mumbles, she felt bad about getting a kind of immortality. At least she could grow old, that was the main thing, she'd make him proud.  
Thinking about it the Uchiha had quite a lot of people on her shoulders to make proud, her parents, Madara, Rikudo. And mostly herself, because as the first lady Uchiha - she couldn't let herself fail, not when she's had so many chances to grow up freely.

Who knew a caged bird could get so many chances of freedom in one lifetime, but at the same time it felt as if she had been given four different lifetimes. And through out all of them she has never regretted them, they make her who she is. And by the gods would Lenore make this fourth chance really count, from the start to the end she would not give up.  
Raising her fist up she opens her hand, speckles of sunlight hitting her face as Lenore smiles defiantly. "For everyone, I'll make you all proud. I'll make sure your lives are not in vain!" spinning she hums a gentle tune, she could just feel everyone she knews faces beaming in the sunlight.

I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away, And I will survive!~ she sings loud and proud, holding her fist up with awe. She looked like a follower of the green suits, with their 'youthful' speeches.  
"Sage-sama, for you I will rock this worlds foundations!" her eyes sparking with power and enthusiasm, the group watching in confused awe. What ever was on her mind had sparked something, releasing a waterfall of strength through her body. "But first!" she chants, everyone leaning to hear what she is about to say. In awe of her inspiration, all watching her become droopy. Her body swinging from side to side, her arms like a cheese string. "I'm starving!~" she chants weakly, the group dropping to the ground.  
"She's like Naruto" someone groans, everyone blinking to find her gone, she had moved so quickly and without them noticing.

"Naruto? Isn't that a kind of Ramen dish" a voice enquires, everyone jumping back to her now perched on a rock. Her legs crossed as she looks down at them, smiling at them as they try to regain their composure. "So…what are your names anyway" she enquires, she looked a little like the cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Glancing between them she eventually finds out all of their name, her body leaning back as a smile creeps up her face. "It's nice to meet you all…" Lenore speaks, waving a hand softly.  
"What's with your eyes?" Naruto finally asks, staring at them with his azure blue orbs.  
"My eyes…uh…" the Uchiha female slowly stutters, was it safe to mention any of it? "I was born with them…like most people" ever since her mother died, she had always reverted to sarcasm in awkward conversations. "But…I suppose they're not like most peoples eyes…sometimes I wish I could just make them vanish. Or hide them behind some glasses, so that people will talk to me…even if it's only a casual hello" she looks down, pulling out the crying card, right out of the hat.

Placing her hands together, her palm squeezes her fingers. "I'm sorry…if I scare you. I try to be nice, but…" looking into his eyes a pink starts to creep up his cheeks as he jumps back in surprise, a tear sliding down her cheek as Lee jumps in.  
"Don't cry! We're not scared of you, just curious. Besides, they make you look youthful!" he chirps, Lenore slowly starts to smile.  
"Thanks you…no one has ever been nice to me. Not without lying…" her gentle happy face suddenly disappearing.

Getting up she wander's with them, talking about herself as they go. It didn't matter if she lied, even if it was a little. She could tell them the truth once she feels she can trust them, they all seemed nice enough anyway.  
"So…where do you live?" Kiba enquires, glancing around and then back to her strange outfit.  
"Oh…I don't live in the village. I…" pausing something clicks, a perfect plan. "Well…I moved here. From the Waterfall village, I'm actually an exchange student. Well I was going to be; but on the day I was visiting the academy, I got caught when the building collapsed. I did live in a Leaf village to the south when I was little, if that counts though" her finger up to point at her chin, while she thinks out her little list of , no wonder we didn't recognise you" Kakashi states, laughing softly. They had probably suspected her of being a danger, or some kind of enemy under cover probably. "Who's class are you in?" pausing she gasps inwardly, oh no. She didn't have a class, let alone did she know what their rooms were called. Or the teachers!  
"Ah…I was having a look around. I wasn't given a class, they weren't planning on placing me into the school. Not until I went to see the Hokage, to get my file summery complete so that I was an official civilian. Perhaps I was a little silly, detouring to the school first. I wouldn't be surprised if the opening has been filled up by now" Lenore laughs, rubbing the back of her head and adding a point to her score board.

Thank Kami for joining the Waterfall village, or she wouldn't have even known what she was talking about. "It's all so complicated…sometimes it makes my head spin" the Uchiha laughs softly, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Actually, I'm quite impressed you have this all planned out. Your parents are back at the waterfall village?" pausing she hums, rubbing her arm quietly.  
"It's complicated…" glancing at her his eyebrow twitches, this girl's life really was so difficult. It's no wonder she had left the Waterfall village, it apparently had very demanding affairs. For such a young girl, she was interesting and mysterious.

"Why did you leave the village?" Sakura enquires, watching her curiously. The ebony haired girl looks to her, blushing and looking down.  
"Well…I'm part of an established family. I was going to be married off, but I didn't want to be tied down…" that was basically the truth, perhaps not the part about her family. They seemed to believe it however, considering her strange eyes and formal way about things. From the way she spoke right down to the way she actually walked, everything was straight and accurate.  
"Does that explain your eyes?" Naruto really was pressing on about her eyes, sighing she finally opens her mouth.

"Well…actually. My mother and father, they were part Uchiha" the group had stopped, their forehead and eyes going dark. Looking at them all nervously, they spin with demands for information on their faces. Especially the girls, who probably found her a threat. "B-but…my mother had a thing called a Rinnegan" looking at them all, she had began to get rather nervous around these people. Maybe she had said too much?  
"I thought as much!" Naruto chants, poking her in the forehead. "You all owe me ramen!" he yells, everyone groaning. A bet?

"Oh…oh thank Kami" Lenore sigh's, gaining surprise from everyone. "I thought I had committed a village sin…the way you all began acting" she really was utterly relieved, blinking when the blonde puts an arm around her.  
"Let's go get a ramen" he sings, happy to be getting at least 10 free ramen's.  
"Do they sell Dango's?" blinking he nods, a smile growing up her cheeks. "I suppose we could" both of them now had cat like expressions, making them question if they were working together. Sharing the ramen load, they eat just like each other.

Mouths wide and the chopsticks slamming back and forth, everything going down into their bottomless pit's. Authentically she keeps placing her bowls and sticks neatly back down, unlike Naruto who has them everywhere in a mess.  
"Ah~ I haven't eaten this much in so long" she sigh's, the group crying softly. They had never spent that much money before, they should never have said 'all you can eat'.  
"What fighting level are you?" Naruto enquires, pausing she hums in thought.  
"Just now? I never really trained to be a ninja, just to defend myself from attackers. So I'm not actually very sure what I can do" she hadn't used her powers yet; she wasn't even sure if this major set back, had effected her Jutsu in the first place. "But that's why I came here, to become one" she smiles, wandering the street with Naruto. The group in the background listening as usual.

"Your strength's?" Lee enquires, curiously watching her shifting slowly.  
"Well…I'm fast. I've been trained under weapon skill…like weights and stuff" she laughs, pausing for a moment. "I came here because the Jutsu techniques, are apparently one of the best. And because of the mixed environment, I can learn just about everything without any inhibition" her hand twisting in a matter-of-factual manner, she was beginning to sound smarter than a 15 year-old should be. "Because I'm not from this village, I'll probably need to prove I can capably be a ninja though. Won't I?" she blinks, Lenore wasn't too sure but the blonde looked a little confused about everything she just said.

He probably wasn't the kind of person who trained a lot, not like her.  
"Well, you have the right attitude…" Kakashi speaks from behind his mask, the ebony haired girl pauses. "I'll take you to the Hokage…you should have notified him before hand though" he states, but she just rubs her head.  
"I didn't have a choice on the matter, if I had stayed I would never have escaped the village" for a moment he is quiet, just staring at her serious expression. Soon enough he nods however, taking her towards a large tower.


	11. Chapter 10

Just like the time in the waterfall village, Lenore got into the village and into the class. Apparently she was going to be in the same class as Lee, Tenten and Neji. She had only met the green turtle boy of this group however, and the fact that they were already a group of three so she would get her own group later on. Glancing around she pulls at her black training pants, they had given her a new set of clothes to match her strength's, and she liked them.

Wearing a white jumper with rope to tighten the hood, it has it's sleeves rolled up to sit just above her elbows. Wearing a black vest-top, the netting underneath covers her shoulders, shoulder-blades and collarbone. Long boot like sandals reach her knee's and only show her toes, the boots are however hidden by long baggy training pants. Sunglasses covering her eyes and her hair flowing, pinned away from her face by white hair clips. Wearing two different gloves, they are used for different things.  
One for Jutsu and the other for strength, the one with strength has triangular-spikes built to sit on her knuckle. This pure leather gauntlet is black and panelled all the way up, the wrist has a thick band and a metal block. She had modified her clothes and weapons to satisfy her needs, the other glove is a thin leather cloth with finger less slots.  
A hole on her palm so she can use Jutsu's, and to hold them there without ruining her clothes. Because Lenore wasn't qualified yet so she had to do missions on her own, they had sorted out a list of jobs for her to complete and them come back from. The first being to capture a cat, wandering the forest she spots a brown animal. It was rather fat with large emerald green eyes, a red bow on it's left ear and a kanji on it's forehead.

Coming towards it the cat stills, watching her kneel and put a hand out.  
"Hello there…may I ask you a question?" she enquires, smiling pleasantly at the cat from behind her glasses. Watching it come over she bows. "Thank you for your time" pulling out a scroll she rolls it down, showing a rather fat woman who has a rich outfit. "Do you know this woman?" watching the cat hiss and step back she rolls it up, bowing again towards the animal. "Okay, thanks" she smiles pleasantly, pulling out a fish cake and holding it out. "For your troubles" holding it out the cat sniff's it, taking a tip of the orange crust.  
It's eyes dazzling as it starts to hark it down, suddenly falling over it seems dizzy. Picking up the cat she carries it towards the village, grinning happily to herself. "No one can resist my cooking" she states, pride upon her face. Going to the pick-up station, Lenore finds the woman who is looking anxious and worried. Handing over the cat the woman glances at it - right after hugging it to death of course. "He's a little sheepish, but he'll be okay after an hour" bowing she signs in for completing the mission, the Hokage handing her a new one.

Apparently she now had to clean and pick up litter from around the city, how did any of this help her training? Stabbing a picker through the cans, and using a grabber for the rubbish Lenore rubs her brow. This was difficult for a one woman job, sitting down for a rest the Uchiha sigh's. Dropping back to lay in the green grass calmly, it was so peaceful this far out of town. Singing in an eerie manner, Lenore slowly walks through the tree's. "la, lalaaala, la-la, laaa-la-lalala…laaalala, la-lalala la la….lala..lalaaaala" the sound seems to attract attention, in the shape of a square rock.  
Staring at it she tilts her head, slowly her hand reaches towards it. "Rock's aren't square…are they?" pausing inch's from it's surface she stills, standing up to glance down the dusty path. It felt like an eerie forest, and yet a peaceful and happy area was around her.

"Something bad is about to happen…" she whispers, stepping over a few of the dusty rocks and to the open path. The square rock was following her now. "Laa...lalaaaala, la-la…la-laaaaa…la-lalalaaaa…la…laaaa…" her voice echoing along the road calmly, a shudder running down her spine. Hoisting the bag further over her shoulder, she glances down at the strange square box. "Your method isn't going to work, try being bushes" she smiles pleasantly, wandering down the opposite slope and to the streams. However the box seemed to still be following her, perhaps they sent them to keep an eye on her? Handing in the litter she reads over yet another scroll, this time she was going to be taking a man to another city.

"We are sending you with another group, because you can't do it on your own" nodding she glances around at the door, entering was Naruto and his team. Raising a hand slowly she waves at them unsurely, Kakashi staring at her as usual. Out on the open road, they were walking an old man to the 'Wave country'. Drinking most of the time on the way, he talks about how weak some of the group were and other random things. Sasuke had been staring at Lenore for some time now, while Sakura was trying to take back his attention. Hearing something Lenore stills, looking up at the trees she stares at it.

"Hurry up!" Naruto states with an annoyed glare, he had been trying to kill the man for saying he couldn't become the Hokage. Slowly stepping away she pouts, turning her head to jog and catch up. Most likely there wouldn't any ninja's on the way to the wave country, so apparently this would be a fast and easy mission. Filling her water bottle up at a small stream she looks back up, that same strange feeling was over whelming her. Slowly standing up and capping it, Lenore peers about. Jumping gently up and onto the wooden bridge, she didn't like how strange the man had been acting. Even more so did she get Goosebumps when she see's a puddle, it hadn't rained and there was no water for a good 10 minutes all around.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we should watch our backs. There is something I don't like about this" the raven points out, trailing behind the group.  
"Oh stop complaining, besides your also trailing behind. Hurry up!" the pink haired girl complains herself, Lenore pouting and taking a look at the puddle again.  
"There's something about this mission…" sighing she runs quicker, passing another puddle which starts to ease her. There were quite a few, which meant that perhaps there wasn't anything to worry about. Hearing a sudden screech of metal the group turn, sharp blades spinning out and wrapping around Lenore, the shuriken chain strapping her to the ground while the group gasp. Squeezing her she grunts into the pain, tensing her jaw as they come further out of the puddles.

"Lenore-san!" the teacher states in shock, the two hidden mist nin coming to stand at either side of her. Glancing between them she glares, she should have watched her back rather than relaxed like the others.  
"We'll be borrowing your friend here" they both state, one picking her up as she blushes and glares.  
"P-put me down, you bakka's!" she snaps, watching them lowering back into the water. Widening her eyes she struggles about, Kakashi would have done something if her life wasn't in danger.  
"We'll be back" the other brother states, disappearing completely. The group staring with wide eyes, all of them turning to look at the old man. Kakashi slitting his eyes as he summons a pair of dogs, raising his hand to point back towards the village.

"One of you sniff out Lenore's sent, the other go back to town and warn the village. We'll need some kind of back-up" he quickly states, watching the dogs running in different ways. "I want to talk to you" the teacher states sternly to the old man, his head lowering behind his hat. "This is supposed to be a low rank mission, and we were to protect you from robbers. We were to also guard you, until the bridge was complete. This mission is well above B-rank, this wasn't part of the mission" the group gulping with worry, the teacher seeming the worst for ware. "I just hope they don't hurt her" he grunts, glancing at the path.

Elsewhere Lenore was still struggling, growling and yelling at them from a chair. They had brought her back to their base, tying her to a log and ignoring her.  
"Let me go!…I didn't do anything" she pouts, they weren't idiots either. They had blindfolded her from being able to see, hearing them moving about she sigh's. Tilting her head down in defeat, there was no point yelling at them.  
"What are we going to do with her, Gozo-sama?" one brother enquires, she could hear them both sitting down at a small floored table to rest.  
"Obviously we're going to use her, she'll make a good hostage" he states, pulling the gauntlets off and stretching his hands. Cracking a few bones from the weight, leaning back to sigh and relax. "What a foolish old man, having weak Genin walk him to the water country" Gozo mutter's, looking at the raven haired girl whom was momentarily thinking.

How was the Uchiha going to get out of this, she didn't even know where she was in the first place. "Perhaps we can keep her alive…it would be interesting" he adds, getting up to grab her chin. Lifting her head up so he can stare at the black tie, her cheeks tinting a pink colour in confusion to what was going on.  
"L-let me go…why did you take me? Wouldn't it have been more obvious, to have taken the old man?" pouting her expression tenses, a hot breath running over her lips and chin. Gulping she sucks her lips in, nervous of what was going on past the blackness.  
"Meizu-san…go lock the doors. I'll untie her, not that she will be going anywhere" hearing many different bolts the chains around her drop, rubbing her arms Lenore tries to take the bandana off.

Gozo taking her hands, shaking his finger for her not to dare touch it. Wrapping a smaller shuriken chain around her neck he laces it with chakra, if she tried to escape her head was going to come clean off. Taking away the blindfold this time he stares at her, not even flinching at the strange eyes. "Don't try anything funny, or you'll be in trouble" they both grin from behind air ventilators, one looked a lot like a gas mask. Peering around the simple room, it was obvious she was in-fact in a tree house. Looking at the brunettes she glances down again, there wasn't much else she could actually yell at them.

"Why do you want to kill the old man, he only wants to build a bridge?" watching them they shrug, assassins that kill because they're told to. "That isn't exactly a just case" she states, scanning over their metal gloves. Gozo standing with spikes on his head protector, even though she was supposed to be a hostage, Lenore found them rather cool. Both brunettes had sat back down, their feet on the table and their arms crossed.  
They had to be at least in their mid-twenties, she looked like a mere child compared to them. Which was probably why they weren't being precocious of her, staring at their headbands she notices there is no slash. They must have still lived in the village, but didn't run for them. Missing-nin too scared to admit it perhaps. She didn't even have a her forehead protector yet, which added to how weak she looked.

"Can you cook?" Meizu asks, leaning on his hand while she nods slowly. "Good…go make something. And no funny business…" getting up she wander's about, pulling at things and putting them into pots. Watching from her peripheral vision she slips out a bottle, spinning it like it was just the salt. Putting it down before them she watches, they open their mouths to take a bite but stop.  
"Try some…" Gozo wasn't stupid at least, taking the fork she scrapes some out and takes a bite. Swallowing it and humming, her cooking really was so good. Watching them eat she sit's back down, getting comfy and sighing into herself. Waiting she watches their eyes starting to shut, soon they both knock together and then onto the floor.

Finding the key in their pocket she unlocks the choker, pausing when she ties them up. Putting on the spiked helm for her forehead she smiles, a few modifications and she could wear it herself. Bagging the gloves aswell, she takes one of their gas masks. A mission with free stuff, that was probably the good bit about it. Of course they were a bit big but she'd grow into them, dragging them along on a cart she whistles on the path. Seeing if perhaps she could find someone, a dog running to a halt which surprises her.

"Lenore?" it enquires, nodding the dog barks loudly. Sitting down to stare at the knocked out guys on the cart, tied and gagged with their expressions flushed and placid. Watching a group coming towards her she waves, not even shaken from her ordeal.  
"Are you okay?" Sakura yells, stopping on the open area to see the two men.  
"Yep…" the raven states, smiling softly as if nothing terrible had happened to her. "They weren't very bright…letting me cook for them" she laughs, shaking a bottle of sleeping liquid between her fingers. Kakashi and the old man looking at her, the Uchiha then glancing at Sasuke from behind her sunglasses.

"As long as you are OK" the teacher states, sighing and sending another dog to alert them that she is okay. The rest of the mission wasn't very interesting, Kakashi had sent her home because of the ordeal - Sasuke seemed to be rather annoyed with the decision however. She didn't mind to much though, because she got a B-rank slip for handing the two ninja in, she was rather proud of that. Training with a clone she kicks and punches, ducking and blocking each hit. Knocking up against a tree she jumps, the clone shattering the tree to shards. Widening her eyes she stares at the tree, there was some power behind her fists.

"Your vicious!" Lenore plights at her clone, running from the steel fists and kicks. Grabbing and deflecting them she flips the clone up and over, only ending in it flipping her when it lands. Lenore crosses her arms in front of her, flying back and against the ground. Skidding across the field she hit's a rock, spinning up and back down against the ground. "Ouch~" she pines, sitting up shakily. Watching her clone come towards her she gasps, jumping up when it stabs the ground with a set of kunai. Doing a set of hand signs she spits fire, scorching the ground trying to hit the clone.  
Lee and his group had been watching, wincing when Lenore is punched under the chin. Gritting their teeth when the clone appears behind her, stabbing it's heel into her spine to kick her back to the grass. Shakily she raises her hands, showing a small 'T' shape which signals a break. Sitting up the Uchiha rasps, plucking a few needle from her arms.

"This isn't working…I'm getting no where" she mumbles, her chakra and strength hadn't moved even an inch. "I think my chakra has come to it's maximum…which means the only thing we can really do, is work on technique and faster summoning" she speaks openly, writing it all down to pout softly. "Hm…what do you think I'll get if I completed another B-rank mission?" she enquires, looking at her clone whom gives her a strange look. That morning the next day she had received another set of missions, they were to be completed outside of the village. Which meant they were trusting her with better missions, smiling she strides along in a bubbly manner.

If she completed these she would have an impressive information card, already she had caught up with everyone else. Her team consisted of a boy with short brown hair, and one with dark green hair. Surprisingly they got on very well, doing missions together they get through a lot. Training together quite a few times in the process, at one point they had to go on a far off trip. Heading through the hot sands Lenore stares around in awe, the Suna desert was amazing. The golden sand sparkling like jewels in the distance, finding the city they show the passes.  
Wandering towards a tower she gasps at all the strange buildings, people giving her strange looks but she doesn't mind. Passing a trio that are having a fit she glances about again, she felt a little lost now. The guys had gone ahead to hand in the scroll, leaving her alone to fret over everything in the village. Finding an empty street she escapes the crowds, her black eyes sparking to everything. "So cool…" she smiles, wafting a fan in front of her face. "But it's too hot" she groans, rubbing more sun cream into her cheeks.

~The sun is hot in the sky, just like a giant spot light. The people follow the signs, and synchronise in time~ she smiles, dazzled by everything that she doesn't realise, she had come to the end of the street. ~I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze. I don't know where to go~ Lenore sings, bending forward to look right and left along the next street. It was strange, this entire part was completely empty. Hanging her arms her metal gloves shine, they looked heavy and made of stone around her wrists. "Where am I…" the Uchiha groans, spinning and walking back the way she came.

~Lonesome stranger with a crown around you, I see who you are. You joke, they laugh. Till the show is over, then you fall so hard. If your needing a soul to soul connection, i'll run to your side~ Lenore chimes, skipping and kicking her heel to try ease the boredom. ~When your lost in the dark, when your out in the cold. When your looking for something that resembles your soul, when the wind blows your house of cards~ stopping her spine prickles, blinking she turns to look around. She could have sworn she felt something behind her, that same bad feeling from before gnawing at her nerves.  
Turning completely she looks behind her, stepping back towards an alleyway. Poking her head out it is empty, straightening up she rubs her head. It must have been a cat, that same awkward feeling snags her soul again. Turning she looks about, now slightly frustrated to what was going on. "Maybe the street's haunted…" gasping she glances about, was that why this street was empty? Walking back towards the busy street she rubs her arm, how did sand get there?

Looking down she stills completely, tilting her head she watches yellow sand wrap around her. "Okay, so maybe there are ghosts" the Uchiha murmurs, being lifted up and sent upside down. Watching the ground get further away she stops, blinking Lenore looks at a pair of sea-green eyes. "Oh! Hello…" she states with surprise, her sunglasses gripping onto her nose. "You're a strange ghost" she points out, looking at the gourd on his back curiously. "That's kind of nifty, you have a water bottle on your back" the female states, the teen stays completely quiet however.  
Her ebony pony tail flipping down, slapping her in the face. Shaking her head she makes an annoyed sound, the strands of hair going in her mouth. "Ohm…my names Lenore…What's yours?" she asks, smiling at him but he just stares in a steely manner. Pouting she chuckles gently, he acted a lot like Spot. "Hm~ can I guess?" Lenore enquires, her eyes glancing at the love kanji on his forehead.

"Is your name…Gary?" glaring at her she thinks again, the way his expression went she must have been close. "Ga…roar" she watches his eyes shifting, another letter to add to the words. "Garvin" her eyebrow hitches, then it clicks with a cheery smile. "Oh, I know what it is. You're Gaara, right?" looking at him inquisitively, the Uchiha looks at this bright red hair. "I have a letter for you, if you could…put me down" she struggles, trying to reach her bag. He seemed rather confused about something, but eventually he drops her onto the roof.

Shuffling about she pulls out a passport, his picture and other things on it. "I guess it's a bit of a cheat, if I had that card when I guessed" she laughs, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, that means you'll be in the Chuunin. Well I wish you luck in it, I heard there are snakes this big inside the forest" her hands reaching as far as possible, her expression at awe with the thought. "Well, I have to go. I heard there is an ice cream bar down the road, and it has raspberry and bubble-gum flavoured ones!" licking her lips she pauses, humming in thought infamously. "Want to get one with me? You must be roasting, in that black and leather outfit" Lenore smiles again, Gaara just grunts and follows her.  
She didn't even notice everyone backing down, buying an ice-cream she sticks her face in it. Sighing into it's icy texture, it felt great after being out in the sun for hours on end. "Kahh~ this tastes so good. I wish they had this back at my village" she coo's, sooking on the bits that drip onto her hand and onto the wafer cone. The red head had still not said anything, he just ate his mint ice cream that she had bought for him.

"Gaara-sama, there you are" a girl with blonde hair and pigtails states, carrying a giant fan on her back. Looking to the Uchiha she smiles, waving slightly as she blinks in confusion. "Who's this?" she grins from ear to ear, Gaara shrugging.  
"I don't know" he states coldly, Lenore's brow sweating, he really was just like Madara. He forgot her name, and was acting cold even though she was trying to be nice.  
"Lenore-san, we have to go now…if you want to dune-ride" squeaking she gets up, pulling the board from her back to grin. Even though it was a surf board, it would probably do the exact same thing.  
"Dune…riding?" they must have been Temari and Kankuro, the other two that got a passport to the Chuunin.  
"The bakka wants to surf down the really big sand hill, just out of this town" the guys shake their heads, Lenore placing her fist up and bending forward to firmly pose her statement.  
"It's a great idea, I'll even take pictures to prove it. Besides then I'll have surfed on ice, snow, mud…water and sand" she points out, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Pfft, good luck. We made you a present, just to give you luck" the groups artistic member laughs, handing her a flip book. Tilting her head she flicks it, Lenore standing at the top before sliding down. Hitting a rock and rolling down the hill she goes through a cactus patch, wincing she shuts it.  
"I'll show you…I'll surf down it and spiral kick. Just you watch! Vireo, Sable " she proudly states, pointing a finger to the sky and sliding it down to level with her partners nose.  
"I'm rather sceptical" Vireo states, flicking his green hair back and crossing his arms.  
"You're a priest, everything is questioned" Lenore retorts, holding her board up high and stomping off to prove them wrong. "Care to come watch? It will be funny, if she does fall" both grinning at the blonde whom blushes, Kankuro on the other hand is not happy with this gesture. Standing at the very top she glances around, placing a hand to her brow to look down. Taking a picture of the top she glances down, the group watching as she plans what to do. Setting down the board she glances about, strapping her foot down she gulps.

"Having seconds thoughts?!" she could hear Sable yell, a grin on his lips making her glare.  
"NO!" she snappily yells, preparing herself. "If I don't survive, I'm coming to see you Spot-kun!" she grins, it was better now than later as she kicks her foot. Screaming her way down until it becomes a happy 'woo-hoo-hoo-hoooo', leaning her board skids around the first set of rocks. Hitting a bump she ducks and grabs the board, barrelling rolling the board 360 degree's. Dropping back down she swerves back and forth until she gains balance, the smirks on their faces had been whipped right off.  
Just to get on their nerves Lenore hits another bump, rising up and flying right over a cactus patch. Landing only a meter from the end of it, sand bursting up all around her in the adrenaline. Screeching to a halt at the very bottom she covers her team mates in sand, grinning from ear to ear with beaming pride. "Told you I could do it" her arms crossed proudly, her head held up high but her cheeks were red from the sunburn. Both boys spitting the sand out and coughing, Lenore now doing a small dance. Her hands on her head and them waving, her hip banging from side to side. "Happy dance~" she chants, tormenting her group members whom pout in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Sand queen, stop being a bakka and let's go already. The sooner I see some tree's, the better" Sable groans, rubbing his brow. Lenore shaking her head and rolling her eyes to both kissing Temari's hand, she had been stuck with two womanisers.  
"Bye Gaara-san, I'll see you at the Chuunin hopefully" she beams into the distance.  
~I was so high I did not recognise, the fire burning in her eyes. The chaos that controlled my mind…to spur goodbye she got on a board. Never to return again~ the raven sings into the distance, Gaara staring at her silently. The black rings around his eyelids, making his sea-green eyes look bright.  
"What a weirdo…" Kankuro states, rubbing his black hood and glancing at the crimson headed teen.  
"Whatever" the moody teen mutters, creeping off and ignoring Temari whispering something in a squeaky voice. The trip to the Suna desert was an interesting one, she wasn't sure but Lenore thought she had made a new friend there.


	12. Chapter 11

Back in the village there was only a day before the Chuunin's started, the group of three had been training erratically right through till the first lessons. Apparently they would be doing a evaluation test of theory, where they had to answer an essay of questions. This had Lenore uptight and overworked, she had no idea how this was going to turn out.  
Apparently there was only a few groups that had ever passed it, walking towards the outhouse where everyone was meeting up she enters a room. There were so many people from villages all over the place, all of them looked like they were about to kill each other.  
"This looks fun" Vireo whispers while Sable just fumbles with a few scrolls, he had been revising any possible questions that might come up. However the green haired priest had other plans and had been rubbing Lenore's arm, she knew this too well from Tobirama and Madara's antics.

"It's OK, it's not like we're fighting just yet" he grins cheerily, shifting his fingers like a spider down her arm. Twitching her eyebrow her Rinnegan flickers in a threatening manner, the sight had actually caused more attention than she needed. Hearing murmuring she tries to calm herself down, grabbing the priests wrist in the process into a Vulcan finger hold.  
"Know what happens when I flex my pinkie?" she enquires, smiling sweetly at him while Vireo just gives her a dim look with his brown eyes.  
"That only works in the movies, bakka" he snaps, watching her lever the pinkie down. Twitching he winces and drops down, holding his arm and groaning in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, owow. OK! Okay, I'll stop man handling you" triumphantly she removes her hold, watching the annoying womaniser stand up and whimper slightly.

"Yeah, wait till you get a room with me" Sable grins arrogantly, eyeing up Lenore while she just snickers softly.  
"Of all the village sins, you and him getting together would be the worst" she smuggly retorts, grabbing her chin to laugh deeply in an evil manner. "Maharajah…" coughing she mumbles with a pout, that evil laugh needed more work.  
"What is it with you, and village sins" the brunette enquires, fixing his black shirt and training pants calmly when a group of girls walk in.  
"Not much, I just remember them…ah back in my day…" she sighs, distancing herself from reality while they grunt.  
"You make yourself sound older than fifteen…" pausing she comes back, glinting her eyes and cracking her knuckles together.  
"How old do you think I am?" she glares sternly, pretending to spit while the long green hair flicks back in shock.  
"Ah, uh! I think your…a lovely youthful, strong, elegant… smart! 18 year old-" elbowing Sable he nods and laughs nervously, the quiet room now watching the raven revert back to a ditsy looking sweetheart.

Her index finger to her chin while she flutters her eyelashes, her cheeks fluffed up to a gentle pink as she giggles.  
"Really? I don't know what to say" grinning cheerily her group members rub their faces and sigh, this woman was impossible to predict.  
"How did your revising go?" twitching their eyebrows they watch her cradling her legs in the corner, a dark shadow looming over her while she turns to look at them with hollow cheeks.  
"I spent my time training and eating" gloomily she gets up slowly, storming over to grab Sable's collar creating a small cloud behind her. Shaking him she makes him stare into her void like black eyes, extending out into rings for her Rinnegan.  
"You're- insane!" Vireo had bent his legs and back to shake his hands in front of him, just to emphasise that she was completely stupid.

"Perhaps, but what is the limitation of that?" for one they had been confused to what that even had to do with anything, and the other was to when, where and how, she got a reed pipe with bubbles coming out and a pair of reading glasses.  
"I…I give up talking to you. You are so far over the insanity line…that I don't know where to find you anymore" the priest states where as Sable had began to prod his forehead, a worried expression on his face.  
"I just don't know if I'll get her voice out of my head" the teen grumbles, watching Lenore drop down onto the ground in the centre of the empty space. She looked stupider than any other person in the room, even more stupid than a guy at the very back. Who had his entire face but his nose masked over in wraps, how the hell can he see?!

At least the tension had loosened to the random comedy, the glaring expressions weren't as intense as before. Or at least it had gone that way until Naruto and his group barged in, yelping and plighting until stopping dead. One idiot was enough for this group without Naruto being there, standing up she had put on a cool and calm expression. As if she was the cool guy in the movie, and not the complete bin-flop.  
"Yo, Naruto-san" she waves, she had been trying out new phrases that she got off this thing they called a television. Kakashi had even given her a remote to play with, he seemed astonished to the fact that she had no idea what they were. Glancing at Sasuke they exchange random glances, after he had come back completely torn up she had taken up the motive of being his mother.

It annoyed the other women to no extent but it wasn't that she liked him, Lenore just didn't want a fellow Uchiha looking like a lawnmower. Another strange futuristic thing she got to use, it had a seat and a wheel, and some kind of 'engine'. As much as she liked this new easy way of living she preferred to wash her clothes by hand, down at the river out of town.  
Or if she needed to dry her hair she would go stand outside, the wind was just as good as a hair dryer. Watching Ino and Sakura bicker over him she rolls her eyes, glancing about the groups and spotting Gaara. Exchanging glances he looks back down, at least his cold expression never changed. Standing about aimlessly Lenore had taken to leaning against the wall, her eyes flicking open and then fluttering shut. When her group turn she had been standing staring forwards, her eyes open calmly behind them.

"Lenore-san, you haven't said anything in sometime. Are you alive?" Naruto had started circling her, his hand waving in front of her face as a low snore parts her lips. Everyone falling to the ground and kicking their legs, the idiot had fallen asleep standing up. "That's some skill…" Naruto states, raising his eyebrow and poking her forehead.  
Slowly she waves back and forth before stilling again, raising his eyebrow he pushes her roughly. Her body falling and stopping inches from the ground, like some kind of vampire from the old movies she rises back up and stands back on her feet flatly.  
"I wish I could do that" Kiba laughs, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto had been pouting to the thought of how many times he has fallen off the bed at home, casually Kabuto had been staring her over.  
"Interesting, she's perspiring a gentle chakra from her pores" carefully the doctor kicks her feet, the girl floating aimlessly at an angle and smirking in her sleep.

"Lenore never ceases to amaze me…" Sakura mumbles, watching Sable and Vireo push her back and forth like a ball to each other.  
"Wanna throw her out the window? Ramen's bet she doesn't get squashed on the pavement outside" betting to themselves Lenore had levitated back onto the ground, her eyes shifting as she glares from behind them.  
They hadn't noticed she was listening to them betting on her, raising her hand she curls her index finger into her thump. Placing both hands to the back of their heads and flicking the both of them, like darts they go headfirst into the walls in front of them. Lenore hadn't even tired and they went flying, she was starting to show key signs of brutal strength.

Hearing the call of them to go to the other room for the question thing she brightens up, dragging her half dead members in front of the others. Sitting at the very back she listens to the teacher, apparently if anyone was caught cheating they would get marks. Three dashes and they would be sent out side, checking over the questions when everything starts she leans on her elbow.  
There was only one thing she could do and that was cheat, but how was she going to do that without getting spotted. Stubbornly she was at the very back, with no one beside her and a teacher at her other side watching. Rubbing her eyelid she thinks carefully, what had she learned from Rikudo that would help.

[Flashback]  
"Try to see what's on this card, without guessing or moving. You have to figure out a way to seeing what it is, without having to move closer to see it. This will help when you have to observe the enemy from a distance" twitching her cheek she grunts, trying to figure out how she was going to do that. Humming she activates her sharingan, trying to bounce it off the button on his coat to get a reflection.  
"It's a star" nodding he picks up another one, covering the buttons she grunts. Dammed, but he was right. There might not be anything reflective in the area to use, staring at the card she hums in thought. Maybe she could put him into her Tsukuyomi, and while he was under that she could read the card as if nothing had happened. Or at least she would if she could, he hadn't taught her that much yet. Rubbing her chin she pauses, Lenore could always use that new technique she had been practising…  
[End Flash]

Rubbing her eye she rests her hand on the table, flicking a black smudge across the room. Landing on someone's cheek she shuts her eyes, resting her head on the table in silent defeat. Looking around else where from her body she pauses, hovering down and landing onto a persons forehead protector. A single Tomoe resting on the cool silver metal, while one of the several on Lenore's eye disappears.  
Writing down everything on the sheet she shifts to another person, getting every answer before coming back to her own body. Rubbing where the Tomoe had disappeared from she sighs, reading over her answers with a pleasant grin. Resting her head she shuts her eyes, dozing off until someone starts yelling.

Apparently Naruto was having a fit about how he would become Hokage again, dozily she glances at the teacher by the window. Raising her eyebrows up and then back down in a calm gesture that asked, 'Did you ever get this when you were a kid?'. Sleepily she watches him, smiling softly at how high spirited he was, that was to be expected from a bowl of ramen.  
Dozily dragging her feet along as they leave, Naruto had been grinning wildly. He was sure he would defiantly win the Chuunin, and become Hokage. After another week of training and running away from the womanising group it was time for the next test, they would be fighting their way to a tower in the centre of a forest.

"What's this place called?" Lenore asks, pulling her black hair from her eyes as they walk towards the meeting place.  
"The Forbidden forest of Death" Sable states, the Uchiha rolling her eyes and holding the back of her head.  
"Joy." she murmurs rolling her eyes and sitting down on a rock, they weren't the first to get there but not the last either. Following the instructions for the forest she hovers aimlessly, they had been given a heaven scroll. Muttering amongst each other they enter the next area through the gate, all of them walking calmly along the path.  
"So, will we go head first or observe our surroundings this time. Lenore?" both of them had been laughing because she had run through a bush, and right into a tree. They had only been in the area for five minutes, and already she was doing stupid things.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Vireo smirks, putting his hand on her shoulder gaining a low growl from Lenore. Why did perverts and womanisers have to accumulate around her, why not pass her by once and never come near her again?

Stopping when they pass a group they exchange glares, grinning they turn and prepare to fight. The three leaf nin standing with dots for eyes and pale skin when a giant snake flies past, eating them on the way. Walking over she picks up the black scroll, their foreheads sweating with grief.  
"This place is screwed up" making sure there aren't any more over grown worms, they keep going forwards.  
"A-at least we have the scroll?" she enquires, nervously laughing and glancing around cautiously. She was hoping to have fought someone, not watch them get devoured by a snake. Trekking along the forest path it had started to get dark, the tower was just getting bigger and bigger.  
"Hey, guys look what we've got there" a gruff voice mumbles, the group turning around to peer at a group with the rain village symbol.

"Looks like they've got both scrolls" they grin, pulling out their weapons while Lenore and the others get ready. Separating they tag a member from the other group, running at each other the Uchiha twists from the blade and flicks her leg. Kicking the ninja she was up against in the stomach, hearing a bone crushing crunch the man is shot straight through trees and into the distance.  
"Oops…" she whispers, she had to learn how to control her strength. So far she had only just managed to pick up a stone without it cracking slightly, over the few months her intensive training had been doing some freaky stuff to her chakra. Running at the other two she punches one of them in the side of the head, their neck snapping on the ground on impact. His entire body mangling itself as he cartwheels on his body, in the opposite direction of the other one.

Vireo and Sable had grouped together on the last one, but he had lost all nerve and ran away screaming into the darkness. "I really need to work on my attacks, I didn't mean to hurt them like that" pouting at her team mates they rub her back, rolling their and shaking their head and eyes.  
"You're supposed to hurt them, the whole point of being a ninja is to kill…" the brunette states, pulling her into him as he walks through the forest path.  
"Or be killed, you can't worry for your opponents well fair. Not right now anyway, from what we've seen on our way here everything has been blood thirsty" the priest states, fixing his green hair and putting away the explosion scrolls he was going to use.  
"I hope Sasuke and his group are okay…" pouting she thinks about Sasuke, she had a bad feeling that something might happen to him.  
"They'll be fine, you know how Naruto is…" smiling gently they casually head towards the meeting point, another group had appeared to try fight them this time.

Apparently they had formed a group of six instead; because Lenore had both scrolls, the group must have made a deal to share out the opposite scroll. Watching one lunge towards her the raven ducks, jumping up and striking the ninja under the chin. Hearing a snap she squeaks, the man flying into the sky to fall back down further into the forest. Shaking her head she glares, this was no time to worry about killing people. That was the whole point in being a ninja, survival of the fittest, smartest and strongest.  
Grabbing another one by the arm she throws him up and launches him through the air, wincing when he goes headfirst into a large tree. Meanwhile Sable had been drowning a member with a water Jutsu, using a lightening scroll Vireo electrocutes the teen, frying him quickly. Backing into each other there were now three left, quickly Lenore casts a hand seal sending a ring of Kagutsuchi from her sharingan to force the group back.

Jumping out she punches one in the chest, sending them back while she spins and kicks another in the ribs. Two down one to go, turning she glares at the last ninja. In a panic he backs off, her hand slowly reaching towards him. Falling onto his bum she fidgets under the tension, flinching when she takes his hat off and puts it on. Waiting she makes a fast 'FCH' sound making him run for the hills, smiling to herself she plays with the new found reed hat.  
"Must you always take peoples stuff?" the liquid green haired teen enquires, copying her and taking a hat off one of the other defeated Genin.  
"It's about to rain, I'll get soaked" she cheerfully states, skipping forwards while the enemy groan weakly from the ground.  
"How do you know it's going to rain?" the brunette enquires sceptically, Lenore shrugging weakly as they get to the tower door they had to enter.  
"I wish we could have fought more people, maybe I'll get a good fight inside?" wandering in they activate the scrolls, and to Lenore's surprise their sensei appears. "Whoa, where did you come from?" wandering around him he shakes his head, the Uchiha was so strange sometimes.  
"Well done getting here, there's not a scratch on you either" the brunette teacher states, he hadn't expecting much less from his cousin Vireo. Grinning he pats the priest on the shoulder, Lenore had been the one power punching the way here but she didn't mind.

Splitting up from the others she wanders around aimlessly, glancing around the empty tower with a bored expression. When ever she was alone Madara would pop into her mind, sometimes she wondered if he ever thought of her. Finding a dark room she sits down on a seat, the dust raising up as if no one had been in the room for years. From where she sat she could see the moon reflecting off the stone ground, crossing her legs she intertwines her fingers against her mouth in thought.  
Lenore wasn't sure she could handle all of this, she was calm on the outside but on the inside she was bubbling over. The day she had found out the Uchiha clan was wiped out, was the day she starting feeling sluggish. It was also the reason behind why her strength was becoming out of control, she was subconsciously venting all of her frustration out through her fists. That same day Kakashi sat down and talked it through with her was slightly blurry, all she could really remember was jumping through Sasuke's window and latching onto him.

Without meaning it she had put him in a bear-hug-lock for an entire night, that was also what started Sakura's secret hatred towards her. Lenore could still remember waking up with her head on Sasuke's chest, it was probably the first time she saw the other Uchiha sleeping peacefully. All she could think about was the pain the teen must be going through, knowing his own brother was the cause of it all. Even if there was nothing she could say or do she just wanted to comfort Sasuke, she could feel the vengeance cloud tormenting his very soul.  
She knew he must feel she is the only one who can emphasise with him, but even then the Uchiha weren't close to her. Not like they used to be when she was with Madara, all of her loved ones had died already, way before the mass genocide. As long as Lenore could comfort him, she would do anything to make him feel a little lighter; he didn't have as many burdens as Lenore carried, but even then the emotional turmoil he had was just as strong as hers. Even if she didn't show her anger, sadness or any other darker emotion outside of her own little bubble.

~Send me back to my home, I couldn't live without you when I tried to roam. Put me by the window, let me see outside. Looking at the places where all my family died~ Lenore sings softly, her voice barely echoing against the walls around her. Pressing her head up she glances around, her ebony orbs tracing the cracks on the ground.  
~Leave me by the churchyard, leave me on my own. The storm will come and take me, back to my old home. Put me by the window, let me see outside. Looking at the places where all my family died~ she chimes softly, standing up to spin on her tiptoe gently.  
~Your words in my memories are like music to me, I'm miles from where you are as I lay down on the cold ground. I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms~ letting her arms out stretch she lets her mind wander freely, at least she still had her precious memories of that pervert Spot.  
~After I have travelled so far, we'd set the fire to the third bar. We'd share each other like an island, until exhausted and then close our eyelids. Your soft skin is weeping, a joy you can't keep~ this was her third life, her third bar. Once it was burned out she would part from this world and meet her Speckles, even if he was bubbling in hell for trying to destroy the place with a demon.

~It's not even light out, but you've somewhere to be. No hesitation, no, I've never seen you like this, and I don't like it. I don't like it, I don't like it at all~ she was going to bat him behind the ear for that one, the moment she was gone he was trying to take over the world. Lenore wouldn't have been surprised if he had done it to try enslave the female race, and make them his sexy, kinky toys.  
Not that he wasn't always doing that from the start, sometimes she wondered if he knew what he was doing when he left the house to see other women. Lenore wasn't sure if he knew how much she loved him, even if he did it probably wouldn't have made a difference. How stupid was Madara, pausing she stills to stare at the ground, a total and utter one.

~I know what you're thinking, but darling you're not thinking straight. Sadly things just happen we can't explain, sit down, come round, I need you now. We'll work it all out together, but we're getting nowhere tonight. Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better, somehow in time~ Madara must have lost his mind when he tried to control a demon, more so to have a reason to want to destroy Konoha. No one was sure why he wanted to kill everyone, he never gave a reason but it was in his eyes.  
Bitter corroding hatred, his thirst for blood was so scary that when he fought Tobirama and Hashirama, they couldn't get his expression out of their minds. They to never spoke of the true reason the great and respectable Madara went mad, she just hoped when he fell from his perch he didn't do anything outrageous. Lenore had been reading the books and information on the event; apparently he went to the extent that his eyes burned out, Izuna actually gave him his own sharingan just to let his brother see again. Shaking her head she grunts, she could feel the anger in her body starting to grow. This must be what got every male Uchiha, this burning urge for blood and lust for destruction. The one weakness an Uchiha has, themselves.

Glaring at the ground she growls lowly, she hadn't noticed anyone watching her as she lets out an angry hiss. Her fist cracking the chair she had been sitting on in half, huffing to herself she punches the cracked seat again. Crumbling it, and then to fragment it, and then again with her Kagutsuchi to turn it into charcoal and dust. Sighing she rubs her temple, as long as she didn't use her anger against another human being, she would feel strong relief by doing this.  
~Don't…ohh, (smashes her first through a pillar). Please don't…Don't…ohh, (spinning around she flings her foot down, crumbling a light source under her heel). Please don't…ohh~ peering about for something else to smash she glances at a red light, stilling with her fist up against another chair. Blinking she squints her eye, tilting her head curiously to wander closer.  
"What the hell is that thing?" she asks, jumping up to cling onto it. Sticking her eye in front the lense she stares into it, elsewhere a man had turned to look back at the camera. Falling off the chair in fright at the big black eye, leaning away to show rings as well.

"What the hell is that?" the man asks, the other ANBU/teachers had leaned in as well out of confusion. Blinking the black turns bright red, a Tomoe of a sharingan showing up. Spinning and spiralling randomly before stopping, a voice echoing through the voice tracker close by.  
"What is this thing?" a feminine voice enquires, Kakashi rubbing his forehead with Iruka moments later.  
"Lenore." they state in unisons, watching her face shift away for them to see.  
"Lenore-san what are you doing?" a voice from behind her yells, the Uchiha falling when she gets a fright. Accidentally ripping the camera from the wall as she goes, it was chakra based and so didn't have any wires.  
"Where did you get a camera?" Sable enquires, watching her get up to look at them.  
"Is that what this thing is?" the Uchiha asks lifting it up to be at her eye level, but pointed towards the other two.

"…Lenore-san that's a security camera! Put it back" the green haired companion states, trying to take it off her but she jumps back.  
"But I want to play with the Chimera" she pouts, turning it the right way up and spinning it about the room to look at everything.  
"It's probably recording everything you're doing!" the priest plights, trying to take it back while the ANBU watch. Kakashi had started to groan while the others just watch, at least it was entertaining.  
"Don't be silly, there is no such thing as that!" Lenore states as if it were folk lore, pouting and staring at the lense. Sticking her tongue out and to the side her eyes go up and cross eyed, laughing to herself she licks the tip of her nose. Making several stupid faces Sable snatches it off of her, glaring at her sternly.  
"You bakka, how will you get a job if they have this on records?!" he snaps, trying to hold onto it while Lenore grabs onto the lense.  
"I want to play with the Chimera!" she snaps, the group in the small room had all stopped to watch as the camera does a crazy back and forth motion. Like something from a perverted cartoon the camera points at her cleavage, twitching their eyebrows they stare intently at the screen.

"Camera you fool, Cam-e-ra!" the brunette snaps, almost losing his grip but letting the camera do a nose dive into her chest.  
"That's what I said, Chimera!" Lenore states bluntly, her chest shifting while Vireo stands on the side lines. One of the ANBU's had accidentally lent back, his arm hitting the button which would broadcast it live.  
"You can't have the camera you bakka!" a voice plights, gaining attention from any close by people. Sasuke and the others were one of the many whom get a little more than an eyeful of the camera taunting.  
"Give it back, I found it!" twitching his eyebrow the group mouth 'Lenore?' in unisons, even Gaara had stopped with his blood thirst to stare. A little more bluntly than anyone else but all the same he had stopped, finally getting it off of him she laughs. Holding it to laugh evilly, in her silly and badly done maniacal way. "Muhahahah, and the great Lenore Uchiha wins again! Bow before me and my awesomeness!" she grins, twisting the camera to point it from her chest to the group.

"You're, the most, stupidest, woman. I have ever, had the trouble of meeting" Sable plights, slapping a hand to his face while they wander down the corridor.  
"By the power of the Chimera, I-AM-LENOREEEEEE!!" the raven chants, smiling in a dazzled manner.  
"As long as she isn't freaking out…but…oh no" the priest had stopped to look at a large screen TV, their antics being flashed on to the screen.  
"Uh, Lenore-san…" watching the screen they see the camera flail about, the Uchiha doing the caramelldansen for it out of amusement.  
"Doesn't that mean this is being broadcast, all over -Konoha-?" glancing at each other they shudder, something horrible and cold like an icy hand had just been lifted. Gulping they ponder what might happen, besides their names being ruined by such an idiot.

Far away and through the darkness a black hand grips a glass, the other flicking through the channels in a bored manner. Stopping and flicking back to what could only be described as 'boobage', leaning back and sipping from a glass of fine wine. The red liquid is churned calmly and then slowed to a still when 'Lenore' is mentioned, slowly it starts to bubble and ferment. The Uchiha dancing around on the screen creating a void of anger, as another figure steps in to glance at the screen. His eyes turning back to stare at the black figure hiding in the shadows, jumping slightly when the glass physically shatters under the pressure.

~When you are ready to join us, now? Hands in the air, we can show you how. Come and try, Caramell will be your come and move your hips singing 'wah-haha', come and dance like this singing 'lalala'. You and me, can sing this melody. 'Oo-oahoo-oahoaha', dance to the beat, wave your arms together~ the raven sings, dancing about with a cheery smile.  
The entirety of Konoha sitting back to watch, some villages had actually become erupting volcanoes of laughter.  
~Come feel the heat forever and forever, dance and you'll learn it is time for prancing. Now we are here with Caramell dansen. Oo oo oo oahoah, oo oo oo oah oah ahah. Oo oo oo oah oah, oo oo oo oah oah ahah~ jumping she spins on her tiptoes and spirals her arms in the air, her hair flicking as she goes back to banging her hips and flapping her hands.

~From Suna to the Rice, we will bring our song. Fire, Mist and people of Konoha! They will learn, Caramell will go around the world, (oo oah oo oah ah ah). Come and move your hips singing, wah-haha. Come and dance like this singing, and me, can sing this melody, oo oahoo oahahah~ calmly another group of dark figures watch from the darkness, their cold eyes calmly watching the young teen skip about. Trying to drag her friend into it before he runs off, pouting she creates shadow clones.  
~Dance to the beat , wave your arms together. Come feel the heat forever and forever, dance and you'll learn it is time for prancing. Now we are here with Caramell dansen, Oo oo oo oahoah. Oo oo oo oahoahahah, Oo oo oo oahoah. Oo oo oo oahoahahah. Dance to the beat, wave your arms together, come feel the heat forever and forever. Dance and you'll learn, it is time for prancing. Now we are here with Caramell dansen!~ flopping onto her back she pants, raising her fists and outwardly yelping. "Woooo! Oo oo oo oahoah, oo oo oo oahoahahah~" laying there for a moment she suddenly bursts up, pausing and staring at the screen. She was bored again, the group smacking their heads off the poles by the wall with sheer embarrassment.

"Lenore-san, you do realise the entirety of Konoha just saw that?" pausing she looks back at the camera, tilting her head to stare at it in a chibi-lackadaisical manner.  
"Huh?" some people had actually started to blush at the cute expression, innocently she straightens her head to part her lips.  
"Hi Sasuke-chan!" she grins toothily, she didn't have anyone else to actually say anything to.  
"Aren't you even slightly embarrassed?! No one will look at you and not laugh anymore, you'll be famous for being a bakka" shifting her face into a pout she slits her eyes, evilly looking at the camera with a dark smirk. Enlarging her eyes ten-fold she starts to shake her bottom lip, tears forming up in her eyes while she whimpers.  
"Please don't laugh at me" if she had animal ears they would have dropped back to emphasise the expression, glancing at her group members she gives them the same face. ~Rawr~ she states with her mouth shifting to a cat like yawn, the expression getting her lunged on by the both of them.

"So cute~" Vireo states, crushing her into a bear hug.  
"She's a chibi ninja!" Sable snaps, starting to fight over her with a glare.  
"Yeah well she's my chibi ninja, get your own" the green haired priest squabbles, Lenore sitting in the middle with an exhausted expression. The dark figure that had been watching had slowly been clawing at the chair, etching each dark and dangerous thoughts into his head slowly.  
"The lost Lenore, _heh_?" the cold voice asks, sending chills down the spine of anyone in the room with him.


	13. Chapter 12

It had been a few days since the group got into the building, and with each day a new team was entering with more smirks to occupy the area. Lenore had been sitting by the bars on the ground, staring out like a kind of caged animal while her friends get to work on their weapons and plans. Clicking her black gloves she fixes the shrunken chain, after getting them home she had fixed and styled them to fit her along with the headband.  
Both she was now wearing, she couldn't help but feel like impressive. Glancing to her priest friend she looks at his weapon, it had the same rings and a long black base like the sage of the six paths staff. Every time she looked at it, the stave made her shudder - as if it foretold subconsciously that something horrible was going to happen. Watching the stave she hadn't noticed Sable sitting down beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder in a surprisingly sweet manner.

"Compared to everyone here, you're the strongest. Stop worrying" the brunette grins sweetly, Lenore smiling back and looking down at the fighting ring. Cuddling into him she could feel the air rise at the other side of her leg, another arm taking her waist to pull her the opposite way.  
"Yeah…" the priest states, trying to keep a cool expression. Watching them exchange glares towards one another Lenore laughs softly, sometimes it looked more like they were being big brothers more than anything else. Hearing the first bell, names are shaken and put together. Watching and waiting it was Sable's turn to go and fight, the Genin jumping down so he can exchange glances at the mist-nin, waiting for the signal they prepare to fight.

The enemy was the first to attack and throws a smoke bomb, the brunette glancing through the fog to try see where his opponent is. Dodging and ducking kunai's and fists the young leaf-nin kicks the ninja out of the cloud, using a water snake like spike to try impale them in midair. Forming thorns at its sides the Jutsu follows the ninja, whom was jumping backwards from right to left to try keep out of its way. However he hadn't noticed another one until it was inches from his back, gritting his teeth he shifts the other way getting pierced in the arm on the way.  
Skidding to a halt the mist clears, Sable surrounded by the darts while his arms cross and his hands spread out. Like a puppet controller they move to each twitch of his fingers, the only back fire was that he had to rely on every sense but his sight. Biting her nails Lenore plights for Sable to win, chanting and cheering for him while they deflect and knock each other about. Gasping when a sword almost cuts him in the ribs, using a water orb the brunette attempts to drown the Genin. Managing to grab his arm it is destroyed under the pressure, he would probably have started to scream if he hadn't been trained to ignore pain.

Running at him the enemy uses his sword and conducts chakra through it, swinging it a flash of blue tries to slice Sable. Cutting his arm off to even the battle Lenore squeaks, widening her eyes and then shutting them in shock. Hearing the bell she opens her eyes, the brunette had his arm in one hand and the mist nin in the other. Squirming about the Uchiha jumps down and takes his arm from him, sticking it back where it was supposed to sit. Both the brunette and medical nin watching unsurely as Lenore hums, casting chakra through the open wound and then letting go. Moving his fingers he grins, the medical nin watching with some surprise.  
"Is there anything you can't do?" he asks, finding that the flesh smoothes out as if nothing had ever happened.  
"I still can't figure out how the washing-machine eats your dirty clothing, and brings you new ones" she pouts, sitting back down behind the railing with the Genin. He had been playing with his arm for some time now, trying to explain that it basically worked like a whirlpool but inside the house. It probably hadn't helped as Lenore was now worried that the whirlpool might destroy her house, if it got out of the washing-machine.

[Lenore Uchiha vs. Joake Fleneria] Next to fight was the raven whom stands aimlessly glancing about, the village leader was sitting by a throne watching to. That stirred annoyance in her, he was just like spots dad, maybe a little thinner however. Watching a guy take stage she waves at him, completely unfamiliar with the 'enemy is bad, not our friends' regime.  
"Ready to get your ass kicked?" the man enquires, watching her blink slightly.  
"Probably" she replies, still smiling in a bubbly fashion. This was her first chance to try out her gloves, Kakashi and the others recognised them and were questioning how she would get them working. They where supposed to be used by two people, but she had modified them of course. Standing still Joake casts a few hand symbols, a fire breath Jutsu coming towards her as she spins passed it. Punching the ground the floor cracks, sensing danger he jumps away from where he stood. Spikes suddenly bursting from under the ground, crossing over each other and sparking in the lighting just to show how sharp they are.  
"Nice try" the guy grins, landing back on the ground to cast another Jutsu. This time leaf like blades spin at her, running away from them she ducks the last one. Her group watching with hands to their faces, she was supposed to be fighting not running away.

Bashing her knuckles together she hits the ground again, sending a cartoon like wave of the floor up towards him again. Dodging it with ease the floor flattens out again; Lenore wasn't trying however, she was just testing out her skills. It was interesting how he was dodging each one, it helped her figure out what she needed to improve on. Throwing kunai at her they had explosion tags attached, jumping back one hits the ground by her foot. Blowing up and sending her flying against a wall, Sable and Vireo both wincing to the sound of a harsh crack. There was more damage to the wall than on the Uchiha surprisingly, as she plucks herself out.  
"Good shot" she smiles, praising the teen who gives her a stupefied stare.  
"Women really are stupid…" he mutters, the Uchiha stilling and tilting her head. Smiling with her eyes closed, her eyebrow twitching. Even the two womanisers knew never to say such things in front of Lenore, she was highly protective of her gender.  
"That must make men pathetic little worms then, or is that just their penis' I'm talking about?" tilting her head she giggles sweetly, everyone's eyes widening to the fact that a young girl just used volatile language.  
"That wasn't very womanly of you" Joake states, managing to barely scratch her with a shrunken. When Lenore got angry she became slow, but her strength and mind sped up to make up for it.  
"I've never seen myself as the damsel in distress kind, if I do something then I do it for myself" laughing at her the Uchiha slits her eyes vacantly from behind her sunglasses, her lips staying in the same sweet curve to make people think she is still smiling.  
"Does that explain your fat butt I'm being blinded by?" twitching she lowers her head, the sharp horns on her headband poking out from behind her hair. "You mustn't do very much training" now that was wrong, Lenore spent hours upon hours training.

Like Lee and Gai she even had weights, however they where there to stop her moving like a leap frog. The pressure from the other world made it difficult to stay grounded, the gravity on earth was weak which meant she went faster and much higher than any average ninja. She didn't even have to try and she could move, almost as if she were flying through the air. No one knew about that though, she didn't want them knowing about it. The Uchiha had been trying to hide her Jutsu's from watching eyes, her strength seemed to be good enough. Plucking the last of her foot from the rocks and pieces of wall Lenore runs towards him, shooting small spikes from her knuckles towards the teen.  
Like bullets they skim the air, creating almost invisible holes in the wall. They were also being controlled, too much and the entire half of the building would be gone - along with a good portion of the forest outside.  
Even though they were fast he somehow was able to keep getting away from them, he could see through them before she hit him. Twisting her head she puts her arm up, blocking a kick to the head when he suddenly appears. He was fast like her but not stronger, lashing out she tries to punch him in the gut but he grabs her arm. Flipping her up and over to the ground, the ground shattering under her weight which shocked the teen as he jumps back. Either he had become strong enough to break the earth beneath his feet, or Lenore was like mater. Light enough to throw as if they were on the moon, and yet heavy enough to break things easily with her own weight.  
"There's something strange about you, you're like a feather…but like a bolder when you hit the ground" raising her eyebrow she lets her ebony orbs flicker, the rings on her eyes moving back and forth.

Getting bigger and smaller like some kind of lense moving forwards and then distancing itself, he was close enough to the truth - there was something wrong with her presence. Neji had once noticed it as well, her chakra does not flow inside of her body like it should. In fact it sinks to the bottom of her feet like a weight, as if making room and preparing for a large amount of chakra to burst into her body from nowhere. The amount of food she consumed was also considered quietly by him to be a form of energy storing, she ate a lot and nothing happened to her.  
It had always been like that since she was only a little girl, the village leaders passed it off as a kind of disease and nothing more. But people thought otherwise, she ate for energy, her chakra sank to make room. She had a hidden Sharingan that was set off when she got angry, it only opened completely when her father gave her his own. To this day something is not there, something that would activate the missing part of Lenore. Before she went to train under Rikudo her chakra was missing, a large chunk of it that seemed to never fix itself. There were no vital spots in her flow that were clogged and no veins broken, the chakra just chose to sink to the bottom and collect itself. Like a dormant volcano waiting to erupt, the Uchiha had a funny feeling that perhaps her outburst was a kind of rupture. Even though she can't remember anything but black, Madara and Tobirama were the ones that told her about it. And Ami was the one who wanted free chocolate after being shot through a market stall, apparently she was pretty scary when she got to that kind of level of angry. Just like a bad tempered demon with a hangover, or Madara when he can't get a knot out of his hair in the morning. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Sure I'm normal, nothing strange here" Lenore jokes, getting up with no effect to her health from being hit to the ground.  
"It's going to take a lot more to even put a dent in you, isn't it?" Joake mutters, trying to throw fire discs at her. Back handing them like flies they disperse when they hit the wall, running at him again she uses a weak Katon. Spitting fiery orbs at him like watermelon seeds he twists, one catching his arm and exploding like a bomb. Hitting the ground the fire doesn't go out, instead it flickers on the ground around his feet.  
Watching them cautiously he tries to run at her, the closest one to him bursting and knocking him off his feet. Landing in front of another one it does the same thing, falling and flying he finally hits the ground when there are none left to set off. They were like mini landmines, moving her hands to make hand seals Lenore uses another Katon. Scorching the ground he gasps while looking between his legs, rolling out of the way his eyes become white voids. Hit teeth biting together as he yells at her in an annoyed manner, glaring at her as she stops the Jutsu. "That's foul play, you can't scorch a guy in the crotch!" twitching his eyebrow she starts to cluck like a chicken, laughing absently to herself.

"Get it? Fowl play, 'cluck, cluck'?" grinning stupidly at the man her group place their palms to their faces, Lenore had to be the weirdest ninja they had ever met. Soon enough the Hokage was staring at her, his forehead going slightly blue while Kakashi and Iruka shake their heads. She was worse than Naruto, and that took a lot to accomplish, especially after his finger to the ass and farting trick against Kiba earlier.  
"No wonder the Uchiha's were wiped out, you're retarded…" shaking her hand she grins, placing another to her hip while the others grunt, she was agreeing?  
"Popshops, only Uchiha men are stupid" she smiles sweetly, some kind of dark cloud coming over her senses. That statement pissed someone off anyway, and it can't have been Sasuke because he was in the nurses office at the moment.  
"Popshops…What kind of world are you from?!" his hands were in front of him while he stares at her, she was mind numbingly unable to be understood.  
"Well, I would have to say I'm somewhat outsane" she grins sheepishly, pushing her sunglasses up while he groans.  
"Don't you mean 'insane'?" shaking her head she starts fighting him while she speaks, they may as well have tried to complete the match before everyone grew old.

"Nope, you know what though? I'm sick of people calling me insane, anyone else ever get that?" pouting she had been talking to anyone who was listening, her fist almost getting the side of his face but he grabs the metal of her glove and pushes it off course. "I'm tiered of people saying it, you know what I call them? Heathens!" she grins, landing on her feet to try use her Katon once again. "But I wouldn't say I'm a vengeful person, not like every other Uchiha has been. I just think that the streets will run red with their blood on Judgement Day" the scary monotone covered by her sweet and lamb like smile, her opponent twitching his lip while ducking another punch and kick. "You know, the second coming of Jehovah when the earth cracks open. And the one-winged angel descends…or plummets really, you can't fly with one wing. And maybe just skewers the people I don't like, and they call me crazy?" she laughs, speaking like a sadistic lunatic and yet with a rather playful tone.

"And yes, they say being insane is a bad thing. But if you use their logic against them, it's not entirely that bad…I mean think about it, my question to them: what box? Where is this box?!" she snaps, glancing around as if it would be right next to her or some where close by. "I don't see the box, I am trying to have some fun, make a few people laugh…maybe dance. Or sing until they start rocking back and forth on the ground, laughing to themselves. And you're busy babbling about an imaginary box, that only you can see! This happy companion cube that you met in a bar somewhere, this thing has -all- the answers and only -you- can see and hear them" swinging her leg and grabbing his arm she trips him over, flipping him up and over to smack the ground.  
His shoulder hitting the concrete along with the side of his head, letting go and grabbing his leg Lenore spins him around and around. "You're calling me crazy? So, let's just say, for the sake of argument, that there is a box. Lets say that everything in the box is safe; is normal, is sane. Is happy, is fine, gets you two for one Dango's Wednesdays at Bowl Stir-Crazy" letting go of his ankle Joake is flung into a wall, a fight and a comedy act. Something that makes the raven Uchiha even more crazy that they once thought, leaning against the bars the priest had a red mark on his forehead.

He had been smacking his head against the railing in distress, she had already embarrassed them enough without thing happening. "If you're in the box aren't you -Insane-? It seems to me that everyone wants to be insane, it makes the most sense…okay now how about the people who are authentically, a bit…crazy? Well they're outside the box, they are out-sane like me. We are nowhere near the safety sanity box; in-fact I'm wandering the void, looking for love in all the wrong places" she laughs, scratching her hair and fixing the metal band on her forehead.  
Her opponent gasping as he sits up, she was getting slower but faster when it came to blocking him. Even if he could grab her she was able to block and throw him instead, like she was putting all of her strength into thinking rather than doing. Almost to a point that she was barely able to move until the idea was conceived, and then she was putting it all into finally carrying it out. "I wouldn't say being outsane is a dangerous thing, it just means I'm a bit wacky. Now these normal people, the ones who call themselves sane. I would have to say sane is odd, it has no prefix, so it doesn't tell you whether they are in or out. It doesn't tell you where they are in relation to their own safety sanity box, which is what started this whole argument in the first place" Lenore states with a pout, catching a kunai by the handle to throw back in retaliation towards the enemy.

Meanwhile Sable was trying to block her out, and pretend he was from another group. At this point the Uchiha was sure everyone who was part of the leaf village was trying to block her out, and trying to pretend she wasn't from their village. "For all you know they're standing on the line, ready to fall in and break their skull, shave their head and start fires! In other words you cannot trust these people, so deep down, sane people are downright, -nuts-" crossing her arms she stares at the teen, whom was trying to load everything she had just said into his head. Opening his mouth to say something he shuts it again, he had nothing to actually say to her now.  
Pausing Lenore watches him, she had nothing more to actually test on the ninja now. She knew her sharingan was perfectly capable, and she wouldn't want to strain her eyes either. Watching him run at her she flickers and disappears, reappearing beside him. Her fist being taken to his head without any hesitation, going through the wall of the dojo she places a hand to her eyebrows. Lenore watching him as he goes through the trees, a grin going up her face to the fact that she had won.

Everyone was now questioning if she was delaying the battle on purpose or not, because the way she had just hit him made her look like a pro. Scooting her sunglasses further up she skips along, hoping over and up the barrier to stand next to her group. Some people questioning if she was in fact showing off, or perhaps hiding something from everyone. "I won, for the first Lady of the Uchiha" she grins cheerily, pouting to her group members ignoring her and turning their backs.  
Rubbing her arm she looks at everyone else, they were pissed off about something as well? Sitting thinking in that large void in her head something pops up, the girls were probably annoyed about the fact that she basically took the piss out of Sasuke. The rest, being men, were annoyed about her calling them generally pathetic. They'll get over it, they tended to when Lenore was involved. After a few more fights it was Vireo's turn, standing in the torn up ring thanks to Lee and Gaara he faces his opponent.

The sound-nin staring him down while she prepares herself, a cocky smirk on her face as she waits for the ring-master to signal the start of the fight. Watching from the side lines Lenore cheers, watching him use chakra papers to explode parts of the arena. He was the last one to fight but that didn't mean he could destroy everything, the girl doing the same by spitting chakra like poles at him. Some deflecting off of his staff while others stop, because of his chakra bending shield surrounding him. Gulping that same horrible feeling comes through her veins again, the priest was clearly winning but there was something in the pit of her stomach.  
Gripping the railing she darts her eyes about behind her sunglasses, not even flinching like anyone else close to her when a chakra dart hits the wall right beside her head. Ignoring it she keeps watching the fight playing out, glancing at Kakashi he whispers into her ear that Sasuke was looking for her in the medics area. Trailing away she keeps watching the fight right until she gets to the door, she had a funny feeling she was just over reacting. Stepping through the cold corridor she enters a private room, the Uchiha laying on the bed by the window staring at the ceiling aimlessly. Making her presence known Sasuke turns his head, the stern expression on his face straightening out. He was silently glad and somewhat happy to see Lenore, she could see it in his ebony black eyes.

"I heard you won" grinning she grabs her hip to bang it to one side, her teeth and thumb up in approval like Gai or Lee might do.  
"Yep, as youthful as ever!" she chirps in a bubbly fashion, the raven boy groaning as he sits up to the cheesy and somewhat irritating statement. "Your fight was awesome, you really kicked that guys butt!" she cheers happily, putting a hand to her arm while she smacks it back and forth with her thumb facing her. "I bet all the girls will be fluttering about it later as well" the female smiles, taking a seat on the chair by the nightstand.  
The sunlight from outside hitting the covers and their clothes, heating the fabrics with its softly kissed glow. Watching him for a moment he had started rubbing the mark on his shoulder, the black symbol glowing a fiery red. As she had worried something had happened to him during the Chuunin, not that him or anyone else would tell her what was going on. "Does it hurt?" Lenore asks, getting up and coming to the other side to take a look. Putting her hand on top of it the symbols were cool, she had suspected them to burn her. Humming she vibrates a soft green chakra down and into his neck, the pained and tensed muscles that were once strained relaxing into the soothing Jutsu.

For several minutes she stands doing the same thing, a dopy and somewhat sheepish look coming across Sasuke's face over time. "I hope that feels a little better" she whispers softly, sitting back down to aimlessly shine her spiked headband and pack away her metallic black gloves. Suddenly her head shoots up, a sparked connection inside of her mind being struck. That horrible feeling had started to churn painfully inside of her gut, something bad had just happened and she was sure of it. "Sasuke-san, I need to go…I'll see you after. We can get ramen and Dango's" she states swiftly, waving her hand but not cuddling him.  
She knew he disliked touched, and he was probably in enough pain without getting her death hug anyway. Running from the room she jogs down the hallway, stopping on the sidelines when a stretcher is hauled out. Gulping she sees a hand drop out, the sleeve was enough to tell her whose body it was. "Vireo-san?!" she suddenly yells, trying to run over but she is stopped by Iruka and Sable who is red in the face from attempting not to cry.

"What happened, is he okay?!" the hysteric Uchiha plights, reaching her arm out between them. Waving her hand and grabbing as if it would bring the rushing medics back. "Vireo-san!" Lenore yells loudly, her eyes watering up with shock horror. Denial setting in as she shakes her head, this wasn't happening. She wasn't losing another person, not now. Not after everything she had gained, everything about her father was rushing back to her. That energy inside of her piercing her insides while Neji looks at her, his eyes widening to what was going on inside of her.  
That empty blank space was being filled up with molten chakra, the energy bubbling and brewing towards her head. Each vital control point for her chakra being burst open to make way for it, teachers had turned their heads to the increasing levels of chakra. Lenore had tilted her head while hiding behind her sunglasses, gripping her fists together she slits her eyes. The sharingan behind her eyes beaming while she takes on a strange transformation, it wasn't that of a demons form or some kind of animal. In fact she started to grow, her ebony black hair growing longer down her back as she suddenly stands well above Vireo.

Hissing behind her lips she bites down on her jaw, Iruka stepping backwards with everyone else at such a sight. "I'm not losing someone else…" Lenore whispers in an adult tone, arching her eyes to stare at the ground. Her Rinnegan, Sharingan and Tomoe spinning while moving back and forth like some kind of time-vortex. Out from her eyes a kind of sleek black worm slips out, stealing one of her five other tear drops to slither around her neck. "Never, again" she growls lowly, bending her knees to stand on her tip toe with another foot back. Pushing lightly off the ground like an athlete she bolts down the hallway like a shock lightening, cracking the floor where she stepped from easily.  
For an entire night no one could find Lenore, the Uchiha was thought to have run away from the village. However on a vivid search they find her by an outhouse, she had returned to her normal childlike form. Any sign of her monstrous chakra gone, the young girl laying on the ground curled up near a stump. A few hours after they had brought her back, the girl starts to wake up. Gulping dryly while she opens her eyes, staring up at a white mask with red triangles on the side, apparently it was a cat. "Bagpuss?" she drearily enquires, poking the wooden mask in confusion. "You're not as saggy as that poem states…" Lenore pouts, rubbing her forehead and sitting up to glance around. It felt like she had been on a binge drinking session, and was dealing with a chaotic migraine.

With a burst of smoke the strange cat was gone, it had taken her a few moments to figure out it was an ANBU. Scooting off the bed the Uchiha goes to the door, being smacked in the face and sent spinning to the floor dizzily.  
"Lenore-san!" grunting she stares at the feet of Naruto, a stern but worried pout on his face. "I was worried sick about you!" he yells, dropping down to crush her into a bear hug. Gasping she stares over his shoulder into the blankness of the doorway, a pout coming up her face.  
"Where's Sable, and Vireo?" feeling his arms around her increase, the Uchiha's gut instinct taunts her again. Questioning him Naruto rubs his blonde hair, he probably didn't know how to say it. Looking down while she grips her trousers, Naruto hadn't any need to say anything. Gulping with worry while she turns her eyes to the floor, she could feel the weight on her shoulder increasing on the right side. "And Sable?" she enquires, looking up at him hopefully but the expression seems to become angry. Tears welding up in his eyes, a guy that was sensitive enough to cry made her heart cringe.

"He refuses to come see you…" the blond whispers, Lenore's eyes widening with shock.  
"Why?" she asks, tilting her head in complete confusion.  
"He…he's angry" blinking she stands up, pulling Naruto up as he gives her a questioning look.  
"Then I'll go see him" trying to run off her hand is grabbed, Lenore turning to look at the bowl of fuzzy ramen.  
"He's angry with you…" blinking again the Uchiha smiles, tilting her head to laugh softly.  
"Then I'll go cheer him up" staring at him her smile starts to drift down, she had a funny feeling there was something Naruto was straining to tell her. Slipping her hand from his grip she looks at her fingers, cuddling Naruto she grins at him in her usual happy-go-lucky manner. "Don't worry, I'll be okay" Lenore chirps, running off while he holds his hand up. The saddened stare on his face increasing, she didn't understand what was going on fully.

Tripping over every so often Lenore scurries down the street, spinning around people and dodging them to try keep up the pace. Her sunglasses stuck far up her nose so that they don't slip down, skidding to a halt she spots the brunette womanizer. Grinning she waves, calling his name and coming closer. Turning he looks at her, a disgusted stare on his face that makes her come to a halt.  
"What do you want?" he coldly asks, such a tone and expression catching the girl off-guard.  
"I came to find you of course" rubbing her arm she stands there through the awkward silence, Lenore wasn't sure how to talk to him after their partner had just died.  
"Get lost" he snaps, the Uchiha giving him a surprised expression at the comment.  
"I…wanted to say something…" glancing down the boy looks at her, slitting his eyes while he stands his ground. He made it clear he didn't want to hear what she had to say for long, gulping she holds her fingers tightly. The silent moment broken by Naruto and a few others coming across, not that Lenore gave them any attention. "I wanted to apologies…it's my fault. If I hadn't gone to see Sasuke, this wouldn't have happened…" Lenore whispers, the guilt in her stomach churning while Kakashi tries to reason with such harsh words.

"It wasn't your fault, you--" the teacher cut off when Sable laughs, Lenore glancing up at him while he tilts his head down to glare darkly at her.  
"Of course it was your fault, from the very beginning you screwed it up" glancing down she does not hide from the words, her soul sinking because she knew it was true.  
"Sable-san, that's--" another person cut off by Lenore this time, the girl solemnly smiling weakly.  
"No, he's right. It is my fault…Sable-san has every right to hate me" glancing at the brunette, she makes it clear she doesn't want his sympathy. No matter how he felt now, she wasn't going to try and change his mind. "I wont try to change your decision, because that wouldn't make you feel any better" the raven states, gripping her fists while she pats her shoulder. "I'll take this burden like every other I have. Each death I don't stop when I could have is mine, and mine alone" tilting her head she smiles, Kakashi watching her from behind his mask. The others weren't sure how to react, she was much stronger than them. It made the teacher question how many burdens she had, and how many far greater sorrows it took to make her feel this way.  
"You're a bakka" Sable snaps, twisting his head and storming off while Lenore watches.  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asks, he just wanted to go and kill Lenore's partner for acting the way he had.  
"Yup" the Uchiha grins, still hiding behind her sunglasses because she wouldn't want to show them her pain.

Later that evening Lenore sits on a stool at a ramen bar, shovelling down bowl after bowl of noodles. Kakashi sitting by her side just quietly watching, he had been contemplating something for some time now. Getting up she pays for the food, the man behind the bar staring at her with a tiered expression. The woman had her hair everywhere after having to work over time feeding the Uchiha, whom had been shoving the food down like a bottomless pit. Not even Naruto could eat that much, a few bowls and he was full.  
"How old are you?" pausing the raven raises her eyebrow, turning her head to look at the dog teacher in confusion.  
"I'm 15..." watching him he had slit his eyes, he didn't believe her and he may have had the right to after spotting so many things that told him otherwise. Rubbing the back of her head she pouts, he wasn't going to buy anything she told him and Lenore knew it. Taking his hand she scuttles quickly, dragging him towards her flat so that no one would be able to hear their conversation.

Putting him down on the sofa the Uchiha shuts the windows, turning every electronic devise off, she had grown paranoid after that camera incident - even the toaster was a threat. "Alright…and you promise you wont tell anyone?" she enquires, dropping onto her knees on the rug behind a table. Everything in her room was based off the things she had back in the old leaf village, it felt more homely that way. Leaning in Lenore glances around, her fingers being twiddled together while she works up the courage to say something. "I'm…93..." she finally spits out, banging her head down in shame as the room stays silent. To her surprise there is a sudden burst of laughter, peering up she stares at Kakashi his eyes shut while he leans back. "W-what's so funny?" she asks, pouting at him while he snickers. Her sunglasses reflecting the light off the lamps while the teacher tries to gain his composure.

"That's too funny, but really what age are you?" blinking at him innocently Lenore raises her hand, she had to explain this in a way he would understand.  
"I'm 93...I got stuck in this portal, and spat out into the future. But you can't tell anyone, because it's top secret!" with a pout her eyes become large, however Kakashi just starts to laugh again, tears whelming in his eyes out of amusement.  
"Alright…I guess I just over reacted. You're probably just a rather strange ninja, you have some impressive chakra levels for a 15 year old though" tilting her head she grabs her forehead, it was probably for the best that he didn't believe her.  
"Heh…sorry. I'm probably too full of surprises" rubbing the back of her head her black locks puffs up, a sigh leaving her lips.  
"Just keep it up, you'll need that kind of thing for the very last challenge" pouting for a moment she sighs, her lips curling into a smile as the breath is released.

"I'll try to" Lenore laughs, letting Kakashi out while waving at him. Shutting the door she slips down it, grunting and rubbing her forehead. She had escaped another difficult spot, she wasn't sure she would get away with it another time either. Letting tears slip down her cheeks she rubs her eyelids, everything was rushing back to her about Vireo piece by piece. She would have to make a small ceremony in his honour, maybe write another song about him as well. Getting up she goes towards her closet, inside and on the wall was his staff. For some reason the staff was given to her, apparently it would come in use for her.  
Pulling it out she looks to a tall mirror, her reflection casting back the gloomy atmosphere. Glaring softly Lenore grunts, she was starting to look like the sage of the six paths. She had the head piece and the staff, a Rinnegan and the age of a dinosaur. Shaking her head the raven wipes her eyes, she had to start training for the final exam. Vireo and everyone else would have died in vein if she didn't complete it, with or without Sable she would keep moving on. Lenore just hoped that the brunette wouldn't hurt himself, and would let her take the emotional pain for him. But then again that was asking for too much, those two were the best of friends and the closest of allies. Trying to move on would be difficult for him, or perhaps Lenore just had enough experience with the subject that it barely hindered her anymore.


	14. Chapter 13

[Please forgive me for it being a short update, I have a throat infection and a heavy fever. So I couldn't get much out of this endless void my mine, I promise the next update will be pleanty bigger...] *Snivel* I have a werewolf cold ~.~  
The plus side is I have an epic idea for how my story will go, full of twists, busts and turns! Enjoy =D *sneeze*

* * *

In the forest that week Lenore stands under the yellow sunlight, breathing heavily as she grabs the iron fist of her shadow clone. Her leg kicking at another one coming out of the ground at her feet, wincing she takes three leaps backwards on her toes. With every step a hand is trying to grab her ankles, the last leap ending with her head hitting up against a large tree. The clone seeping out to the waist with a sinister grin, a kunai being held to her throat as she calls for a break.  
All of her Kage-Bunshin clones bursting to release all of their knowledge into the ravens mind, grunting she rubs her forehead. Like Rikudo told her, if she used multiple clones she could gain twice the amount as she would alone.  
The only problem was, was that the knowledge was going in, but nothing was coming out of it. The way it worked was that if there are three, it'll be a third of the work cut off, and with one-thousand it'll be one-thousandth of that still - so why wasn't it working? Lenore had been training for weeks, plus the many years she spent training with the sage. Standing up she tightens the towel around her neck, she had only barely managed to get Vireo out of her head. Hearing something she turns slowly, glancing at Neji sceptically for only a moment before a smile creeps up her face.  
"Kakashi wants everyone from the classes to come for special training, to learn our specific chakra natures" the purple eyed boy states, watching her come and walk beside him. Lenore had been waiting eagerly for this for days, even if they told her she was training with monkeys she would enjoy every second of it.

Leaping over rocks she fixes her sunglasses, the tassels on her jumper thumping against her chest energetically. Entering the grounds near the stone of memory the rest of the students glance at her, they hadn't seen Lenore for the week she had been training. As Kakashi spoke next to Gai the rest of the students could see Lenore's strange expression, her mouth was clenched and her eyebrows lowered and twitching. As of now the Uchiha was standing next to Sasuke, the boy trying to remove Sakura from his arm and Ino from his neck. At first glance someone would have thought she was jealous, but in actual fact she was trying to compress her inward thoughts.  
[Come on, give us the test Nooooooow~ I want to see what chakra I'm low in! Maybe it has something to do with the missing puzzle to my chakra stream!], she squeaks inwardly. Lenore's head slowly moving further towards her collarbone, while her foot presses deep into the earth. Eventually she is given the paper, everyone's brow sweating as she lets out a squeal and starts spinning around. The stars twinkling as she suddenly drops down to rest her bum on her ankles as she stands balanced on her tiip-toes, the paper close to her face as she stares at it sceptically. Like a puppy dog she turns her head to look at Kakashi, innocently staring at him with a pleading face.  
"How does it work?" she questions, if she had ears and a tail theyw ould be going wild. Lenore had not realised she had disturbed him trying to tell them in the first place. Twitching Sasuke stares at the dazzled expression, her mouth hung open and her eyes little orbs with stars of awe.

"As…I was saying" he sternly mumbles, watching Lenore pout but keep the puppy dog face to try trick him into forgiving her. "There are primarily only five types of natures; fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. These basic elements give us the name of the five great countries, and they form the basis for all Nin-Jutsu. You've got none as of now, but we still don't know what natured chakra you are skilled with. We'll check with these scrap bits of paper, if you're 'lightning' natured, the paper crumbles" waiting Sasuke and Lenore's crumples, along with a few others as everyone watches curiously.  
"For 'wind' nature it get's sliced" Gai adds, watching as Lenore and a Naruto's paper rips. This seems to spur some excited cheers from the blonde and raven spizzles united together.  
"'Water' and 'earth' makes the paper wet or crumble away, where as 'fire' burns on chakra contact" Kakashi takes over, watching hesitantly as Lenore crumbles the paper, sets it on fire and then puts out the flames with the soggy peices left over. "As you can see, it's a kind of paper that easily reacts to chakra. It's made from trees that are fed and raised with chakra" glancing between each other they name their elements while Lenore stands up, her puppy dog face staring intently at something as she thinks deeply.  
"What where you Lenore?" Naruto enquires, trying to bring her around from her thoughts. Glancing at him she rubs the back of her head, maybe she did it wrong?

"All of them…" turning her head she looks at him inquisitively, the blond twitching his eyebrow and turning to look at the teachers. Quickly he flicks his hand up, pouting while he points at Lenore, as if to tell on her for something.  
"Hey, why does she have five? Mine must have been broken!" he snaps, watching the female nod and pout slightly.  
"You can't have five, that's impossible. The most you can conceive is two, mixed together to make a third element…" coming closer he hands her a new peice of paper, watching with everybody else as the paper does the same as before.  
"See, look. She did it again!" Naruto grunts, raising his eyebrows when the teachers go pale white. Both glancing at each other and thinking the exact same thing, could she really be…?  
"Lenore-san…why don't you come with me to see the Hokage. He'll want to see this…" Kakashi smiles, watching with a stern expression as they leave from the corner of his eye.

Further down the road and in a quiet place the teacher stops the student, his friendly expression dulling ever so slightly. "You say your mother had a Rinnegan, and your father had a Sharingan?" he enquires, glancing down as she nods hesitantly. "The Rinnegan hasn't been surfaced for hundreds of years…if that was true I would have heard about it…" he states, glaring down on her as she glances back up nervously. Like she had tried the last time, he wouldn't believe her no matter what she told him. "...You can tell me later, the main reason I dragged you away is because you're in danger" blinking she looks up at him, questioning the white dog master as he for once stows his book away.  
If he did that it meant this was something important. "The fact that you are part Uchiha at first concerned me, I've warned you about Itachi..." nodding she looks down, thinking of Sasuke's brother and the one who killed the entire clan off. "You have something that could put Konoha in mortal danger" turning she stares up at him, a worried expression making her eyes widen dramatically.  
"What? Why? I wouldn't hurt anybody for no reason!" she snaps, looking at him with shame that he would really accuse her of thinking of something like that.

"No…I trust you wouldn't. But there are people who would, there are people who want to destroy the world. Your unique power makes you a moving target, that is why I'm arranging a meeting with the Hokage. We know someone who trained a boy a lot like you, hopefully he'll accept. If so he will teach you important things, things that may alter your future." blinking she looks up at him through her sunglasses, every lifetime something odd would happen to her - but she never thought a danger of destroying the world would enter into it.


	15. Chapter 14

Lenore had found out that Naruto was training under him, this 'great' samurai ninja that would lead her to salvation. Standing staring at her new teacher from a tree branch she ponders, was this guy really training material - or was Kakashi just trying to make her cheer up after the death of her old member? Either way she could tell from a distance that this guy was strong, smart, and dependable - but with a lack of maturity it made her ponder such a conclusion.  
As of right now he was standing with Naruto by a wall made of bamboo, both of them peering through a hole at something on the inside. Maybe it was a mission, and they where spying on a bad guy. Or maybe she was correct in assuming that he was in-fact spying on the naked women inside.

Arching her eyes to a dim stare, she looks weakly up at Kakashi and the leader of the village. Both of them were somewhat pink with embarrassment while Lenore turns to look again, her sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose in disbelief.  
"Well, that is Jiraiya, your new sensei. You'll be training, and travelling, with him after the Chuunin" the Hokage states, coughing into his fist to try relieve his fuming red cheeks. "You should be proud that he accepted you" turning he runs quickly, hobbling slightly from what would appear to have been Kakashi kicking him in the shin to speak.

Stumbling slightly when the dog master pushes her shoulder blade she turns, looking up at him with begging eyes. Did she really have to go talk to him? What if he turned on her? Glaring sternly at her she pouts further, turning to lumber towards the ninja. Fixing her jumper on the walk down the steps to the spa, the raven grunts. Her sunglasses and headband being straightened up so that she has a more formal appearance.  
"Hello" she speaks up, both boys who were crouching had now started tensing and letting their hairs prick up.  
"Ah, uh. Hello" Naruto slowly says, turning to look at the Uchiha whom has her arms crossed.

Peering between them she flinches when the Sage grabs her mouth to shut her up, his expression changing as he makes sure the girls haven't heard her from over the wall. Quickly he scuttles off with the two teens in tow, Lenore slowing down by a tree to watch him push her sunglasses down. A stern stare on his face while he looks into her voided eyes, the rings coming out from the black of her ebony orbs.  
"So it's true…" he states, looking her up and down with a leader like fashion. This is broken by a sudden drooling expression, his hands twitching around as he looks her up and down again. "It'll be great having a girl in the group, wont it Naruto?" the white haired man gestures, glancing at the blond whom is twitching his eyebrow.

He would go for anyone as long as they had breasts, and what made it worse was the fact that Lenore was so used to it that it didn't effect her anymore. "Jiraiya. Sage of the toads" his hand being placed out while she glances at him suspiciously, eventually she shakes his hand and smiles.  
"Lenore Uchiha. First lady of the Uchiha" she grins smugly, she hadn't gotten to use that yet so this boosted her pride and ego right up. Looking at Naruto he seemed to sink into a dark corner, he didn't have a title - besides walking ramen. "So what are we learning first?" the raven enquires, being handed a list of notes were as Naruto doesn't get any.  
"You're behind Naruto right now, so you must learn all of these to catch up. Off you go…" shooing her away she raises her eyebrow, reading down the list to try find something she didn't know. The Uchiha already knew how to do the Sage-Bunshin Jutsu, so that was already ticked off. For some reason he had entrusted her with 'Sage-mode' so soon as well, which meant he had high expectations of her, ones that Lenore had to keep up.

Sundering aimlessly Lenore pauses, her orbs staring into a window while her eyebrow arches. The prices for kunai had gone up like a rocket, they would have to be made of pure gold before she spent that much money on one. Feeling a strange disturbance she turns her head, glancing at a strange dark figure by a corner stall. Watching him curiously he moves the pale brown reed hat above his head, his blue skin making her eyes spark with awe almost instantly.  
Creeping closer to look at him she pretends to be minding her own business, however he doesn't seem to notice and only stares at the fruit aimlessly. Using her adapted guessing abilities she waits until he lifts his hand, her head else where as she goes for the same fruit.

The moment there is hand to hand contact she flinches, turning her head to look up at him with pretend surprise. Surprisingly he is blushing a strange purple colour from under the hat, blinking she smiles softly up at him.  
"Sorry, you take the fruit…you got it first" Lenore speaks gently, using the innocent features she had been given to her advantage.  
"Ah…you can have it. You are a lady after all" giggling softly at him his cheeks tint a darker shade of violet, her eyes going down to his hands for a moment as she takes the fruit calmly.  
"You are really polite…what's your name?" she enquires, keeping the curled up lips as she cackles inwardly at the development of the situation. It takes years to find strange things, but only a couple of minutes to take either advantage of the moment or leave swiftly.  
"Kisame…Hoshigaki" he pauses in between, watching her strange black and ringed eyes with hesitance.

Her sunglasses had slipped down revealing the eerie stare for him to see, pushing her glasses back up she rubs the back of her head.  
"My name's…" pausing during her own introduction she ponders, was telling him her actual name a good thing or a bad thing; maybe he was one of those people that were trying to grab her? "Ino, Hatake" she grins, buying the fruit and putting it into her pocket. After a few minutes of more silence she glances at his cloak, hitching up her fine black eyebrow in a questioning manner. "So what's a big guy like you doing in such a small village. On a mission of some kind?" Lenore enquires, watching his white eyes, with a shimmering silver flecking, shift uneasily.  
"Yeah…something like that" Kisame replies tentatively, shifting his head to look over her shoulder. As if to see someone, or something, in the distance.  
"What rank are you? I'm only a Genin right now, but I'm doing my final Chuunin in a few days" the young woman carries on with an absent smile, trying to remove the tension in the air; caused by the shy and nervous attitude of the shark like man.  
"I'm…an ANBU from the mist village" watching her blink, she suddenly bursts into a smile.  
"Oh, I've been there" Lenore enthusiastically states, pulling at the tassels on her jumper with a puffed out chest.

Clearly proud of what ever it was she had done there, the poise intruding a look of curiosity on the nin's face.  
"Fair enough, I couldn't see an inch in front of my face, but I knew I had to be somewhere in the mist village" Lenore jokes, causing Kisame to snigger gently and sagely nod in thought. "Well, I need to go train now. It was nice meeting you, Kisame-Kensei. Good luck on your mission. I hope you kick plenty of butt!" the raven quaintly utters, passing by his broad arm as he turns his head slowly to watch her disappear along the street.

Her figure dancing with a springing, yet elegant saunter. Lenore really did know how to make guys stare like slobbering dogs, even when she wasn't trying to. Clearly shown as the expression on the sharks face that tinges back and forth between a proud grin, and a tense manly attempt at trying to seem cool. In the forest late that night a tall dark apparition stands in the shadows, watching the cool evening wind hit the trees and cascade blossoms around the scenery. Heavy feet clump over a few loose rocks towards them, causing them to turn their head to look defensively.  
"Relax, it's just me. I've found the girl, after careful watching I've found out the Intel we were given was true. Lenore is in the leaf village…" the gruff voice murmurs, rasping like sandpaper against the soft echo of the forest around them.  
"Lets go back to the Leader…He'll want to know about our findings" a dark yet rich voice retorts, casting an eerie atmosphere over the setting. Nodding both figures disappear almost instinctually, startling a few animals that run from the smoke being blown at them in the wind.

Sneezing softly the young Uchiha rubs her burning nose, her eyes glancing to the outside world from the window of Sasuke's house. The protégée raising his eyebrow from his relaxed position on the rug of his living-room floor, the young female had been giving him a back massage for the last few hours to try ease his tense muscles.  
"The Chuunin is in a few days, are you going to be doing it as well?" her voice whispers, trying not to break the calm atmosphere in the room.  
"Probably" Sasuke mutters, keeping his calm expression and eyes shut. Most of his mind concentrating on the movement of her hands, the delicate points of her fingers pressing against his back then being removed, just after she does another round of circles and straight lines along his spine.

She had finally gotten the cricks out of his back, for the passed few hours there had been nothing but a series of clicks every time she touched him.  
"I've been training extra hard for the fight, it's been even more hectic ever since Jiraiya gave me that list of skills to learn for him" the first lady sighs, the same sound being released made it obvious she was delighted to be given so much work. "I haven't worked so hard in ages, it feels great to be purging all that tension in me out" only grunting Sasuke mumbles, feeling himself starting to drift off. Once everything had became quiet Lenore bends over slightly to look at his peaceful expression, smiling gently as she picks him up and carries him towards his bed.

Pulling the covers over him the female delicately unwraps the warm-warmers from his wrists, folding them up neatly and placing them on the night-stand. Creeping from the room she shuts the door, taking a deep musky breath of the thick air in his house. Despite the dark and empty interior the house was pleasant, there was rarely any loud noises and barely any one going by outside the flat.  
A little later the Uchiha rouses from his sleep, the silence only barely broken by softly spoken whispers of music. The strange sound coming from outside his bedroom door, for a moment he tenses, unsure of who could possibly be singing. However this is broken by the thought of the happy-go-lucky Lenore, the one person who could find a time to sing at least three times a day.

Pulling his restless legs from the warm confinements of his bed he presses the soft pads of his feet onto the cold ground, shuddering softly at the sudden change in temperature. For only a moment he smells the air, the strong scent of spices and herbs tickling him. Apparently Lenore was making him her infamous 'devils ramen', something so hot it made even Naruto breath fire. She had told them all it was a way to purify any bad spirits and toxins in their body, Lenore was spirituous that way. No one could understand how she was able to eat more than five bowls of the putrid stuff, however Rock-Lee couldn't get enough of the food himself. Anything to make himself 'stronger', he'd probably kiss Shoji's ass if it meant he'd become unstoppable.

Creeping towards the door he could feel the hot air from the kitchen drifting over his toes, the sweet yet overpowering aroma of spices becoming stronger as Sasuke slips open the door. The air carrying not only the smell but Lenore's voice, the angelic yet hoarse crying of her voice echoing towards him. She had probably put onions into the soup as well; she knew Sasuke hated vegetables but would repeatedly try to sneak it into his food, even if he found them every time.

~What if you could wish me away, what if you spoke those words today… I wonder if you'd miss me when I'm gone? It's come to this, release me, I'll leave before the dawn… but for tonight I'll stay here with you. Yes, for tonight I'll lay here with you~ Lenore utters, rubbing her watering eyes. Cautiously moving her head away while she slides more onions into the groggy metal pan on the stove, unknown to the fact that the Uchiha was watching from the doorway.  
~But when the sun hits your eyes through your window, there'll be nothing you can do. What if you could hear this song, what if I felt like I belong? I might not be leaving oh so soon, began the night believing that I loved you in the moonlight~ watching her for a couple of minutes it felt to Sasuke that she was singing for someone, they weren't in the room however. From the expression on her face she had already lost them, as if the soul crushing importance of the song had already been dealt with.

~I could've treated you better, better than this…Well, I'm gone, this song's your letter. Can't stay in one place. So, for tonight I'll stay here with you… Yes, for tonight I'll lay here with you. But when the sun hits your eyes through your window, there'll be nothing you can do~ starting to clean up she glances at the clock on the wall, concentrating on the black hand stopping and starting on the face.  
"Twenty minutes should do… I'll start getting some tea ready for him as well" the Uchiha mumbles softly, completely drowned in her kitchen work as if the world outside didn't exist. "Sasuke-san, go have a shower before dinner" Lenore suddenly speaks, turning her head to look at the raven through her sunglasses. Taken back by surprise he stiffens, up until now he had been pretty sure she didn't know he was there. "Remember to scrub your hair, wash your face, and get between your toes!" she plights, whisking him to face away from her.  
Pushing at his back with a vigour of dominance, he skids slowly across the floor. Shoving him off she yells swiftly, "And don't forget to wash down below, or mould will grow and it'll drop off!". From the strange stance he had taken to walk towards the bathroom, Sasuke had clearly been disturbed by the last comment. Sighing and patting her fingers against her forehead she places her fist onto her hip, leaning forward slightly before tilting back to grin. She could remember the time she tormented the younger boys with that statement, she could have sworn they never smelled like two-day old fish ever again.

Wandering back into the kitchen the Uchiha begins to bop her head, starting to crush tea leaves and boil hot water near the sink. For a moment she shudders, her skin prickling from her elbows all the way up to her scalp. The feeling passing as she turns her head to the window, it felt like someone was watching her. Cautiously creeping towards it she looks down at the street, the nightlife was just as empty as usual. The dull lantern light below lighting up the alleyway, blinking she squints her eyes and leans closer towards the glass.  
There was someone standing under the dull light, their body covered in a long black robe. Watching this mysterious figure, that she presumed was male, he stays perfectly still. Camouflaged by the nights darkness, backing up from the window she raises her eyebrow. Part of her wanted to go outside and see who this strange man was, the other part of her was descending into paralytic fear. Screaming for her to lock the doors, bolt the windows, and hide under the washing basket.

Gulping Lenore moves delicately towards the window, peeking past the glass to look down. They were still standing there, looking back at her from under the shaded hood. What she saw from the darkness turned her stomach, from behind the black bangs she could see scarlet eyes. The burning blaze piercing her beyond her dark sunglasses, trembling she stares into the snare. Unable to move she could feel a kind of nostalgic impulse coursing through her veins, the pressure scolding her from the inside out. However at the same time it could have been the heat in the kitchen, the hot air mixing and rising with the cold sweats now etching their way across her body.  
"You…" such words drifting from her mouth stung bitter tastes along her parched tongue, any traces of water in her system had suddenly evaporated. Any sense of emotion or thought inside of her mind torn asunder, she had no control over her feet. Their soft padding thundering across the wooden flooring towards the door, her clammy hands slipping across the handle as she rattles the door to try get out.

Escaping the confinements of the once peaceful apartment; Lenore clatters and stubs her feet against the railings on the steps and the walls, trying to get down the stairs and outside as soon as possible. Slamming straight into the flat door she shifts back, taking no interest in the hinges as the Uchiha rips it open. Pushing herself outside she looks at the lamp light, he was gone but not far from sight. Twisting her head she sees him, his arms hung by his sides as he stays still. Limping towards him she reaches out a strained hand, followed by a failing arm.  
Widening her ebony eyes the sunglasses fall to the ground, cracking and chipping on the dirt and stone street. Deranged by the sight before her the Uchiha stumbles, opening her flinching eyelids to look back up. He had shifted further back, his form now melded into the dark satanic trees. His body disappearing inside; however a slender pale hand reaches back out for her, gesturing to Lenore to take it.

Gasping in a thick and clogged up deep breath the raven reaches out, her skin shimmering under the crimson moonlight. Slipping her own hand against the icy skin of this strange silhouette she jumps, surprised and frightened when the hand grips firmly onto her wrist. Pulling her roughly through the trees she falls onto the bark of the forest floor, the splinters digging painfully into her skin as she winces. The old Konoha forests had disappeared, replacing them with thin rotting trees. In the distance she could see the flecks of bright white light, this couldn't be real, this manifestation of her once calm mind. Looking passed sharp branches she could see that black figure, turned away to stare at something in the distance.

Running and flinging her body from the forest she lands onto the ground, her body curling up as she covers her eyes.  
"Lenore-san…" hearing such a soothing voice she opens her eyes, the small cracks of light fragmenting on her face being blocked out by the black figure. Trembling she moves her arms, her head moving to look up at the scarlet eyes above her. Staring at the man her pupils dilate, her body moving on its own once again to get onto its knees. Reaching out a hand the strange man strokes her cheek, using his thumb to move her fringe out of the road.  
"…Mada-" placing a hand to her once petal lips he smiles, reaching out to pull her to her feet. However the action is aborted when he is thrown onto the grass hill, the trembling Uchiha curling up into him as he wraps his arms tightly around her body, however he only does this after registering what had just happened.

Squeezing her into his thick cloak she manages to pull it open, her body disappearing inside to press against his chest.  
"It's okay…" he murmurs, running his fingers through her long, soft black hair. "Look at me…" he murmurs, running his hand under her chin to pull Lenore's face up. Gulping she opens her eyes slowly, their half lidded stare overwhelmed with tears. Shifting closer he presses his forehead against hers softly, stroking the back of her hair to try calm the hysteric woman down. It hadn't been up until now that she had noticed her entire body had reverted back to its original form, shifting her head away she stares into his eyes. Trying to search for that certain characteristic, one that would tell her if this was really Him. After repeatedly scanning his smoggy red eyes she presses against him, this had to be Madara, no one had such distant - and yet so close - eyes like him.  
"Why?" Lenore finally speaks, gripping the black cloak to try keep herself calm.  
"Hm…?" Madara enquires slowly, holding her tightly from behind his long black sleeves.

There where too many questions on Lenore's mind; some more deep than others, while some where too difficult to put into words. "Why?" he asks, glancing into the distance again. "Because you belong to me" looking deep into his perpetual eyes Lenore cocks her head, since when did Madara not say something like that?  
"You always say that!" the raven grunts, trying to rub the tears from her eyes. Madara watches her quietly, breathing through his nose as he thinks.  
"You really think that?" looking back into the distance Lenore finally turns her head, her eyes taking in the empty land before her. The pathway going down the hill had bits of it floating off as if there was no gravity; trees upon chunks of earth in the sky, the roots poking out and withering. "Do you?" glancing down at her, he runs his hands through her hair.  
"Yes, I do" refusing to look him in the eyes he cups her chin, pulling her head to face him.  
"Oh…how you turned my world once, you precious thing" Madara mutters, putting her gently on the grass and getting up. His long black cloak sliding down as she watches, almost surprised to see him actually seem to float. Drifting away from the hill he turns, watching her stand up to try follow him.  
"That's not true, I was just there to entertain you before you went off with other women!" Lenore bickers, glaring up at him with hands on her hips. Her eyes moving to look down the pastures of untouched green grass, the sickly aroma of roses punching through the air.

~You starve and near exhaust me, everything I've done, I've done for you.~ turning her once black eyes to voids of white she looks back up with her mouth hung, since when could Madara sing? She had heard him in the shower plenty of times, he almost made her glass of water down in the dining room smash because he was that terrible. ~I move the stars for no one. You've run so long, you've run so far…~ letting her throat release a surprised, yet saddened hiss Lenore looks down. Rubbing her arm as Madara drifts a little closer to her, his hand gripping her chin and pulling her head up infamously. Staring into his eyes the Uchiha opens her mouth slightly, ready to say something but it is cut off by him.

~Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you, yes I do.~ letting go slowly he shifts back, allowing Lenore to follow him down the path once more. His body staying out of range of her as she tries to snatch at him, glaring he flicks his fingers, allowing the sun and moon to dilate and turn into some kind of solar eclipse. ~Live without the sunlight~ she could hear him say, her body stiffened when he grabs her throat, however gently.  
~Love without your heartbeat~ gulping against the soft and icy touch of his hand he lets her go, standing on the ground to loom over her with a soft glare. His natural moody pout almost forcing Lenore into the back of her mind to try reminisce the past.

~I, I can't live within you. I can't live within you~ twitching her eyebrow, she could feel him running his hand over her stomach. Lenore about ready to slap him if his hand went anywhere else, instead he moves his hand up her arm. Trailing her outline back up to her neck, his head moving closer to push her long black hair out of her face. "I, I can't live without you" blushing at the statement Lenore widens her eyes, almost melting from her frozen state when the prince among the thieves kisses her.  
"M-man whore" Lenore whispers, trying to keep some of her strength and dignity from turning to a puddle of goo like her other emotions.  
"Do you still think I don't care for you?" Madara enquires, watching Lenore glare sternly.  
"Nothing you could say, or do, will convince me otherwise Spot-kun!" Lenore teases with a stern pout, shifting away from him playfully.

~Well if the light does not reveal what I'm feeling for you, if the light does not expose it… Please don't fret my precious heart if you don't understand, just keep in mind you're not alone~ watching the sun seem to reappear from behind the moon Lenore raises her eyebrow, was he going to keep singing at her? She didn't mind his new found ability, but singing was her thing.  
"And I may never find the words to paint what you are to me, and I may never find them whole" as if he was reading her mind Madara had stopped, his body turning to walk a little further into this strange realm.  
"Where are we. Did I die?" stating the second question more, it was obvious which one was more important. However he seems to be ignoring her as the Uchiha turns, his violent scarlet eyes glowing strongly even in the bright summers light. If she really had died, then she had come straight to hell because heaven wouldn't even take a look at him.  
"I may never know the reasons why I said what I did. When I did it, I think I knew it. Now I only hope that I get through it" Madara states, watching Lenore chase after him.  
"What did you do. What are you talking about?" the raven plights, tripping on a turtle and landing backwards.

Grunting she looks at the creature, her eyebrow twitching erratically at the red shelled creature. Her face attached to the front, rudely it snorts at her and starts to mull off, cackling terribly like she used to do to sound evil.  
"Out of the storm raging inside, but my hands were tied to the wall of pride. And my legs were shackled to the wall of pride" getting up she stumbles slightly, trying to catch up to him. Lenore couldn't agree more to that part, his wall of pride meant more to him than she did. That was probably why he went and summoned a demon, someone probably told him he couldn't control a village full of old people and babies let alone Konoha itself. Even though when ten babies get together they can be like ravenous piranha.  
"Wait up!" the Uchiha plights, running quickly until he stops abruptly and lets her smack right into his back.

Groaning at the loss of air in her lungs Lenore barks at him, "Bakka-Spot!", clearly annoyed at him for not catching her.  
"I guess it's why my blood, it goes ballistic when I see you. Danger turns my heart a drum, it's only you who sends my bodyreeling for the exit. It's only me I'm hiding from" blushing softly Lenore crosses her arms, turning her head to look at the grass with a small 'humph'.  
"That wont make me change my mind!" raises his eyebrow Madara squats down onto his tiptoes, his arms crossed and resting on his knees.  
"I may never know what I was doing far from your side, I may never know it" reaching out his hand he strokes her arm, running it back and forth until she turns slightly to look at it from over her nose.  
"If you ever cared you sure didn't show it! Running off with other women, and coming back stinking of perfume! I was just your personal handbag!" raising her voice Madara stops stroking her arm, shifting his own back and tilting his head down.  
"Please keep your hands down and stop raising your voice, why can't you shoulder the blame because both my shoulders are heavy from the weight of us both. You're a big girl now so let's not talk about growth, you've not heard a single word I have said…" riddles, more and more riddles.

Why couldn't he be to the point with her at all, ever?  
"If you didn't stick your ego up your ass all day long; and started caring about who you where with, maybe I'd have thought about trying to!" Lenore pouts, Madara didn't even know how heavy the burdens on her own shoulders already were. He had no idea how much pain Lenore went through every day, and how many times she's had to pretend to be happy when she really wasn't.  
"It seems I've stepped over lines you've drawn again and again" twitching her eyebrow she thumps him across the head, rubbing his spiky black hair she growls into the back of her throat.  
"You went so far over those lines, and came back around, you thought you hadn't crossed it yet!" she snaps bitterly, watching Madara snort through his nose.  
"What I did was nothing compared to what you did to me" abruptly speaking out he had no time to think logically, his eyes for once taking the shape of surprise.

Widening her own eyes Lenore stares him down, trying to figure out on her own what he meant by what he just said. Glaring she grits her teeth; 'compared to what you did', echoing that inside her mind she stands up, turning her back and storming off. If cheating on his own lover repeatedly wasn't horrible, then what was? Watching a shadow pass over her the Uchiha stops, glaring up at Madara as he confronts her and blocks the woman from going any further.  
"I'm no floozy like you, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I'm forced to fake a smile, because I know crying is a weakness in your eyes. But yeah! You're right, it was all my fault. I never tried to make the relationship work out, I always went out drinking and having sex with everyone -I- met!" Lenore barks, scowling up at him as he towers over her.

Vacantly staring at her, his clear thoughts on the subject still glued it to being her fault. "I'm the one who forced myself to run away from the village because I couldn't take it anymore, I'm the one who deserted my only home to escape a constant misery because I felt like it!" slitting her eyes Lenore raises her voice further, her anger growing stronger and deeper. "**I hate you**!" echoing that sentence through this strange barren world Madara slits his eyes, watching her Sharingan and Rinnegan grow all the more powerful. "I hate you, you filthy, rotting, **cheater**! I wish I really had been engaged to that pig guy down the street, then at least I wouldn't have had to put up with **you**!" watching Madara's own sharingan increase he lashes his hand out, grabbing Lenore's throat viciously.

Abruptly stopping her from both breathing and yelling, snarling he lifts her up off the ground. Her hands gripping his wrist as she gasps, shutting one eye while she glares venomously with the other. Both shocked and angered that Madara would even think of hurting her, at the same time she knew he had it in him all along.  
"You will not talk to me like that, you traitorous snake!" Madara snarls, rolling his Tomoe around as he draws her closer to his face. "Perhaps my father was right, maybe you really aren't worth the dirt you stand on" glaring he tightens his hold, watching her mouth open further.

A hoarse and chocked breath escaping, along with forced tears, the salt water drifting down her cheeks and onto his hand. Dropping her onto the ground he kicks her, the woman's body rolling heavily down a steep hill. Hitting a rock at the bottom she lets out a drained and painful cry, the sound of gravel being stepped on coming towards her. "What a pitiful woman you really are, Lenore…" Madara mumbles, using the tip of his foot to push her onto her side. "Maybe you'll think twice before you conceder being disobedient…" kneeling he picks her up by the jumper, her head tilting back and rolling to a bobbed halt at the side of her shoulder.

With eyes shut she breaths lowly, her consciousness barely visible to the naked eye. "I hope you gain better manners for when I come for you. You should try enjoy your freedom while you can…" picking her up and holding her chin to his shoulder, he faces her towards the distant and once vacant mass of land. "Soon this land will be mine, every village… every ninja. It will all bow before me and become my slave" grinning he turns his crimson eyes, his hand holding her stomach as he rubs it. "You can't run from me, Lenore. Not anymore, you can't hide… you will become my bride. You will help me rule. Forever." Madara growls deeply into her ear, running his hand under her shirt to touch the skin on her belly.

Twitching at the freezing touch Lenore squeaks, trying to struggle from his hands.  
"N-never" Lenore plights, squirming helplessly in his arms. She could feel the Uchiha overlord grinning like a dog at her ear, he knew as well as she did that if and when he did come for her, she couldn't exactly escape him. "Like I'd have anything more to do with you!" she snaps, glaring and turning her head to look at him. His eyes dead set on proving her wrong, about anything she said for that matter. "You can't skip from cuddling base to 'I-own-you' base. It doesn't work that way!" Lenore snaps, trying to struggle in his arms again.  
"I think you've been in this 'new' world too long, you remember just as well as I do our old traditions…" Madara utters, cupping her chin while stroking her red and puffed out throat. "You're so defenceless…you don't even try to fight back for any length of time. It's sad to see that you let your love for me cotton-wool everything" grunting she wriggles about, he was too strong for her - but he did have a point. Lenore loved him too much to hurt him, she would forgive anything he did too easily.

That was probably how he managed to go off with so many women, she wasn't stern enough with him in the first place. "You couldn't fight me off forever, that's why you ran off isn't it? You just didn't want to be taken up by someone who had everything already, money, power, a proper family. You don't like being beaten by anyone, certainly not by love or by any man" chuckling darkly to himself he strokes her knee, gliding his fingers back and forth patiently until he is sure she wont reply to his comment. "The truth is, I know you too well Lenore. And you can -hate- me all you like, but you know as well as I do that you're mine and mine alone" the dark and muscular man comments, drifting his eyes to her neck.

Leaning his lips to the curve connecting her shoulder and neck together he sniffs lightly, shifting his eyes to look at her petal pink cheeks. The sheer gesture had caused her to fire up in embarrassment, her sharingan fading to let the innocent ebony black through. Moving his hand to run across the same spot on the other side he leans back, smirking behind her long raven black hair.  
Blowing gently on the back of her neck to make Lenore shudder, he knew how much she hated it when he did that as well. "Such a beautiful woman… how could you not be mine ?" the Uchiha mumbles, glancing at the sky for a moment. "I'd like to spend more time with you, my precious Gamera-chan. But I must go now, I have some important things to deal with. Even if they aren't as important as you" he whispers, kissing the warm skin behind her ear gently.

Shuddering Lenore opens her eyes slightly, listening to him mumble quietly. "Enjoy your Chuunin…" feeling his arms release her Lenore turns, the strong body that was once holding her now gone. The only thing to be seen around her was the strange turtle that had her face, and the rather creepy sharingan in the sky that was watching her.  
For a couple of minutes she sits, contemplating what had just happened. Part of her was sceptical that any of this was real, since when were there real turtles with her face stuck to them? Why would Madara even bother coming after her anyway, when he had the chance he'd have gotten another woman at the snap of his fingers.  
"How do I get out!" Lenore yelps, looking around for Madara longingly. Even though he had attacked her, and told her of his plans to dominate the world, she still pined for him. He was the noodles to her ramen, without them it just isn't the same thing. Sighing she leans onto her cheek, staring at her feet in thought. "Spot-san" she mumbles, flopping back onto the ground aimlessly. Lenore knew he could have done worse to her, he could have killed her repeatedly all the way through the dream. Or perhaps it was a nightmare.

Grunting she shuts her eyes, wincing and grabbing her forehead minutes later when something smacks it. "Ouch, that hurt!" the raven snaps, glaring at Sasuke for only a second. "Sasuke-san?" she enquires, looking at him with confusion.  
"About time you woke up, you've been staring out the window ever since I came into the room" he grunts, sitting down at the table to give the usual bored expression. Blinking she rubs her scalp, leaping at the Uchiha boy and wrapping him in her arms. Yelping he struggles for a moment out of surprise, Lenore giggling and cuddling into him.  
The sheer velocity and strength of the hug almost knocking him off the stool he was perched on. "Do you want milk with your ramen?" she enquires sweetly, watching him nod. He had only done it to get her to let him go, he hated people giving him hugs without asking for permission. Skipping over to the stove she checks the food, glancing at the raven boy at the kitchen table. At least she felt a little better about what ever had happened, and her sunglasses weren't broken either. She had even gotten to talk to her beloved Madara, even if it wasn't real it was soothing for her.

~The feeling that I'm losing him forever, and without really entering his world. Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute. The feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in his mind, each time I think I'm close to knowing, he keeps on growing~ Lenore sings, putting the bowl on the table for him while spinning off to the fridge to get him a glass of milk.


	16. Chapter 15

Over the last few days, before the Chuunin finals, Lenore had been sitting by a river bank at least once a day. The wet silt seeping into her trousers from underneath her, not that she noticed. Staring out at the vast and vivid water she ponders, deep within the confinements of her mind. Sasuke had been growing even further into the distance every day, his once boyish attitude becoming an overwhelming state of unsocial angst.  
He had grown colder towards the people who knew him; even around Kakashi, the man who raised him.  
Now even Lenore had been given the cold shoulder, despite her best efforts to figure out what was wrong with him. The only thing that came to mind for the young Uchiha was that he had finally hit puberty, he hardly spoke so maybe his voice had gone all squeaky.

Shaking her head she flickers her hypnotic eyes against the sparkling clear water, reflecting the misted red fleck back to float upon her cheeks. Turning her head further down she stares at her hands, red raw from her constant training. The trees around her scorched from the use of her Sharingan, and scored with circular formations from her Katon.  
Even though she knew she'd win the competition and gain her rank, Lenore was nervous and unsure of her abilities as a ninja. The stress and anxiety bringing on the constant urge to dine of Dango's, ramen and training until the early hours of dawn. Like a rickety bridge the raven stands up, trembling the muscles in her legs weakly.

Dropping onto her stomach Lenore groans, laying one arm bent above her head, while the other lifelessly straightens along her side. Staying there she could see from the liquid green grass that the orange glow of the sun was raising up, attempting to turn everything bright perpetual yellow. Lenore knew a good ninja pushes themselves to the extreme, and that there is no perfect power because everyone can improve.  
Listening to the chirp of cicadas the Uchiha turns her head, the sight of toes allowing her to restlessly take in a gulp of air. In an attempt to turn over she weakly flip-flops like a fish out of water, the sun blurring her vision until she raises up a hand.

Peeking through the crevasses in her fingers she spies the crazy white hair of Jiraiya, his expression placid as he looks down.  
"Training until all hours again?" he asks, helping the young female to her feet when she can't move on her own.  
"Yeah…" Lenore manages to breath out, sheepishly stretching out and up until at least seventy-percent of her bones had cracked out and back into place. Grinning he plucks out her purse from his own over-coat pocket, jingling it as they walk casually.  
"How about you buy me breakfast, and I'll give you an advanced Jutsu. Since you've mastered everything else" glancing at him, she bursts into a weak smile. Was he trying to kill her by giving her more reasons to train vastly?

Walking casually through the streets, or at least attempting to, Lenore glances over her shoulder, waving to Neji and Kiba as she strolls by with the sage. Heading towards a ramen stand Lenore sits herself down at the bar with a pained groan. On doing so the Uchiha slumps over the cold wooden surface, untouched by any other customer that morning. With a back to the both of them, a man behind the counter pulls his apron on tightly, letting the thread and cloth scrape noisly together.  
"What'll it be, un?" he asks, taking their orders and turning his back to them again. For a short period of time Lenore stares at the back of his head, the long blonde hair tied up by a brown band. She was some-what surprised he wasn't going bald in that particular spot just yet.

Shuffling he puts the bowls down, his bang bouncing against his cheek while she stares into his azure blue eyes. Hypnotised to the extent that she hadn't been listening to a single thing the sage beside her had had to say. Blushing she forcefully pushes her head down, she hardly noticed a guys attractive features, but this young man took the cherry off the cake.  
That had to have been the way for every girl, as there was soon enough an infinite line of girls just waiting to be served. Listening to him talk she had noticed the little 'un' he would give, most girls seemed to find it adorable. She had to admit, it was somewhat cute. Standing up she smiles, waving to him as she goes.  
"Thank you for the meal, you are a very talented cook" smiling back at her the girls glare, wanting him to direct his sweet smiles to them as well.

This was one of those occasional moments were Lenore didn't feel watched, lately there had been some weird characters wandering about. Including that blue man from before, but he seemed nice enough. Who didn't seem nice enough was a tall, lanky white haired man. His purple eyes always in a heated fashion, his mouth constantly ready to fling insults.  
Along with foul language that would be given to anyone who looked at him, and funnily enough, they all seemed to rotate around her - however they wouldn't attempt to interact with her. Although maybe it was the stress, or the paranoia that made them seem suspicious.  
Maybe Lenore was just over exaggerating. For an hour she allows one of them to follow her, a plan moulding into her mind to find out if they really were all conspiring against her as a group.

Pretending to forget something she stops, panicking and shaking her head from side to side. Turning around she takes advantage of the albino man and runs straight at him, his body moving quickly out of the way as he yells about her almost knocking him over. Blinking quickly and performing a hidden hand seal, she rubs the single black Tomoe from her eye. Flicking her finger as if there was a hamster attached to it, swiftly it zooms towards the supposed priest.  
The smudge attaching itself to the back of his neck, from here she patiently and carefully slides it down to hide beneath his collar. That meant one of the possible spies was being tracked and bugged at all times. Precariously finding a bench she sits down, as if nothing was going on or had happened. For a moment she strays her hand to lean under her chin, and innocently she closes her eyelids. The birds eye view showing the live image of the man like a screen in her mind, everything he could possibly see, hear and say would be monitored by her.

Late into the night she watches him, she had gone home because Sasuke went back into the hospital over night for another check up. On her bed she sighs, the only thing he had done all day was swear and pray to a person called 'Jashin'. Although things did pick up when he started shiftily moving into the forest, his form being brightened by the silver moon. On a rock was the blue skinned man and the blonde, all of them in black cloaks with crimson clouds. Gulping she listens carefully, jotting down what notes she can carefully.  
"Deidara-woman, Shark-freak" the albino says in a sing song manner, both of them glaring at him as he enters the light.  
"How long do we have to keep an eye on the brat?" Kisame enquires, bored because he couldn't kill anyone.  
"Until the end of the Chuunin, un" Deidara murmurs, just as bored as him because he couldn't blow anything up. Hidan on the other hand just mutters under his breath, scratching the back of his neck for the fourth time that minute.

Scowling he drops onto rock behind him carelessly, grinning into the pain that trails up his spine from the impact.  
"Why the fuck are we even gonna take her? What the fuck does the leader even want with the bitch!" the albino rants. Smacking his head brutally off a tree behind him on purpose, just so he can feel extra comfortable as he gets into a relaxed position.  
"Apparently, she has potential, and is extremely strong" the blue shark utters, pressing his sandals against the grass in a strained manner.  
"She barely has a signal in the first place, un. And she's a -teenage- girl" the blonde sighs, trying to hold back the urge to throw a bomb at Hidan's wide open gob.  
"Her constant singing is fucking pissing me off!" the Jashinist growls, slicing the sharp edge of a kunai into the back of his neck to try destroy the itch by force. Obviously disgusting Deidara enough to scrunch his face up, whereas Kisame just smells the blood and glints his white teeth. Grunting she leans against the wall, from Lenore's point of few his swearing was worse.

So these people were following her, did that mean Madara really was alive? Thinking long and hard the young Uchiha shudders, if he was alive and preparing to kidnap her then Lenore needed a plan. However with the Chuunin's around the bend, she wasn't sure what she could do. Besides run and hide, or warn some of the others like Kakashi. Maybe telling them would be a good idea, but what if they just laughed? She didn't even know who these people were exactly, they could be anyone that has decided to start following her.  
"Hidan-san, stop scratching your back. It's irritating! Un" the blond plights, glaring half heartedly as the albino spits in his direction and opens his pleased expression further. From what Lenore could gather, he enjoyed pain. He enjoyed pain a lot.

Finding that they had started to split off again the Uchiha breaks the connection, her eyes casting open to the notes she had jotted down. Adding up the pros and cons of telling someone, the notes make her sigh and run her fingers through her long black hair. They didn't look so tough, she'd get away from them somehow. Deciding to sleep on it Lenore lays down, shutting her eyes and trying to shoo away the fears welding up inside of her.

Early that morning the Uchiha is rudely awoken to the front door slamming shut, in a startled fright she flings herself off the bed and onto the ground. Her tiptoes and fingertips pressed against the semi-warm wooden flooring, listening to footsteps she runs to the wall and leans up against it with her back. A kunai being slipped out from under her sleeping kimono carefully, waiting she hears and watches the door handle twist and creak.  
Spinning the blade it points towards the wall, her body pushing off and preparing to pounce out at the person entering. Or at least that was the plan, and it was a good idea until the door burst open, and slammed her into the wall behind it.

Now crushed behind it she lets her eyes spin in a little dance, the air knocked out of her.  
"Good mooooooorning Lenooooooore-san!" a recognisable voice yells, cheerfully echoing through the thought to be empty room. "…Lenore-san?" hearing several footsteps now enter there is a muffled argument, something about being late for the Chuunin. Widening her eyes she flings the door off its hinges with the ball of her foot, the wooden panel flying to the other side of the room. Apparently she had accidentally squashed Gai behind it because his arms were poking out in a distressed, and paralytic fashion. Unable to apologise because of other important thoughts flowing through her mind, Lenore rampages around the room, flinging clothes and weapons that scatter everywhere.  
"Lenore-san, what were you doing behind the door?" Kiba questions in an abrupt plight followed by a yap from Akamaru, gaining her attention Lenore only smiles cheerfully in a busy style.

Their lines of vision glancing at the sensei when the door falls down, a rather paper like man flapping his way across the floor.  
"This must be a new training style!" Lee plights, trying to imitate the door-struck teacher. Looking at the raven beauty the boys start to fume, she had started undressing in front of them without any kind of decency. The two wolves and Neji turning their heads like cog-work to try remove themselves from the room.  
Flinging up the kimono everyone stares, her hands placed onto her hips as she starts to search for her staff.  
"You go to bed, wearing your outfit?" Sakura questions with a yell, flinging her hands down and hunching over to state the point.  
"Now for a ramen!" Lenore states, being dragged passed the kitchen as she flings her arms out in a begging fashion.

Now trailing behind everyone she rubs her stomach along with Naruto, both of them had gotten up too late to have something to eat. Straightening up a little more the raven crosses her arms behind her head, the heaving shoulder bag against her hip banging and clinking every time she takes a step. More rattling coming from the kunai bombs around her belt, and the rings on the staff on her back. Sounding a lot like Christmas, Lenore attempts to ignore the strange looks from people who were to be watching the special event.  
Striding casually up a set of steps she goes to the box, sitting just out side of the wall to look down on the arena. When the sunlight hits her face and blinds her she strains her vision, gasping and leaning on the bar in awe as she looks down.

From what she could see there was a circuit of trees against the gigantic wall, the crowds yelling and jeering from the stands above and below. Staring in awe she glances at Neji, his expression indifferent about the amazing view. He didn't seem to enjoy very many things, from ice-cream to butterflies. He just wouldn't bat an eyelid. Sitting on the ground Lenore opens up the metal case, sifting her fingers through the different artillery until she pulls out her large black gloves.  
Slipping them on she wraps the chains around her arms on either side, pulling her jumper sleeves back down to hide the weapon. Around her gloved fingers she winds the small, but just as deadly, shurken chains around until they looked like rings.

Pulling out a small paper packet Lenore drags a few needles out, Naruto knelt by her side to watch.  
"What are they for?" he asks, slightly thankful he wouldn't be the one fighting her.  
"For tying my hair up silly" the raven giggles, smiling sweetly at him as he blushes. Spiralling her luscious long hair into a bun, she stabs the needles through until they stick her hair in place. Getting back to her feet Lenore leans onto the barrier again, watching the fights below. Leaning onto her glove her eyes become half lidded, pondering what Sable was doing now. Hearing her staff jingle she glances at it, the wind blowing through while she creases her cheek ever so slightly.  
[Vireo …] Lenore mumbles into her head, turning to stare at the dry and parched ground below.

Hearing Sable's name being called Lenore glances about, catching him walking onto the field as she rubs her hands with worry. There was that horrible feeling again, the sickening churn that something terrible was going to happen. Rubbing her stomach the Uchiha turns her head, the darkness in the box veiling the steps by the wall. Naruto and the others had left, they wanted to get something to snack on before they fought.  
Thinking about it now, it was probably a bad idea to eat before a big fight. Kind of like swimming, except no one will save you if you get a cramp in this one. Turning to look at the area again she crumples her eyebrow, it felt like someone was watching but there was no chakra signals close by.

Pulling herself from the railing she steps towards the centre of the concrete room, the light from the window barely visible now.  
"Hello?" the Uchiha enquires, observing and noting the sounds around her. Hearing a scuff of what could have been feet, or the fabric of a sleeve against the grit walls she turns her head. The shadows lingering in front of her, tilting her lip she wanders back to the window. It was probably her paranoia for Sable getting the better of her, and besides… They wouldn't be coming after her just yet.

Seeing him casting different water Jutsu's the Uchiha cheers, yelling for him to do his best, or at least try to above all the other crowds voices. Watching him fight she could see he was angry, his body fuelled by revenge and hatred from anyone holding the headband of the hidden grass village. Revenge was never the answer, and it always ended badly no matter who you are. That was probably why her stomach was crying, besides the hunger she knew that Sable's reason for fighting was bad, and that would be his downfall.  
With a high head and heavy heart the Uchiha shuts her eyes, accepting that if the worst came to the worst, then she would not grow angry. No matter how much it hurt, fighting for the ease of spilt blood wouldn't make what happened change or revert back to how it used to be.

The painful truth was that Vireo was dead, and he wasn't coming back. However maybe it was because Lenore had grown up around death, the passing away of her mother and father was probably the most traumatic part of her childhood. Then she left her entire village behind, and even though she smiled about the freedom it was only a mask. There was no freedom outside of the walls, being away from her friends and new found families made it all the more like prison.  
Her only comfort was the times when she was too busy to think about herself, what she had lost, what she could have gained. Trailing her mind she thinks about Madara, and that face he used to make when she was down. No one in Konoha could replace him, and even if he had became a psychotic demon lord… Lenore still loved him with all of her beating heart. Maybe so much that she wouldn't care if he stopped it. Just thinking about it made her feel weak, she was supposed to be the strong independent first lady of the Uchiha she promised herself she would be.

Lenore felt guilty and greedy, even though she got everything she ever wished for, the raven wanted more. There was something missing, something important, and she had a funny feeling it was Madara. That dream made her feel whole, like everything she had lost was all back together.  
"When darkness turns to light…" Lenore mumbles, wincing when Sable is punched. His body flying across the ground, the dust flailing up as everyone cheers. Cringing her head picks up to listen to the people, why would they cheer at this?  
Feeling slightly sickened she runs a finger over her chest, it felt like something cold had just went through her heart. Watching him being placed onto a fold up bed the ninja cheers to the rooting observers, beaten heavily but still hobbling around. Feeling a hand grip her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze Lenore turns her head, Kakashi staring down at her from behind his mask and eye cover.

Saddening her eyes she looks away again, trying not to cry and show a weakness. "…it ends tonight" giving her an odd expression he rubs her hair gently, most only lose one of their members if not none. Kakashi couldn't possibly know what was going through her mind, no one could really empathise with her. Some people have it worse, she wasn't very close to Vireo and Sable so there wasn't a connection, but at the end of the day - it's better knowing than it is not to know.  
From this she can learn, and accept the bitter truth. Glancing to the staircase, Kakashi leads her down the steps towards the medical wards. The rooms seated with a few people, some that aren't in as critical condition as others. Watching Kakashi pull the curtains over Lenore sits down, Sable laying on the bed with the heart monitor reverberating every few seconds.

Placing her hand onto his arm she looks at his face, a white cotton patch covering his eye and wraps around his chest. "I'm sorry Sable-san" the raven speaks, examining his emotionless expression. She'd have said it was her fault, but no one can predict the future, no matter how hard they try. However she would take responsibility for what happened to him next, he would be her partner from start to finish.  
Pulling out a black ink tub she starts to scroll symbols across the inside of his arm, followed by smaller ones around his wrist like a bracelet. Rubbing her eye she pulls out a Tomoe, opening his closed eyelid carefully to slip it onto his iris. Running her knuckle down his cheek Lenore sighs, resting her head by his hand after performing a drawn out ritual. "Carried away by a moonlight shadow" Lenore utters, stroking her hand up his ribcage slowly.

Hearing the curtain shuffle Lenore raises her head, a man in glasses and the green teachers jacket looking at her.  
"Kid, you're wanted on the field. The fights about to begin" nodding slowly she stands up, Sliding on her protector with the black horns, her headband shimmers in the light, but not her emotions. Lingering beside the bed she kisses Sable's bruised forehead, running her hand down his arm. Smiling weakly as the Uchiha trails her black shadow passed the semi-transparent curtain, and then out into the corridor towards the southern exit.  
Entering the field there is an uproar, everyone seemed exited to get the next fight up and running.

Turning her eyes she looks at the blood, the ground pressed back down to make a smoother surface to work on so it's fair. Turning her head up she looks to the woman beyond her, the woman who killed Vireo, the partner of the man who killed Sable. Examining her face she glares back, like two hounds staring each other down. Compared to this teen she was a little scruffy, her baggy trousers and jumper poking out. The only neat appearance Lenore had to offer was her hair, but even then it needed some work.  
This was to be expected when she trained every night, there was no time for all the pampering this other girl obviously went through. Her blue hair flowing lusciously down her back to shine miraculously, while her make-up coated itself in layers until she looked like a priceless porcelain doll.

Snidely tilting her head up she points a finger, staring Lenore down with a sudden grin.  
"Aren't you the one who made a fool of herself on national television?" blinking the Uchiha rubs the back of her head, laughing while little tear drops sprinkle from her head.  
"You saw that, huh?" she enquires, widening her mouth into a goofy smile. Glaring further she stands and folds her arms, looking her up and down.  
"This'll be easy then, there's no challenge in fighting an idiot" the aqua haired woman cockily states, watching the Uchiha pause for a moment. Pushing up her sunglasses Lenore could feel the bad taste in her mouth, she didn't like this grass nin one bit. "You're not even wearing proper clothes" she calls out, she was one to talk.

Wearing a dress that had hardly any protection, and a lot of skin, was probably the stupidest thing Lenore had ever seen. Her armour may have ben baggy, but she did have a black Lee-Gai skin suit underneath and a lot of weights. Come to think of it, under the jumper Lenore had layer upon layer of protection from weapons, to kunai with C4 tags attached.  
"What kind of ninja wears a dress to a fight?" Lenore retorts back, putting her hands on her hips. Watching the same guy with the glasses come out onto the field, he cuts off the grass nin from saying anything else. His hand being held up with a flag in place, his voice echoing that they may begin.  
"Lenore, Kyrie, prepare yourselves. GO!" he yells, disappearing in a puff of smoke when the flag is waved down swiftly.


	17. Chapter 16

Standing aimlessly waiting Lenore politely allows the grass-nin to start, running with a sword in hand towards her. Jumping back when it is slashed down the raven retorts with a heavy kick to her stomach, the woman moving out of the way and grabbing her leg. Surprised by the move but not strayed away Lenore pulls her leg back and twists, catching Kyrie's waist as she spins to the side. Landing on the ground the first lady catches herself, standing right back on to her feet almost instantaneously.  
The blue haired woman doing the same but stumbles slightly on the landing, contorting the edge of her lip the grass-nin stands for a moment. Lenore was obviously too fast for a close ranged attack, and was quick to turn a move on its head. Glancing quickly at the crowds as they yell for more action Lenore looks back at the grass-nin, the cheering was effecting her ego and her train of thought. Out of enjoyment of the attention she had started grinning, her hands creating a set of fast hand seals.

Hearing the trees close by crack Lenore turns her head, the sharp barbs of bark coming in a flurry in her direction. Like a horde of bees they follow her when she jumps out of the way, the group hovering above the sky haired woman and stilling. Keeping her eyes on the wood she turns her attention to another hand seal, hearing the bark snap again she starts to hop backwards. Dodging the pine only barely until she stops, using her Katon quickly.  
"Kamui Magen!" Lenore states, smacking her hands together swiftly to make a spiralling vortex. This invisible Jutsu can only be seen as a rush of crashing air, becoming blurry as it spins around each bundle of splinters. However the vortex does not completely destroy them, instead they are teleported above Kyrie's head.  
The sharp blades raining down towards the top of her head, however she does not notice them until Lenore shouts. "Housenka no Jutsu!" from the dull sky above the ground grows red, the bark becoming vivid hot embers that pillage down upon the ground. Running from underneath them some land and singe the grass nin's clothes, were as others hit her raw skin, causing her to howl out in pain. Watching from where she stands, Lenore waits for the woman to regroup and fight again.

Ignoring the cheering and chanting crowd Lenore slits her eyes, spotting a hand seal being used as she runs. Twisting her head she widens her eyes, her ribcage coming in contact with a large piece of stone from the chipping wall. Flying towards the wall she panics, turning her head to see that if she hit's the wall there would be two Lenore's by the end of it. "Kamui!" Lenore plights, the spiralling air hitting into her.  
All that can be seen is her form spiralling inside, the dust from the updraft blurring the ground while Kakashi gasps. The Kamui not only transported things, but it crushed them up inside the vortex.  
For a moment everything is silent, the girl looking for Lenore suspiciously before standing up straight from her defensive stance.  
"That was easy" Kyrie arrogantly grins, distorting her face when there is a blow to the back of her. From no where Lenore had burst from the close knitted trees, connecting her weighted knee with the blue haired woman's spine. Being sent flying across the ground the raven huffs, clearly dizzy from were ever it was she had been. Relieved Kakashi groans, rubbing his forehead while Naruto gapes his large mouth.

Elsewhere a dark figure lets his eyes shudder and shimmer in a demented fashion, his voice hissing as he looks at someone much smaller also watching.  
"Take her back with you, when you come. She will be useful" nodding they disappear forwards, entering the corridors to climb the steps casually. On the field Lenore was running wildly up and down, dodging every Jutsu thrown at her, while she flings them back. At one point she throws her fists down, breaking the earth and forcing it up into a wall.  
"How does it feel, losing all your friends? You're not a very smart ninja are you?" the blue haired teen states, jumping out with the sword to try stab her. Gashing her leg Lenore gasps, she was running low on energy now and this was not turning out the way she had planned.

In a quick paced move the raven flicks her head, the bun coming undone to spin, her spiralling hair dropping down and around. Showing from within that an array of sharp needles flail out, some hitting the ground while others manage to pierce the grass nin's skin.  
"I could ask you the same question" the raven bluntly retorts, remembering that Kyrie had lost one member the last fight. Shrugging she grins, clearly unaffected by the fact.  
"Who cares? If they die they are trash" she replies, watching Lenore standing in front of her, panting deeply with exhaustion. If she had had that ramen, and didn't train to all hours of the night, then she might not have been at the brink of collapse right now.

Glaring Lenore tenses her gloved metal hands in to a fist.  
"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash" the Uchiha states, pulling the sharp chains from around her fingers. Her hand pulling out a shrunken set with bomb tags attached, her belt glimmering before it disappears behind her jumper again. Her sharingan Tomoe's spiralling around the rings of her Rinnegan, bleaching her eyes black as flames start to seep out. "But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!" she yells, hunching slightly and widening her eyes.  
Her sunglasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, this yell catching Kakashi off guard. A memory of Obito drifting past his black pupil, his eye shutting back to its lazy stance moments later before anyone notices. "Housenka, Ryuuka, Goukakyuu-no-Jutsu!" she plights, Naruto and the others leaning in in astonishment.

The leaders of the different villages widening their eyes, the powerful chakra being given off bursting up. Lenore's feet cracking the ground around her, her slender hands going quickly against each other as fast as possible to do each Jutsu's hand sign. "Kamui!" she lastly states, the ground in the distance behind her bursting open as a large phoenix raises up. Its wings opening above it to hook up as if it were hiding its head which twists up and down, the long flowing flaming feathers and plumes spreading out across the arena. Scorching the ground while spreading its great wings, beating them down to blast hot air in both directions.  
Crying out it flies into the air, circling and waiting for orders. From the ground pockets of fire burst out like vents that block off Kyrie's exits, the ground cracking and showing a deep scarlet beam. "Underneath our very feet is lava, try not to fall in~" Lenore chants in a sing-song tone, grinning like a dog while pushing her sunglasses back up infamously.

Running towards Kyrie she squints one eye, she had used up what was left of her chakra just to carry out the Jutsu, if she didn't win soon then she'd surely collapse. Jumping out of the way the blue haired woman winces, her locks of fine hair singeing in the fires that erupt beside her. Getting caught by Lenore's foot in the ribcage when she swings it Kyrie flies across the arena floor, the crowds cheering and chanting for the Uchiha. Her body scraping across the hard rock and etching the skin from her legs, dresses just weren't practical in a proper fight. Sliding to the edge of the cracks in the ground she stops, the heat of the lava at her back makes her shudder with fear.

Bouncing back to her feet she runs from the cracks, trying to gain her composure to attack Lenore. Swinging her fist Lenore stands up straight, catching it without even flinching. "I'm sorry, but I've no energy left to take this fight any further…" the raven speaks sheepishly, smiling gently as the girl flinches back. Expecting to be blown up, or set on fire. Striking out Lenore grabs Kyrie's wrist, squatting slightly as she swings her arm. Tensing the hard bone on the bottom of her palm she strikes, the girls eyes widening as spit flies from her mouth. The raven cutting into the azure woman's stomach, her feet raising off the ground.  
Now hunched in mid air Lenore raises one foot, aiming her toe upwards as the phoenix starts to target the grass-nin. Throwing her foot the blue haired woman flew upwards, the colossal fire bird blasting its scolding fury straight at her. Plummeting to the ground Kyrie hits it heavily, cracking it and rolling violently to a halt like before. Walking closer Lenore pants deeply, looming above the grass-nin whom was barely moving.

The phoenix starts to crumble, the plumes shattering and breaking all the way up. Any signs of the ravens fight fading completely to nothing but cracks in the ground, the flag waved in the distance, the Uchiha had won. Kneeling by the girl she rolls her over, examining the scorched burns across her arms and shoulders. "You are really strong…" the Uchiha mumbles, looking down on her as she whimpers and opens one eye.  
Staring at her reflection in the black sunglasses, almost screeching at her reflection. Her blue locks were out and all over the place around her head like an afro, Lenore covers her ears and winces as she yells weakly about her precious hair. So much for a 'thank you', but clearly she wasn't completely damaged.

Now hobbling down the corridor to the medical ward every other ninja seems to keep their head low, the leaf-nin being congratulated at every turn by others of her village. Even Naruto was impressed, considering the thought that she might actually be better than the sage Jiraiya himself. Laying down on a bed in the white room she groans, her entire body burning and aching from stress.  
"You've used way too much chakra.. I'm surprised you haven't torn any of your ligaments" the nurse and doctor utter, more to each other than to Lenore herself however. Watching them leave she sighs, resting her head on the pillows to glance up at the ceiling. She felt so weak, but no matter how she tried her weakened state wasn't putting her to sleep. The doctors were also surprised she hadn't blacked out yet, it must have been her strong will or something keeping her going. After a short while of futile huffing and panting, even aimless leg kicking and arm flinging, she had finally started blinking in a dazed fashion, fazing in and out of the darkness and light.

The mask of a cat peering over her for a moment, the Uchiha coming back round out of shock to look up at the white haired ANBU. Staring up at him in confusion she turns her eyes to something shining, her glasses were in one of his hands for some reason.  
"You again?" Lenore enquires, sitting up with a groan of disdain. Leaning on her hands with her upper back curved she looks up at him, did this guy have to disturb her now of all times? Watching him raise his hand he places a couple fingers against her forehead, pushing her back down to a rested position.  
Casting a soothing blue healing Jutsu through her, one in which lets out humming vibrations what were extremely soothing as they past through her ringing ears. "Ah…that's.. not necess-ess-ary" the ravens eyes lolling in a dizzy and vacant fashion, her eye lids fluttering shut. Close by Sasuke was on a bed, the symbols that once covered his body had stopped burning between black and red for a short time. The heart monitor of both Uchiha beeping at a gentle pace, at the doors the ANBU lay strewn on the ground.

Slowly removing the mask the white haired boy looks her over, his glasses shining under the medical white lights.  
"Perhaps it was unfortunate that Orochimaru-sama cast his eyes on all of us" Kabuto mutters, turning his attention to the raven boy close by. His mind floating to the thought that Sasuke was still very young, but more to the fact that inside of him his heart was growing as cold as the devils at a fast rate. Lenore on the other hand, even though the same age as the raven, was still very pure in both mind and soul. Pulling a scalpel from his trouser pocket he glints it in the light, thinking about what Orochimaru might actually do to him after he killed Sasuke.

Although he took deep pride in everything his lord and master said, he couldn't have someone like Sasuke or Lenore taking his chances of power away from him. Reaching down he holds the sharp implement to the breathing mask on the male Uchiha, his breath fogging the glass as if it were actually very cold in the room. Reaching the knife closer to the face of Sasuke Kabuto stills, a sharp blue flicker fading passed him as another chakra signal suddenly appears behind him.  
Curling part of his lip up into a smirk the white haired nin starts to speak, calmly and casually as if nothing had happened. "Very nice, Kakashi-san" he muses, his hand still up where he held it with the knife before hand. "You managed to stop an attack that was inside of your blind spot, but next time… you should bring at least ten people" there was no reply from Kakashi however, he had been staring down at what was once the ANBU squad one.

Taken out so easily by just one person, he knew he had to be somewhat cautious.  
"You're not a normal Genin then, are you?" he enquires casually, turning his attention to the back of the shorter man. "You're well trained, to have sensed my presence, and to have taken out that weapon straight away" the white haired dog master adds, starting to approach the nin in front of him. He could not see Kabuto's face however, only the blue band that attached his headband to his forehead, and the grey hair band that tied his fluffy locks back weakly.  
"It wasn't that great" Kabuto mutters, still not bothering to turn his head to look at the ninja behind him.  
"What do you want with Sasuke?" Kakashi enquires, letting his upper eyelid hang as lazily as usual. "I may have to capture and interrogate you… depending on your answer" he adds, watching Kabuto's response with some natural alert.  
"I'm not sure someone as lowly as you could manage that" the medical nin muses, looking out of the window to the few houses and many trees below.

Finally turning to look at his enemy without so much as a flinch, the arrogant smile stretched up his cheeks. Both staring each other down without much effort, Kakashi's eye seeming to flicker in thought for a moment.  
"You were the son of Konoha's medical squad leader, right?" he asks, looking the smaller boy up and down with ease. His eye turning away to look elsewhere in a bored fashion, "That makes you Kabuto Yakushi… Are you connected with Orochimaru?" his eye turning back to slit, Kakashi's head shifting down a little more to the serious question.  
"If you were to capture me now, then you might not be able to prove the connection to Orochimaru" Kabuto snidely comments, grinning a little more at the dog master.  
"Answer my question." Kakashi states, hiding his bitter voice behind a semi calm façade.  
"And if I say no?" Kabuto enquires, the atmosphere growing thick around them both. "Besides, can you let me go this time? You'll find out the truth eventually yourself.." the medical nin utters, putting his hands on his hips casually.

Kakashi on the other hand doesn't find the comment amusing, his hand now holding up and wielding a sharp black kunai.  
"You're quite the selfish kid, aren't you.. Did no one ever teach you not to mess around with adults, you little prick?" the white haired dog master grumbles, prepared to tackle Kabuto the second he makes a wrong move.  
"Did no one ever tell you not to act so bossy?" the medical nin enquires, mimicking the leaf-nin with amusement. A curved blade being held up in defence, the stern atmosphere growing colder every minute. Holding the blade close to the Uchiha Kabuto smirks, showing Kakashi that he had the upper hand at this moment in time. Flinching his hand Kakashi makes his move, kicking the blade from Kabuto in a series of fast movements.

Jumping back when one of the thought to be dead ANBU bounce back to life, trying to escape he is blocked by a shadow clone. However this is yet another diversion, allowing the real Kabuto to smash the rooms glass and leap out from the window. Arrogantly turning around to remove the mask, his expression infamously turned up into a smirk at the white haired leaf-nin above him. If that was what he would need to fight in the near future, then he may have to train further.  
For a moment he stands, turning to see Lenore gone. In a panic he shifts quickly, about to run after Kabuto. Pausing to tilt one way with shock and relief, the raven had somehow gone over to lay beside Sasuke. Curled up against him, one hand on the side of his head with fingers through his black hair. Her forehead nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her long black hair flowing off the edge of the bed.  
"You're even trying to protect him in your sleep.." Kakashi mumbles, stepping a little closer. The edges of her lips curled up gently, slowly the white haired nin slides a cover over the both of them, leaving the room to report what has happened.

Hearing a strange hissing sound Lenore begins to wake up, the sun running over her and the strange bulk she was curled into. "Mm… what have I told you about stroking my neck... Spot-kun.." her lips curled up like a bunny as she gently blushes, her eyes starting to open further gently. She hadn't been expecting to see Sasuke laying against her, his ebony eyes hidden behind sleeping eyes. Sakura was on the floor, twitching with Ino close by.  
Both jumping up to yell violently at her, flinching she gives them both a confused and innocent stare.  
"What are you doing with, My, Sasuke?" Sakura snaps bitterly, the blonde shoving her out of the way to repeat the same statement but for herself.  
"N-nothing!" Lenore bleats, sitting up abruptly. The cover sliding away to show her shirtless body, wrapped up in bandages while the Uchiha beside her had ones around his stomach and arms.

Both girls hissing and screeching even louder at the sight of the almost naked pair.  
"First, Naruto steals Sasuke's first kiss, and now you've taken his virginity!" Ino-pig yells, causing an echo throughout the hospital.  
"W-WHAT!" Lenore yells above both of them, silencing the pair and forcing them to back off slightly. "I would never lose my virginity to someone I'm not Married to!" the Uchiha snaps, jumping from the bed and onto the icy floor, careful not to rip any of the medical equipment out of Sasuke. A janitor on the other block whom catches her through the window slipping over the wet patch of water underneath his mop, his face burning a bright red to the bandages falling away right before his eyes.

Yelling and plighting Lenore glares, her back to the window now, luckily. However, when Sasuke is awoken by the yelling his weak eyes stiffen. Turning to little black specks to the sight of Lenore's chest, his face slowly creeping upwards with a scarlet taint. "And further more-!" the Uchiha snaps, abruptly stopping to glance at the raven. "Sasuke-kun…" staring at his almost chibi like expression she bolts over, grabbing him into a tight hug. "You're okay!" she squeals, squashing him into her body. Feeling something building up inside of him the pressure is released, allowing steam to burst from his mouth, nose, and ears abruptly.

Nuzzling her nose into the top of his head she smiles happily, Sakura and Ino watching the boys expression contorting and twisting in so many ways, along with their own. "I'm going to buy you so many Dango's and Ramen's your head will burst! I'm so thankful that you're okay!" Lenore plights, starting to crush the air out of him even harder.  
"What's all the commo-" Neji enquires, poking his head in. His eyes seemed to turn to little black specks as well, Lenore leaping over to glom him.  
"Neji-san!" she was in a hugging mood, which was dangerous when she was barely clothed. The last of the wraps covering her chest were starting to frazzle and unwind, almost creaking and begging to tear without warning. Seeing Lee she squeaks, raising her arms up to wander out into the main corridor. "Leeeeeee-saaaan!" she plights, skipping towards him with flowers and dazzled lights everywhere. Stopping she blinks at him, he was hobbling with crutches, she was actually partly surprised because she hadn't noticed up until now.

Carefully she leans over, cuddling him gently. His large eyes don't change however, nor does his expression. He only smiles at her, she was the first person who wasn't only worried about Sasuke right now. The only problem now was that Lee had been standing with Gai-sensei, in the reception room just down the hall from her room. The place had went silent by now, everyone staring at her bright and bubbly face, or at least trying to without looking down at the rest of her. "I know what'll cure your frown, Devil's Ramen!" she plights, hitting her fist against her palm with a dazzled expression.  
Glancing over to a chair she looks at Kankuro and Temari, Gaara looking at her with a blunt expression. The red head looked badly beaten, it made her want to go over and cuddle him. "Gaaaaaraa-sama!" she happily dazzles, trying to skip over to him with flowers and sunshine surrounding her.  
"Lenore-san!" a voice abruptly yells like a banshee, making everyone jump, the pink demon Sakura stomping over to grab her ear.

The happy moment going back to normal, the Uchiha wincing and squeaking while she bounces on one foot backwards. Shaking her arms in a frazzled manner, her voice barking with unhappiness.  
"Awww, but Gaara-sama needs a hug!" she whimpers, giving the sand-nins a saddened but sweet expression.  
"Maybe when you aren't -naked-!" the pink haired girl yells and then whispers, gritting her teeth in embarrassment.  
"Don't go anywhere, Gaara-sama! I will give you your extra-special hug!" Lenore squeaks, gripping onto the edge of the wall to plight over at him before she is dragged away completely. His only answer however was a short blink, unsure of what it is he should actually say or do.

Being thrown into a random room, her lips crease down, she was only giving everyone a special morning hug.  
"Wait here, I'll go get you some… clothes" Sakura groans, slamming the door shut. The violent movement making the Uchiha become surprised that the hinges didn't come off. Turning to glance around she goes to the window, her face brightening to the sight of a man on the other side.  
"Goooooood, mooooorning!" she yells, leaning out of the window to wave. Someone below craning their head to the shout, falling onto their bum they stare up with shock. The janitor peering over, his eyes widening to white discs. Slipping on the puddle of water once more making the bucket is fly into the air while he falls down, the mop hitting him on the head when it lands.

Giggling she turns to put her hands on her hips, clearly happy to have made a few peoples day.  
"You're too loud.." a voice groans from behind a curtain, curiously she slides the whire fabric across. Naruto was on a bed, wrapped up in lots of bandages. He was talking in his sleep as well, drooling and muttering about something before turning over.  
"Naruto-san…" the raven utters coming over to sit on a chair, it was cold and untouched, no one had come to see him yet? Raising out her hand she starts to carefully check him over, he looked almost has badly beaten as Gaara. Stroking his tufts of blond hair Lenore snickers, watching him twitch his foot when she scratches behind his ear.

Leaning a little further she spots something on the other side of the bed, pressing her hands onto the mattress to hover over him. Mumbling he seems to wake up slightly, the frayed edges of her bandages tickling his nose. Moving back to sit on the chair she messes with the strange object, it was a ring with a symbol on the top.  
"Sora… Sky?" Lenore raises her eyebrow, she couldn't remember Naruto ever wearing rings, or knowing anyone who did in the first place.  
"Lenore-san?" a scratchy voice enquires, watching the raven peer down at him.  
"Naruto-san, you're awake… did you win the Chuunin fight?" Lenore enquires, watching him shrug and lie into the pillows with uncertainty. "Is… this your ring?" the raven enquires, but Naruto only shakes his head. Turning her own down she blinks, slipping it onto her finger with a smile, it was rather pretty.  
"Your fight was almost better than mine… I had to fight off Gaara and his demon.." bluntly staring at him she blinks, what demon? "You were probably asleep… or something… Gaara flipped while fighting Sasuke and turned into a demon. Me and Gamabunta whooped his ass!" the blond plights, wincing when he flinches over dramatically.  
"Be careful.." the young Uchiha pouts, running her fingers over the bandages to make sure there aren't any damages to his wounds.  
"Eh.. Eh .. Lenore-san.. Why are you… not wearing a shirt?" the blond now asks, finally noticing her figure completely.

Before she can say something the pink haired girl had come back in, dragging in Lenore's stuff with a horrified expression. Followed by Gai-sensei who is flabbergast at the weight, how much did this girl carry at a time?  
"Oh… thank you!" the raven smiles, bouncing over and picking up her clothes without so much as a soft breath.  
"You are a tough cookie, Lenore-san!" the man in green groans, trying to regain his composure. Slipping on her shirt and pants behind a curtain she smiles, stuffing the extra things into her shoulder bag.  
"Hey, who does that ring belong to?" Sakura enquires, pointing to the metallic object on the ravens finger.  
"I'm not sure, it was near Naruto-san…" Lenore states, motioning to the bed while leaning into show her. Humming to herself the young Uchiha stays with Naruto for a little longer to chat aimlessly, just before leaving to walk the streets.

They had let her out because she was perfectly fine now except for a couple scratches, as usual. Skipping along the raven passes by the swearing albino, whom was watching her, unknown to the knowledge that she held. Pouncing onto a chair she puts her hand up at the chef, two fingers that were twitching excitedly to the rhythm of her growling stomach.  
"Two Ramen's please!" the raven plights, the ring on her middle finger glinting in the sunlight. Waiting patiently she sees that it was Deidara serving her yet again, he had such a friendly expression on his face every time he saw her.  
Lenore should have guessed when all the fan girls where strewn about, they would have been at the shack if they hadn't gotten stuck along the street. Shoulder against shoulder like a wall, there were ANBU and other Shinobi even trying to unblock the barricade. Pulling out her spices bag to pour them in and stir she grins, the scent causing the blond to turn and look.

His baby blue eyes watching curiously, glancing up at him with the chicken close to her mouth she pauses. Looking back down in thought, even though he cooked here, he probably got nothing to eat with all those fan girls. Smiling sweetly the young Uchiha peers at the chicken, nipping the wooden chopsticks a little tighter against the meat. Rolling it in the sauce she blows gently, her hand underneath it as she reaches out. Offering to let him try a bit, blinking he glances at her innocent expression, clearly questioning if it was safe to try the food.  
"Here, try some.. It's great!" the Uchiha coos, watching him finally submit to temptation and lean down. His mouth open and ready, however close by a girl in the row at the front had looked up.

Her eyes stiffening to the random girl at the bench feeding -her- baby blue eyes! Tilting her head down she lets out a bellowing war cry, causing Lenore to turn her head in confusion. The fan-girl had started to squirm and wriggle, her eyes turning to white discs and then flames as her teeth grit together like an angry Sakura. Shaking her head from side to side she lets out an angry roar once more, bursting from the seams of other women to charge forwards at full speed. The other girls falling onto the ANBU, crushing them all under a heap, along with Hidan.  
Watching the fan coming closer at top speed, Deidara had been leaning in with a hungry mouth. However when he tries to bite down Lenore moves her chopsticks away, his teeth bluntly chattering together.

Stuffing the piece into the girls mouth an overflow of silence crosses their paths, everyone watching because they somewhat knew Lenore's eating habits. Removing the now empty sticks from the woman's mouth Lenore watches cautiously, as her face starts to bubble at the cheeks and slowly creep outwards in the form of a bright scarlet blush. Turning away the girl stiffens her arms down by her sides, her hands reaching out like a waddling penguin to then curl in on themselves like talons.  
Her head reaching up as she seems to cry with voided eyes, a large flame bursting out from her mouth. Shooting across the street to hit the Jashinist dead on, he had only just got up from the pile as well. Now singed he opens his mouth, black smoke pouring out while his soot covered eyelids open to change to a violently flickering purple.

As if nothing was going on in the background Lenore turns her head back, picking another piece out for Deidara. "Here" she smiles, watching him back off and shake his head. The baby blue eyes now wide with shock, if that was what that food did he wanted nothing to do with it. "If you're sure.." the raven giggles, pouring the entire bowl down her throat without so much as a flinch. "Not enough spice.." she utters with a disappointed pout, proceeding to pour two times as much into the bowl. Her elegant hand then picking up the packet completely to spill into her second ramen, clearly not satisfied with the heat. Deidara now somewhat disturbed by the woman's immunity to the hells fire.


	18. Chapter 17

Disappearing before the commotion can get any more lively, Lenore sits down on a park bench, the trees hung over head shimmering a pastel green. Leaning back the raven groans, stretching her muscles; wincing when they burn and clamp together. Crying a little her hair jets up, hunching over to grab her leg in strained pain.  
"Oww~" the Uchiha pines, getting up to hobble in a circle to try remove the cramp. "That's the last time I'm doing that" she whimpers, rubbing the tears from her eyes while twitching her lip. Seeing something close by her head turns, however it is gone moments later. She could have sworn someone was watching her, and it couldn't have been one of those black cloaked guys. They were too clumsy and obvious, turning on her feet Lenore steps towards the bush. Her eyes watching the area as her vision bounces up and down, the rustling moving with the figure to another tree and away as fast as possible. Watching the fast moving blur she raises her eyebrow, that was weird, and some what creepy.

Glancing back at the bench she spots a tied up snack box, knotted in a clumsy manner. Raising her eyebrow she steps closer, reaching out her hand to pick up a slip of paper. There was nothing written on it though, just a strange swirling formation with a black hole to an angle, a plug hole? Sitting down next to the box she places it onto her lap, carefully untying the knot to let the cloth fall against her at either side. Slipping off the lid she peeks inside carefully, just encase there was a trap inside. When nothing happens she peeks over the lid, glancing inside at the small confinements.  
Nothing was inside however, just a single black stone, tinting a burnt red in the sunlight. It reminded her of Madara's eyes when he was angry, happy, sad, annoyed, sleepy; now that she thought about it, he had the emotional range of a spork. Lenore kind of liked sporks a lot come to think of it, she always carried one in her pocket because it meant she had an implement for every occasion.

Putting the lid to the side she reaches in with one hand, cupping the gem in her palm before nipping it between her fingers to hold up. The flecks of light hitting her cheek while she curiously looks through it, eventually leaning on the back of the bench while rolling it in her hand. Every so often she would stop to take another look at it, there was a small set of red flecks permanently shown on the inside. Who ever left it for her clearly had an attraction to her sharingan, or at least what could be seen of it.  
Hearing yet more rustling she turns her head to glance at the trees, slipping the stone and little blank card into her shoulder bag. Every time she walked out of the house something new and much weirder would happen, sometimes the Uchiha wondered when it would go too far. Leaving the box she could feel a rush of wind fly past her, taking the box with it where ever it happened to go.

Limping every other stride the raven peers around, everything had gone quiet since she distanced herself from that ramen shack. The birds were twittering in the trees as usual, and that cat the rich woman obsessed over was on the run from a group of children yet again. So everything was somewhat normal, and it felt like the week would be easy for the raven, which it was come to think of it. By the Wednesday the trio of guys in black went missing for a few days, and Sasuke was out on the streets again, hiding up trees from fan girls as well. He had been acting strange now however, he wouldn't leave his flat very much. He would even sneak out at night to go somewhere, Kakashi was weary of him by this point, with his strange collected yet cold mannerism.  
By the Saturday Lenore had been standing by the front of the village with a bag on her shoulder, filled with spare clothes and weapons. Naruto barking at Sasuke by the post on the bridge while Sakura drags him away angrily, the fellow Uchiha had come to see her off. Jiraiya was taking her and the blond on a small excursion to the next village, to adapt their abilities further in the art of being a ninja.

Speaking of which, the sage was no were to be seen, and Sasuke had gone back to leaning on the post of the bridge with his natural plain frown. Stepping over the raven leans forwards, to look up at him from under his nose with a sweet smile. Her sunglasses slipped down slightly so he can see her eyes, however he ignores her and keeps his eyes shut. Clearly he was in deep thought, which worried Lenore a lot at times.  
"Sasuke-san?" straightening back up the raven blinks, he was ignoring her. Pushing her glasses back up, Lenore goes to speak to Naruto instead. He had been laying on the ground, a bump on the side of his head where Sakura had knocked him over. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" the raven enquires, reaching her hand out for him to take.

Pulling himself to his feet the blond nods, rubbing the bash with a gentle laugh.  
"I'm fine, it's the usual thing between me and Sakura-chan" smiling sweetly at him she could see without looking that Sasuke had turned his attention to her for once. Clearly annoyed about something that she had done, pausing she turns to look at him innocently. Sasuke's head turning away quickly, his shoulders tensing as if he was hoping Lenore hadn't noticed. Turning her head away she reaches her hand up, using a quick healing Jutsu to sooth Naruto's bump to the head. The raven running her fingers through the blonds spiky hair for a moment, grinning sheepishly at him as she does it.  
"There, all better" blushing at her Naruto smiles back, rubbing the spot where it once hurt. Lenore had a strange motherly atmosphere about her, noticed by a lot of the guys more than the girls. For one, when someone got hurt she'd always put a plaster on the cut, even if she had just healed it away from their skin; and if someone was hungry, despite her love for food, she would give up her own lunch to give it to them instead. Some would consider it kindness, or her trying to steal all the guys, but most could see that she was trying to be somewhat motherly towards everyone, as if they were a lot younger than her.

Hearing footsteps Lenore turns her head, the toad sage looking slightly haggard from doing something.  
"Jiraiya-sama, there you are!" Naruto states, running passed the raven which causes her to spin dizzily.  
"Ready then?" the white haired man enquires, taking a look at them all before turning his head to Sasuke and then to Sakura. Grinning he waves at the pink haired girl, causing her to flinch and press against the young Uchiha beside her.  
"H-have fun!" Sakura states, Lenore nodding and following behind them. Waving at Sasuke he only grunts, his arms crossed as he leans against the pillar. This seemed to amuse Sakura to no end, as she gives Lenore a coy smile. Shaking her head the raven trots a little faster, now next to the pair whom were already arguing, this hadn't changed either.

Striding along the road in between the winding farm lands the Uchiha peers around, there wasn't very much to see out here after they had past through the small collection of forestry.  
"Naruto, you don't think you might have over done it a little?" up until now the blond had been dragging an over sized brown rucksack on his back, leaving a dent in the ground where every he went. "You know we aren't going on a trip around the world right?" the sage enquires, stopping to put his hands on his hips with a casual expression. Lenore pausing to giggle softly with amusement at Naruto's exaggerated excitement. Rubbing his forehead he lifts up the large bag, summoning his red and blue tiger like toad to carry it.

Rustling around in the bag he takes out the necessaries, a toothbrush, clothes, a couple spare socks, his purse.  
"A purse?" the raven enquires bluntly, watching the blond snatch it away from the sake hungry sage.  
"It isn't a purse!" he snaps defensively, the Uchiha staring sceptically at the pink bag with clips on the top. With a heavy jump the frog had leapt off with Naruto's back-pack, Jiraiya handing him a small, almost thin, dark-brown bag instead.  
"This is all you will need" he grins, starting to walk off while Naruto looks through the bag with shock.  
"W-where are my -magazines-?" running behind the white haired elder he starts another argument, Naruto must have really liked those books as well.

Sooner or later the trees around about them had become parched in a few areas, baring almost no leaves. In the air birds scatter to the sound of a mighty hawk, hovering above the group like a vulture.  
"That, really isn't soul-lifting" the aching Uchiha states, examining the sky with hesitation. Naruto and the sage behind her by now, actually having a more friendly conversation instead, for once.  
"C'mon pervy sage, tell me what you are gonna teach us! The last time it was the ability to walk on water!" the blond laughs, circling the poor man with excitement. "Is it the ability to walk through fire?" for a moment Lenore pauses to think in front of a small wooden bridge, one that lifts up and over a gently flowing river.

Allowing them to catch up she turns to smile, lifting her hand in thought.  
"Ooh, maybe the pervy sage will teach us how to walk on air?" this time the sage stopped, not because of the insane idea of air bending, but for another reason.  
"Now -you're- calling me pervy!" he seemed slightly upset, yet irritated about it. "You guys, enough with the 'pervy' thing. You both don't know just how amazing I am, do you?" glancing at both of them he sighs, Lenore might have been one person he could get through to, but Naruto was in a league of his own.  
"What, amazingly pervy?" the blond enquires, causing the sage to tense his shoulders as if something hit him on the top of the head. Lenore laughing softly again, these two really knew how to brighten up her day.

Running up the planks that rattle he stops at the top of the curving bridge, bouncing sideways on his high rising platform sandals.  
"Alright, listen up you two. The toad sage is only my cover, allow me to reveal my true identity!" gasping the raven steps forward, clearly excited to see what it was he had been hiding underneath his strange façade. "From the north to the south, and from the east to the west. Not even the spirits could defeat me.." he begins, spinning his long white pony tail around and around.  
Lenore's head following it like a cat, however Naruto on the other hand seems partly unconvinced. Throwing up the large scroll it bursts into smoke, re-summoning the orange toad with blue stripes. Naruto wasn't so amazed by this as Lenore, whom probably saw that summoning Jutsu a million other times. "The white haired, toad charmer! A red hot ninja who strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies!" for a moment he stops spinning, coming closer to place a hand under Lenore's chin.

Lifting it up to smile at her like a pervy dog, her cheeks fuming a gently pink as she watches intently. "..and a lovely lady entertainer.." he smirks, jumping away while she giggles. Naruto looking at her with voided white eyes, Jiraiya was very good at flirting when he was in the right moment. "Master Jiraiya!" he plights, going back to standing on his pedestal on the top of the old fashioned bridge. "Yes, I am speaking of none other than myself!" reaching out for a clap Lenore eventually bursts into laughter, clearly it wasn't the flirting that had her cheeks red.  
She had been trying not to cackle insanely at the sages little act, Naruto's eyes shut to small slits while he gives a short 'uh-huh..'. Bashing his head down the sage groans, there was no getting through to these children, there really wasn't. Stepping passed the sage he does not move, the pair stopping on the other side of the bridge to look back. Shaking his head Naruto keeps on walking, the Uchiha still in fits of giggles while he walks behind them with a twitching eyebrow.

After a good couple of hours of walking they stop, glancing up at a mile stone sign which noted which way they should go.  
"Hey, pervy sage!" Naruto asks, skipping to circle him once more.  
"For the last time, my name is Jiraiya. Not 'pervy sage'!" he bluntly snaps, glaring at him weakly. Unfazed by this however the blond starts talking again, Lenore listening intently.  
"So, since you decided to make me one of your travelling companions, that must be a big thing, right?" Naruto asks, staring up at him with large blue eyes and an innocent enough smile. "That must mean something right? I must be a potential genius in the making, just like I always pictured it!" the walking ramen chants, staring up at him with wondering eyes.

Running in a circle in front of the sage now he laughs, "C'mon", he repeats excitedly. "Why did you choose me?" he finally asks, stopping back in front of the sage again.  
"Well, the truth is. A long time ago the forth Hokage was a disciple of mine, and you bare such a striking resemblance to him.." walking away he mutters about not having any other good reason, Naruto away in another world in thought. "So.. I'm like the forth?" he asks with an almost invisible blush, glancing to Lenore who stands beside him. She was clearly happy to get any stopping rests she can, her feet were being butchered by this point.  
Screaming with excitement the sage almost has a heart attack, jumping right out of his skin when Naruto charges past with his arms in the air. Flying and jumping in the distance until he steps in something, making him yell with disgust. Both Lenore and the sage seeming to tilt their heads and sigh, the sage yelling at him with a pointed finger making the Uchiha groan.  
The arguing was starting all over again, which was not what she needed or wanted right now. Stopping she glances back up at the circling bird, it was screeching for no good reason this time. A strange uncertainty crawling on her skin, sneezing she shudders, someone was thinking about her as well.

Elsewhere on a rock, not too far from where they were walking, two people had perched themselves on a large rock. One was Kisame, however the other is seated. Hidden partly behind his cloak, thinking logically about something.  
"I'm pretty certain you could go up against him, toe to toe, but I'm not sure I could…" Kisame states, turning his attention to the raven on the ground. "He's on a whole other level" the blue man mumbles, looking out at the distance to try see what it is his partner is staring at.  
"Yeah.. If we faced each other, both of us would be killed… A rather unappealing outcome" he calmly states, letting the breeze cover him, his cloak shaking and rustling in the wind. "..Even if there were more of us, the result would still be the same" he adds on, the mans scarlet eyes hidden behind his black bangs every so often. "However, even the strongest of opponents, still have a weakness" he utters, with a sense of dark calmness around him.

By now the trio had stopped at an old shrine, the unclear worry that once haunted Lenore's stomach starting to die down. Her and Naruto had started playing with the large bells on the shrine roof, hanging from the ribbon to make them jingle. Snickering they both childishly repeat the sounds the bells make, the sage sitting on a slopping hill with a bored and annoyed expression.  
"Keep it up and you will be cursed…" the sage states, causing Lenore to squeak and run to the embankment next to the sage.  
"I don't want to be cursed!" she plights, leaning into him, her head turned to watch Naruto with anxiety. Putting an arm around the Uchiha he grins, eating something which was hidden in his coat.  
"I'll protect you" Jiraiya muses, watching the innocent woman turn to glance at him with awe.

Feeling a rumble Lenore shrieks, leaping up to run down the grass hill.  
"I'm cursed, Cursed!" the raven plights, tripping on a rock at the bottom and falling flat on her face.  
"Calm down, Lenore-san!" the sage plights, turning to see Naruto had created four shadow clones of himself to hang from the ribbons. Whimpering she lays on the ground, waiting to be stricken by lightening, or crushed by a boulder that plummets from the sky.  
"Pervy sage, what was the fourth Hokage like?" the blond asks, glancing at the sage with interest.  
"Well, he became a great ninja because of my tutoring! So becoming my pupils is a great bonus, you will defiantly rise to great things!" he grins, watching Lenore scramble up the hill to lay on the grass instead. If she was going to cower in fear, why not do it somewhere comfy?  
"Who did you train under then?" Naruto enquires, watching the white haired man look away to reminisce.  
"I trained under the third Hokage" the sage grins, taking obvious pride in it.  
"The third Hokage, huh?" Naruto retorts, staring at him with awe.  
"Yep, we were both young back then. I was quite the young buck, too!" he grins, snickering at the blond whom falls backwards. His clones bursting as the bells are taken down with him, wrapped in the ribbon Naruto starts to fall.

Rolling down the steps and onto the grass, Lenore peeking up to let out a horrified gasp. Being struck by the rolling ninja they both end up intertwined, landing at the bottom with a groan.  
"I'm cursed~…" the Uchiha pines, rolling her eyes dizzily, her black sunglasses chipping in the centre of one lense. Groaning her and the blond eventually escape the binds, starting to wrap and tie them back up onto the shrine, the raven walking over to the stone steps with a pout. "I'll have to buy new glasses when I get to the next town.." she mumbles, pocketing the sunglasses to look up at the pervy sage. He seemed to almost flinch when he fazes back in to look at her eyes, blinking he starts to laugh about something from his memories.

On the other hand, some things just weren't going as brightly as some would have hoped. Back in the leaf village Kakashi and the others had had a troublesome time with intruders, the dog master laying on a bed as Sasuke runs in angrily.  
"What's going on?" the raven snaps, everyone trying not to look at him.  
"Nothing, much" Gai-sensei tries to state, however in a seconds flash another ninja had run in, yelling wildly.  
"Is it true Itachi Uchiha has come back, to get Naruto?" the man enquires, every other ninja groaning or glaring at him as he tenses. Sasuke turning to look at him as he guiltily gulps and tries to laugh it off, the young boys eyes widening. Running from the room Gai-sensei almost rings the wide-mouths ears around, plighting with irritation.  
"Why does this always happen?" he snaps, trying to run after Sasuke. The young boy jumping from roof to roof quickly, jetting in and out until he lands on the ground of an alleyway. Thundering down it as fast as possible, glaring and gritting his teeth in anger.  
[So he's come back to the village, and he's after Naruto? What does this mean…] his mind wandering madly, he had been about to go to Naruto's house, however he remembered they had already left the village. Questioning the old man in the ramen shack he gets the information that he needs, escaping out to run in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

Walking aimlessly through the new town Lenore mumbles, looking in awe at all the weird things everyone was doing. One guy was almost completely naked, holding some kind of fire without moving. A little further down a woman in a dress was spinning a wheel, while people betted money on where it would stop. Coming to a stop at an inn the raven glances at the beautiful water features, silver orbs floating in the cascading water. Naruto didn't seem too pleased about getting stuck in a hotel for the night however, but the young female Uchiha thought that the rest might do them some good.  
Blinking the raven turns her head when the both of them stop arguing to stare at something, there was a woman at the other end who had paused. Wearing a short blue dress with golden belts crossing over at the waist, her head turning as she glances at the group. Flicking her hair she seems to smile and wink, Lenore twitching her eyebrow to both of them shoving her out of the way to go closer. Giving Naruto the room key he grins, watching the blond stare at him with shock.  
"Here's the room key, go right up stairs now" the sage states, about ready to set off and flirt with the woman.

Sitting in the room there were two beds, with green sheets, and a single window with green curtains. The small room was cheap but comfortable, Naruto grumbling as he practises his chakra on one of the beds. The Uchiha rubbing her ears when they start burning, someone was really thinking about her. That feeling in the pit of her stomach starting to grow once again, going over to the window she peers outside. Everyone outside going about their business, while the sage walks away with that woman from before with a happy-go-lucky smile. Coming away from the window she pauses, turning to look another time, she could have sworn she just saw Sasuke run past in the street.

Hearing a knock at the door Lenore hums, turning to shift her kimono. She had gotten into her casual clothes to go shopping, Naruto getting up to go towards the door.  
"Did she dump you already, pervy sage?" the blond yells, opening the door while Lenore bends down to pick something up. Taking a step back the leaf-nin gasps, the young Uchiha coming out from behind the wall to question his sudden freak out.  
"Hmm, did pervy sage get slapped or, some...thing?" Lenore enquires, turning to make the same face, that was not Jiraiya. Shuffling back the shadow creeps up the blond, looming over him as a raven haired man with crimson eyes glares eerily. Staring into them they both are snared by the scarlet sharingan, who was this guy?  
"W-who are you?" Naruto gulps, Lenore grabbing her hands together to cup them nervously.  
"It's the demon of the shrine, it's come to pay us our dues! I told you we're cursed!" she butts in, much like an exorcising priest.

For a moment the blond raising his eyebrow from his frozen state, trembling his vivid blue eyes in fear up at the tall man. His partner having blue skin and rows of white teeth, the Uchiha pausing to look at him. "Kisame-san" she utters, Naruto shifting his head back slightly.  
"Y-you know these guys?" the blond enquires, even more afraid by the fact that they hadn't said anything for the past minute.  
"N-no" she shakes her head, "Not personally..", she adds reaching up her hand. "M-maybe you should… shut the door?" she asks, Naruto on the other hand doesn't move, they were both completely frozen in fear. Everything around them growing icy, the strange man slitting his eyes further.  
"It's almost hard to believe that these two children are any use to us…" the man with pale blue skin snickers, stepping out from behind the Uchiha who resembled Sasuke, or at least his sharingan did.  
"Naruto-san.." the one hidden behind his cloak finally speaks, uninterested in Lenore at this point. "You're both coming with us." he bluntly adds, watching both children flinch a little further back, like hell that was going to happen. "Why don't we take a-" before he can complete the sentence Lenore had slammed the door shut. Grabbing the blonds hand as she runs for the window, however in a matter of seconds the male Uchiha was in front of her.

How he got in was another story, Kisame standing by the door with a smirk at the other side of the room.  
"That was rather rude…" turning to look at him she steps into Naruto's back, he had turned to watch the shark cautiously. "Neigh, Itachi-sama. It would be a pain to have these two try to run for it a second time… perhaps I should chop of a leg just encase?" he enquires, forcing a gasp from Lenore and Naruto.  
"Itachi… where have I heard that before.." the raven mutters under her breath, turning her attention to the fact that they were closing in on them. Kisame gripping onto the handle of his sword, snickering quietly to himself while looking down on them. Grabbing the blond Lenore attempts to run around the shark, ducking and swinging her fist at the wooden door. Breaking it open she lunges out into the corridor, both of them were outside in a split second.

Turning she watches the two inside burst, shadow clones to draw them out from the room, it was a trick.  
"That was easy.." Itachi utters, looking down on the smaller Uchiha for once. Her teeth grit with uncertainty, what was she to do now? She was out in the open, with nothing but a kimono on. There was another short pause, which was drawing out the pairs anxiety to no end. Itachi shifting his eyes away to the corner for a moment, someone had appeared. "It's been along time, Sasuke-san" the raven mumbles, Lenore widening her eyes, this had to have been Sasuke's brother!  
Watching nervously Sasuke begins to charge up a lightening Jutsu, running at his brother with it. However with a swift move Itachi back hands the smaller teen, blowing a hole in the side of the hotel which destroys the room completely. Lenore twitching her eyebrow in shock, her money and spare clothes were in that room. Holding Sasuke's wrist Itachi places down his thumb onto his arm, bending it until Sasuke is partially withering about.

As a quick resort Naruto tries to use his chakra to stop them, however some how Kisame's sword seems to eat the chakra right up. Swinging down the wrapped up sword there is a burst of smoke, an orange toad with armour appearing to stop it.  
"You two don't know me at all" a voice states, Jiraiya appearing from no where to stand behind Naruto with the girl hung limply over his shoulder. Doing a short outrageous yell and dance everyone goes silent, Naruto bluntly turning to look at the now embarrassed sage, he had over done it again.  
"Don't give me that, you turn into mush the moment a pretty girl even walks by! Pervy sage!" Naruto snaps, raising his fist in irritation.  
"Don't… listen to anything this kid might say. Besides, you should be ashamed. Using a controlling Jutsu to put an illusion on an innocent girl, just to separate me from them… I do, however, know why you've come for Naruto" the white haired sage states, putting the girl down by the wall before he turns to face them.

By this point Sasuke was on the floor, the statement causing all three children to turn their heads in shock.  
"That would explain how Kakashi knew… Now I understand, he learnt it from you" Itachi calmly concludes, the first lady thinking calmly to herself. Was that why the sage had been late, to warn Kakashi that something like this might happen while they were out? "You are right, the Akatsuki are after the Nine-tailed demon.. And we will have him" Itachi adds, turning his attentions to the sage once more.  
"There's no way you will be getting your hands on anyone…" the sage states, waiting for the smoke to clear when his toad disappears. This still didn't explain what they wanted with Lenore however, but at this point, perhaps they didn't know themselves either? Confronting them no one had noticed Lenore had snuck away to help the smaller sibling, whom was trying to shakily stand up in front of her.

Worry painted across her face she steps back, Sasuke pushing her away from him.  
"The only person who is going to eliminate him, is me!" the Uchiha snaps, glaring at his brother while his body trembles weakly. Running with his fist up, it only takes a swift singular movement from Itachi to kick Sasuke backwards. Lenore gasping and running in the same direction, yelling abruptly.  
"Sasuke-kun!" she plights, being struck across the back of the neck. Gasping she stumbles, an icy hand latched onto her shoulder to stop her going any further. Like a slinky the raven bounces back, running towards his older brother. Swiftly the Uchiha culler throws Lenore at Kisame, whom catches her when she bumps into his chest. Throwing out his hand Itachi punches his little brother across the face, sending him right back towards the wall.

With a single hand holding his sword Kisame blocks the sages path, Lenore thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Now, now. This fight is none of our business, lets let them sort it out" he grins, Itachi striding towards his brother whom can barely move. Leaping up at him Itachi lifts his knee, knocking Sasuke in the chest like a heavy blunt object, the air in his chest being knocked right out of him abruptly. Like a footballer Itachi knees and kicks his younger brother around, Lenore opening her eyes weakly.  
"Sasuke…san" turning slightly to look at her Kisame slits his dead white eyes, that smack to the shoulder should have knocked her out for a good two hours. "Sasuke-san!" she suddenly yells, struggling and writhing in the sharks grip.

Kneeing him in the sternum the missing-nin lets go of her, the Uchiha quickly escaping to run at the older Uchiha. "Get your hands off of him, you woman!" she bellows, Naruto running to the other side of Kisame and past as he turns to follow suit. The sage casting a set of hand seals as fast as possible, the Jutsu forcing them to all stop in place. The corridor was starting to look like a giant throat, Lenore gasping and turning her head about.  
"What the, what is this?" Naruto questions, widening his mouth in confusion. Stupidly The female Uchiha takes her eyes off of Itachi, whom throws his leg up and towards her. Brutally clipping her in the ribcage until there is a gruesome crack, yelping she drops down, her vision and hearing going black and blurry and then clear again repeatedly. A large hand snagging her and throwing her back up, the sharp point of a shoulder and collarbone digging into her damaged ribcage.  
"Ninja-art, Toad-Mouth trap!" the sage states, kneeling on the ground to concentrate his Jutsu completely.

At their feet the two men were being grabbed, the bouncy flooring trying to engulf them like gum, just like it had done to Sasuke. "Naruto-san, stay still. Try to stay completely calm, okay?" he yells, Itachi motioning for Kisame to get his ass in gear and start running.  
"Pervy sage! What about Lenore?" Naruto plights, watching Sasuke's brother making off with her on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, there isn't a ninja alive that has survived this stomach!" the sage plights, the stomach walls suddenly coming to life and moving after the Akatsuki members.  
"It's no use, it's too fast. We aren't going to make it!" Kisame states, cutting down the tendrils as fast as possible before running again. Itachi opening his eyes to use his sharingan as fast as possible, around the corner Naruto and Jiraiya can only hear a vivid explosion in the distance. Running swiftly the sage stops by the corner, glaring as the blond yells and slides around the bend.  
"What's wrong, what happened?" the leaf-nin yelps, skidding to a halt to look at the black flames at the end of the corridor. "They… both got away" Naruto gasps, staring with shocked and trembling eyes. "Lenore..", the sage staring at the hole silently.


	19. Chapter 18

Across a flowing stream outside of the village both Akatsuki members jump across it, escaping as far from the area as fast as possible.  
"So.. We just run away again?" Kisame enquires, looking at Itachi in front of him. The young girl swinging every so often on his shoulder, her arms out stretched and her pony tail hanging down. "We do a lot of that…" the blue skinned shark complains, landing another time to fling himself forward through the air.  
"There's no rush for now, we'll get Naruto when the time is right. We have one of the kids the leader sent us for, it's better than going back empty handed" Itachi bluntly replies, shifting the dead-weight girl further up his shoulder. "Besides, I feel it is best we take a rest for a while… so I can recharge my powers" he calmly adds, leaping again against the cold clear river.

Back at the hotel Jiraiya had locked the black flames from Itachi's sharingan away in a scroll, going to release Sasuke before removing his Jutsu completely. For a moment they both stare at Sasuke, his expression gone and his black eyes lifeless. A kunai hurtling past the toad sage to hit the wall, both of the ninja turning to look at it with surprise. Seconds later the thrower comes running in, leaping into the air to take the sage by surprise by kicking him in the face.  
"Dynamic entry!" Gai-sensei yells, grinning happily at his blow to the enemy. However this is wiped right off his face when he realises who he has attacked, his eyes widening with shock and embarrassment.

Trying to apologise afterwards he had only began to put his foot in the grave, the sage clearly not in the mood for it as he stops the bumbling man in green.  
"This isn't important right now, we have to get Sasuke to a medical core at once. He's badly beaten up, and his arm is broken… he's out cold right now, from what ever Itachi used on him" the sage calmly explains, Naruto butting in to plight.  
"But pervy sage, Sasuke is going to be okay isn't he. What are we going to do about Lenore? Those weirdoes took of with her!" Naruto complains, giving him a worried expression.  
"Physically he will be okay, but I'm not sure about his mind… As for Lenore, the only thing we can do is hope they don't harm her. If we're lucky we will be able to retrieve her before the Akatsuki get over the boarders…" pausing Naruto seems to tremble, gripping his fists together.  
"They were after me… not them" the blond states, staring at the ground with guilt.  
"I'm sorry Gai-san, I wanted Sasuke to fight his own battle. It's clear now that I should have intervened sooner" the white haired toad master sighs, looking down at the raven whom still has his eyes open.  
"These are the same symptoms that Kakashi is going through, perhaps it is the same Jutsu that was used on him… We don't know when he'll come out of it" glancing back at the hole in the wall the sage sighs, he hadn't meant for this to go so haywire.

In the not so distant forest the Akatsuki were now resting, the young raven tied up and gagged against a tree; Itachi had used more power than needed back at the inn to knock her out for a little longer. Lenore mumbling and twitching her eyebrow as Kisame examines her, she looked almost innocent and harmless. Everyone who watched her fight were amazed, but most of it was just for show. There was something masked behind that weakness, considering the amazing things she managed to do at the Chuunin's.  
"What do you suppose the leader wants with her anyway?" the shark enquires, getting back onto his feet. They were a couple of miles from the actual pick-up point, so it would take until at least nightfall to get there.  
"I'm not sure" the Uchiha mutters, glancing down at the young woman. He was sure he disposed of all the Uchiha in the village back then, unless she lived outside of the limits; if not then she shouldn't have managed to slip through his hands. Every other minute the young girl was groaning, mainly when her head is hit by Kisame's shoulder blade.

They had made it to the pick-up point at the boarders of the Rice Country, however, unknown to them, this was a stupid thing to do. To the north of them there was another person laying in wait for the right moment, their feet stepping ever closer into the trap. Glancing around Itachi pauses, looking through the scattered trees to his right with a cautious glare. Kisame glancing in the same direction, he couldn't see anything on the other hand.  
"Lets keep moving… I sense a group of nin close by" the raven grunts calmly, taking further strides to cover the distance a little quicker. The presence fading the further they become, at a cliff top above them Deidara was standing in wait. Showing a sign of acknowledgement to their presence, the pair jumping up to the top to stand and converse with one another.  
"We got the girl… The sage however, got in the way of our attempts to catch Naruto" Itachi relays, throwing Lenore onto the back of the mans white clay carrier bird. Saluting the shark and pale Uchiha he starts to take off, drifting above them before swooping away. The green trees shaking and the clouds swirling above, for a moment the baby blue eyed bomber turns his face to look down at her. Itachi and Kisame walking idly from the place to go home, but not before reporting that Deidara had come to collect the prize.

In the Akatsuki secret headquarters a boy in an orange mask seemed to be even more hyper than a mad march hare, bouncing and skipping around with excitement while waiting impatiently. Jumping from the sofa to spin with glee every time someone entered the room, seeming almost disheartened when there is no girl accompanying them. Groaning at him Hidan glares, throwing one of his hands in the air.  
"Can't you fucking sit still for five fucking minutes? Jashin all fucking mighty!" the albino bellows, stomping towards the circular table at the other end of the room.

In one of the seats by himself, a large tanned being sits regally, counting his coins quietly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck, would anything, be happy or bloody excited that we're going to have a fucking -girl- living with us? I mean, Jashin-sama! She'll be painting the walls pink, and making us wear fucking nail varnish!" Hidan yelps, snarling to himself bitterly as a blue haired woman walks in.  
"For one, you live with a girl. And you already -do- wear nail varnish… and speaking of pink, what colour was that thong in your bottom drawer, Hidan-san?" she enquires condescendingly, watching the Jashinist abruptly halt and lower his head slightly. "Thought as much… besides, another girl in the base might actually do this place some good. Since I'm not here all the time to keep you in check, especially you Kakuzu-san. Get your hand out of my pocket, and give back my purse you greedy bag of wind." the woman calmly glares, turning her attention to the strings intertwined and rifling about in her coat pocket.

Leaning away he begrudgingly hands it over, the woman smiling sweetly at him.  
"Konan-senpai, Konan-senpai! Tobi is really excited about the new member! When will she be here!" the orange faced weirdo plights, sticking his face far too close into hers.  
"I don't know, Tobi-san. And what have I told you about personal space?" Konan states, watching the member spin on his tip toes and dance his way back to the sofa. Another man with green hair walking in with a tired expression, ignoring the orange bubble of unneeded happiness as he goes. His body drifting to sit down over at the table with Kakuzu to stretch out, groaning and glancing over at the clock.  
"Is Deidara back yet?" the multicoloured man enquires, watching a few people shake their heads. The raven with an orange mask leaping from toe to toe, clearly unable to hold back anymore of his energy.  
"I've never seen Tobi so anxious…" Konan mumbles, shaking her head and leaving the room to wander the corridor.

Next to stride in was the blond himself, looking somewhat haggard and pissed off.  
"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelps, leaping at him with joy. Grabbing onto him he holds the blond bomber tightly, running out into the corridor expecting to see the young girl.  
"Where is Kisame, and Itachi? I'm going to kill them, un" the blue eyed boy growls, shifting his bang away as the leader strides in.  
"They aren't back yet, why? Where's this Lenore girl?" the auburn man enquires, staring with grey rings and many piercing.  
"There is no girl! Kisame and Itachi didn't show up, I waited for them for six hours! Un." the bomber snaps, glaring angrily.  
"Itachi and Kisame reported in a couple of hours ago, they said that they had handed her to you. Where is she?" the leader asks again, clearly not amused by the bombers prank.  
"I don't have her, un. They never showed up at the pick up point, un" Deidara plights, keeping his strained angry expression.

After a few more hours the double act had walked in, making strange expressions to a very angry Deidara. Tobi on the other hand had gone to quietly sit on a chair to the other side of the room, no one questioned him however.  
"There you are, you told us you handed Lenore to Deidara…" Konan states, grabbing her hips with an annoyed pout.  
"We did" Itachi plainly replies, looking over at the blond with a sceptical expression. "You didn't manage to lose her did you?" the Uchiha enquires, smirking behind his collar. He really knew how to make Deidara angry, and he knew just how much the bomber hated Uchiha's in the first place.  
"What, un? No, I didn't even get given the chick! Neither of you showed up in the first place, it started raining and everything before I gave up and came back here, un" the bomber barks back, gritting his teeth in anger.  
"Well, we gave you the girl" Kisame adds, watching him tense and yell again.  
"Well, you didn't give her to me! Un" for a moment the blue man grabs for his sword, the beginning fight cut short by the leader.  
"Did you, or did you not. Get the girl?" he calmly enquires, both of them answering in a 'yes' and 'no' reply at the exact same time.

Yelling both yes and no another time right at back at each other, starting another tantrum between them.  
"Alright… if Deidara didn't get the girl; and Kisame and Itachi gave him the girl… Where. The hell. Is she?" the leader barks, clearly even more angered than he was before. Tobi in the corner scowling behind the mask, his gloved nails clawing its way up the fabric of the chair he was sitting on. Earlier a smile had been darkly etching its way up Deidara's cheeks, while he looked down on the young raven whom was still passed out against its back. The bird dive bombing quickly through the trees shortly after, but only once he is far enough away from the Akatsuki dogs.

On the ground there was another man, Kabuto, watching him with interested eyes.  
"They actually fell for it?" the white haired man enquires, raising his eyebrows to the sack of Uchiha potatoes now laying on the ground. His cloned bird bursting into smoke, while the bomber falls to the ground. Turning back into the limp carcass of an old man, just like the Jutsu he used back at the leaf village. From where he stands he could sense a stronger being coming in from the shadows, his purple eyeliner and pale white skin being the first thing to appear ominously from the darkness. A couple leaf ANBU dropping from the trees close by, all of them dead, a creepy voice croaking.  
"We wouldn't want rats giving anyone any information about her whereabouts just yet, now would we Kabuto-san?" the slimy feminine snake utters; showing his bright white teeth, while shrinking his golden eyes to an amused slit.

If the Uchiha had been awake, she would've felt just like a damn parcel lost in the mail. "Take her to the cells… we'll prepare for when she wakes up..." he hisses, watching his shorter companion nod to the snake, as he carries her towards the secret base. Turning his head round about to make sure that nobody sees, just before he follows this master down the steps and into the darkness of the tree hollow.


	20. Chapter 19

Everything was dark, and silent. Leaving nothing but a coursing echo of trembling chains from the cold Uchiha, whom was beginning to stir. The sounds made by the shackles clattering in her ears. The dust whisking when she breaths out against the concrete floor, the room pitch-black apart from a single candle on the floor. Lenore's black eyes reflecting the yellow light, while her soft lips open up.  
She wasn't very sure where she was, but she could barely pick out the shimmering of a heavy wooden door rimmed with metal in front of her. On her side she heaves up her agonising body, her neck stinging and her ribs burning beneath the flesh. On her hip the ravens hair slides down and off of her shoulders, curving against the dusty and un-kept floor. Where was Naruto and pervy sage and Sasuke?

Part of her kimono was ripped, and her hidden kunai taken from her long length sandals. Trying to move her throat is constricted, a heavy iron choker linked to a chain holding her back. Attached to the wall behind her as she turns her head crookedly to look, was she in a prison cell? For the first time Lenore was frightened, it was now plain to see that the Akatsuki had captured her. Gulping down she could feel her brittle windpipe opening and shutting, how long had she been asleep?  
Leaning her back up against the wall she curls into her legs, glancing around as memories she doesn't want to reawaken start to flood her mind. Her father, this was the same conditions she was in before. Turning to look to one side she shuts her eyelids to a half lidded expression, as if he was sitting right next to her. Lenore's pale hand going onto the ground, as what seemed like a glowing image of her father places his hand down on top of hers.

For a while she sits like this, staring up at a corner of the room in thought. The Uchiha's mind brought back to reality by the sound of foot steps, chipping off of the ground towards the door. The small hatch on the top being slid to one side to let light in, hitting the ground at her feet before shutting again. Opening the door a figure starts to stride in, the man with long black hair and ominous golden eyes smiling down at her.  
"Hello… child" his white teeth glistening, just like his pale white skin. He was standing in robes, looking down on her with an innocent and kind expression.  
"Where am I?" Lenore weakly questions, peeking up at him with faltering ringed black eyes.  
"You are in my prison chambers, and I am Orochimaru" the snake like man states, his purple eyeliner running down either side of his nose. This was one of the three sages the toad sage mentioned; and out of the two, she wasn't expecting to meet this one first. In fact, she was supposed to have met Tsunade on her trip around Konoha with Naruto and Jiraiya.  
"Are you an… Akatsuki?" the raven nervously enquires, watching him step closer to her.  
"No… not anymore. I had my subordinate help you escape… actually" the snake like man hisses gently, still keeping such a tender and fatherly smile.  
"If you aren't an enemy, why am I chained up?" the first lady asks, placing a tighter grip on the chain in her hand.  
"I wasn't sure how you would react once you awoke, this was just a precaution. Would you like me to take you somewhere… a little more comfortable? You must be hungry" the sages states, looking down on the young woman's arm wrapped around her ribs. "I will have my medical-nin take a look at your ribs as well…" unsure she looks into his eyes, deep into them. Trying to suss out if he was telling the truth or not, after careful thought she nods, allowing him to come closer to her. Unchained another man comes in, his broad arms taking her back and legs to carry her.

In the medical ward there was a man on a bed at the other side, a scroll over his face that was painted with symbols. A strange mark on the centre of his chest while he has several different pieces of equipment attached to him, a specific computer set up entirely for him. On the walls and shelves there were bottles, vials, books and scrolls littering the area. A wooden desk near a dark corner scattered with different files and assortments of medical information, while the green computers on the walls flicker with messages on the boys heart rate; including things she herself didn't understand.  
Lenore had been sitting in a chair, waiting for who ever owned the room to come and see her. Apparently there had been an accident in a training ground close by in which he had to clean up. Shutting her eyes she listens to the relaxing heart beat of the strange boy with white hair, curiously wondering why he was like that in the first place.

Hearing the door creak open she to opens her eyes, the ravens head lifting to look up at the recognisable face of Kabuto. Blinking she points at him, his eyebrow raising.  
"Kabuto-san, from the first Chuunin test" she states, remembering that he had first appeared with cards. Just so he could to tell her friends the stats of the other ninja in the tournament.  
"So you remember me" he smiles, pushing his glasses up nonchalantly.  
"Yeah… you work for the sage?" she enquires, looking up at him innocently as he starts to have a look at her ribcage.  
"Yes…" he replies, looking down at her exposed stomach. While he was gone Lenore had been told to change into training pants and a shirt; so checking her wouldn't be so difficult.

Squirming when he presses down on her ribs Kabuto stops, using a medium healing Jutsu to fix the cracked bone. "Luckily it was nothing serious, just a greenstick fracture" for a moment the Uchiha smiles, nodding as if she understood what he had just said.  
"So, Orochimaru… he is a nice person?" the raven enquires, while the grey haired boy fumbles with her arms. Turning and squeezing them along with her legs to check for anymore damage, however she was fine apart from a major lack of chakra.  
"Yes… he takes care of his followers as if they were is own children. He saw you in trouble and wanted to help, he is that kind of guy" for a moment the doctor shakes his head, making Lenore smile.  
The sage seemed to be the kind to jump into trouble head first, just to save a maiden in peril. Kabuto was also a very nice guy, so the sage must really have been as nice as he seemed when she met him. In fact, he was kind enough to bring her something to eat. Saying she could keep the trousers and shirt, the kimono just wasn't wearable in its condition. Drinking up the soup and tea like it was her first and last meal the Uchiha leans back, sighing and rubbing her stomach.

Kabuto taking the bowl while the raven snake sits next to her, talking to her as if she was his closest friend. Orochimaru was actually so kind that he was offering to have someone escort her back to the leaf village, the kindness seeming to overwhelm her system.  
"I-is there anything I can do in return? For being so nice to me?" the raven enquires, blushing when he runs his hand against her cheek gently. His skin was warm and soft like satin silk, how anyone was scared of him was beyond her.  
"Well.. There is one thing you could do for me, young Lenore-san" he coyly states, leaning away. "Do you know a Sasuke Uchiha?" he enquires, Lenore instantly nodding like a dog excitedly.  
"He's a close friend, why?" the Uchiha enquires, blinking sweetly with a naive giggle.  
"Could you keep an eye on him… I am worried about him. He was going to come train under my hand, he seems hesitant. He doesn't trust me you see, but… you, Lenore-san. You've seen how it is here, and you like it here don't you?" the man questions, letting his tranquil yellow eyes seep through her veins like a poison.  
"Y-yes, you're really nice" the raven smiles, blushing up at him while he leans onto his elbow in thought.  
"Just reassure him, but… don't mention you were here. Sasuke wanted this to be a secret you see, he doesn't want everyone getting over emotional when he leaves.. Especially not Ino, or Sakura" nodding gently the first lady glances away, thinking to herself quietly. "Feel free to come back when ever you like, you could even come see Sasuke at times… If you would like" Orochimaru hisses softly, the sound soothing to her ears.  
"I should probably be going now, if I want to get back before dark" Lenore sweetly mumbles, the sage placing his hand onto her arm gently.  
"Don't feel as if you must go so soon, stay and rest until you are fully healed and rested. It will make the journey much easier on your feet; I will even have someone send a letter a few days early, just before you leave; to tell them you're coming back" now Lenore's mind was spinning in circles, hitting off her skull at every turn.  
"But you've already done so much for me" the raven panics, shaking her hands while her mouth opens up slightly.  
"Then allow me to do a little more, I would be worried if something else was to happen to you" he states, running his fingers against the pale Uchiha's cheek another time.  
"O-ok… but I don't want to be in your way" she whimpers softly, the corner of his lips spreading further in a reassuring manner.

Inside a hospital in the leaf village a few days later Sasuke was laying on a medical bed, fast asleep and still under the effects of his older brothers sharingan. Sakura sitting on a chair beside him with worry plastered on her face, he had been under the curse for the last couple of days. Kakashi had only started to stir himself, his eyes blurred as Gai-sensei leans over him with Iruka.  
"You're awake!" the youthful green suited man yelps, putting up his thumb to yell a little louder.  
"I'm thankful you're okay" the brunette on the other side states, smiling gently while scratching his cheek.  
"How long have I been out?" the white haired man enquires, sitting up slowly.  
"Three days straight, Sasuke should be starting to wake up now as well…" Gai-sensei states, getting up to go warn the hospital to keep an eye on the young Uchiha from now on.  
"What happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi enquires, seeming about ready to launch himself up and towards the door.  
"The two Akatsuki went after Naruto…" Iruka states, glancing down at the floor.  
"Is he okay?" the one eyed man asks, shifting about in his bed.  
"He's fine, not a scratch on him… Lenore on the other hand was captured, and the ANBU we sent out six days ago never returned. We aren't sure where she is now, and Sasuke is still under the influence of Itachi's sharingan" the brunette sadly states, shaking his head while rubbing the gashed scar across his nose.  
"I see…" staring down at the covers he goes blank for a moment, thinking deeply to himself.  
"Why… did they take Lenore?" looking up the fellow ninja shakes his head.  
"We don't know as of yet, it could be an attempt ransom… Or that they know just how much power she actually has within those eyes" nodding Kakashi looks away again, unsure of what he could actually do as of now. He was weak, and with no leads to the young girls whereabouts, there wasn't much he could do.

As foretold Sasuke had started to wake up, the room empty of life as Sakura had left to go get something. Staring at the ceiling he does nothing, trying to remember what it was he had been doing to end up here. When the conflict between him and his older brother suddenly arises he jolts up, panting all of a sudden with horror. Naruto and the sage had been neck and neck with Kisame, while Itachi had attacked Lenore. Where were they for that matter, getting up from the bed he attempts to run for the door. Gai-sensei and Sakura stopping him in his tracks, the pink teen latching onto him in a tight embracing hug.  
"Sasuke-san! You're okay" she states, starting to cry and tremble with joy. The taller man in green looking down on him, he could tell just from Sasuke's face that he wanted to know what had happened to them while he was out cold.  
"Where are they?" the raven questions, glaring up at him sternly. "Where are they!" he yells, the man trying to calm him with his hands.  
"Calm down, you need to rest" Gai-sensei states, pushing him back towards the bed.  
"They are fine, don't worry. The sage saved them, they brought you here to have your body examined" becoming slightly calmer he stares at the man, slitting his eyes as if trying to decipher if he was lying or not. "Lenore has went with Naruto and the sage, she wont be back for some time.." trying to keep a happy expression, the Uchiha keeps staring at him. The voided and icy stare unhinging the usually tough fighter.  
"You're lying…" Sasuke states, slitting his eyes and gritting his teeth.  
"Sasuke-san! He's telling the truth, Naruto and Lenore are fine! She even carried you here herself the second those men ran off!" Sakura tries to add, attempting to back up Gai-sensei's story. Withering on the bed Sasuke turns his head away, he knew they were lying. Who it was they were trying to lie about he wasn't sure of, either they captured Naruto, or they hurt Lenore.

Outside of the room a few days later to this still Kakashi was talking to Gai-sensei, there was only a minimum amount of time that they could use to really lie to the boy. They knew he smelled something suspicious, and it was only a matter of time before he expected proof that Lenore was doing fine. To a point that they sent a letter to the Hokage, asking that he figure out away to fake Lenore's safety. Just until they found out what was happening all around them; and with Sasuke's sudden distant actions they were worried he would try to run off, and go after the sage and Naruto himself.  
Sitting upright the Uchiha was glaring bitterly, trying to relieve the pain that was scolding his skin where the curse Orochimaru had given him was. A pang of loneliness hitting his heart somewhere inside of him, he knew something had happened to Lenore. She would never just forget about his injuries and leave, she would be by his bed right now taking care of him. Like the times before the young Uchiha female would be on his bed, cuddled into him; or her fingers would be ruffling the points of his hair at the back playfully. The Uchiha would be sitting there, telling him all these strange stories about lore and mystery, things that were given down to her. This room wouldn't be quiet either, it would be echoing with her singing voice. Thinking about it, he hadn't heard the ravens singing in quite some time. Not since that night she cooked at his apartment for him, she hadn't sang like a canary for him in sometime now.

Sasuke knew there was a weakness in his sudden feelings, he was against any kind of feelings besides hate because they would be fatal, quite literarily. Gripping each side of his head he tears into his scalp, growling as the curse seems to creep up his body. The angrier he got about it, the worse the curse became. For a moment he releases his hair, listening to something bombarding its way up the corridor. Sakura had rammed her way into the room with a letter in her hand, waving it madly up and down while it crinkles and crackles in the air.  
"Sasuke-san! It's a letter from Lenore" the pink haired girl plights, reaching it out for him to read. Taking it he ignores her eyes, staring at the marks fading back down his arm.  
[Hello everyone! Please forgive me for not sending a letter sooner, I'm fine and healthy. In fact I'll be coming back to the village in a few more days, I've been in the rice country recovering. Tell Sasuke especially that I'm fine, and Naruto, and Sakura! And remember to tell Kakashi, and Gai-sensei, and the cat-].

The list carrying on for at least half a page with names, Lenore's crazy scribbles everywhere as if she hadn't seen anyone from the village in along time.  
"We told you Lenore was fine!" Sakura smiles, watching his eyes flick down the paper.  
[P.S Ah, make sure Sasuke gets a cupcake. I left them in his fridge, oh and tell him to expect a huge hug when I finally get to the village. My letter was going to be a little longer, but they told me it had to be short]. Sasuke was then reflecting the knowledge inside of his head, who told her it had to be short? For a moment he slits his eyes, the only person in the rice village he knew of was that snake bastard Orochimaru. Had he saved her from his brother?  
Deep down a winding path Lenore was clapping her hands, a group of sound-nin in front of her while she smiles like a happy-go-lucky child.

~~Oh the sun is shining far too bright, for it to still be night. Oh the air feels so cold, so cold and old. How can it be light, oh let's take a walk outside. See the world through each other's eyes, I wish I was your only one. I think you're beautiful but your hair is a mess, and your shoes are untied, but that's what I love best~~ the raven chants, scuttling over logs and other fallen plant life. The ninja in front ignoring her, they had spent the last few days in the base with her so this was now normal for them.  
~~And I, I wish I was the one. You lonely, lonely son, and you looked at me that way. I wish for long lingering glances, fairytale romances every single day; and you look at me and say, 'I'm your best friend' every day. But I wish for something, wish for something more. Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend, How I wish for something, wish for something more~~ spinning on her foot she stops when they pause, they were only a few minutes from the village now.  
"We'll be leaving you here… Cya brat" a large man with four arms states, crossing the upper two while she smiles.  
"I'll miss you too!" the raven blushes, grinning much wider.  
"Don't get soppy, Jirobo-san" a girl mutters with a smirk, crossing her arms. After a few more minutes of insults Lenore wanders backwards, waving them goodbye before they suddenly vanish. The Uchiha turning to see the bridge up ahead, her mouth widening with joy.

~~Oh the grass is so green, but I can't see anything, past your eyes. I'm fixated on your smile, your cherry lips make life worthwhile. I'm thinking these things, what I'm trying to say is life gets in my way. Every single day~~ up and over the bridge the raven jogs, entering through the gates with her hair flickering from one side to the other. Iruka whom was sitting in the guard box leaning up to stare at her, his mouth dropping.  
~~But I will run until my feet no longer run no more~~ she chants, hearing someone yell her name. It almost echoed through the entire village, in fact it probably did because Neji in the Hyuuga estate heard it. His feet like many others hitting the ground to go in the direction of the yell, the raven waving at the brunette whom was almost in tears of joy.  
"You're okay!" he plights, crushing her into a bear hug. Twitching she turns her head slightly, a large ground swarming her way. Struggling from his death grip she kisses his cheek in a friendly manner.  
"Thank you Iruka-sama! I need to get to the hospital though" she chants, running as fast as possible towards an alley way before the dust cloud of people can get any closer. Leaping up onto the rooftops the Uchiha lands on a window, sticking her head in to look about. Gaara was in the room, he had been talking to Temari and Kankuro. Getting in she scuttles over, giving the redhead a bone crushing hug. "I told you I'd give you that hug!" she plights, kissing his forehead before taking huge strides towards the rooms door. "Which way is Sasuke?" she enquires, the horrified cousins pointing to the right. Nodding once she blushes, grinning to an angle before scuttling along the corridor.

Chapping on a room door there is a gruff sound inside, poking her head in Lenore peeks about. "Is this Sasuke's room?" she enquires, followed by a sudden banging sound from within. Jolting the curtain slams open, Gai-sensei and Rock Lee were at a bed. Both of them staring at her with wide eyes, smiling nervously she shuts the door and turns to high tail it. Hiding in the janitors closet until they were gone, gulping softly as she wanders out. Cautiously creeping about, knocking and making a fake voice as she asks. Doing that she actually managed to dodge several people, until she eventually found Sasuke's room at the top corner of the hospital. Close to a door which led out onto a fenced off part of the hospital roof, a place to smoke rather than go all the way down and back up. Sasuke wasn't looking at her at this point, he had been staring vacantly in the opposite direction.  
"Sasuke-san…" the raven mumbles, smiling while she shuts the door. For a moment he only tenses, turning with an irritated tone.  
"Sakura-san, I told you I-" his mouth had opened to halt, widening at an angle while he stares Lenore down.  
"What? No hello?" she enquires, pouting playfully while pointing at him. Creeping closer to him he had been slowly rotating, almost paralytic.


	21. Chapter 20

For a while they stood, staring at each other. Lenore finally moving to start hovering near him. In a split second she was gulping in what air she could, Sasuke had hit her over the head.  
"Where the hell have you been!" he suddenly yelps, glaring at her while she looks at him with a shut eye. Rubbing the top of her head with an unhappy stare, why couldn't he just have hugged her and yelled in her ear? About to speak she is cut off, Sasuke starting to yell at her further. "You send one letter, and don't turn up for a couple of days! I thought you were… We- we thought you were dead!" he growls, crossing his arms in an infamous Sasuke fashion.  
"Hmm, so you missed me?" the first lady grins, leaning closer to him with a curious expression. Turning his head away quickly he pulls his nose up slightly, shutting his eyes to spit casually.  
"Why would I be?" he questions, Lenore looking away while rubbing her arm. For a moment Sasuke glances at her, he had been expecting an energetic yell about how much he really did like her. Followed by a reminder that he had told Lenore that Naruto, Sakura and herself were his only true friends.

Seeming to grunt he grabs her hand, storming towards the door to the room. Letting him drag her back inside, raising her eyebrow to him pulling out the same letter she sent him. "Were you with that bastard Orochimaru?" the raven glares, holding it up in a forceful manner.  
"Sasuke-san. What have I told you about swearing!" Lenore plights, putting her hands on her hips with an irritated expression. "And I'll explain to you about the letter, I've got so much to tell you about Orochimaru" she smiles, the male Uchiha seemed to go absolutely livid over that however.  
"So you were?" he snaps, his muffled incantations blocked by Lenore putting a hand to his lips.  
"Shh, keep your voice down. Orochimaru told me this is secret, right?" the raven enquires, his eyes slitting as she slowly removes her hand to speak. "Sit down, I want to tell you what I learnt while I was there" she smiles, jumping up to land onto the bed. The covers spraying up and back down to crinkle, Sasuke towering in front of her with slit eyes.

For some time the Uchiha told him all about what she did there, from training to meeting the members. Including the fact that he was a strong sensei, and a great guy. Everyone there was extremely strong; so tough in fact, that it almost made her socks fly off. All the while Sasuke was listening, not interjecting at all into the one sided conversation.  
"So you're telling me, he saved you from my brother; and protected you on the way back?" he asks, unconvinced by her story.  
"Yeah! He was so nice, he even let me send a letter to tell you I was coming home. He even said I could come see you when ever I pleased" she speaks sweetly, the back ground behind her glittering brightly. "Oh! I almost forgot. He told me to give you this, he trusted I wouldn't open it.. Which I didn't" rustling into her pocket she holds out an enveloped piece of paper, the Uchiha snatching it from her as she bluntly tells him off for that as well.

Ripping it open he reads it, glancing up at the smiling Lenore.  
[Listen closely, Sasuke. Lenore has been a very good distraction, and I have a proposition for you. This is not to be read, or told about, to anyone else but to yourself.] The letter began, Lenore wasn't even trying to look at what was written. Instead she was fixing the bed she had sat on, and cleaning the room which for some reason had all its things thrown around.  
[The Akatsuki are after Lenore, but don't know where she is. Yet. I offer that you come, and train under me. I will give you power, enough power to destroy Itachi once and for all.] That had his attention, he wanted nothing more than the death of his brother now.  
[The catch is, I can easily send a letter, telling them of Lenore's position. Come without hassle tonight, the guards that walked your friend here will take you back. If you fail to appear, then the letter I have prepared will be sent out shortly after.  
~Orochimaru]  
The message from the snake bastard was obvious and straight forward, meaning he had no other choice but to either go, or face the consequences.

Peering up and over at the first lady he pauses, she seemed just as happy and healthy as, if not even more so, she usually did. Folding the letter he puts it in his pocket, watching the raven skip over to smile sweetly at him. She was giving him that innocent face, one that meant no harm to anyone. If something were to happen then it wouldn't be Lenore's fault, she is naive and would do anything if promised just the right way. Kami only knew just how trusting this girl was, and just how manipulative the snake bastard was.  
"Sasuke-san, lets go get ramen! I'm starving" she giggles, finding a random coat from no where for him to wear. Cocking his head to the side he sighs, she was way too hyper to have just been beaten up and stolen by his brother; and then taken way to some unknown location were Orochimaru was creeping around.

Something clicked with him at that point, making him put out his hand and take Lenore's shoulder. "Sasuke-san?" she enquires, blinking curiously as he seems to lean in.  
"Did Orochimaru hurt you in anyway… did he bite you or.." the answer to that was a slap to the cheek, not a harsh one but a slap none the less which left a light pink mark on his cheek.  
"No! He's not my type" the raven snaps bluntly, blushing furiously as if that question was extremely confidential to her love life.  
"I… meant did he bite you.. And give you any kind of marks?" Sasuke tries again, wincing in-case she slapped him a second time.  
"N…no" Lenore questions, raising her eyebrow with uncertainty. "W-why?" she enquires, his head shaking as he throws the coat onto the bed. Taking her hand to drag her from the hospital room, refusing to answer any of her following questions. The trip to the ramen stand didn't last long however, as fan girls were chasing after Sasuke to see if he was okay the second he left the building. While groups of teachers, Genin, Chuunin, and even just civilians Lenore helped, were after her instead.

Even the cat was giving in on the chase to try catch her, all of them wanting to grab and tear pieces of her off to keep; just because they were that happy to see her. Hiding up on a roof the raven lays on her belly, thinking rationally about the situation. The best thing to do would be to see everyone of them one at a time, then she wouldn't get horded by people. Leaping from roof to wooden electrical pylon, to roof, Lenore lands on a large tree branch; perched at the side of the Hyuuga family estate. The large house reminded her greatly of Madara's mansion, Spot's was probably far bigger however.  
Throwing stones forwards they bounce off of the glass, the mini edges of a traditional Japanese roof running along the underneath all the way around. Seeing the window open she sees that it is the leader of the Hyuuga, his eyebrow twitching as he looks out at her. She was close enough to reach over and grab the window, so why she didn't just knock was beyond him.  
"Hello, Shuhan-Ue. Is Hinata or Neji in?" Lenore enquires, bowing her head politely. The fastest way to a leaders ego was through his title, which worked very well with this guy in particular.  
"Hinata is probably in her room, above me… Neji will be out back training" he mutters, watching her clap her hands together and bow one more time.  
"Thank you!" the raven plights, leaping down to gain momentum. Her body spinning upwards and onto the upper branches, landing just as she was on the lower level before hand. Crouched down and spying the Uchiha spots the pink eyed Hyuuga, brushing her hair and spinning about in her room like some kind of princess in love.

Throwing rocks Hinata seems to jolt and squeak, turning around quickly with a blush to see Lenore. The young raven waving with a smile at her, this branch was closer than the last. The edges brushing against the stone and wooden panels of the houses walls, opening the window the female Hyuuga seems very happy to see her.  
"L-Lenore-san" she smiles brightly, putting her hands together shyly.  
"Hello Princess Hinata-Ue" Lenore grins, saluting her playfully.  
"Y-you don't need to be so f-formal" the shy girl blushes further, glancing to her finger which was against her cheek with embarrassment. For a moment the Uchiha giggles, widening her smile further.  
"I'm going to go see Neji now, have a nice afternoon" nodding the pink eyed woman waves, watching Lenore leap off to fly downwards. Scaring the crap out of the leader of the house whom was poking his head out, he had swiftly leaned out to look but there was no Uchiha in sight.

Out back there was long and short grass, the back door built up by a paper and glass shoji. Neji, Choji, Kiba and Shino aimlessly sitting about; so much for training. For a moment she hangs from the tree, climbing back up when Akamaru turns his head to look. Barking and running over to the tree, yapping as the others walk over.  
"Hinata-san, or Tenten-san… if that's you up there; for the last time, this is a guys only club" Kiba grins, waiting for them to say something. Instead wire appears, picking up and pulling the white dog in to the tree swiftly. For a moment there is a set of high barks, extended growling and recessive whines until everything goes silent. Jumping back they prepare to fight, glaring in defence as Kiba yells. "Don't worry Akamaru-san, we're com-" being cut off the dog himself comes flying out, landing on his face and knocking him down.

Lenore hooking her legs around the trees thick branch to swing and hang upside down, her face coming straight into contact with Shino's.  
"Hi!" she yells, hearing Choji yelp with fright for just a millisecond. Stuffing more crisps into his face to pretend he hadn't done it, Lenore turning her lips to frown so she would look like she was smiling while she was clearly upside down. "A boys only training club? That's not very fair" the Uchiha pouts, spinning to drop down and face them.  
"Lenore-san!" Kiba plights, his dog yapping with excitement. "You finally came back, are you okay?" he enquires, looking her up and down.  
"Of course, women are too powerful to be beaten that easily!" she grins, trying to emphasise that their club isn't complete without a girl.  
"You lost your sunglasses…" Shino mutters plainly, watching her rub the back of her head.  
"They got broken when Naruto tackled me…" laughing weakly she watches him pull out a pair from his pocket, handing them to her. "Oh, are you sure? These are your spare pair" the raven states, glancing up at him as a couple bugs crawl over his forehead protector.  
"It's fine…" he calmly states, watching her put them on and grin. "They suit you…" he adds on, watching her fiddle with them.  
"I feel a little like a female John Lennon" the raven giggles, blushing gently.

Shuddering slightly she crosses her eyes, staring at a small insect that was now sitting on the bridge of her nose. Putting out her finger it crawls onto her long fingernail, reaching out to pass it over to him. "Those little guys get everywhere…swear there was one in my shower once" scratching the back of her head she smiles again, getting almost crushed by Choji. Whom was still eating while holding her in his crossed arms. "Hello Choji-san, I have a present for you" she chirps, holding out her famous chocolate brownies. He almost threw away his crisps to eat them as well, taking the bag to abruptly start filling his mouth with them instead.  
Glancing over at Neji she grins, his eyebrow twitching as she creeps closer. Shifting his foot he has almost no time to react, only turn his head to her latching onto the side of him. "Gotcha!" Lenore yelps, hugging him to an almost back breaking feat.  
"G-get off" Neji complains, watching her let go and automatically leap away to distance herself from him.  
"Well I'm off, gotta see Shikamaru and then the teachers and Hokage… This wont end well" Lenore laughs, lunging away through the trees before they can react.

As suspected the shadow master was at Asuma's house, playing Shogi as usual. Unseen she puts a hand out, biting her thumb innocently as they both jump to the sound of her voice.  
"You should move there" her eyes glued to the board while Shikamaru widens his own, dragging her into his arms to give her a huge noogie.  
"Where have you been? Does the Hokage know you're back?" he snaps, glaring as she whines up at him about his bony knuckles. Kicking her legs while Asuma places out another piece, blocking the shadow master where Lenore pointed out he had an advantage.  
"Probably… not" Lenore states, escaping to rub her head with a groan.  
"You should go see him.." glancing at Asuma she points, glaring at the cigarette in his mouth. Reaching over the board to take it, setting the entire thing on fire.  
"I told you not to smoke!" she pouts, telling him off. The man laughing slightly, slipping out a full pack which makes her eyebrow twitch.  
"You should go quickly, the fans will be at your tail…" speaking of which, there was a loud yelling frenzy close by. Leaping to her feet she gasps, running through the trees and bushes as fast as possible to escape them.

By now the group chasing her had decreased, seeing most of them on her way back and forth around the village. The next stop being the Hokage's tower, where he was sitting in his room with a couple ANBU and other ninja whom were preparing mission statements. Lenore coming in through one of the windows, knocking gently with a gulp. She didn't like the old man, but the way he looked at from the very start of her arrival in the village was daunting. As if he knew she was lying, and wanted to know the real truth.  
Hearing him yell to come in she creeks it open, like a physic he instantly says her name, as if he knew it was her the second she breathed outside the door. Poking her head in she smiles, sinking into the room to stand in the centre of it.  
"So you finally got back, I expect you are safe and well.." he states, looking her up and down. He was a thin version of Madara's dad, all wrinkly and mighty acting.  
"Yup!" she grins, the Hokage leaning onto his elbows and shutting his eyes.  
"May I have time alone with this girl" he states without question, the men leaving as fast as possible. "Come here" the Hokage mutters, watching her inch her way closer. "We have much to discuss…" nodding carefully at him he sighs, rubbing his temple in thought. "I know this is a lot for such a child, but Kakashi told me an 'absurd' story…" blinking she thinks back, that must have been the one about her real age perhaps?  
"Yes?" the Uchiha enquires, raising her eyebrows curiously.  
"That is a strange thing to tell him, that you are actually ninety-three years old…" for a moment he turns away, rubbing his chin silently in thought. "Lenore… Lenore Uchiha" he utters, glancing at her before slitting his eyes.

He had that creepy stare again, the one that made her almost want to jump and and run screaming. "You know, there is a fable about a young woman by that name. She was the over-lord Madara's mistress… a rare and beautiful maiden. They say she put the demon lord, and founder of Konoha, under a spell. Luring him into a false sense of powerful love, the devils succubus is what the scrolls describe her as. She made every man fall in love with her… and then devoured their souls" the Hokage states with a soft chuckle, watching the Uchiha not even bat an eyelid but attempt to smile.  
What bloody guy was writing those scrolls, because she would have them in a headlock by now. "It's interesting… legend has it when Lenore ran away, Madara Uchiha was driven into madness. They say he called her his 'Lost Lenore', and that he went far enough as to decide that if he couldn't have her, then no one else could. Thus starting the demons war.." tapping his fingers together he looks to the ceiling, thinking to himself while the raven trembles inwardly.

Madara wouldn't have gone that far, she knew he was an idiot, but not that stupid.  
"What an odd story, I've never heard of it" Lenore states, the leader motioning for her to have a seat.  
"Yes, there is another side to this story however. Lenore was also a great Uchiha zealot, they say she ran naked through the streets to protest female rights" twitching her eyebrow she glances off, that was in the context of wearing mens clothes. Apparently they must have taken it quite literarily. "One script says that as a fiery reminder, she put on Madara's scarlet armour, and walked through the streets. Cursing at every man in her path, not never laying a hand upon their lives. She was a merciless woman, with a kind heart. A powerful woman, who changed the lives for many" the Hokage intertwining his fingers, Lenore was starting to grin happily inwardly.

Her inner self punching the air and cheering, yeah! That was what she wanted to hear, damn right she was a powerful woman with no fear for consequences. Every man in that village should have been bowing to her, quivering in their sandals!  
"The First lady of the Uchiha…" Lenore utters, the man turning his head.  
"You know of her most important title?" the leader enquires, looking away to take a breath. "They say Madara, the Senju brothers, and his younger brother Izuna gave her that title. In commemoration of her mysterious disappearance, that was before the head family of the Senju clan, Tobirama and Hashirama, went against the Uchiha. Thus starting the proper feudal war for power" glancing down the raven plays with her hands.

Did it really go that far? "The strange thing is, Madara attacked with the Kyuubi twenty years ago… If Lenore was alive today, she would be ninety-three" the Hokage states, turning his attentions to the young Uchiha. "I suppose you see yourself as a great, and powerful, female leader… As you birthed name entails?" he asks, eyeing her up and down curiously.  
"Y-yes.." she smiles, unsure if this was something she should agree to; given the darker side to the Lenore myths.  
"You're an interesting girl, Lenore-san… You seem far beyond your ages wisdom. A guardian, someone who does not kill her opponent in blind rage. Someone who does not take revenge, however." the last word heightened as he turns, his eyes slitting as he directs his body language towards her. "You have no control over your own strength, like a baby who cannot control its legs, as witnessed at the final Chuunin" the Hokage bluntly declares, putting his mouth behind his knitted fingers. "I, and many others, had to intervene inside that arena. You let loose so much chakra, that you almost destroyed the fire country" smiling he thumps his fist, causing Lenore to jump. "This is no smiling matter. Lenore Uchiha!" he bellows, the raven sinking into the chair like a horrified puppy. "You almost killed tens-of-thousands of people throughout the entirety of Konohagakure!" he snaps, gritting his teeth.

Falling silent while then baring his clenched jaw. "You weren't even trying. If you put your mind to it you could just as easily take out the fire country, parts of Sunagakure, and almost half of Kirigakure! Along with the smaller countries attached to us, such as the country of rise and rain." his body jolting up to stand, thunder in his eyes while the Uchiha curls up further under his ominous black shadow. "You are a danger to yourself, and every living creature on the face of Konoha!" he yells, forcing Lenore to a point that she felt like crying. "That is why…" he slowly states, lowering his voice with every breathed out word. "I am banishing you from the leaf village." widening her eyes she sits up, the raven opening her mouth as he sits down.  
Eyeing the hapless Uchiha another time, hissing his voice as he speaks venomously. "Until you can control yourself, you are not permitted to enter any hidden villages in Konoha. You are to be considered a missing-nin, and a threat!" sitting up she tries to say something, his hand raising. "No, do not speak!" he yells, slamming his elbows down on the desk. "I will not have someone who took three village leaders, the sage himself, and almost every ANBU from each country, to repress in my village! I will not sit here pretending death itself is not walking in the body of a mere child" he states, watching her eyes tremble. "I am banishing you, but before you state an 'unfair' judgement. I had a meeting, with every village leader. Along with village ANBU captains, they all have agreed to remove you. However, after a large debate, we decided killing you would be cruel and immoral. We understand it is not your fault" he finally ends, watching her reaction carefully.

Jittering her lip Lenore sits there like a lost lamb, she had no idea what was going to happen to her now.  
"But… I-if I can't enter any villages. How will I see my friends?" the raven enquires, looking at him as he lowers his darkening brow.  
"You will not." the Hokage states, his eyes looking through her. "You clearly do not understand what is happening, we may have suppress you this time… but you were at a weak, tiered, and feeble state when you used up all of your chakra. In fact, your chakra vents, as studied by Hiashi Hyuuga and his family, are not even complete. Even your own body is trying to fight back the power, and control it. If, and when, it is complete and your body has met its full capacity… no one is sure what will happen" the old man states, looking down at some of his paper work. "At first we hoped that Jiraiya could perhaps teach you, but then the Akatsuki, as you know, appeared. It was only lucky you got away from them.." turning away again the Uchiha takes a few breathers, the tension dying down in the room.  
"But… if you remove me. Isn't that going to put me into the hands of the enemy?" the raven states, the leader turning to look at her.

Blinking in devastation the Uchiha watches him closely, his hands nonchalantly writing onto a piece of paper.  
"I will say this one more time, you are a missing-nin as of tomorrow. Don't be surprised if your only friends turn on you, Lenore Uchiha." he didn't seem at all moved by what he was telling a fifteen year old girl, as if telling her she was now a wanted criminal was nothing but an every day task. "Say your goodbyes, but I think it is in your best interests that no one finds out about this…" nodding slowly the raven gets up, her hands trembling while she leaves the room.  
[I'm not sure who you really are, Lenore. The only records they had of a girl in the waterfall village with that name… died following a man called Kakuzu Kane…] the Hokage inwardly thinks, watching her back as she leaves with a sunken head. Kakashi was standing outside, looking down on her with a strange expression.  
"Kakashi-sama?" Lenore enquires, he however only slits his eyes. Shifting away from him she turns her back, moving as fast as possible. Was this why Asuma was acting strange back at the house? Out on the street everyone else was smiling and waving at her, telling Lenore just how great a fighter she was, and how she was going to make the leaf village proud someday. Her head lowering as she walks right past the ramen bar, hands tucked into her trouser pockets.

During the night Sasuke had been out, entering his apartment for the last time. His bathroom door open in the distance, while a shadow lingers inside. Stepping closer he was expecting to see Sakura, but instead it was Lenore. A large backpack on the floor beside her wall, hidden beside the bed, the raven turning his body to stare at her in confusion. She had her hands in front of her thighs, clasped together and pointing straight down. Her hair tied up in a bun to one side, spraying out into a couple little spikes on either the top or the bottom. Stepping closer the ravens expression changes, while he watches Lenore suddenly lower her head completely.  
"Please take me with you!" she plights with her eyes shut tight, her body bouncing slightly. Dropping his hands to his sides, he stares at the back of her head.  
"No" he states, the young Uchiha opening her black and ringed eyes.  
"Please.." the fact that her voice was breaking right in front of him, scared the young boy. Lenore never cried, never. Out of all the emotions she had, showing sadness was something she did behind your back, or behind closed doors at all times. Looking away to the side Sasuke sighs, he couldn't take her with him. Lenore was his Achilles heel, and he had to remove all of his weaknesses to get stronger.  
"No, I can't take you with me…" straightening up she tilts her head to the left side, smiling as if nothing was wrong.  
"Ah, well I tried!" the young Uchiha maiden laughs, throwing her bag up and onto her shoulder casually while stepping out. "Cya Sasuke-san!" the raven states, the corner of her lip twitching. Watching her stride past him, his hand coming out to grab her forearm.  
"Lenore-san" Sasuke states, sternly turning his head and eyes to look at her. Hiding behind her long black bangs he glances down, he could feel her shaking like a leaf in his grip. Almost distinctly he reaches out, embracing her in his arms. His fingers stroking the back of her head, for a moment Lenore tenses, refusing to give in. After a short while however she was latched onto him, breaking down onto his shoulder, like fragile porcelain.

On the edge of the large double bed she had rested her head on his lap, his hand stroking her cheek while he looks down at her with a calm expression. She had curled her legs up, her hands in the shape of fists while she weakly huddles into him with her body facing away from him. Still Lenore wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but he wouldn't force her to tell him. She hadn't questioned him when he finally told her which path he had taken, one he knew the female Uchiha was against. "Revenge is my strongest path, and training under that bastard Orochimaru is the only way I'll get stronger.." he utters, watching her shift uncomfortably. "My brother will die, he will taste vengeance for what he did to my village… to my family" for a short while there is nothing but silence, the ticking of the alarm clock on the night stand beside them echoing through the shaded darkness.  
From here the full moon was directly in front of them, eliminating most of the dark room to turn it silver and yellow. "I have to go.. Or I will be late" the raven states, watching Lenore sit up. Rubbing the edge of her knuckle against her shut eyelid, and for once Sasuke felt older than her. He had sat and comforted her, and instead had told her it would be alright in his infamous silent mannerism.  
"If we're lucky, we will meet each other…" Lenore speaks, for once in such a long time.  
"That's the oldest story in the book…" Sasuke mutters, heading towards the exit. Sitting on the bed the raven stares aimlessly into the distance, the tears that were quelling up inside of her pouring out and down her cheeks. Her body slowly lowering itself down and onto the soft mattress, where she lay for a long time after the front door to Sasuke's apartment slammed shut.


	22. Chapter 21

When she awoke from her sleep she had a dry mouth, her eyes crusted from the tears that had made her eyeliner run. Leaning up onto her hip she looks across the floor and out of the window, it was still dark outside but the clock on the table said it was 7:45. Picking up her bag she tries to fix her face in the mirror of Sasuke's old bathroom, however no matter how she changed her expression Lenore's black coloured eyes still showed deep sadness.  
Out in the street it was quiet, the only path out of the village being cold and scarce of life. Perched on a bench as she drifted past Sakura was laying asleep, a red mark to the back of her neck where she could only presume Sasuke had hit her to stop her following him. When her sandals hit the boardwalks of the bridge it creaked, some of the stones on the side falling into the water with gentle splashes.

The forest was almost completely desolate by this point, leaving only the odd bat, that flew past after fireflies hungrily, to be seen. It was a beautiful and rare scene, as the moon above was making the grass at her feet glow a mysterious set of colours. A fox scattering when it hears her coming, while the early rising deer just stare at her with flicking ears. The area had a darker atmosphere to it than she could remember when she left the Uchiha village all those years ago.  
Perhaps it was because this time, the people had thrown her out. No one else would want her, they didn't want to be in amongst the danger. By now there was only one thought inside of the young females head, if they were trying to protect themselves; then why did they throw her out and into the hands of missing nin? In the hands of whom would, and will, use her power against them. Surely by throwing her out, they had played into the piercing talons of evil itself. How could they have done something so stupid?

There was a reason for such stupidity, but it was probably much more brilliant than it would seem. Its spiky black figure looming in the shadows of the rain village, standing upon a large apex of a statues head just outside an entrance. Two other figures standing in the background, watching him as he seems to turn and come back inside.  
"We have found out where Lenore Uchiha is…" a stranger suddenly states, slowly seeping out of the ground to open up its large green trap. Pausing the three to turn to look, only part of his body showing in the light while the rain outside crashes down.  
"Where?" the man that had just come in bitterly asks, his head tilting as he slits his eyes. He seemed to be extremely angry, however there was something else behind the scarlet swirl of his eyes.

For a moment the spy stays silent, starting to grin eerily as he pulls his hand from the ground slowly.  
"She was with the sage Orochimaru… **he gave us a letter**" the mans tones changing, as he slides it across the floor. Leaning down the apparent female picks it up, opening it carefully in case the slimly snake had set a trap inside. There was none however, only a piece of paper with writing on it.  
[Do forgive my, unwanted, interruptions. You can have 'Lenore' back once I am finished with her, I just needed her as a decoy to convince a -friend- to do something for me. She will be in the leaf village as of three days from now. What you do now is up to you. ~Orochimaru]. For a moment the woman reads it, handing it to the eerie man whom had started to etch himself closer. The eye behind the mask disappearing as he reads it, coming back to glow a violent scarlet.  
"What should we do, Sir?" a ginger enquires, watching the raven say nothing behind the mask. For a while he thinks closely to himself, putting different plans through his head all at once.  
"…Zetsu-san" he suddenly states, ghosting his head to look at the black and white man. His two different sized golden eyes eerily reflecting the thunder that streaks down across the sky. "Lenore is the kind to be easily mislead… Infiltrate the leaf village, and be Hiruzen Sarutobi for the day. If my assumptions are correct, she will not know of his demise, yet… And because of several arguments over power, there should be no one in the tower… Do what you must to lead her to believing the village is against her, make her leave. Don't fail me, not like that imbecile Itachi! Get to her before my plans are cut short by loud mouthing idiots of that damn village!" he snaps venomously, tensing his fist as the man with green hair fades into the ground. "As for you two, have Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara informed. I want every possible escape route destroyed this time" he bitterly informs them, both bowing and leaving as quick as possible.  
"Yes Sir" the male of the pair murmurs, escaping before the darkened man finds something else to yell at them about.

Turning away he goes back outside, staring aimlessly as he reaches into his pocket. Slipping out a torn painting which had been photographed, Lenore in the image with a stupid cock-eyed expression. His only reminder of the woman that had escaped him, but for the last time.  
"You never did like looking proper, did you.." his red eyes had disappeared behind the black of the mask, while lightening shatters through the clouds. Rain drops scattering across the top of the photo, as he slides it back into his pocket. "My lost Lenore" he whispers, looking through the forests of metal buildings.  
He knew Kakuzu and Lenore were close, he had been following her tracks for a long time. However, through the years after it stopped dead, this was the first time the Uchiha had caught a whiff of her once more. "My irreplaceable Gamera.." tensing his body and then relaxing it he starts to disappear, the area around him devouring his body as he starts to disappear upwards. The last of his hand and foot fading inside, leaving the area completely empty as if no one had ever been there.

Wandering through the forest the young female watches her feet, trying to gain any kind of smile to remove the frown. Fiddling with her black-out glasses she sighs, hitting the side of her head to try look on the bright side.  
"Always look on the brightside of life... I can go adventuring, just like old times. I could even change my identity, so no one knows who I am" the Uchiha states, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the first lady, nothing stops me!" she states, grinning a little wider. "The world if my ramen!" for a moment she lifts her head, laughing with shut eyes. Hitting the top of her head with the bony part of her palm another time.  
"It's oyster, stupid bitch" a voice states, her body spinning to see the albino from before. Twitching her eyebrow she turns her head to more voices, the blond being to the other side of her.  
"Always look on the bright side of death?" the raven enquires, watching their eyes slit. Clearly they weren't a fan of wholehearted songs.

In only a slip second there were more of them. A guy with an orange mask behind her, and another man now hovering beside Hidan. The world was not her Ramen, or her Dango, and it probably never would be now. The biggest one was the tanned guy, her eyes staring into his. He was recognisable, but who was he. The tanned man had the strangest red and green eyes she had ever seen, a crinkle on the centre of his nose, and was extremely bulky in body mass. By now she had completely fazed out what anyone else had been saying to her, staring into his eyes from behind her glasses. "Kakuzu-san" she states, pointing her hand up as he blinks. He didn't recognise her even slightly.

After a short while he had began slitting his eyes like a grouchy old man, which he was at this point. "I'd ask you how you are… but I doubt you recognise me" the Uchiha states, pushing one of her long black bangs out of the way.  
"You've staved the aging process…" he mutters, but she could tell from his eyes and voice that he wasn't convinced this was really the woman from that long ago.  
"You haven't" Lenore jokes, snickering gently while he darkens his eyes. Kakuzu probably wanted to kill her by now, she wouldn't be surprised even slightly. For a moment it doesn't click, but after a short while Lenore thinks about it. The stitchy man was part of the Akatsuki, was that why they had been after her?  
Though, part of her doubted knowing each other really made a difference. In the end it was probably because she was an Uchiha, and the only female one for that matter. Twitching her eyebrow inwardly she could feel her inner demons chanting, this better not have been their idea of a breeding program.  
"Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to beat the shit out off your fu-" the albino had been yelling, but his mouth was quickly stuffed with a soft yellow ball.  
"Swearing it rude, Hidan-no-bakka" Lenore snaps, putting her hand up into the shape of an 'L'.  
"Great, we're going to have another child in our group. Un" Deidara groans, rubbing his forehead while glancing over at Tobi.

He had been dancing about, paying absolutely no attention to what was going on. Wandering over to Kakuzu she circles him, he hadn't changed very much. However, he had gone from somewhat weedy and tall, to gargantuan and bulky.  
"I know what will convince you I'm Lenore" she states, smiling up at him from with her head tilted all the way back. While he tilts his head right to the collarbone just to look all the way down at her. So the weird Uchiha could tell he was pretending to know who she was, for a moment she seems to ruffle about, thinking of a way to prove it.  
Clicking her fingers she suddenly latches onto his front, burying her face into his stomach. Hidan had widened his eyes, while Tobi had seemed to stop dancing to watch. The tanned man slightly fazed, as if something was going through his head.

Pulling her face away Lenore looks up, tears running down her cheeks while she gives him a saddened expression. "But I really don't have a village, mine… my…" stuffing her head into him while she shakes her shoulders, Kakuzu frozen to the spot like a rabbit caught in head lights. Nostalgia hitting him like a south bound train. "I didn't know what to do, my village was destroyed…I had no where else…to go!" she states, suddenly jumping back to smile at him as if she had done nothing at all. "And then you brought me into the waterfall village" she grins, putting the 'L' on her forehead at him this time.  
Staring at her he seems to be perplexed, this couldn't possibly be the Lenore from that many years ago. For one, she was shorter than he could remember; and for two, she was 15, not the same age as him. Not older, younger. A lot, younger. "If you aren't convinced, I'll do the money dance" the raven pouts, shaking her head while he seems to flicker his eyes.  
"Please don't, Lenore-san.." he mutters, peering up at him another time the biggest grin possible stretches up her face.

It seemed to be stated that she would go without a fight, but only because Kakuzu was there. Lenore made that one obvious and open when she spoke to the tanned miser, and only him at the very front of the group. She had been asking him a lot of questions, from the bounty hunting to if he had eventually gotten married. Another ball stuffed in the albino's mouth, when he started laughing about Kakuzu not even getting a look from a woman.  
"Where in Jashin is she getting all these things?" the albino bellows, tearing the blue spongy object from between his teeth.  
"It might teach you not to yell with your mouth open, un" Deidara sneers, dodging the albino's attempt to cut his head off with his scythe.  
"So, then I hit my twentieth and vwoosh! I'm taken to this alternative world… where I did all this training" the raven states, throwing her hands up in the air. "I come back, everything is different. I'm -younger- as well!" the raven bleats, pointing at herself as if the miser hadn't already noticed at all. "You know what's creepy?" she enquires, flickering her eyes up at him.  
"What?" Kakuzu retorts, watching the path they were walking down.  
"They have this thing, called a washing machine! It is like a mini tornado in a box! It eats your old clothes, and gives you brand new ones. Just like the ones you had before… but sometimes your socks get lost. And this portal, it takes them and never gives them back" she states, mesmerised by it while the miser shows bluntness in his eyes.

Deidara and Hidan looking at her back with disbelieving eyes, was she really that stupid? "Then there is this thing called a television, and it's cursed! It eats up these people, and forces them to entertain you… How they get into the cube is beyond me!" hitting her twisted fist against her palm Kakuzu sighs, cocking his head up to shut his eyes gently. Little swirls around his head, Lenore's mentality hadn't changed at all.  
"Lenore-san, you are an idiot" the tanned miser mumbles, shaking his head while she pouts to one side.  
"Takes one to know one" the pout then curving upwards, while he turns his eyes. Lenore defiantly still enjoyed insulting him, and retorting with smart-ass comments as usual as well.  
"How did you get stuck in the.. 'Akatsuki'?" she enquires, peering up at him while he grunts.  
"I get good money for it" nodding she glances away, Lenore pondering as something seems to suddenly appear at her shoulder.

Glancing up she looks at the orange mask, his tuft of black hair fluttering in the breeze while he waves at her.  
"Hello pretty lady!" he squeaks, hitting Lenore's heart instantly. He sounded like a rubber ducky, and made the cutest sounds when talking.  
"Hello~" the young woman smiles, blushing gently while trying to make him talk again.  
"Tobi's name is Tobi!" he squeaks again, he even talked like a little kid. Which made it all the more difficult to be reframed from cuddling him. "Will you be Tobi's friend?" he enquires, watching her almost melt on the spot.  
"O-okay" the young Uchiha jitters, watching him seem to dance a little.  
"Senpai, senpai! Tobi has made a new friend" the orange masked wonder cheers, skipping off to tell the blond behind them. Lenore leaning into Kakuzu to whisper, under her voice with a hand up against the corner of her lips.  
"He's adorable~" she chirps, blushing up at him while the tanned miser mutters. Not as cute as she was, defiantly not when she curled up her lips and turned red about something as small as an underside kunai.  
The tall man could still remember the day he came back home, just to see that she had found the small kunai key ring on his desk. Kakuzu could still see the image of her spinning about, bringing up all the possible ways he could use it.

[Flash back]  
Kakuzu had been hovering over a couple letters by his desk, muttering about losing his letter opener. Lenore had poked her forehead and eyes over the other side, to look over at him. Holding either end of the small knife between her fingers, blushing slightly.  
"You could open it with this…" the miser teen looking at her with a blunt expression. Later on that same day he had been scratching the side of his nose, but Lenore was on the other side, making it look like he had been doing something else. "You could get a little deeper with this.." the raven states, peering over the side of the single seater.  
"I wasn't picking my nose" the tanned miser bluntly states, slitting his eyes.  
"What, were you scratching your brain?" twitching his eyebrow he stabs her in the head with two fingers.  
"Yeah, because it's huge!" he bluntly growls, watching her fall backwards with a red blotch on the centre of her forehead.

Even that night Lenore was still trying to press the uses, sneaking into his bedroom while he was trying to get undressed. The knot of his trousers were stuck, the raven creeping closer.  
"Why not use this to get the knot out?" she suddenly states through the silence, the miser yelping with surprise and jumping off the ground slightly. There was some thrashing about behind the shut door, which swiftly opens as a bundle of woman comes flying out.  
"Get out, and stay out. Enough with the kunai!" the tanned teen snaps, slamming his bedroom door shut while she starts to pull herself up from the floor. Pouting she stares at the small kunai, wandering into the living room to twist it in her fingers.  
"Don't worry, I think you're useful" Lenore smiles in a bubbly fashion, using it to clean the underneath of her fingernails.  
[Flash ends]  
Glancing down from his small thoughts he sees her talking to Tobi, they were speaking about how much fun it is to dance.

The base wasn't very far away now, and it was probably for the best that the young woman was getting along with Tobi. She would be sharing a room with him, because of money shortages and space. Thinking about it casually he smirked slightly, he had lied about that part. He just didn't want to spend a lot of money, women are expensive.  
In side the base Tobi had been taking her to see the leader, the both of them walking down a long and winding corridor. Random doors with symbols on the front, one had the same sign as her ring. Blinking the raven peers down, rustling into her pocket to take out the metallic ring; the one she found at the hospital.

She had forgotten all about it up until now, maybe Tobi knew what the ring was about?  
"Tobi-kun?" Lenore enquires, the young man stopping to turn his head curiously. "I found this a little while ago, maybe it's one of the members?" the raven asks, handing him the ring to look at.  
"Uhh, Tobi isn't sure… but the leader will. Leader knows everything!" smiling brightly at him they proceed to walk, Tobi skipping slightly in front. At a large wooden door the raven boy knocks, waving goodbye to her as he wanders away slowly. Nervously the young Uchiha steps inside, it was brightly lit with a wooden desk to the wall.  
It looked like a class room in some respects, two large windows on the farthest wall showing the tree outside scraping against the building. There were even pictures perched on the walls with random things on them, like red clouds on a black background from their official uniform. Sitting in a large leather seat was the presumed leader; he had long bright auburn hair which was tied into a pony tail with one bang covering his right eye. His pale while skin shimmering in the sunlight, he looked scary but handsome all at the same time. To her astonishment he had a lot of piercing's too, down his ears and along the bridge of his nose; even on his chin, bottom lip, and his tongue.

For a moment he examines his paper work, motioning for her to sit down in the chair in front of him. Taking a seat she glances around the room, pushing her black Lennon look-alike glasses up.  
"You must be Lenore Uchiha" he utters, now looking up while she turns her head to smile at him politely. "You aren't how you were described…" his ringed eyes shifting, while he examines her. She had pulled her raven locks down, so they hung along her back, all the way down to her tailbone which was sitting on part of the ends. "I've heard a lot about you none the less…" he adds on, looking down at a file most likely about her. "You're a lot younger than you should be, huh?" he enquires, watching her nod hesitantly. "My name is Animal… I am one of the stand in leaders of the Akatsuki. You will treat me with respect, but I doubt it will be difficult for you" curling up her lips, Lenore rubs her arm nervously.

His name was 'Animal'? What an odd name to have, his mother must have been a 'beast' of a woman. Animal didn't make her uncomfortable, and wasn't very scary, but his eyes did seem to stare straight through her like someone who was dead. "Can I see your eyes.." he mutters, leaning against the desk while she reaches up, nodding softly. Pulling the glasses down from her face, everything that was once shaded of grey were now brightened. The leader looking at the strange mix of shapes; for one she had black coloured eyes, which was natural of a young Uchiha. However, the rest of her eye, which was supposed to be white, was spaced out by the rings which symbolised her Rinnegan.

The fact that he had now met someone else with the same eyes amazed him, if it was a mutation then someone could stab Kakashi to death where he stood. "Use your sharingan" the red-head states, watching her black iris suddenly turn crimson. The rings blotching out in places to make Tomoe's, his eyes widening with awe at the amazing transformation. Lenore then showing him its three cycles, from first to third level. "Interesting, you have opened up even sharingan channel…" the leader states, leaning away to think to himself. "I think you will get on very well with this organisation" he utters, getting up to hand her a large box. "This is your uniform, however… each ring has already been given to a specific member.. But that shouldn't discourage you from feeling just as strong as the rest" the leader states, not even trying to smile. He probably couldn't in Lenore's opinion, he hadn't any other expression but bored or interested.  
"Eh, thank you" the Uchiha brightly speaks, taking the box and leaving as the spare leader re-reclines back into his chair. This was the woman Tobi was so crazed about? Rubbing his icy chin Animal chuckles slightly, somewhat amused by Tobi's afflicting affections towards the woman.

After the meeting with the leader Lenore found herself wandering the hallway, peering around and almost jumping out of her very skin when Itachi appears behind her.  
"They actually got you, in one piece…hnn" the raven male states, watching her turn to look up at him.  
"Oh, hello again Hilt-san" the first lady smiles, holding her large white cardboard box in her arms like a nervous librarian might with a folder.  
"It's Itachi" he bluntly retorts, his eyelids sharpening while she smiles to an angle.  
"I know, but Itachi means both weasel and the hilt of a sword… Actually.." she begins, slightly astonished by his name. "Weasels are an old Japanese omen… in mythology they stood for bad luck and death" her head tilting to one side, while the weasel himself stares down at her coldly. "For someone with such an evil name, you are very cute" her lips curling up, his own curving down into a disgruntled frown.

Another, much heavier, bulk abruptly coming over head.  
"Two seconds in the base, and already you're taunting the other members. Lenore-san" Kakuzu mutters, stopping to look down at her.  
"I'm not doing anything of the sort… he -is- cute" Lenore grunts, holding the box closer to her chest.  
"You never were one to keep the voices in your head, huh?" the tanned miser sighs, his eyes flickering while she turns her head further to look at him properly.  
"It's proper etiquette to both treat a new friend with respect, and to-" she begins, being cut off by the snarky old miser.  
"I still remember, I know flattery is 'polite'. But when you do it.. It isn't as polite as you may think it is" he utters, shaking his head while she rolls her eyes back into their sockets.  
"I am being nice… What's wrong with telling him he's cute?" Lenore enquires, as if Itachi was not there anymore.  
"I'm not sure if 'cute' is the kind of word an S-rank wants to be described as" Kakuzu grunts, watching the raven stick the very tip of her tongue out passed her lips.  
"Oh hush, Teddy-san!" Lenore grins, his eyebrow twitching as he looks at her. A short snicker almost unnoticeably passing by the ravens ears, as she glances at the weasel. "Don't worry, I gave you a nickname too; Hilt-san" she grins, wandering past to try find her bedroom.

Tobi suddenly bounding towards her; of the lot so far, that Lenore had met, he was definitely the most happy-go-luck.  
"Hello pretty lady!" the raven behind the mask dazzles, watching Lenore smile at him. She had been trying not to cuddle him, it was her first day and she didn't want to scare him. The Uchiha had dealt with people like him before; even though he was bouncy and hyper, you had to let him hug you first.  
Sometimes they are happy and out there, but are distant to being touched in anyway without permission. Which was a first, as Lenore rarely thought about whether the other wanted to be hugged or not. Though she doubted this would last long, Tobi was unbearably adorable - and Lenore knew very well that cute things couldn't stay far from her arms for very long.

Waving a hand in front of her face the raven blinks, zoning back in to look at him. "Is pretty lady okay? Tobi will take you to the room" for once he had said 'you', he hadn't referred to someone like that since she had heard him start talking.  
"Okay.. and I'm fine Tobi-kun" Lenore smiles, glancing down when he takes her hand to drag her along. Another oddity, he had grabbed her hand, and not her sleeve. Did that mean touching was okay? Because as of now, she really wanted to pounce and squeeze him until his little orange mask popped off.

Soon enough they had been walking for some time, Lenore questioning if he knew where he was actually going. "Are you sure this is the way?" the raven enquires, leaning to one side while he keeps a hold of her hand. Peering out over his shoulder as they go through another door, which lead into another set of corridors. For such a small looking place, it was actually extremely big. Soon enough they were at a extremely large door, something the young woman wasn't expecting. Twisting a handle he opens the door, to her astonishment there was a large emperor bed in the centre.  
A large mirror on the wall beside the door, there was even a large window on the far left wall. Wandering in she glances at Tobi, he had opened a closet which was empty.  
"Pretty lady can keep her clothes in here!" he bleats, spinning around to fall onto the bed with his back facing the mattress. The inside of the closet was relatively large, there was a metal bar on the wall to the very back for coats. Lenore lead to the rack by a couple shelves, on either side of the walls. Near the hanger there was a box, with metal labelled drawers. Each stating what held what, the very bottom was printed as 'underwear'; this was probably so whoever did the washing knew were to put things. Not that Lenore minded however, as then at least she knew were to find her own clothes. She was hopeless at finding clean things, the rooms she tended to sleep in would play a hide and seek game with her items every time.

Hovering inside the closet for a while longer Lenore hangs up her new black clock, proceeding to fold up and store away all the clothes she had brought with her. Wandering past her room buddy to put her toothbrush and showering items in the bathroom, there were clean towels already on a small rack by the wall. Surprisingly for such a fancy bedroom, the closets and bathrooms were small and plain. To the corner there was a shower cubicle, the glass was see through as well. For a moment she stares at it, pondering if having a boy in her room really wasn't going to be a problem. Poking her head out to watch the spinning Tobi she smiles, he wouldn't be a problem.


	23. Halloween Special

Constance: Lets read a story to celebrate, it's Halloween!  
Madara: Oh please, stories are for children.  
Lenore: Yeah! *Lenore pouts*  
Constance: Well, this isn't a kids story… Besides! It is by a brilliant poet, his darkness knows no bounds! I was going to use you two as my characters, since your name is Lenore. *smiles brightly, whispering* And Madara is off his nut, about her!  
Madara: What was that?  
Constance: *smiles innocently* nothing, Spot-kun!  
Lenore: Oh, oh! That sounds brilliant! Lets hear it. *cheering*  
Madara: Do I get laid?  
Constance & Lenore: No, you pervert! *both smack him over the head*  
Tobirama: What about me? *grins*  
Hashirama: Stop it, brother. *sighs*  
Constance: Al-right children, gather around and hear the story of Edgar Allen Poe. I'll even add a little of my own words, to make it a little more interesting for you Madara. This is entitled, 'The raven'. *bows slightly, using magic lightening to emphasise the spooky mood*

* * *

Once upon a midnight dreary, while Madara pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore. While he nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door.  
"Tis some visitor," the man muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more." the raven haired man then looking back down, to think through the walls of his decaying emotions.  
Ah, distinctly he remembered, it was in the bleak December, as each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly he wished the morrow; - vainly Madara had sought to borrow from his books 'surcease of sorrow' - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Nameless here for evermore.

The ravens memories stained by her fine black hair, like slick ebony oil it set his heart and mind on fire. To the back of his room the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled him - filled him with fantastic terrors never felt before; so that now, to still the beating of his heart, he stood repeating. "Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; - This it is, and nothing more,". Presently his bitter soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said he, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore. But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door. That I scarce was sure I heard you". Madara stepping towards the large mahogany door, slitting his eyes as he strides ever closer - here he opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long he stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; but the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, and the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?". This Madara whispered, and an echo murmured back the word `Lenore', merely this, and nothing more. Growing tiered of his searching he turns, back into the chamber turning, all his soul within himself burning. Soon again he heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "Surely," said he, "surely that is something at my window lattice; let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore - Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explored; - Tis the wind and nothing more!".  
Reaching out his icy hand he grips the dreary curtains, open here he flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, in there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore. Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above his chamber door - Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above the Uchiha's chamber door - Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling his sad fancy into smiling, by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," he said, "art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' Much he marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore; for we cannot help agreeing that no living human being ever yet was blessed with seeing a bird above his chamber door - Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door, with such name as `Nevermore.', but the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only, that one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered - till Madara scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before - on the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.', then the bird said, `Nevermore.'. Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, "Doubtless," said the man, "what it utters is its only stock and store, caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore - Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore of "Never-nevermore.". But the raven still beguiling all his sad soul into smiling, straight Madara wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, he betook himself to linking fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore - What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore meant in croaking `Nevermore.'

This he sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing to the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into his bosom's core; This and more he sat divining, with his head at ease reclining. On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, but whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, _She_ shall press, ah, nevermore! Then, bethought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. "Wretch," Madara cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!". Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' "Prophet!" said he, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! - Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore - Is there - _is_ there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!".

Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'. "Prophet!" said he, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore - Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, it shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?". Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'. "Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" the Uchiha lord shrieked up starting - "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'.  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'. And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of Pallas just above his chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and his soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted - nevermore.

* * *

Constance: The end! *slams book shut*  
Lenore: That was really spooky! That raven sounded really vile!  
Madara: *Leaning on his side, head in a hand, patting his mouth to yawn* That was the worst story I've ever heard, I'd never act like that over, her! *points his finger while obviously lying*  
Constance: That isn't what I've read..  
Lenore: Huh? *blinks*  
Constance: Nothing Lenore-chan.. *cuddles her, grinning evilly at Madara from over her shoulder with demonic red eyes*  
Everyone, including the sulking Madara: Happy Halloween! *Madara runs up against the screen, making the scariest face he can, just like Yamato*  
Madara: Give me all of your candy!

* * *

Feel free to do this if you like !  
Constance: As a little test, can you spot - inside the poem - little snippits that link something to Quitters never Win ?  
Little tip / Example: The ending paragraphs, talking of Lenore being in heaven. Can you link that to something in the story ?


	24. Chapter 22

Later that night Lenore was dragged by the orange parading boy through the base, to be shown any members she hadn't been introduced to. In one room there was a lot of clay models, which wasn't very surprising because it was Deidara's room.  
"This is Lenore, Deidara-senpai!" he plights, making Lenore blush. She couldn't help but love the rubber ducky voice, and it probably wasn't going to get old for some time.  
"I know, un. I met her already, bakka" the blond grumbles, turning away to start squeeze the dirt in his hands into different shapes. The room beside him had been filled with puppets, a large turtle shape sitting with its back to them.  
"Aww, you have a turtle in your group?" the raven innocently enquires, blinking as it shuffles to look over at her.  
"Hm?" it mumbles, her eyes widening.  
"It spoke!" she gasps, as Tobi snickers gently. The turtle didn't find it funny though, and slams the door in their faces using chakra.  
"That's Hiruko, Sasori is inside of Hiruko" for a moment she blinks, glancing at the door inches from her face.  
"He ate someone? That's terrible!" she gasps, hearing a thud from inside of the room.  
"Ah, pretty lady.. Sasori is inside a puppet" he fumbles, taking her hand before she can say anything else outside of the door.

The next room they went past belonged to Hidan, but Tobi had decided to by-pass it out of fear that they would get impaled by kunai's and a scythe. Heading to the living room some of the others were hovering around, Tobi had pointed them out to be Zetsu, Konan and Pein. Animals brother, who amazingly had many piercing and bright ginger hair just like him. At the moment Lenore hadn't been wearing the cloak, and was following Tobi like a lost lamb.  
Sitting beside him on the sofa to watch the T.V, or at least attempt to before Lenore was asking every question under the sun. Mostly why and how the 'cursed' people got into the shows, and if they could get them back out again.  
"So.. There is a video camera… 'filming' them? And then it is compressed onto that, and that is what makes a show?" she enquires, tilting her head.  
"Yes.." Tobi nods, watching her shift her head away for a moment. Grabbing his hands suddenly, her eyes glistening.  
"Those poor people! It must be horrible, being compressed and 'ripped' to make television entertainment!" she plights, Pein slipping off of his hand to glance over. His eyebrow moving ever so slowly up his forehead, while Konan shifts her own down.

Clearly she wasn't amused by how stupid Lenore seemed to be.  
"No, pretty lady!" Tobi chirps sadly, starting to lose faith in the raven haired woman. "They aren't in the video, their image is captured and-" the man cut off by Kakuzu, whom towers over the back of the couch.  
"Lenore-san" he mumbles, watching her turn her head to look up at him curiously. "Flick the pages in this book" he utters, handing her a small set of pages with little images inside. Doing it they move, her eyes widening with astonishment. "That's what you see on the television, lots and lots of still images moving. Just fast and steady enough that they seem like they are really moving, it's just like painting someone's every movement and playing it back" glancing up at him her face brightens, an epiphany had flashed into her head.  
"Oh…" Lenore states, flicking the book in astonishment over and over again silently.

For a moment Kakuzu sighs, peering the back of her head. Trailing out of the room to get on with what he was doing, while Tobi watches her. His atmosphere darkening when she isn't looking at him, but brightening up again when she raises her eyebrow and turns. Tilting his head like a confused dog she turns her head away, hunching over to flick the pages another time. Her eyes clamped shut, she was trying with all of her might by now not to squeeze the life out of him. Her heart skipping so many different beats when he speaks, or even moves for that matter.  
"I'm… going to bed" she laughs, for absolutely no reason. Getting up while Tobi yelps about it still being early, jogging along the corridor she escapes him. Hiding in her room up against the door, gasping for air as if he had stolen it from her. "He's killing me, he's too adorable!" she almost screeches, running in a circle around the rooms central carpet. Grabbing thread and other fabrics from anywhere and falling to the floor in a heap, fumbling and cutting like a maniac into the materials as she goes.

~Say goodnight and go. Skipping beats, blushing cheeks. I am... struggling.. Daydreaming, bed scenes in... the corner cafe and then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic... Trembling. You get me every time~ she whispers, trying to calm herself down. Stitching and stuffing something into a small slit to make a circle, peering around to reach out and grab a pen.  
~Why'd ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you.. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well.. Say goodnight and go~ holding out her hands Lenore gasps heavily, her ebony eyes wide. She felt weird by now, cutting and creating a small Madara plush. "Save me, you stupid hedgehog…" she whispers, pressing it against her cheek.  
It was a struggle to keep her arms from grabbing Tobi, she had never had such a difficult task. In only a short time he had broken her fuses, and giggled like a little baby kookaburra at it without meaning it. How did any of the others manage to oppress their need to hug him? How did any of the S-rank keep calm, and somehow hate him for being there? She didn't want to freak him out, but Lenore feared she had already done that by running off on him.

~Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing. Got lucky; beautiful shot: You're taking everything off… Watch the curtains wide open and you're following the same routine; Flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining and you think you're alone..~ she whispers, not noticing the door creak open. A pair of red eyes watching her from the darkness, their pale hand lit by the light coming from the bedroom.  
~Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you, must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well.. Say goodnight and go~ Lenore blurts out, throwing her Madara toy up in her hands. Holding it against the light coming from the bulb on the ceiling, making it look as if he were an angel looking down from heaven towards her.  
~One of these days, you'll miss your train, and come stay with me... We'll have drinks, and talk about things and, any excuse to stay awake with you…~ squeezing the poorly made teddy she stares at the floor, trying to relax because she had never been so flustered. Not in many years had she felt so, pubescent.

Widening her eyes she gets up, scuttling over to her closet to pull a dangling switch. Staring into a tall mirror on the wall she pulls at her face, and stares at her height. No wonder she was acting like this, everything from her teenage years were coming back to haunt her. "Of course!" the Uchiha exclaims, hitting her palm to come wandering back out.  
Only looking at the open door for a second before giving it no other thought, her mind pressed to more important matters. "I'm acting like a girl on love drugs… because I am a girl on love drugs!" the first lady states, sitting down on the bed in thought. "The reason Tobi is making me act like this is because teenage girls are attracted to all things cute, and innocent. Like them…" she utters, rubbing her chin in thought.

Glancing at the wall, to examine a photo of a duck, which looked a little like Tobi. "I hate being fifteen again, I wonder how I got stuck like this though.. Or why for that matter, Rikudo-Sensei.. I wish you could give me some sort of guidance" she groans, falling onto her back to kick her legs in thought. Staring at the ceiling she lifts her hand up, to look between her fingers. "What was that thing you told me… Everything I need to know is written in the cracks. No, that wasn't it…" Lenore mumbles, sitting up to rub her head. "Everything is written, and read in circles of fire" she utters, reaching up to rub her eye. "Rings of fire.. Sharingan's are like fire, and the Rinnegan has rings" the raven states, standing up to grab a bit of paper and start drawing. "Okay, so it has something to do with my eyes" she blinks, tapping the metal piece on the end gently against her teeth. "Ohhh, mother. You were a wise woman, you would have known what to do" she groans, crumpling up the bit of paper.

Throwing it into the bin by the wall she flops back down, shutting her vivid eyes and resting one of her hands on her stomach. Hearing heavy footsteps Lenore turns her head, Tobi skipping in and over to hover above her.  
"Can't sleep?" he enquires, she could almost picture the cutest smile on his face.  
"Tobi-san…?" the Uchiha asks, watching him sit down and make the bed bounce. "What's your opinion on hugs? Is there a rule against hugging Akatsuki members?" blinking up at him her sunglasses slip, allowing the eerie stare to intrude him. She didn't always look like that however, only when she had started thinking about something.  
"Eh, not that Tobi.. Knows of" he mumbles, looking away. Shooting up she grabs his hands, widening her eyes.  
"Really?" her voice yelps, meeting a new pitch that not even a bird could find.  
"…Really?" he whimpers, backing off and then moving further when something shoots through him. Lenore's eyes sending fear down his spine, the rings moving hypnotically. All of a sudden she cheers, latching her arms around his ribcage. Burying her face into his chest with glee, forcing tobi to twitch and gasp for air. Being picked up and spun by the amazingly strong woman, who starts to crush him further. Screaming bloody murder into him, clearly over whelmed with happiness to get a hold of him. "Tobi… can't… breath" he wheezes, not that Lenore heard him however.

Eventually the raven haired man escapes, laying on the floor like a bundle of rags. A deep breath released from her lungs, and her skin glowing with life. "Tobi hurts, all over" the orange faced boy utters, slumping back up to shakily stand. The first lady spinning around and around, glowing with pride.  
"I feel like all the pressure just came spilling out, I really am a fifteen-year-old again!" she plights, her eyes sparkling.  
"Fifteen?" Tobi enquires, tilting his head. Flinging his arms up when she gives him that same look, he was treading dangerous ground after telling her she could hug him.  
"I'm actually Ninety-three" Lenore smiles, her lips curling up sweetly. Turning away for a moment, and rubbing her chin softly. "If I tried to make myself older again… Ewww…" the raven shudders, sticking her tongue out. "I'd look like that pug of a father" she states, going a lovely shade of pale green.  
"Pug father?" Tobi asks, coming a little closer. Watching her turn, and then glance about.  
"Can you keep a secret?" she enquires, smiling at him shadily from the corner of her eye.  
"Oh… yes. Tobi can keep secrets" he states, a little less cutely than she would have expected from him.

Perching on the bed next to him she plucks out her mangled Madara toy, a permanent marker used to put an expression on his face. He had a goofy 'D' shaped smile, his black pupils looking to the right at a goofy angle, making the doll look slightly perverted.  
"Well, I used to live in the Uchiha village, thirty something years before Itachi was born. Back then, everything sucked, quite frankly" Lenore mutters, crossing her arms while Tobi plays with the Uchiha toy. "Well, I… met this guy" she speaks, rubbing the back of her neck. "He was.. 'special'.. Well that isn't the point" she plights, crumpling up her face softly. "His father was this fat, -ugly-, old man! He looked like a slobbering pit-bull, and he had wonky eyes.. And, and… he had a clown hat!" she yelps, over exaggerating Madara's ugly father. "He was the size of a… Something really -fat-!" the raven plights, widening her eyes towards Tobi.

His voice gently laughing at the silly description.  
"He sounds funny, not nasty" the boy exclaims, flicking his finger back and forth like a clock hand while humming the circus theme tune.  
"He wasn't fun… He tried to marry me off" she pouts, crossing her arms to glare. "Well, the village did" she mumbles, grunting.  
"You didn't love him? He sounded funny" Tobi states, making her turn another vivid shade of green.  
"What? No! I'd never marry that ugly pug… I was talking about his son" Lenore states, with wide eyes, just imagining what their relationship would have been like. "I'd get crushed if we went to bed" her eyebrow twitching, along with the corner of her lip.  
"What was his son like?" the orange masked weirdo enquires, watching her eyes soften slightly.  
"Ah, well… he was.. An idiot" she sighs, pulling her long black hair out of the bun. "I never really talk about what happened in the village to anyone, not even Kakuzu knows" she utters, taking out a wash cloth.

Pausing to remember the fact that she hadn't been wearing any make-up.  
"Pretty lady can tell Tobi, I tell anyone" glancing at him she raises her eyebrow, pointing to the mask.  
"Why do you wear a mask?" Lenore asks, watching the black hole that seemed to reflect any light from entering it. Tobi shifting his head, not saying anything for a moment.  
"Because Tobi has scars, and doesn't like anyone seeing them" for a moment the first lady smiles, showing her most beautiful side.  
"Scars aren't that bad you know, everyone has them…" she mumbles, looking down at the red cloth in her hand. Lenore had plenty of scars, even if they couldn't be seen her body was coated in bruises and cuts.  
"Why don't you like talking about your village?" the raven asks, lingering the question in the air.  
"It hurts, even if it was so long ago" Lenore tries to smile, rubbing the top of her hand. "I fell in love back then, sometimes I regret leaving… Even if the marriage wasn't real" the Uchiha utters, falling onto her back with her arms crossed behind her head.  
"Wasn't real?" he had leant back, curious to everything she has to say.  
"Well, I was only going to be married to him until his real wife was old enough. Of course, he didn't know. His father approach me with a… 'proposal'.." Lenore utters, glancing up at him. "He told me I had three choices, if I stayed then I had two. Either be executed a month before his sons marriage, or become that pugs wife instead. My last option was to run away, and stay far away" Lenore speaks, shifting her eyes to look to the ceiling in thought.

Fluttering her eyelids shut she takes a set of deep breaths. "He wasn't too happy that his son was considering the thought of eloping with a 'peasant'. Let alone someone like me, I had the worst record in the entire village. I even got arrested after.." falling silent Tobi turns to look at her further, the Uchiha's face had stilled to look across her stomach. Lenore in another world far from reality, a place she didn't want to be. "…He was going to use my father as a plan A.. But the same night that I was in the cells he died, he had had a heart attack" Lenore whispers, sitting up again to look at the dreary floor. "I'm sorry, I'm probably not making you very cheery" the raven states, about to get up and go change into her pyjamas.

Feeling Tobi take her hand she glances at the black glove, gently gripping her fingers.  
"You can tell Tobi, Tobi likes your story" he chirps, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. Lenore shutting her eyes while leaning her cheek into his shoulder, she hadn't felt so secure in such a long time. "Tell Tobi about the guy you fell in love with" he murmurs, resting the bottom of his mask on the top of her head.  
"Well, where do I begin… He was the biggest man-whore in the village!" she exclaims quietly, grinning from ear to ear as she says it. "Every night he would wake me up, and keep me awake. 'Romping' every single woman in the village" the Uchiha utters, tensing. "Even when we were engaged, he would go out and come back reeking of sake and sex… Other women's perfume" her eyes slitting, while she sighs. "He wasn't very easy to like, it hurt to know he didn't actually care as much as I would have wished… All of those girls who hated me for having him 'wrapped' around my finger. I never had anything, I lost my home, my family… My heart" Lenore sighs, clawing her nails down the fabric of her trousers. "I felt so stupid, I still feel so stupid… For being in love with a guy like him" gritting her teeth, she twitches. The urge to shake her fist and look at the ceiling light becoming overwhelming.

Slowly she settles down, almost melting into Tobi's arms. "He made me laugh, and we both would always get angry at the stupidest of things… He would always become such a pervert when I went for a bath, well he was always a pervert. I think he only wanted me so he could gain the reputation as the guy who got with every girl" Lenore groans, looking up at the orange masked man. "I never gave into him though, sex always comes after marriage… But all of those girls, they were all so happy… Happy to go out and ruin that special feeling, the feeling you only get when you are in love with someone. Instead they gave it to him, because he made this 'loving' smile… and called them such pretty names. It was so fake, and yet so believable to everyone" slitting her eyes the first lady shifts, leaning her back against Tobi's arm. "He was prepared to give any other woman every compliment under the sun, but when it came to me.. All he had was sexual comments and rusty glares… It tore into me, it still does" she whispers, running her fingers against Tobi's chest. "I had no freedom, to be who I wanted to be. I wanted to be the first lady of the Uchiha!" she plights, sitting up.

Moving away from the raven haired boy. "I wanted to run wild, see the starlit mountains at the deepest of nights. I wanted to track down my oldest footsteps, millions of miles away from home.. I wanted to go out on missions, fight the bad guys. Be a heroine, I wanted to be a suffragette and stand up for women's rights!" the raven plights, cupping her hand into a fist. "But everyone else around me, they were happy being locked up in little cages.. My friend Ami had no wild streaks, she didn't want to run away with me… Or show all those idiot men that women are better than they think.. She just wanted to get married quietly, have a couple kids, and be done with it" Lenore utters, clearly appalled by her friends quiet and calm decisions. "I doubt my stupid husband even understood me, he just thought I was on drugs or something" her lips sucking in slightly, while she looks to Tobi. "I'm not on drugs!" she states, turning her head to lean towards him slightly.

He had started to laugh slightly, clearly amused by Lenore's whacky personality. "I could never make him laugh… If I succeeded it was because I tackled him with tickles. Or almost killed myself in the garden trying to hang up the washing, those lines are like snakes… Don't go near them without some kind of neck guard" the young woman states, grabbing her neck to pull a funny face for Tobi. Making him giggle a little like a school-girl, his chest rising and falling gently. Looking to her bag she blinks, getting up to run over to it. Rustling about inside of it, and coming back over to open up a small brown book. Woven and decorated by linen and dried leaves, it had been giving off a fragrant and strong scent of potpourri. It was even slightly purple and green, giving it a natural look.  
"Ohh, did you make that?" Tobi enquires, looking at it curiously.  
"Yeah, I got the idea while I was in the forest one time" Lenore smiles, rubbing her thumb against the rough surface. "I'll make you one if you'd like… I'll make it red and black, with some orange leaves" watching him nod he cuddles her, a soft giggle parting Lenore's lips. "This is my husband, he has his own statue and everything" she laughs, showing Tobi a picture of Madara. "I think it was painted just before he went a bit… 'nutty'…" Lenore tries to say gently, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Madara Uchiha?" the raven boy asks, looking at it.  
"Yeah… He might not have seemed like the kind of guy, but he did like his women. Of all ages" shuddering she thinks about her traditional disciplinary adviser, that was an awkward day at the school. "He always had this desire for the one thing in the world he couldn't have. Or at least, shouldn't have" Lenore sighs, shaking her head softly. "Here's another one, isn't he adorable when he pouts?" the Uchiha enquires, plucking out one of Madara glaring sternly. "That was probably one of his good days" she laughs, reaching down.

Pulling a medium sized training Kunai from her hidden boots. "This was the first thing he ever gave me, he was hunting a cat that day. He didn't remember me though, so I never said anything… It's a little rusty now, and frayed at the handle. The cloth was white, but now it's a little creamy… Just goes to show you how much I love this damn thing. It was my first real weapon you know, women weren't allowed to wield one" grinning she shifts it away from his hands, blushing softly to herself. "I don't like anyone else touching this, I always worry it will get damaged..." glancing up at him he only nods, clearly he could empathise the feeling. "It may not look like much, but it was the first thing that made me notice the village leaders stupid son, I never met him until quite a while after though. He was always in someone else's, or his own, house; or training" Lenore brightly explains, with different saddened eyes. Trying to hide something from him while storing the precious dagger into her boot for safe keeping.  
"What would you do if you met him again?" the raven boy asks, watching the young Uchiha blink softly.  
"Well, I'd bat him so hard around the ear that his head would come flying off" she bluntly replies, smiling sweetly while stating such a harsh comment. "That idiot, running off to let all hell loose… and to try enslave Konoha. What was he thinking? He could have been killed. I mean, what moron wakes up and decides that they will awaken a freaking demon!" she complains, throwing her hands into the air.

Turning away to growl lowly. "I leave for a minute, and Spot decides to do something stupid!" Lenore groans, crossing her arms with disbelief. "If I had the chance, I'd go back in time and yell every insult under the sun at him. He is an idiot, and a problem" she growls, tilting her head down slowly to look at her knees. "But he was my idiot… and my problem.." she sighs in soft and lonely manner, slowly seeping back down to another low. "I hate him so much, but for every insult I give him; the more I fall in love with him.. I just can't win" Lenore grumbles, twitching her toes while trying to get a grip on her train of thought. "He always ran about so carelessly, with his arms crossed so coldly… I remember when he told me he wanted to have five children, all of them named after him. Want to know what he wanted to call them?" the Uchiha enquires, peering over at Tobi.

His head nodding hesitantly. "Madara Junior was going to be the eldest. Aradam was to be his second son, Darama was our third child. Admara was our fourth… leaving our youngest" she sighs, rubbing her temple in thought. "I had convinced him he would have at least one bloody daughter" Lenore moans, rolling her eyes to the fact. "She would have been named, Maddyara" her cheeks fuming a vivid red, while Tobi snickers. "I couldn't imagine how the poor kids would have felt, all of them named after that oaf" she sighs through her nose, twirling a strand of ebony hair around her finger.  
"What would you have called them?" the raven boy questions, watching her hum.  
"If it was a boy, Hashitobi… Named after the Senju family, they were like big brothers to me. If I had twin boys, I'd have called them Izuobi and Hashizu…" she giggles, smiling brightly. "If I had a daughter on the other hand, I would have called her… Princess Quintana Banana-hammock!" she dazzles, a bright twinkle in her eye. "It sounds so lovely, and no one else has a name like it!" she grins from ear to ear, watching Tobi burst out into hysterical laughter.

He had laughed so much that he actually fell off of the bed, landing on the floor in a heap to hit the ground with his fist.  
"D- Do you know what a... A banana-hammock is?" the bubbly orange faced boy asks, straining himself and gripping his stomach in amusement.  
"It's a funny word" Lenore blinks, peering at him with innocent eyes.  
"Pretty lady, it's like a mans thong!" Tobi snickers, watching the raven stare in shock. "She could be basically called 'Prison-Thong'..." Tobi cackles, rolling onto his side.  
"Oh…" her eyes shifting down, before a smile coats itself across her face. "Then I'd call my daughter… I dunno, Maranore!" she plights, smiling sweetly at the young man.  
"Sounds like marrow" the raven boy giggles, pouncing towards the young woman. Cuddling into Lenore and shoving her over, fumbling she rustles about and wraps her arms around him.

Sheepishly yawning against where his ear would be, by now it had actually gotten very late. Everything around them going pitch-black, causing Lenore to squeak. Tobi explaining that, because Kakuzu was very cheap, the electricity was set onto a timer. Which meant it blacked out after a certain time, and that it wouldn't come back on until the morning. Falling about Lenore trips up, turning on her sharingan like a bright red flash light. Twisting she lights up Tobi's face, giving him a small fright. Finding her clothes she grunts, at least because it was dark she could get dressed in privacy. Turning her back to the raven Lenore starts fumbling about with her boots, pausing when she thinks she can see a red light through the thread of her shirt.

Pulling the cloth back down she looks about, there was no light however. Shaking her head Lenore turns her head away, getting dressed into her sleeping trousers and shirt. Wandering over the bed to lay down, she had been too tiered to question why exactly she was sleeping on the same bed as Tobi. Curling up under the covers Lenore sighs, thinking of Madara quietly. Dragging her legs closer, followed by her arms.  
"Spot-kun…" she whispers, fluttering her eyes shut and bringing the soft toy closer to her womb.


	25. Chapter 23

It had been a few days since Lenore and Tobi had had their small conversation, and he hadn't said anything or brought it up since then. He probably respected that it hurt her a lot to think about it, and to have it stuck in the back of her mind. Tobi knew that Lenore would come see him if she felt like venting to someone, or if she just needed a comforting cuddle. Which tended to be distributed after either one of them pounced each other, extended by their names being yelled at each other vocally.  
"Tobeh!" Lenore chants, sticking her tongue out at the orange masked man.  
"Lenoreh!" he retorts, lunging towards her with his arms spread open.  
"Tobehhhh!" the raven replies, squeezing the life out of the spastic ninja.  
"Lenorehhhhh!" Tobi whimpers, gasping out the last of her name. As his ribcage cracks under the pressure, the other members watching with contorting eyebrows.  
"Jashin all mightly.." the albino mutters, twisting his head away. Hidan's palm squashed up against his pale cheek, causing his lips to puff out.  
"Kakuzuhhhhhhh!" the pair suddenly chirrup, bouncing around the tanned miser whom only takes a deep breath.

Releasing it slowly to sit down at the table, the pair following suit to sit down at either side of him.  
"Kakuzu-san, look what I found in the garden!" Lenore states, holding up a rock with silver shards glistening on the inside.  
"That's nice, Lenore-san." he utters, trying to guzzle down the black coffee in his mug.  
"Then, when I went to the river, I found another rock. This one is blue and this one had a nice line on the surface!" the Uchiha smiles, putting more stones onto the clean table cloth. "I found this one near a boulder, and this one on the floor near the coat racks. Oh, and I found this one when I went with Sasori to Suna!" Lenore blurts, swishing her hand above each rock to point at them. Clearly enthralled in the treasures she had.  
"Great." Hidan grumbles, leaning his chin onto his arm to stare at her with boredom.  
"Oh, and I found a Jashinist stone in the garden too" the raven states, picking up a circular stone to show the albino. His only reaction he had was to move the corner of his lip up, while one of his eyebrows shifts up at the corner, at the center of his forehead. There was no symbol on the front, so how the hell was it a Jashinist stone? "See" Lenore lightly smiles, doodling a fine circle around the edge. Followed by a triangle in the middle.

Holding it up between her fingers she turns it around, showing Hidan the stone while a groan from the other side of the table stirs. Konan had been hoping to have an adult conversation with another woman, something she never got from any of the men in the base. However, since Lenore joined there had been so such luck for the blue haired woman. The raven preferred to dance and sing, she had even seen Lenore drawing on Tobi's mask to give him expressions.  
Even if she was more mature than Tobi, and older than Kakuzu, she was the equivalent of a pubescent boy in Konan's opinion. As of now the rain village nin had started to twitch her eyebrow, watching Lenore stick straws under her lips and 'ort' at Tobi. The strange orange faced boy laughing, and clapping his hands to 'ort' along with her.  
All the while Kakuzu had been sat in the middle, with an almost happy expression on his face. He was probably reminiscing about the days when Lenore was a normal human being. One that would sit quietly, and show proper etiquette while eating or chatting. Now the Uchiha was just bobble headed, and moronic. After seeing how Itachi acted on a day to day bases, it was hard to believe that there was an idiot in amongst the most prestigious clan members in Konoha.

Despite the overwhelming irritation felt for Lenore, both Konan and Pein could almost see why she was a little mad. Lenore was the last Uchiha alive, the last female for that matter. Her entire family line was gone, in what felt like the blink of an eye. For someone who was basically a great, great, grandmother, Lenore was too old to have had a family line still inside the village. However, it was very clear that this fact hadn't stopped the massacre going straight to her heart. Lenore had probably looked up to Madara Uchiha when she was a young woman, living under his control. To have heard that something so vile had happened while she was gone, probably broke her soul. It probebly broke much more than the fact that Itachi destroyed her heritage, and village in one sweep. At the end of the day, no one had expected a demon to have been awoken by Madara, the founder of Konoha, and of the Uchiha village.  
What made it more complicated was that Lenore didn't know what, exactly, the Akatsuki was really for. The mysterious controller of the organisation had specifically told them not to tell Lenore, and forced them both to batter it into the other members before her arrival. Why this rule was instated was beyond both of the 'leaders', but they were too servile to disobey him. They knew very well not to ask any questions, especially if it was a severe warning and order that they were given.

Brought out of her daydreaming state, Konan glances at one of Pein's 'cousins'. His grey eyes staring at her eerily, while his pale lips flatten questioningly.  
"Sorry, I was thinking" the blue haired woman utters, looking over at Lenore. She had started to lick a spoon, sticking it to the end of her nose to grin up at Kakuzu. He was still savouring his coffee, and staring at the table quietly. Part of Konan looked up to Lenore; because for someone who seemed weak, she was probably the strongest member in the group. Every one of them had an insecurity or fault, and if it was curiously mentioned they would go ballistic.  
Lenore on the other hand would either answer their question, or make a joke about why she found it awkward to talk about. The Uchiha was a sly woman as well, she was able to swerve around an awkward question. Just by changing it without even the smartest of members knowing. Whether the Uchiha knew she was doing it, or not, was to be observed by Konan closely in the future.

Eating her breakfast Lenore gets up, wandering through the wooden doorway and out. Her form hovering around the base for a few hours, there wasn't a lot she could do outside because of Zetsu, and the inside of the base was no different. Konan always flipped her lid if something got dirty, and the other members complained if she came to talk to them for too long. Leaving Lenore with absolutely nothing to do, besides train, sing or dance. Striding into the training room, the Uchiha peers around. Observing the giant floor that some of the other members would sometimes spar on. It was made of unbreakable materials, even the walls couldn't be chipped.  
Standing in the centre of the large hall the raven turns her head, looking from one end of the room and then around to see the other side. Tapping her chin Lenore ponders, what could she do to entertain herself? Clicking her fingers the young woman picks up a sign, one that Itachi usually used to warn people he was using his Katon's.  
Propping it up near the door Lenore runs back, bending her knees slightly to prepare herself. Pursing her lips she places two fingers to them, shutting her eyes to concentrate on her chakra. The burning sensation slowly building up inside of her mouth, while her eyelids start to crinkle. Looking slightly constipated Lenore grunts, puffing up her cheeks further so she can hold more chakra.

By now Itachi was watching her, his sharingan examining the embarrassment before him. Grunting Lenore opens her eyes, clapping her hands together to twist and scuff one of her feet outwards.  
"Ryuuka, Chidori-no-Jutsu!" she states, a large bust of fire tearing from her lips to go straight ahead. The edges flashing with streaks of blue, as a chirping crack burns against the sizzling crackle of the Jutsu. At the other side of the room there was a dummy, which was supposed to replicate what an attack would do to the enemy if it were to actually hit them.  
In seconds the dummy was both on fire and giving off sparks of lightening, the head slowly falling off to crumble into ash when it hits the ground. For a moment Lenore stares at it, blinking with astonishment at what had just happened. Suddenly cheering and spinning about with a large grin on her face, twisting her hip counter clockwise repeatedly while her hands move out and in against her chest. "I am so smart, I am so smart. S-m-r-t. I mean sm-a-rt~" the Uchiha chants, continuing to do her little dance while floating in a world of her own.

Lenore is brought out of this when the exact same attack is set off extremely close to her, obliterating the next dummy in seconds. Slowly her eyes had turned into small black circles, a small white shine against them while her lips almost disappear. Turning she glances at Itachi, shifting her head to look up at him when he stops to tower above her.  
"You lack strength." he bluntly states, watching her eyebrows turn down. The edges of her lips shifting as she crosses her arms, her eyes slitting while she attempts to glare up at him.  
"You lack charisma." Lenore retorts, watching his sharingan twist slowly. His moody expression wasn't going to move her, Lenore had seen things much scarier than him in her lifetime.  
"You lack brains." he grumbles, his face hidden behind the large collar of his cloak.  
"You lack whit~" the raven suddenly states, smiling widely with shut eyes. Itachi's expression slowly turning sour, as the once calm and serious emotion he held changes.  
"You lack breasts." he grumbles, poking her chest through the baggy cloak she had on. That was probably the worst thing he could have done however, as in seconds Lenore had smashed the side of his face with a heavy metal and wood fan. Sending him across the training ground, while her expression thunders into outrage.  
"I have breasts!" she snaps, cupping her fist into ball while she stamps her feet up and down. "Y-you lack… Penis!" she bellows, her voice going around the echoing training room. Slithering quickly out of the door to hang around the base, for all to hear.

Sitting up Itachi rubs his now red cheek, the creases on either side of his nose crinkling. Disappearing he reappears beside Lenore, kicking her towards a wall as payment for bitch-slapping him. Knocking against the panels on the wall Lenore grunts, getting up almost instantly from the ground to run at him. Pretending to throw her fist Itachi moves back, jumping over her leg when it is swung out. Flinging out his fist he smacks Lenore in the forehead, her body fumbling backwards to roll across the ground.  
Skidding to a halt on her stomach the female Uchiha groans, clawing the ground as she gets back up.  
"You lack stamina." Itachi grumbles, starting to stride towards her. Preparing to use his sharingan Lenore slides her sunglasses up, forcing him to stop. If he used it he would only hit himself, the black reflection of her glasses threatening him.  
"You lack balls." Lenore grins, squatting and clapping her hands together.

This is broken quickly by Itachi fazing out and back in beside her head, using the back of his ankle to throw Lenore by the scruff of her neck. Falling the Uchiha female puts out her hands and feet, skidding and spinning on her toes and fingertips like some kind of charging animal.  
"You lack speed." he grumbles, Itachi clearly wasn't going to stoop to her level. Especially when people were watching from the sidelines, not that Lenore had noticed at this point in time. She was too annoyed, and thrilled by Itachi to care.  
A fight she couldn't win easily was her kind of training, and it was no wonder none of the others would spar with him more often. Saying nothing more Lenore stands up, clapping her hands together again. This time she leaps backwards, channelling while she moves. Itachi trying to hit her, moving faster and faster as she does the same.  
"Housenka-no-Jutsu!" the woman states, spitting balls of fire at the man. Causing him to move away from her, and to buy her time in amongst the flames. Concentrating Lenore shuts her eerie eyes, a strange new world being projected onto her eyelids. Everything was outlined in white, while the rest was black, as if she was inside the Tsukuyomi. Pressing her hands together she watches Itachi coming straight for her, the sounds around her now blurred as if she had been submerged underwater.

Watching him everything seems to slow down all around her, which meant Lenore could dodge and see every move coming. It was a special illusion the young woman had been working on, it was almost perfect to begin with but it strained her sharingan. She had been developing it, and redeveloping it. Until the Jutsu was nothing more than another way of seeing.  
Lenore had learnt that if she manipulated the clutter of nerves in her mind and eyes she could see perfectly, the complicated part was making sure it didn't strain her. This Jutsu was then made much simpler again by creating more nerves, to level out the pressure of using the Jutsu. Creating and adapting them completely by using nothing but raw and loose chakra.

Opening up her eyes she actually startles Itachi, her Rinnegan was moving back and forth. The rings getting smaller and bigger, as if they were listening to the rhythm of her heart beat. In the middle of her eye the pupil had become a single Tomoe, leaving a miniscule red dot in the centre, which was there to symbolise what was once her sharingan. Turning her arm up she holds it there, her hand stood to a point and held between her eyes.  
Running at him Itachi throws out his fist, the appendage being grabbed and twisted almost instantly. Her thrown out leg still managing to trip him up, even though he had jumped out of the way. Launching her own fist Lenore lets go of the man. Knocking him in the face several times, even though he had moved his arms up to block her repeatedly.  
"Woah… Un" Deidara utters, watching Lenore beat Itachi to a pulp. The Uchiha wasn't known for being slow however, as Itachi finally gains his balance and manages to grab her wrist. Widening her eyes the man grins slightly, using all of his strength to carelessly knee her in the gut, sending her hurtling backwards.

Hitting her head off of the concrete floor Lenore clenches her jaw, the Jutsu in her eyes reverting back to normal, as the extra nerves burst and evaporate. Laying there the young woman opens her eyes, the sunglasses slipping onto the bridge of her nose.  
"How the hell…" the raven murmurs, slowly sitting up to look at the floor in disbelief. [I haven't gotten any stronger… Not by S-rank status.] her little voices whisper, while she nibbles into her cheek. Getting up the raven ponders, she was barely tiered and had many other tricks up her sleeves. However, if Itachi was neither tiered, nor finished himself, this was going to get much more complicated.  
How much could he take, and how much stronger were the other members? Hearing the ground shift Lenore looks up, staring bluntly at Itachi's fist before gulping. Her body being sent further across the training floor, causing her to yelp. The impact wasn't what made her plight however, it was the fact that the bastard had taken her sunglasses. Against the floor Lenore shifts her head, dizzily starting to black out. The voices around her getting a little louder, before dulling out completely.

After a few hours Lenore begins to come around, waking up on her back with the bed matress surronding her. Staring at the ceiling she slowly sits up, rubbing her forehead in confusion.  
"Lenore-san!" Tobi chants, pouncing towards her quickly. Crushed in his arms Lenore blinks, smiling and wrapping her arms around Tobi.  
"Tobi-san!" she giggles, nuzzling her cheek into his chest.  
"Tobi was really worried, Itachi really hit you!" the orange masked boy plights, squeezing the life out of her.  
"Ah, that's why I'm here… Did he give you back my sunglasses?" Lenore enquires, peering around in confusion.  
"No… but Tobi was really worried about pretty lady!" he chirps again, shifting one of his legs around her waist. To drag her further against his torso, while she pouts softly.  
"I need to get my sunglasses, Tobi-chan~" the raven whimpers, while Tobi looks down at her.  
"Why? Tobi thinks you look prettier without them" the young boy states, cuddling into Lenore with his chin on her shoulder.  
"R-really?" the raven asks, blushing softly. "Ah, but I should really go get them~" the raven pines, looking up at the orange mask with an innocent expression.

Trying to give him a sweet look, which was difficult when the Rinnegan made Lenore look very creepy.  
"Tobi will get it for you later, right now Tobi wants to make sure you're alright!" the raven chirrups, pulling at the woman's cloak.  
"T-Tobi-san, I'm fine!" Lenore gasps, trying to stop him from unzipping her coat.  
"Tobi wants to make sure~" the orange swirl exclaims sweetly, almost begging with her in the form of a soft whimper. Taking Tobi's cheeks into her delicate hands Lenore holds his face, pouting her lips with soft and loving eyes.  
"I'm fine, Tobi-kun… Please stop worrying about me?" Lenore speaks softly, looking up at him. The black hole hiding any kind of expression that the sweet natured man could be revealing. "Please?" Lenore whimpers, drawing out her infamous begging look. Her ebony eyes watering up ever so slightly; as Tobi shudders from the tips of his toes, all the way up to the ends of his hair.  
"O-Okay, Pretty lady.." Tobi whispers dryly, captured inside her mesmerising eyes. His body leaning down until the orange mask rests against her forehead, just where his own should be. Moving Lenore rests herself against his collar bone, while Tobi cradles her in his arms.

It was wrong for Lenore to be cuddling into him, because it only made her feel guilty. She was only curling into Tobi because he felt, and smelled, like Spot. Every time he embraced Lenore, the young raven kept wishing that when she opened her eyes it would be Madara holding her tightly. Lenore wished it was that idiot Spot who was murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, and telling her how pretty she was. She wished that the pervert Uchiha was the one trying to make sure she was okay after a fight, and was the one laying down on the bed with her during the night.  
Lenore didn't mind waking up with Tobi curled into her, or laying on his back with her head on his chest. She just didn't want to hurt the boys feelings, if he did feel something for Lenore. She didn't want him to be laying there, stroking her long black hair when a soft whisper for Madara breaks the silence.

The other part of Lenore's soul was begging for her to move on, and stop weighing down her shoulders with a burden that wasn't really there anymore. The young woman just couldn't give up on her love for Madara, there was something still holding her back through the echoing darkness of her mind. Something was telling her that if she tried to hold another man, then something horrible would happen to them. She didn't want someone to get hurt because of her, that wouldn't be fair. Peering up at Tobi's chin Lenore watches him, if Tobi didn't mind her eyes then what would the others say? Why did she only get a worried and strange vibe from the raven boy sitting with her?


	26. Chapter 24

That night, as Lenore fell asleep, a weird thing happened. Well it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. She had fallen into that same huge grassland, the one with that creepy giant sharingan in the sky. Glancing around the young woman blinks, astonished by how real it all felt once more. The only unreal thing about this realm was the fact that there were giant rocks floating in the sky. Some growing trees and grass on the tops, while some grew upside down causing a few trees to curve around, and poke back up around the side. Blinking slowly Lenore turns her head, there was a strange blur near her. A figure starting to break free of it, Madara.  
"Spot-kun?" the raven enquires, watching him stride a little closer. He was shirtless with loose pinstriped black trousers, and his cloak was open letting the draft blow it behind him. Twitching her eyebrow Lenore turns further round to look at him, her mind was tormenting her - wasn't it?  
"You can shake an apple off an apple tree, shake-a, shake- sugar, but you'll never shake me." the Lord states, stopping right in front of her.

Yes, yes her mind was tormenting her. "Uh-uh-uh, no-sir-ee, uh, uh. I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you." Spot smirks, stroking his hand across Lenore's cheek slowly.  
"What are you doing, Madara-no-Bakka?" the raven enquires, raising her fine eyebrow curiously. Casually Madara moves his hand to push Lenore's fringe up, removing it from her forehead carefully.  
"Gonna run my fingers through your long black hair, and squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear~" he murmurs, moving his spare hand around her waist to pull her closer.  
"W-what are you doing?" the young Uchiha female enquires, moving her head down to look at his arm awkwardly. Her cheeks gushing a soft petal pink, just a shade darker than her own lips.  
"Uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh, uh. I'm gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I'm stuck on you~" Madara smirks, moving his head down to try and kiss her. Moving quickly from his grip Lenore dodges his kiss, plighting furiously out of embarrassment.

The grass lands suddenly being consumed my a large building, the young woman finding herself in the kitchen of the Akatsuki hideout. Madara's voice echoing through the hallway, as she runs from room to room in a panic.  
"Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall. Ain't gonna do you no good at all, cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts. A team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart~" he speaks, in a sing-song fashion. A group of horses actually pulling down the walls, before disappearing like smoke and flames into the distance.  
"This is a really weird dream!" Lenore squeaks, twisting her head round. Looking for the Uchiha lord as her eyes hide behind flickering eyelids, he was nowhere to be seen and yet his voice was everywhere.  
"This is how love is gonna keep us tied. Uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh,uh. I'm gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I'm stuck on you." he speaks, his voice fading the further down the field Lenore runs.

Tripping over a stump the raven falls, rolling for a short period of time before stopping. Her back against deep grains of sand, while the dank blue sky glimmers down upon her. Everything had changed, there were no trees or fields of green. There were no red roses to, the ones that her dream seemed to change blue. By now Lenore had sat up, thinking calmly in astonishment of how wonderful this world seemed to be. Even though this strange world seemed so bright, and joyful there was a lagging tainted vibe.  
The gargantuan orb suspended in the sky faltering to blink before staring at her once more, watching, only watching. This large sharingan was the only light source to be seen for miles around, the gapping black holes that were its Tomoe's holding no such emblem of mercy as she might have wished for.

For a moment Lenore stood alone while taking time for thought. Her whole soul shivering as a drift of wind snuck past her ears, whispering as it went. "See the pyramids beside the Nile, watch the sunrise from a tropic isle. Just remember darling all the while… you belong to me." It wrapped itself around her; mind, body and soul. Every inch of her embraced. The bitter wind was her master, she its treasured, yet tormented, possession. The thick and oozing voice filtering away as a vague resemblance of warmth reached her pale skin once again.  
"Where are you?" Lenore asks, twisting her fragile torso towards the direction of the passing wind. "Why are you hiding, what are you hiding from?" she enquires, smiling gently towards the sky.

Her body moving in a playful fashion, unaware of the dangers just drifting past her fingertips.  
"See my photographs and souvenirs, just remember when a dream appears. You, belong to me." the wind dances slowly across her skin, flitting tenderly across her lips, peering into wondrous eyes.  
"You belong to me…". Blinking thoughtfully she breathes in deeply, brushing her hands past the thin pastel cotton of her nightdress. Shaking her hair out to let it fall across her collar bone, springing lightly across the velvet skin. With innocent eyes, like a lamb to the slaughter; of which they never see it coming… "I'll be so alone without you; maybe you'll be lonesome too. But remember darling one things true. You, belong to me.". Her voice caressing the surroundings, the dark light fading into something new, the sky seemed to smile, and all the while the harsh wind cackled.

For a moment there is silence, as Lenore walks calmly through the soft yellow sand. "Where did you go?" she softly questions, becoming slightly lonely without the eerie voice echoing in her ear.  
"When the rain is blowing in your face I could offer you a warm embrace, to 'make' you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to 'make' you feel my love.". From the clear air itself a strange warped effect begins to etch itself in front of her, a long slender hand starting to reach out from the space. Followed by an arm, before becoming the full form of Madara.

Watching this Lenore moves her head up, to look him in the eyes. "I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong." he speaks, reaching out his hand to gently brush past her neck.  
"I've known it from the moment that we met. I have no doubt in my mind where you belong." the raven female states, glancing down at his hand softly.  
"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love." the Uchiha lord speaks, cupping her chin to draw her line of sight back towards him.  
"The storms are raging on the rolling sea, though winds of change are throwing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet!" Lenore suddenly exclaims, annoyed by his patronising facade. It wasn't like she was incapable of fending for herself.  
"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love." he replies softly, ignoring her sudden retort.  
"You are dead. You can't help me!" Lenore plights, watching his soft expression change. "You're only a figment of my imagination now! You are only here to torment me, and make me feel even more regretful than I already am. I wont let you!... I wont let you. I loved you!... I loved you, with all my heart. But you were never more, you never felt anything more for me." the first lady bitterly exclaims, as she is drawn to tears.

The salt stinging her delicate eyes, as they stain her soft cheeks.  
"I know. I've always known… but you never knew." he speaks, disappearing along with the deserted landscape. The world going black, as Lenore bursts from her dreams in a flustered panic. However she does not move, instead her paralyzed body stays motionless against the mattress. The covers up around her shoulders, while she twists her eyes about to search the room thoroughly. At the bottom of the bed Tobi was still curled up tightly at her feet, deep in slumber.  
Shallowly Lenore breaths, her heart bursting against her compressed ribcage. [I have always been here beside you. I never left. I never died. I live for you.]. The last fading remnant from her night terror, as it faded like an ember from her mind. Cautiously she slips out from the other side of the bed, carefully trying not to wake Tobi up. Tiptoeing past him she disappears out the bedroom, shutting the door slowly so as not to let it bang.

Outside the entire base was desolate, and every light was out because of Kakuzu's skinflint habits. Wandering aimlessly through the void, Lenore stops outside the living room. There was no where to go, and because of the power outage there was nothing to do; and the young woman had a funny idea she would not be able to sleep again.  
Entering the living room slowly the raven sits down on the sofa, pondering to herself with her sharingan on. Her crimson orbs brightly lighting up anything she turns her eyes to look at. Laying back Lenore thinks deeply, could what she knew be true. Could sweet innocent little Tobi, be who she thought it was? If that was the case, then why was he pretending to be a cute and cuddly ninja. Where was his long spiky hair, why was he behind a mask?  
Surely he should have past away by now, surely he should have more wrinkles than his fathers balls now. Resting the back of her head against the sofa Lenore rubs her forehead, the once dark and grey ceiling turning a lustrous red. If he was truly who she thought it was, she would need proof. Lenore would need a lot of proof, because so far Tobi was definitely not that grouchy sag-puss.


	27. Another Random Song

There lived a certain man in Japan long ago. He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow. Most people looked at him with terror and with fear, but to Uchiha chicks he was such a lovely dear. He could lead the armies like a preacher, full of ecstasy and fire; but he also was the kind of leader women would desire.  
MA MA MADARA, lover of the Uchiha lady. There was a cat that really was gone  
MA MA MADARA, Konoha's greatest love machine. It was a shame how he carried on.

He ruled the Uchiha land, and in all affairs of state he was the man to please; but he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze. For the first lady he was no wheeler dealer, though she'd heard the things he'd done. She believed he was a good boy, who would heal her love.  
[Spoken:] But when his drinking, and lusting, and his hunger for power became known to more and more people, the demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder.  
"This man's just got to go!" declared his enemies, but the ladies begged.

"Don't you try to do it, please". No doubt about this Madara had a lot of hidden charms, and though he was a brute they just fell into his arms. Then one night some men of higher standing set a trap, they're not to blame.  
"Come to visit us" they kept demanding and he really came.

MA MA MADARA, lover of the Uchiha lady. They put some poison into his wine. MA MA MADARA, Uchiha's greatest love machine. He drank it all and he said "I feel fine".  
MA MA MADARA, lover of the Uchiha first lady. They didn't quit, they wanted his head  
MA MA MADARA, Konoha's greatest love machine.  
(Spoken:) Oh, those Uchiha's...


	28. Chapter 25

As a first attempt that morning, as everyone walked about doing their daily business, Lenore stood by the mouth of the cave. Making sure she was near enough to the best area in the base that would echo her voice. From here she could sing without getting in the way, yet make sure Tobi could hear her fully.  
~Gone away are the golden days, just a page in my diary. So here I am, a utopian citizen. Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism.~ The raven begins, casually standing with her back against the wall. If she was going to sing, then she had may as well enjoy it.  
~Memories, they're following me like a shadow now, and I'm dreaming. I've already suffered the fever of disbelief. I've seen your act, and I now know all the facts. Yet I'm still in love with who I wish you were.~ Feeling the chakra moving around close by she pin points Tobi's position, the faint burning sensation growing stronger.

~It ain't hard to see who you are underneath, I'm still in love with who I wish you were, and I wish you were here. I was as true as the sky is blue, I couldn't soon say the same for you. So now I find denial in my eyes, I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind.~ Lenore chimes gently, pretending not to notice him. He always came to listen to her sing, he always hid behind the largest boulder at the back of the cavern.  
~Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart for what it is, because I don't want to keep on believing in illusions. I've seen through your act, and I know all the facts. I'm still in love with who I wish you were.~ Twisting slightly on the ball of her foot, Lenore strides further into the cave.

Sometimes other members would come listen, but only if they had nothing better to do. Which happened to be all of the time, if they weren't watching football or on a mission. ~It ain't hard to see who you are underneath, I'm still in love with who I wish you were. I wish you were here. Sometimes I can't explain, and I'm so sorry that I can't. I'll try to concentrate on your true identity.~ Outwardly Lenore was solemn towards her vacant audience, which consisted of a few rocks and darkness. Inwardly she was laughing evilly, all the while concocting her next plan of action.~I've seen your act and I know all the facts, I'm still in love with who I wish you were. It isn't hard to see who you are underneath. I'm still in love with who I wish you were.~ Casually side stepping Lenore trips, flopping onto the ground with her face stuck into the dirt.

In the distance Tobi stood, watching from behind his orange mask. His mind wandering. Did she, could she, know? [Why didn't she put her arms out…], he ponders, watching her get up and rub her nose. Twitching it sweetly, but to no one in particular. Later at dinner time Lenore had finally convinced him to cook, even though everyone distinctly yelled for her not to persuade him. In the end they settled it by telling him he could cook for Lenore, and no one else. It was her own funeral. Sitting at the table the raven leans on her elbow, ignoring Hidan's obnoxious voice yelling at Deidara.  
Her eyes being watched distinctly by Itachi, Konan, and the leader. Ever since she took off her glasses, everyone had been gocking and muttering. In fact, she was the cause for a red mark on the centre Kisame's face. He had walked right onto a rake when he turned to look at her, he walked into the same metal rake twice for that matter. While everyone else ate the young Uchiha stares into space, Tobi had still not reappeared from the kitchen.

Inside the room Madara was running back and forth, grabbing his short tufts of black hair. Streamlining very horrified thought inside of his mind. How the hell was he going to cook for her? Lenore had actually ordered him to cook her a specific dish, an Uchiha's special dish. She even gave him the recipe so he couldn't screw it up, she even smiled as she left the room. 'Don't screw it up, Tobi-kun.', she had even said it in the sweetest voice imaginable. Crossing his arms against his forehead he smacks his head onto the green counter, groaning as he thinks. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he couldn't impress her either, Madara knew he couldn't cook. In fact, to hell with that theory. Everyone knew it! Pulling his face from the table, the raven looks at the small piece of paper. A set of directed ingredients written on it, of which he could barely understand let alone follow.

Hearing the door open he jolts up, straightening out his back to try compose himself.  
"Hey, Tobi-chan. Are you alright in here?" Lenore enquires, putting her hands behind her back to lean out in front of him. Tilting the corner of her lip up only slightly, as she smiles up at him with endearing eyes.  
"Tobi is fine… But Tobi needs help!" the rubber ducky squeaks, trying to cuddle into her. Dodging him he spins on one toe, making a set of strange sounds as he hops to the right with his body tilted.  
"You haven't even started Tobi-kun!" the raven states, turning her head on her shoulders to look at him. "We'll cook together then." Lenore smiles, handing Tobi a knife and chopping board.  
"Ehh, Tobi isn't supposed to be using knives!" the young man squeaks, watching the first lady pout.  
"Don't be silly, Tobi-kun. If you can use a kunai, then you can cut up vegetables!" she speaks, telling him off while shaking her finger in his direction. "I'll prepare the spices." Lenore smiles, heading towards the spice rack at the other side of the room.

After several minutes of moving around the kitchen the raven female pauses, watching as Tobi slowly cuts the lettuce. Examining every slight movement of his hand with her eyes slit, her body leant against the counter. From what she could see Tobi didn't cut the food like Madara, or at least perhaps he was attempting not to. There were plenty of things to try out however, and the next thing on the list was beating the eggs in a bowl. "Tobi-chan, can you please get me the mixing bowl?" Lenore enquires, peeping up at him innocently. Nodding he rattles around in a cupboard behind him, pulling out a large green and yellow bowl.  
So far he had showed himself to be nothing like Madara, but Lenore wasn't going to give up just yet. "Okay, Tobi-chan. Here, mix the eggs!" she smiles sweetly, keeping an eye on how he cracks open the eggs to how he picks up the bowl and holds it. For a moment Lenore stays quiet, while Tobi starts to spin his wrist clockwise with the bowl under one arm and an egg whisk in the other hand.

Leaning down against the counter-top one more time, while Tobi looks up at her cheerfully. Now that she had him in her grips she could take the next step, which was basically a barrage of cleavage. Quietly she moves, trying to coax a reaction from Tobi which took her several minutes. And yet in a matter of seconds Lenore was panicking, as the orange swirl masked boy is spraying egg mix in all directions. "Tobi-chan! Stop! Decease, desist! Quit it!" Lenore yelps, running around the counter to take his hand and stop him. Laughing with amusement Lenore takes the bowl and puts it down, turning once more to look up at his mask with a cloth hanky that was stowed in her pocket. "You need to be gentle!" she plights in a motherly fashion, tilting the corner of her lip down while her eyebrow shifts up.  
"Sorry pretty lady!" Tobi squeaks abruptly, squirming with his back against the drawer behind him.  
"Hold still Tobi-kun, it's fine!" Lenore smiles, trying to reach up and clean a bit of the egg from his chest. Leaning into him the Uchiha brushes up against Tobi, reaching as far upwards as she can to get the tips of his hair leaving him with a prominent view of her chest.

During this short set of events Madara had been going 'Mad', he had been fighting his entire body so he didn't grab the young woman and attempt to kiss the life out of her. However this power was slowly retreating back, letting the lust he had been trying to control take over. Grabbing the edges of the counter Madara's fingers screw up against the wooden drawers surface, allowing his nails to dig into the polish. Slowly Lenore runs the soft cloth along one of the carved swirls, heading towards the eyehole of Tobi's auburn mask. Ducking down the raven blinks, seeing a piece had gotten under his mask and not the crook between his chin and bottom lip. Slipping her fingers inside she runs the tip of her finger against the gooey splodge, taking her hand away moments later to try clean it off.

At this point in time Madara had parted his lips slightly, while he concentrated on her silken fingers running against his skin. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time, something he had been longing for. Madara almost felt distress when she pulled her hand away, and without thinking about it he had grabbed Lenore's hand. His thumb clasped between her soft palms, while the raven lords gloved fingers stretch across the top of her hand to curve around to the other side gently. Surprised the first lady flinches, widening her eyes to the sudden reaction. "Tobi-kun…?" she enquires softly, looking at the hollow black hole of the mask curiously.  
Her obnoxious eyes following his hand as he pulls Lenore's hand back underneath the mask. For a moment he stops to watch her carefully, before carrying on to place her warm palm against his surprisingly cold cheek. Cautiously Lenore begins to trace her fingers against his skin, touching what felt like two deep scars curving and flicking underneath his right eye. If Tobi had a more masculine voice then Lenore would probably have mistaken them for wrinkles.

[This couldn't possibly be Madara, could it?] Lenore softly murmurs to herself, feeling the soft and familiar pang of disappointment cross her heart. Standing in silence there was a gentle atmosphere of friction and tension, which was soon broken by Asura whom had come in go get something to eat. Stopping bluntly he looks at the pair, blinking his grey eyes curiously.  
Lenore had been standing with her back to the door, her arms frantically flaring around while she grabs spices and other foods in a hurry. Meanwhile Tobi was standing in the same place, with both hands on the counter behind him. His fingertips curved up against the drawer, while his head tilts down to look at his feet ominously.

An atmosphere he was only showing the tall bald man, before it disappears when Lenore turns around to look at them. "Oh, hello.. Shuhan-Ue!" the young woman plights, smiling in a bubbly manner over at him while he waves back casually.  
"Tobi-san, the leader wants to see you. For the meeting." he explains, grabbing a packet of crisps from a basket behind him and disappearing in a strangely fast manner.  
"Ah.. But Tobi didn't make pretty lady something to eat!" Tobi plights, scrambling out of the door after Pein's 'cousin'. Standing quietly on her own Lenore lets a long drawn out sigh part her lips, he couldn't have been Madara. Everything was so different, and by now the first lady couldn't think of anything that could possibly link Tobi and Spot together.

~How should I say, that I never wanted anything to change. Help me pick up the pieces and make me understand. I'm waiting for the fading floor to let me fall on through. I'm getting closer to letting go, letting go of you. I've seen the edge of my future, and I'm being held back by the past.~ Lenore utters, stabbing her fork into a piece of the food, her teeth crunching together as she gnaws on the half cooked lettuce. If there was one thing Lenore knew for sure, it was that Tobi definitely didn't know how to cook.


	29. Chapter 26

You're all probably wondering where I've been. (Yay for update?). Well, in all honesty I had lost interest in the story.  
I didn't want to do this story half-assed, it wouldn't be fair to the reader. So I took a short, er, short-long... pause and then came back. I should have the energy to finish the story, as it is unfair to keep it on a cliff hanger forever.  
I'm curious if anyone's still watching the story though... I wont be surprised if i'm talking to myself, er I mean... computer screen. So... bring on the YORKSHIRE PUDDINGS! ... No, wait. *cough* Bring on LENORE!  
Also, it gave me time to advance my poor writing skills, and get new ideas.

Thank you for your attention, sweet readers.

* * *

Inside the living room Lenore had been sitting, watching Kakuzu getting ready to go on another mission. This time the leader wanted him to go with Hidan to obtain one of the nine demons. Of course the tanned miser had other plans, which involved a few several detours for bounties after obtaining it. The Uchiha had her own plans as well, which involved going on the mission with them. The problem being that she wasn't allowed to leave the base.  
That however was all going to change, and the minute Kakuzu wasn't looking Lenore had threw his silver case under the bed and took its place on the table. The smoke clearing just in time for him to walk in. Suspicious the miser glances around, he could have sworn Lenore had been in the room with him.

Shaking his head the man sighs, he was going senile. Picking up the case Kakuzu murmurs, it was a little heavier than he could remember. Walking through the corridor to the front of the cave he watches Tobi storm past, yelping for Lenore as he goes. Almost knocked over the miser he puts out his foot, tripping over the orange idiot.  
"Watch where you're going." he grumbles, proceeding to keep walking without looking back. Meeting Hidan inside the forest the miser grunts, as usual the albino had been sacrificing himself to Jashin.  
After a couple of days the pair had been and left the Temple of Fire, their bodies scraped and bruised from the scrap, and at the secret lair Kakuzu had left Hidan outside to wait. He had been complaining obsessively that the place smelled of pee, which the tanned man couldn't put up with for more than a minute.

Quietly the Jashinist examines the silver case that he had been left with, his purple eyes quivering as he slits his eyelids. His pale hand reaching out to nip onto a strand of black hair, tugging at it he flinches. His eyes widening when he hears a yelp of pain, followed by a 'Don't do that'.  
"What the hell?" the albino snaps, staring at the case. Suddenly alerted Hidan pulls out his scythe, just in time to stop a weapon being thrown straight at him.  
"That hurt!" the suitcase snaps, blowing up into smoke. From the cloud Lenore pounces the albino, her hand hitting his head sternly.  
"Lenore-san?" Hidan yelps with surprise, his violent violet eyes staring at the raven.  
"O-ohm… hello?" she laughs nervously, waving her hand as he growls abruptly. "I can explain!" the first lady yelps with worry, as Hidan raises up his scythe.  
"You should be at the fucking base! When the leader realises you're missing, he'll hang both me and Kakuzu you stupid bitch!" the Jashinist yelps, flinging his arms in the air.  
"What's going on out…here?" the tanned miser enquires, coming out to pause and stare at Lenore.  
"Lenore?" a voice screeches, but this one was not Kakuzu.

Turning her head the raven is met with the eyes of Shikamaru, Asuma and Kakashi. Their eyes then brought to the cloak she was wearing, and the slashed headband wrapped around her cloaks collar weakly. "Y…You're with them?" the shadow-master asks, flickering his eyes with confusion. He didn't want to accept what he was seeing, he didn't want to have to kill Lenore. Stepping to the edge of the staircase Lenore takes a deep breath, her eyes quivering.  
"The leaf village threw me out, I'm an official missing-nin by a confirmed law made within the cities control." Lenore speaks, trying to reason with him. "I had no choice… I can't go back with you, nor will I try to. If I go, I will die. If I stay… then I guess I'll go down with a fight!" the raven snaps, grabbing for a kunai.  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way…" Kakashi murmurs, staring her down with a blunt expression.  
"I'm warning you, just leave! I don't want to have to hurt any of you…" Lenore speaks weakly, her weapon held uneasily.

Kakuzu and Hidan had come to either side of her, prepared to defend her and stay at her back. At least this would be a fair fight.  
"We've no choice… Leave no survivors." Asuma states, looking at Shikamaru coldly. Running forward Lenore tackles Kakashi, he was the one she would quite happily have hurt, even if it was only a little scratch. Kakuzu had decided to take Asuma, and that left Hidan with Shikamaru. Right outside the secret bounty base there was a clash of metal, and the yelling of different Jutsu being created.  
Trying to cut the shadow-master down Hidan swipes down his weapon, trying to get some blood to start his ritual. However, the young man was cunning and had managed to hold Hidan in place. Growling the albino yells, his body struggling to break free of the binds. Out with his control Hidan draws up his scythe, his purple eyes widening as it is brought straight down onto his back.

Piercing his heart he yelps, blood spilling from his lip.  
"Hidan-san!" Lenore cries, trying to run to his side. Kakashi on the hand jumps in her way, his hand being brought up to smack her backwards.  
"This is between me and you!" the dog master exclaims dryly, blocking the young Uchiha from getting through. At the farthest end Kakuzu had been kicking Asuma around, but had been equally bashed and bruised. A cut trickling down his cheek and forehead, his hood ruined and part of his cloak in tatters. Hidan had started to laugh, the sound sending shudders down the brunettes back. How was he still alive.  
"I'm immortal you tool, I can't be fucking killed!" Hidan screeches, laughing even louder than before. The sound, although very creepy, sent a vibe of thankfulness down Lenore's spine, he was ok.

Sending a Katon in the white haired mans direction he dodges, his foot being brought up to kick her but it is blocked by the raven. The powerful kick however still sent her skidding across the ground until she could gain her balance and stop.  
"Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Lenore yells, puffing up her chest. In seconds Kakashi had been engulfed in a huge streamline set of flames, it had actually made the other two pairs leap away. Shikamaru breaking his shadowed hold on Hidan, which the albino cheers about.  
"Thanks bitch!" he yelps, grinning and running after the boy who had proceeded to do a minor retreat.

Examining the area carefully Lenore looks around, Asuma trying to look for Kakashi between attacks. The little stunt pulled by Lenore had given him the upper hand however, and he had managed to purge Kakuzu of one of his several hearts. Not that this pleased the tanned miser very much. With the white haired man no where to be seen the raven goes to try help Hidan, whom was now hacking and slashing at Shikamaru all over again. Trying to seal Hidan in another shadow-lock he flinches, being jumped by Lenore whom tries to cut him with a kunai.  
"Oi, bitch! Go help the old bastard, I don't need fucking help!" he snaps, watching Lenore hesitantly look at him and then nod once. Running quickly Lenore tries to help him instead, which was probably a good time because Asuma had managed to take out a second of Kakuzu's hearts.

Worried for his life Lenore yells and screeches for him to hold on, her hand smashing together swiftly.  
"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" she yells, sending a heavy mass of chakra across the ground. The fire forming a huge ball-like flame which was probably as hot as lava. The ground underneath being scorched black. Rumbling towards him Asuma lunges out of the way but Lenore comes in front of him, her eyes knitted with pain and guilt. "Please forgive me, Asuma-sama." the raven speaks, tears drawn to her eyes as she smashes into him. With all of her might Lenore throws the bearded man into the incoming Jutsu's path. In seconds his form seems to waver and shudder inside the crimson husk of her Jutsu.

Running towards Kakuzu Lenore looks at his wounds, her eyes and cheeks still wet with sorrow. She didn't want to kill anyone, it wasn't right.  
"Are you okay, you're bleeding!" the first lady cries, flinching her head to Shikamaru who was now yelling.  
"Asuma-sensei!" he screeches, trying to find him. Lenore couldn't have killed him, but his chakra signal was gone. Gone completely. Laced with the taste of pure rage the shadow master looks at the Uchiha, his eyebrow furrowing as she stands near Kakuzu. Before he can do anything his once forgotten opponent leaps from nowhere, slashing him with his scythe.  
"Got you, you asshole!" Hidan laughs, leaping away from him.

Turning her attention away Lenore pushes Kakuzu down to the ground, he needed to rest.  
"Please, let me heal you!" Lenore speaks weakly, her eyes shuddering. Resting her hands in amongst the blood running down Kakuzu's chest the raven haired woman starts to use a major healing jutsu, anything strong enough that she could muster to try and help him.  
"Lenore-san…" the tanned man speaks, staring at her as she tries to hold back the tears.  
"No one… no one hurts you. You were the person who took care of me, helped me find my true identity. If Asuma was anything like Kakashi… he deserved what was coming to him!" she snaps, burying her face into his collarbone. Hot crimson liquid now against her face, the miser looking down onto her with weak eyes.

Silently trying to heal his wounds for a few minutes Lenore hears a cry of pain, her attention turning hopefully to see Hidan finally winning. However, to her horror the albino was on the ground. His head rolling across it heavily. Gasping Lenore's pupils dilate, her entire world crashing down around her.  
"Hidan-san…" she whispers, getting up. "Hidan-san!" she screams, charging right at Shikamaru but with her intensions set solely on getting to the albino.  
"Lenore-san, wait! Hidan isn't dead, he's immortal!" Kakuzu yells bluntly, trying to catch up to her. Due to his new heart condition he was finding it hard to run, but he had to stop Lenore before she got herself hurt. Or worse.  
"Hidan-san!" the raven screeches, her multi-complex eyes tearing through Shikamaru as he draws out a weapon to protect himself. This weapon being Hidan's very scythe, a fitting way to end the very woman who had killed the man he would have called his second father.

From the sidelines someone would have seen that she was grieving, but in the heat of battle the raven was charging with the intention to kill. Aimed for her heart the brunette braces himself, she was running right into his trap. Tears running from her eyes the once closing in features of the shadow-master are blurred. Kakuzu had come in front of her, his huge hand animalistically grabbing Shikamaru by the throat. With a serious of gruesome snaps, the brunette gurgles and schrieks until all signs of body movement seize to exist.  
Slamming straight into his back Lenore cries out, her hands gripping onto Kakuzu's shirt for doing something so stupid. He could have been killed jumping in front of her like that!  
"Kakuzu-san?" Lenore squeaks, looking at Hidan who was now cursing and swearing loudly. Slowly turning to check that she is alright the raven's eyes widen, the horror met before her causing her to stumble and become pale. Hidan's scythe was stuck deep inside of his once weakly healed wounds, opening them up even worse than before. The blade had pierced two of his remaining three hearts, leaving him with a single beating organ. However, he wasn't sure how long that heart was going to last.  
"Oh… oh god." Lenore jitters, watching Kakuzu pull the weapon out from his chest cavity and throw it down beside Hidan. "This is all my fault, Kakuzu-san I-" Lenore squeaks, trying to get closer to him. Her head flicking to the side abruptly when the tanned miser slams his fingers and palm brutally against the side of her face.

Falling to her knees she grabs her face, her expression terrified and flustered. Hidan staring right into her horrified eyes, the kind of look that made him shut up and do nothing but stare. His entire body, despite separation, growing colder the longer he looked into her eerie eyes.  
"You." Kakuzu states harshly, his green and red eyes growing darker and more malevolent by the second. "You are a disgrace to intelligence." the tanned man snarls, digging his nails into his trouser leg. "I should have let that little brat kill you, you stupid tart!" the miser snaps, slitting his eyes. "Why the hell are you even here?" the man yells coldly, trying to hold back his urge to kick her like a street-rat.  
"Oi… asshole! Can you stitch me back together?" Hidan snaps, glaring up at Kakuzu.  
"Stitch yourself back together." the tanned miser grumbles, stomping off to get his money and cloak from the ground. Deliberately making his feet heaviest as he walks passed her quivering form. "Lenore-san, fix him." Kakuzu orders callously, disappearing passed her quickly.

Putting Hidan's head in place Lenore doesn't say a word, her eyes hidden from sight as she slowly starts to heal Hidan's head back into place. Luckily his immortality through Jashinsm made the healing process a lot faster.  
"Pfft. Ignore that fucker. He's just fucking pissed because he lost a couple hearts. You were only trying to fucking help." the albino grumbles, keeping his eyes shut but his expression furrow. "Why the hell are you even here, anyway?" the albino asks, opening one of his eyes slightly to look at her.  
"I wanted away from the base… I didn't expect there to be so much… blood." the raven coldly replies, trying to hold back a deep whimper. She was practically covered in blood, from head to toe in fact.  
She had just handled a talking, decapitated head, listened to Kakuzu break a poor boys neck by means of throttling, and had killed two people herself. "I.. I'm frightened." Lenore finally, and honestly, states, allowing her tense body to tremble.

Gripping her hands and squeezing them together the raven tries to control herself, she was an S-rank criminal, this was bound to happen repeatedly from now on. At least they were both still alive, if barely. "I just wish I could have been the one that took the pain… not you and Kakuzu-sama…" Lenore whispers, staring down at Hidan's battered chest as she tries her best to heal the wounds properly. It was difficult to control her chakra flux while trembling as she was.  
"Tsk, we've had worse. You're a fucking woman, you aren't expected to be brilliant at fighting!" the albino snaps, grinning from ear to ear. His chest shuddering when she claws her nails against his chest.  
"But I want to be a brilliant fight… I want to go out and defeat the enemy. I want to be a reliable member of the group, not a useless waste of space that gets in the way." Lenore whispers, ghosting her hands back out along Hidan's torso to check for more wounds or broken bones.  
"You're what, fifteen?" Hidan asks, looking her over. "You did fucking better than be, for Jashin sake. I got my fucking head cut off by some twisty brat. I don't fucking normally admit a defeat, but you fucking took out two ninja of greater strength." the albino grunts, looking at the sky. "You ever considered being a Jashinist?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.  
"Oh… ohm.." Lenore replies, uncertain as a deep and throaty voice speaks.  
"No, she hasn't. Nor will she ever." it speaks, her head turning to look up at Itachi. Kisame had went to check on Kakuzu, but was now behind the raven.  
"The leader is extremely pissed off. I think you're going to get your ass handed to you." he calmly speaks, raising his eyebrow.

Now examining her properly their eyes had shifted, she was covered from head to toe in gore. A dead body close by, and Hidan on the ground. Kakuzu was missing bodily fluid and a few hearts. Adding it all together, plus the scorches on the ground in several places, the weasel calculates.  
"You want to survive the impending doom?" Itachi asks, watching Lenore furrow her brow slowly.  
"W-what?" Lenore asks, blinking at him with confusion. Why was Itachi going to help her, why were any of them planning on helping her? Explaining the plan Lenore hesitantly nods, being taken back to base. Itachi and Kisame had been sent to look for her, and it was only luck that they had been in the area and heard the commotion.

At the base the ginger really was livid, he was about to screech bloody murder when the sight stopped him. Kakuzu was ragged and torn up, exactly like Hidan, and Lenore was coated in blood.  
"What the…" Pein speaks, as Tobi skips out. His entire fluffy atmosphere coming to a stop, his body going into a small spasm as he almost has a seizure on seeing the state of his precious Lenore.  
"We were attacked by missing leaf nin." Kakuzu explains, putting his hand on Lenore's head. "Had she not come, we would both have been killed." the miser adds, peering down at her while she stares at everyone's feet.  
"We can back this up. Itachi and I heard the battle from the forest, when we got there Hidan was on the ground being healed by her. While one of the three ninja thought to have been killed was behind her. Kakuzu was… fixing himself some meters away." the shark like man pipes in, recalling what they had seen when they entered the clearing.  
"Should of fucking seen her! She scorched two of the fuckers alive with a powerful Katon!" the albino plights with a dog-eared grin, pulling at her blood stained cheek playfully.  
"That doesn't make up for the fact that she ran from the base without permission." the ginger states, slitting his eyes to stare down at her. "She will still be punished." he grumbles, shifting to walk away. "I'll decide the punishment, and it will be distributed tomorrow morning. Clean yourselves up." he coldly orders with a series of grunts, disappearing down the hallway swiftly.


	30. Chapter 27

Everyone had been trying to make Lenore feel better, a soft smile creeping up her cheeks as she sighs softly. Walking towards her room, the darkness of the corridor lolling her bloody skin in its glow. All that she could think about was Pein's punishment, and nothing else. She could just hope that it wouldn't be anything severe, and with that came the thought of Shikamaru's face.  
The pleading eyes of Asuma ripping into her skin in the most peculiar way. Was this what it meant to be a nin, or was this the way of an S-rank criminal? Bundled in amongst the soap and hot water the once clear liquid becomes brown and decade, her eyes trying to look elsewhere.  
Sable and Vireo's words haunting her very soul, 'Killing is part of the job.'. Maybe this was why women weren't cut out to be ninja, because the darkness behind it broke their soul. Then again, Sakura and many of the girls she knew had happily taken lives. This lead Lenore to one question, and one question alone. Was she the bad guy, or the good guy caught in the foul tumble of the ninja's way?

Raising one of her hands up the young woman cups her cheek, her nails pressed gently against the lower half of her eyelid. Softly she strokes her skin, thinking deeply to herself about what may very well be just ahead of her. The Uchiha needed to train if she was going to get stronger, and she needed to build up an immune system to death. If she could overcome the horrible outcome of her job then perhaps she could be successful, because it was her fear of hurting someone or killing them that was holding back her true potential.  
With that said she nods to herself, a stubborn expression across her face. She was going to take her punishment, and then train for as long as possible. Maybe even bargain with the leader to let her go on low-level missions to learn how to protect herself.

In a darker part of the base Madara had stood himself by a window, the sunlight hitting the floor but his figure was hidden from it. The crimson glow of his eyes burning holes into the ginger's head, as the man holds himself at the edge of his seat. After a long silence the Uchiha finally speaks, his voice cold and bitter.  
"How did she get out?" the raven asks, hidden behind his orange mask.  
"Kakuzu told me that she had managed to get out by disguising herself as one of his suitcases." Pein carefully replies, keeping a keen eye on the true leaders movements. "What do you desire her punishment to be?" the man cautiously asks, examining the figure weakly.  
Silently the ominous man looks off, his head turning while he keeps his arms crossed. Moving his attention back to Pein he murmurs something under his breath.  
"Have her environment restricted, keep her confined to her room." Madara finally speaks, gaining a small amount of surprise from the man in the leather seat. That was his punishment, just who was Lenore to this man?  
"Of course, Sir." Pein finally speaks, moving his eyes to his paper work.  
"Pein-san?" the dark monotonous voice enquires, gaining his attention.

His soul felt as if it had almost being ripped from his body along with his skin when he turns, his vision blurred by the orange mask. The one eye that was not blinded being hit by the full force of Madara's scarlet Sharingan. "If Lenore escapes again. I will not hesitate to kill you." he whispers, straightening up to head towards the exit. Pein's skin turning a lighter shade of grey as he watches the monotonous man stop at the shut door, his hand firmly on the handle. "Do I make myself clear, Leader-sama?" he asks, turning to look at him from the corner of his mask.  
"Yes, Tobi-san." the ginger slowly speaks, trying to regain his composure. Turning the handle the man pauses once more, something flooding his mind.  
"Oh… and have Kakuzu reprimanded. I don't want his stupidity causing me another close loss." Tobi speaks, his voice quivering back to its cute and squeaky tone. Nodding once Pein watches the orange faced man leave, his entire tense body flopping back into his reclining chair. A needed and forgotten breath flash flooding his lungs abruptly, he wasn't sure he could possibly handle a second outraged Madara in his lifetime.

Having gotten out of the bath Lenore leans from her window, her hair fluttering in the wind when the door opens.  
"Ehh! Pretty lady, what are you doing?" Tobi chirps, running over to her swiftly.  
"Drying my hair, Tobi-kun." the raven replies, moving her head back in to smile at him sweetly.  
"You'll catch a cold." the rubber ducky firmly states, pulling her back into the room. The young woman was only in her nightdress, her hair still dripping with icy water. "Use the hair dryer…" Tobi states, but Lenore shakes her head.  
"If I use it then I'll damage my hair." the raven speaks, grabbing a hair band to tie it up and out of the way.

Perched on the bed with her legs drawn up Lenore runs her fingers through Tobi's short hair, her eyes drifting back and forth as she traces the carved swirls of his mask.  
"From childhood's hour I have not been as others were. I have not seen as others saw, I could not bring my passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken my sorrow." she utters, drawing the covers further up against her feet. "I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone, and all I loved, I loved alone. Then in my childhood, in the dawn of a most stormy life, I was drawn from every depth of good and ill." Lenore murmurs, watching Tobi's chest grow still and gentle as he breaths softly. "The mystery which binds me still, from the torrent, or the fountain. From the red cliff of the mountain, from the sun that round me rolled in its autumn tint of gold, from the lightning in the sky as it passed me flying by. from the thunder and the storm, and the cloud that took the form." she murmurs, pulling the covers further up against Tobi's torso. "When the rest of Heaven was blue." Lenore mumbles, stroking her hand down his mask. "Of a demon in my view." she finally ends, whispering softly while peering down at the sleeping boy. At least one of them could sleep.

In the morning the raven sits waiting for the leader to come and talk to her, but when he didn't appear she starts to pout questioningly. Entering through the door Tobi wanders towards her, Lenore's ebony eyes shifting curiously.  
"Leader-sama said you are not allowed to leave the room." he chirps, while the young Uchiha blinks.  
"So… I'm grounded?" she asks, raising her eyebrow.  
"Tobi guesses so." the young man states, hovering around her while she ponders.  
"Can I leave at all?" she asks, leaning with her arms behind her back.  
"Tobi was told that pretty lady can only leave if she has Tobi with her." he replies, getting his black hand snagged.  
"Come on then, Tobi-kun! I want to go see Kakuzu, I want to make sure he's okay!" Lenore states, dragging him along as he bounces and struggles on one foot. He clearly didn't want to go any where near Kakuzu, he found him scary.

However, this wasn't the truth. Madara wasn't frightened of the old man, if he felt anything for him it was anger and frustration. The man felt as though Kakuzu was trying to steal his Lenore from him, and he didn't like that one bit. Madara had sent Kakuzu on that mission to die, it was a death trap that flopped when Lenore got involved. He had then started wishing for the miser to die in his sleep, but that didn't happen either. He would have personally dealt with him on his own, but he couldn't risk the high dangers of mutiny. What miffed him off even more was the fact that Lenore was concerned about Kakuzu, and actually wanted to go see him. She always wanted to go see him. The sooner he could put a stop to that the better.

Stopping outside Kakuzu's door Lenore knocks gently, her calm expression coming to life when the zombie opens the door to look at her.  
"What?" he asks coldly, examining the young woman.  
"I came to see if you were alright." the raven chirps, looking at him curiously.  
"I'm fine." he coldly murmurs, glancing at Tobi and then back to Lenore. "What was your punishment?" he asks, raising one of his eyebrows.  
"I'm not allowed to leave my room unless I'm under surveillance." the Uchiha smiles, peering up at him gently.  
"That's all?" Kakuzu asks, his emerald eyes gleaming.  
"Yeah." Lenore squeaks back, as cheerful as ever. "Do you want to go get some chocolate from the kitchen?" she asks, blinking with excitement.  
"No." he grumbles, slitting his eyes. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." the miser adds, examining the young woman standing at the door.  
"Eh?" Lenore asks, peering up at him innocently.  
"I told you not to bother me, you're nothing but a nuisance." he states, slitting his eyes further.  
"But… Kakuzu-san?" Lenore murmurs, her smile slowly disappearing. With a grunt the door is slammed in her face, leaving the Uchiha to stare at the wooden article inches from her nose.

Glancing at Tobi the orange mask tilts slightly, his hand grabbing hers as he drags her down the hall.  
"Don't mind him Lenore-chan! He's just grumpy!" the boy squeaks with certainty, taking Lenore back to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed Lenore sighs, her legs brought up to her chest while she stares at the floor. Kakuzu was still angry with her, and she wasn't sure he was ever going to forgive her. Glancing up with a weak frown Tobi leans closer, his mask shuffling closer to her nose.  
"Tobi-chan?" Lenore asks, watching the boy pounce and cuddle into her. "Do you think, maybe… I shouldn't be in this organisation?" the young girl asks, while the boy gasps and shakes his head. "Why did they want me anyway? It's not like I can do very much." Lenore whispers, glancing down at the woodwork on the floor.  
"Tobi and the Leader both agree that you are really strong!" he chirps in a bubbly fashion, snuggling himself into the crook of her neck.  
"Ever since I got here… it just feels as though I've caused nothing but trouble." the young raven murmurs, wrapping her arms around Tobi's chest.  
"Tobi thinks you just need some training." the man squeaks, while Lenore sighs softly.  
"I've tried training… Last night I told myself I would train. Nothing I do ever works…" she mumbles, while Tobi sits up.  
"That's not true, you just need practise!" the boy squeaks, getting a smile from Lenore. Even if it were a tiny one that was almost unseen. "Tobi will teach you, come on!" he chirps, dragging the raven from the bed to go towards the door.

In the training facility Lenore keeps trying to punch and kick Tobi, but he was a lot faster than she had first expected. Skidding to a halt to take deep breaths the Uchiha lowers her eyes, her head swinging to the side as she dodges another kick to the head. Grunting the raven haired woman grab his foot, attempting to throw him. However, with ease he hooks his foot against her wrist and pulls himself towards her. His fist catching the side of her forehead as she pulls back, her eyes wide with surprise. He was a good fighter. Managing to untangle herself from him Lenore pushes herself away, her chest heaving as she stares him down.

Growing a smile the young woman stiffens and stands up, her hand reaching up to stop him.  
"I think I can go all out with this one." Lenore speaks, pulling off her Akatsuki cloak and throwing it to the side. The once thought to be light fabric making a heavy thud on the floor, the sound actually taking Tobi's attention for a moment.  
"Weights?" a new voice enquires, Lenore's attention being taken as she turns to look at the leader.  
"I have to wear them." the young woman speaks, pulling off her jumper.  
"Why, afraid you'll take off?" Hidan sneers, rearing his head in curiously.  
"Ohm… you could say that." Lenore speaks, blushing gently as she pulls her arms from the jumper.

All the way up her arm there were small but defined black weights, her legs also littered with them. "They control my chakra levels, my strength and my speed." Lenore explains, throwing her jumper to the side with a heavy thump.  
"What's the point, you're weak." Itachi murmurs, sitting down on the floor next to Deidara. Why did everyone appear when someone decided to train?  
"Only when I'm held down by a city worth of weights!" Lenore barks, unclasping the first long link of weights on her arm. Going over to her clothes the young woman gently puts the them down, each one being aligned along the floor until her torso and legs balance out. Standing back where she once stood near the centre of the arena the young woman stretches about, her body being bent one way and then the other.  
"You still have weights…" Sasori comments, only getting a small nod.  
"I wouldn't want to kill Tobi." Lenore chirps, smiling gently. "I'll release my chakra control slowly." she adds, grabbing for a belt that was wrapped around her hips.  
Ever so slowly she unclasps it, her once dull chakra slowly being emitted to grow intensely. "I think that should do it…" Lenore mumbles, glancing up at the masked nin. He had been staring at her with everyone else, her once pathetic chakra was now four times stronger than its original presence.

Leaning and prepared Lenore suddenly jets forward, her body blurring as she suddenly appears in front of Tobi. With little than a millisecond to think the boy had put up his arms, but it didn't stop him from flying straight through a wall. In a panic Lenore squeaks, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't mean to hit him that hard. Now the leader was staring, his eyes shining with awe, and by now everyone wanted a piece of her. Like a bullet the Uchiha was flying around the room, dodging and breaking through anything that is thrown her way.  
"This isn't normal." Pein utters to one of his brothers, his grey eyes watching her tear through Hidan's Jashinist's symbol and knock him flying through the same hole Tobi had made.  
"How so?" his brother enquires, glancing at him.  
"She went from a Chuunin grade strength to well above S-rank's control. At this rate… she may just be as strong, if not stronger, than all three sages combined." the ginger murmurs, having his conversation butt into by Itachi.  
"It's impossible to be stronger than three sages put together. It breaks the law of nature." he grumbles, letting his eyes trail the blundering buffoon that was Lenore.  
"Perhaps that was an over statement, but she isn't using all of her strength and chakra. She's holding back, and despite that she's defeating them on the first round without trying." the leader states, letting the lights darken his forehead when he leans forward. "If the information we did get was true… then she really did almost destroy a large chunk of Konoha." he mumbles, getting a mutter from Deidara.  
"Pfft, un. Lenore couldn't manage that, not even a demon could do that." the blond states matter of factually.  
"Lenore-san!" the leader yelps, making the raven stop. She had been shaking Hidan furiously to make sure he was okay, but it wasn't helping because it was just scrambling his brain. "Take all of your weights off, and the belt." the leader commands, while she just panics and drops the tattered immortal.  
"I can't! If I do I'll destroy everything!" she yelps, getting an angry reply for her to do as she is told.

Pouting Lenore starts to pull off the last of her controls, the ground starting to crack beneath her feet. Gulping she looks at the ground, worry plastering her expression.  
"Hurry up, un!" Deidara yelps impatiently, glaring at her weakly with his baby blue eyes. Panicking Lenore flings a weight, the entire floor suddenly shooting up around it at either side. Squealing with panic she bows, apologising for destroying it.  
"What the fuck do those things weigh?" Hidan yelps, finally gaining his control to sit up and yell at her. During the commotion the leader had gone over to examine them, but when he went to pick it up it wouldn't budge from the stone floor. They weren't stuck there, and it wasn't that there was a Jutsu controlling them, they were just too heavy for him to lift.

Straightening up the ginger turns to look at Lenore, the ground now scattered with weights. Shuffling about the Uchiha pulls at her belt now, and when it was off everyone suddenly felt as if they had been stabbed in the head.  
"Her chakra is… unbelievable." Sasori murmurs, staring at her while she whisks her eyes about nervously.  
"It's not complete either." Animal utters, glancing down at the redhead. "A large part of her chakra is missing, and I have a funny feeling it'll complete itself soon. The last of her chakra is slowly sinking to the bottom of her feet, and it's compressing together." he mumbles, tilting his head to rub his chin. "It's almost as if her body is preparing for a sudden growth spurt." the ginger adds, getting a nod of agreement from one of his cousins.  
"C-can I put them back on now?" Lenore yelps, nervously glancing about. "Also… I'm really hungry now!" she adds, rubbing her stomach.  
"It would seem the weights are constricting and slowing down her 'transformation'." Pein mumbles, slitting his eyes for a moment. "Lenore-san, you are not allowed to put them back on. You will learn to control yourself without them." the leader barks, getting a whine from the young woman.  
"This is going to end in tears." Lenore whimpers, flopping down to make a dent in the ground.  
"Hah… someone's fat!" Hidan yelps, laughing at her. "You'd better not eat until you burn off some of that fat!" he snaps, laughing even louder while Lenore grows impatient with him. "Maybe we should fucking call you 'Lardenore' from now on!" the albino chortles, as Lenore gets up with veins popping out all across her forehead.

Cracking her knuckles she strides closer to him, the ground breaking beneath her feet. "Do you want fries with that?" Hidan yelps, laughing as she picks him up by the collar.  
"Apologise, or I'm sending you to the moon!" Lenore growls, but Hidan just grabs her cheeks to taunt her further by pulling at them. Growling the Uchiha aims her fist, her Sharingan glinting as she knocks him under the chin. Hearing a satisfied crack the albino goes flying up and out through the ceiling, his laughing and then screaming dying off into the distance. Resting a hand to her eyebrows Lenore looks up, her other hand resting on her hip as she watches him disappear into the clouds.


	31. Chapter 28

At dinner, two days later, that evening Hidan finally came back down, and when he entered he was both half frozen and soaked.  
"Fucking ducks… It wasn't my fault I hit into them in mid air. And then landed into a pack of swans in the lake!" he growls, trying to pull a goose from his ass.  
"That's a goose, Hidan-san." Kakuzu plainly utters, grabbing it by the neck. "You came in useful though. We have tomorrow nights dinner." the miser smirks, wandering off into the kitchen with the helpless bird.  
"Where's that bitch Lenore?" Hidan growls, flicking his head about.  
"In the training room, she's not allowed to leave until she can move without breaking anything." Sasori utters in amusement. "And to increase her chances of success she isn't allowed any food." he adds, watching Hidan smirk sadistically. Picking up his food he wanders off to sit down in the training hall, his plate filled with snacks while Lenore stands further towards the end.

She could smell the food from where she was, and her mouth had started to water because of it. Tonight was her favourite, they had probably even cooked it to spite her. The leader had made sure she wasn't going to sneak off anywhere by chaining her to a wall. No one was sure how that would keep her in place but it seemed to work, but that was probably because Lenore wasn't very bright at the best of times.  
Whimpering the raven lays on her front, her face resting into the concrete. How was she going to pull this off? After being chained to the wall for two days straight she hadn't made any progress. The leader just didn't understand why she used the weights, there was no challenge if she was stronger than her enemy. She used those weights to level out her chakra and strength so that she gave her opponent the chance to prove themselves. Pein told her this was nonsense though, he couldn't understand why she would undermine herself, and throw away the strength she had been gifted.

Murmuring to herself Lenore looks up, her dark eyes examining the area that once occupied Hidan. He had put the lights out and shut the door, creating an icy black atmosphere all around her. Sitting up Lenore sighs, her hand gripping onto the chain as she pulls at it. Under the weak pressure she applied it shatters, creating another deep groan from the first lady. Lenore had tried to control her self before, she had tried everything to do it. From attempting to levitate to tiptoeing around, it worked for a short while but soon enough it failed and something was broken.  
Leaning against the wall the Uchiha shuts her eyes, her lips parting for a moment. Through the silence the young woman sat there for what felt like an eternity, the heavy noises that once penetrated the large hall becoming vacant. Eventually the leader would have to get bored of this, he couldn't starve her forever… could he? Thinking back to her time with Rikudo the young woman slowly opens her eyes, how did she stop breaking the floor when she was in the other realm?

Silently the Uchiha tries to recall her training, the thoughts of the weights in the water drawing open her eyes. Etching herself up she blinks slowly, why hadn't she thought of that from the very start? All she had to do was share the weight out all around her body, like a flotation devise. Springing through her thoughts Lenore slowly grows another blank. How was she supposed to do that, the different between both situations was vast. She wasn't trying to swim, and there was nothing around her to float in.  
Air wasn't exactly a dense substance like custard, and bark wouldn't really make her any lighter. Perhaps she could levitate a small aura around her body, something that would decrease her weight but wouldn't take a toll on her chakra. Humming to herself as she stands up Lenore begins to release chakra from her pores, her body moving to take one step at a time until the cracks in the ground stop forming completely.

Giggling to herself Lenore bounces on the ball of her foot, her body lifting off the ground and landing at an abnormal speed. It wasn't enough that someone would notice without thought, but it did make her seem almost feather like and elegant. Leaping forwards the raven spins, laughing quietly to the soft texture brushing against the very edge of her skin. It felt like an even release of warm air coming from a vent, the sort of thing that made her entire body relax. If someone were to hug there then they would also feel the same, she could probably put someone to sleep if she held them just right.  
Quite pleased with her quick solution Lenore pauses to think, that dealt with the weight issue but not her strength. She wanted that gentle hug to relax someone, not release their soul to the gods above. Sitting down the Uchiha rubs her chin, there had to be a way of controlling it. What actually took Lenore's attention next was the cracks in the ground, rather than the second solution that she needed. How were these cracks being created? There was no pressure that could be causing it, and it wasn't like this room had a gravity generator built in and hidden.

Hearing footsteps Lenore looks up, the ominous features of the leader slinking through the darkness towards her.  
"Lenore-san." he speaks, examining the floor that was leading from her to the broken chains. There wasn't a crack to be seen, so she must have made progress.  
"Shuhan-Ue… If there isn't a change in gravity, then what's forcing me down?" the young woman enquires, pouting up at him gently.  
"Your chakra is most likely putting pressure on you, as it's sinking to the bottom of your feet." the ginger replies plainly, watching her eyes light up.  
"So, what's making me extremely strong?" she asks, looking much more hopeful than she had done before.~  
"You're just unnaturally strong because of the weights, you just need to learn how to be gentle." he mumbles, watching Lenore turn her head down to look at her hands.  
"Maybe I could…" the raven murmurs, reaching out to take the leaders hand. Gripping it she concentrates carefully, her palms exerting the same chakra that was making her lighter than before.  
"What are you doing?" the pale man asks defensively, as the young woman stands up excitedly.  
"If I use this exertion of pressure from my pores, I can balance myself out… but I'll been practise if I want to hold things." she utters, grinning from ear to ear. "Can I go get something to eat now?" the young woman asks, staring up at him with an eerie edge of excitement.  
"If you can prove you wont break everything." he grumbles, watching her dance around him without any trouble. Cuddling him she smiles, showing him she wasn't going to crush him either. However, the hug still needed work as he made a strange, yet quiet, 'hurk'.  
"Fine." he grumbles, hearing Lenore squeal seconds later and charge towards the door. Leaving him in a heap on the floor in the tussle.

In the kitchen the young woman was packing everything down her throat, her entire attention placed solely on getting as much ramen into her stomach as possible. Her once lady like approach thrown out the window and scattered like bird seed, the gruesome sight causing Itachi to back track and peer into the kitchen at her. The messy sight made worse by the fact that Lenore didn't have complete control over the objects she was trying to hold.  
"Kaaaah!" the raven sighs, leaning onto the desk on one elbow. Her eyes glistening with satisfaction for a mere second, her hand shooting into her pocket to take out a packet of sweets she had been trying to hide from Tobi.  
"Could you look like more of a slobbering mess?" the man behind her asks, looming over her shoulder as she pulls the sweets closer towards herself.

Shifting her eyes up and down Lenore examines him; he had his hair twirled in a ragged manner from sleeping on it, and his cloak was at an angle from being put on in a hazy rush.  
"You're one to talk, Hilt-san." Lenore retorts, sticking a strawberry shaped bubblegum treat into her mouth.  
"It's Itachi." the man coldly replies, wandering around the kitchen counter to pour himself a mug of coffee. Unlike what Lenore was expecting from him he had actually sat down afterwards, his body hunched slightly against the counter while he sniffs the heavy liquid.  
"Can't sleep?" Lenore enquires, blinking over at him. His eyes drawing up to see her with a bonbon clasped between her lips, an almost innocent yet messy expression on her face.  
"Hmn." he replies, looking back down at his mid night brew.  
"Have you tried watching the… television?" Lenore asks, widening her eyes as if she had brought up a spooky character.  
"No, and for the last time… The television does not have a demon inside of it, Lenore-san." the Uchiha bluntly grumbles, slitting his dark red eyes.  
"If there are no demons in it, then how does it know what I like?" the young woman retorts, crossing her arms.  
"Because it's supposed to." Itachi replies, grumbling with his lips rested against the brown liquid inside of the mug.  
"Can I ask why you're always so cynical?" Lenore enquires, leaning over with a sour powder space disc in her mouth.

Itachi does not reply however as he had chosen to ignore her, his grumpy yet calm expression shifting in motion with her body movement. "You know what would cheer you up? An Onigiri meal with seaweed and cabbage filling." Lenore claims, gaining his undivided attention.  
"How did you know that?" he asks accusingly, the grip on his mug tightening.  
"Hmm?" the raven replies, blinking with a pout. "I know what everyone likes to eat." she adds, crossing her arms. "It would be rude if I didn't know." she states, tilting her head up to brag at him. "I also know you're like me and enjoy going to traditional cafés." Lenore speaks with a proud grin on her face.  
"You shouldn't take interest in other people like you do. You will only die a terrible death." Itachi states defensively, watching Lenore pout and rustle about in her sweet bag.  
"That doesn't even make sense." the raven grumbles, pulling a small chocolate out that was shaped like a peace sign. Flicking it across the table it knocks off of his hand, the small sweet slowing down to a halt close by after bouncing off of him.

Shifting his head up he looks at her, the strange expression on her face lifting after a few minutes. "Now… how about that meal I offered?" Lenore asks, raising her eyebrow towards him.  
"You're a good example of why I killed the clan." Itachi states, getting a gentle 'humph' from Lenore.  
"Please stop trying to make me hate you, it wont work. You might pretend to be who you are, but I see passed it." the young woman states, looking at him deeply. "Despite your way of doing things I can understand that mask you hide behind." Lenore mumbles, pulling out some cabbage from the fridge. With her back to him she looks for something else, but she can feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

For quite some time there was nothing but silence, the Uchiha staring at Lenore while she makes him something to eat. He felt naked right now, how could this woman see through him. How could she possibly know, or even start to imagine, his true nature?  
"Why?" Itachi asks, that one stubborn questioning burning on the tip of his tongue. "Why go through all of this trouble?" the man enquires, examining her as she puts the food down in front of him.  
"Because this world is a hollow shell. Wreaking of havoc and misplaced ideals." Lenore replies, patting the stubborn extra grains of rice onto her apron. "Despite this world running on pain, there is a cotton swab to heal those gashes." the raven mumbles, sitting back down with a sigh. She hadn't noticed the leader hovering near the door, but Itachi hadn't either. "Besides, I'll one day break that curse." Lenore smiles, putting an orange against the desk. "I know there's a such thing as peace, and I will find it. Everyone knows faith is better than any plan!" the Uchiha grins, while Itachi merely snorts.  
"You're a fool. Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." he comments, while Lenore stops what she is doing to look up at him.  
"I know what pain is, Itachi-san." the young woman states, narrowing her eyes. "I suffered, and I suffer." she bitterly comments. "My family, my friends. My village and my lover, I lost them all." the young woman speaks, while Itachi moves uncomfortably in his seat. "I've lost more than any woman could ever bare. Hope and strength thrives in my bones, Itachi-san. Nothing runs through my blood but hatred, the fraction compared to true anger is minor… but I know it's there." Lenore utters, trying to relax her tense body. "I know you think you're the only one who matters. You think you can put off death just by killing your opponent. You were born and bred to think that." she grumbles, gripping the orange in her hand. "You should also know that by killing someone you are only adding to the hatred felt by this world, and that by killing someone you will be killed in return." she darkly comments.

The once sweet natured aura that floated around her was gone, leaving an icy chill in its wake. "That is what binds us together. Hatred." the first lady states, weaving her fingers together. "By threading a chain of revenge in your path you are only distancing yourself from peace. I can't blame you for that though, because hatred is what keeps you alive. Hope and peace is by saving grace, Itachi-san. No one will take that away from me, no one will make me think otherwise. Peace is obtainable, and I will find it." Lenore mutters, feeling a cold presence shifting by the door. Turning her head the raven glances at the leader, the cold expression on her face decreasing. "Can't sleep either?" she asks, trying to prise a smile up her face.  
"Clearly you're living in a fantasy world." Itachi finally comments, taking a sip from the beverage that was once hot. The temperature taking his attention slowly, it had cooled down almost too quickly to have been a natural occurrence. "You need to come to terms with that fact that, as a ninja, you have to kill people to get anywhere. You, like any other woman or Uchiha, are weak." he mutters, putting the mug down on the table.  
"I don't care what you think, I will overcome hatred without spilling any blood. I killed two people, and injured several on missions and in the Chuunin's… I wont make the same mistake again!" Lenore snaps, gritting her teeth together with frustration.  
"You'll break, you'll kill again." Itachi speaks, munching into the food on the plate.  
"Tsk. You're so frustrating." Lenore groans, resting her forehead on the counter.  
"What makes you think you wont?" the man enquires, watching the young woman fumble with the orange again.

The leader stalking about close by, his ears concentrating purely on her, and her alone.  
"Because I have self control?" the first lady enquires sarcastically, shutting her eyes to rest.  
"And if someone attacks you, or your comrades?" the Uchiha asks, pushing more questions onto her.  
"Then I'll beat them up, and make them run home crying." she replies, a soft breathe floating from her lips.  
"And if they aren't trash, and want to fight to the death?" Itachi murmurs, leaning further against the table.  
"Then I'll tie them up," she speaks, lifting her head. "and wrap them in paper," she states, tilting her head to look at Itachi. "and then wrap them up in ribbon, and ship them off to the closest village!" she chirps, leaning across the table to make eye to eye contact with him. Her expression drawing on the borderline of psychotic.  
"And if they come back?" Itachi enquires, making Lenore feel his hot breath on her lips.  
"Then I'll do it all over again, but I'll ship them so far away that they get lost." the raven grunts, leaning just a little closer.

Out from under her the stool slips, her eyes widening as her legs kick frantically behind her for the support of the chair. Despite catching the stool her foot gets caught, which only makes her balance worse. In seconds the leader's eyes had widened when he turns to see what the commotion was about, his vision drawn to the horrified expression on both Itachi and Lenore's faces. Shoving herself off of him the young woman tilts back, her arms then spinning as her entire body keeps falling back behind the counter.  
With a heavy thump and a crash the first lady was on the floor, while the other Uchiha was shifting back to sit on the stool. "My first kiss!" she cries, curling up into a deep blue aura of depression. Quietly the leader looks from the shrivelled up Lenore, to the frozen Itachi. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

However, he did know that the worst feeling Pein had gotten since Madara's anger was probably felt the second Tobi had come skipping in. The orange swirl drawn to Lenore on the floor, Itachi at the counter and the leader by the microwave.  
"What's going on?" he enquires, flinching when Lenore pounces him.  
"Itachi-san stole my first kiss!" she plights, pointing at him accusingly as she barks. The third worst feeling the leader had ever encountered was probably after that sentence was uttered, and he knew he was the one who would be getting punished for it.  
"You pushed yourself onto me." Itachi states, crossing his arms dryly.  
"Pushed myself onto you? I wouldn't touch you with a six foot barge pole!" Lenore snaps, drawing up her fist in front of her chest angrily. "You look just as disgusting as you taste!" she snaps, crossing her arms as well.  
"The only 'light' your name could possibly mean is the kind that is seen when someone pulls their pants down." the man plainly comments in defence, the statement causing Lenore's entire face to flare up.  
"What?" she screeches, twitching her eyebrow frantically as nerves burst against her skin. "Ohhh, if I wasn't under oath I'd strangle you with your tail, you filthy weasel!" the raven haired Uchiha snarls, clenching her teeth together. From the door way Konan had appeared, her forehead darkening while she grabs Itachi and Pein by the ears.  
"I'm trying to sleep!" she growls, turning to look at Lenore. "Go. To. Bed." she bitterly commands, watching Lenore try to bicker with her but she soon gives it a rest and leaves with the paralyzed Tobi in tow.

In her room Lenore had been storming back and forth, her cheeks pink with frustration and embarrassment.  
"I can't believe him, he stole my first kiss!" Lenore barks, while Tobi sits on the bed silently. "Ohh! What am I going to do?" the raven snaps, trying to pull herself together to no avail. Rambling incoherently to herself she hadn't noticed the man on the bed getting up, his form shifting slowly towards her from behind. "Maybe if I think real hard, I can go back in time!" she bleats, rubbing her temple with her face screwed up and her eyes shut. Feeling a hand take her shoulder Lenore flinches, her body turning to look at Tobi. "Grr, I can't get the bitter taste of cabbage and seaweed off of my lips!" she bleats, groaning gently.  
"Maybe you should kiss someone else… to get the taste to go away?" he enquires, squeezing her shoulder. Slowly the young woman pauses, her large and gentle eyes flickering.  
"You're right!" she chirps, smiling. "If I kiss someone then it wont be so bad!" she states, tilting her head away. "But I'd need to kiss someone I care about…" she speaks, feeling her shoulder get squeezed again.  
"Tobi agrees… you should kiss someone you care about." he speaks, watching Lenore widen her eyes. Wrapping her arms around Tobi she grins.  
"Oh, thank you for the idea Tobi-chan!" Lenore squeaks, running to the bathroom to get the mint breathe spray from the sink.

Madara had also been preparing himself, mentally and physically. His lips shifting in awkward ways as he tries to figure out which way he was going to kiss Lenore. His mind running every possible fantasy through his imagination for the outcome of the kiss. Grinning he watches the young woman run towards him, his arms out and ready to embrace the woman his heart beat for. The only woman his heart beat for.  
Cuddling into him Lenore rests her face against him, thanking him one last time before she leaps back again. "I know exactly who I'm going to kiss!" she chirrups, bowing her head to him. "Wish me luck!" Lenore states, running towards the door and out.  
Left in the isolated room alone Madara blinks, his body moving swiftly as his mind yells 'Gamera-chan, I'm right here. Where are you going?'. Skimming the corridors he finally finds her, but his relieved eyes grow weak. Removing himself from the corridor to hide by the wall he pokes his head out, the side of his mask where the hole was reflecting the light. The sharp angle of his eyes opening wider as he watches Lenore leap into the arms of a rather angry Kakuzu. The second their lips met was the very second his vision seemed to blur.

Moving back behind the wall he leans against it, the shadows eloping around him. Grabbing his mask he digs his nails into the wood, his blood starting to boil and bubble. All around him the atmosphere grows dark, the temperature dropping to flop about on the ground like a fish out of water. Enraged by what he had just seen Madara shuts his eyes, in an attempt to calm down. Opening them up again his Sharingan seeps through the darkness onto the wall in front of him like splattered blood. That was the last straw, the very last strand of hay in the needle stack.  
Growling in the back of his throat Madara slowly calms down, the strained expression on his face growing cold. He knew what he had to do. Slowly the raven starts to fade into the darkness, his body swirling as he starts to disappear. The presence that was once there leaving a chilling atmosphere and dark aura.


	32. Chapter 29

Sat on the sofa Lenore rests her head against Kakuzu's arm, her eyes shut and her fingers spread out across his arm. No one had thought to question it so they both sat in a comfortable silence, the TV flickering a gentle blue light while they sat in the darkness. Neither of them could sleep after the kiss, and neither of them had spoken. Tilting his head the miser looks down at the Uchiha, his emerald eyes barely flickering with a hidden emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Reaching out he cups her cheek, the warm palm of his hand stirring the young woman into looking up at him. Their eyes meeting and his heart pounding, he could see that very same loving stare Lenore had given him the evening they parted one another.  
All those years ago. Leaning down he places the gentlest of kisses to her lips, one that is sheepishly replied to. Her soft delicate hands gripping the fabric of his cloak, while strands of her long black hair drop from her shoulder to her breast. Lenore hadn't felt this comfortable with another man in a long time, as if the pain and fear had been wiped away with a pristine white dish cloth.  
Slowly a hand brushes up her back, causing a shudder to run down her spine. Leaning up the kiss is deepened, her hand slithering up to rest on his chest. Caught in the passion of the tranquil shadows the Uchiha sighs deeply when they pull away, her ebony eyes shimmering with happiness. She felt that nothing could take this away from her, and she wouldn't allow anything to do so. Leaning into his chest Kakuzu wraps his strong arms around her, while the usual ragged crease on his nose unwrinkled from its frown.  
"Lenore-san…" the man whispers, running his fingers through her hair delicately. The motion melting Lenore into him, their hands clasped tightly together. For someone so fierce in battle Kakuzu had the softest hold, and yet it was firm around Lenore's arms. As if he feared she was going to suddenly evaporate if he let go of her for too long.

Soon the morning sunlight had began to filter through the window, the orange glow radiantly hitting off of Kakuzu's knees. Shifting he could hear Lenore muttering about it, her body turning over so that her back was to the window. There was complete silence after that for a few minutes, but before long Hidan and Deidara were awake and ready to yell at each other. Their shouts waking up the rest of the base, and soon enough Lenore was woken up by loud screeching from Konan.  
Grumbling the raven sits up, her eyebrow furrowing as she looks at Kakuzu. He was half asleep and barely able to concentrate his anger on anything, his head shifting to peer at Lenore. Her hand was wrapped tightly around his, and she was starting to pull him from the sofa. Dragging him towards his room she presses herself against his back, her weak and tired body barely able to move him.  
"Go sleep, 'Kuzu." the young woman groggily utters, yawning softly to herself. Murmuring under his breath Kakuzu draws Lenore into the room with him.

Later on when Konan had come to complain her yelping voice slowly grows silent, the sight before her was almost too cute to be true. Lenore had curled up like a cat on Kakuzu's chest, while the cover had been pulled messily up over them. Muttering plainly to herself she shuts the door, trying not to make too much noise. That explained where Lenore and Kakuzu had gotten to, but that still meant one person was missing form the base.  
Entering the living room the blue haired woman glances around, her tongue flicking against the piercing on the bottom of her lip.  
"Has anyone seen Tobi?" the woman enquires, looking about the room questioningly.  
"No." the albino grunts, with food packed in his mouth as he speaks.  
"Where is he…" Konan sighs, leaving the room to go to Pein's office.

Knocking on the door there is a disgruntled mutter from within, and when she opens the door to look inside she widens her eyes ever so slightly. The once pristine leader was scuffed and torn up, his head slumped onto the desk while a mug of coffee lay on the floor. The white fragments of his mug stuck in the wall, ceiling tiles and carpet. "What happened?" she enquires, shutting the door behind her swiftly.  
"Tobi happened." the ginger murmurs, lifting his head, if not barely, off of the table.  
"I saw Lenore cuddling Kakuzu." she firmly comments, tensing for a fraction of a second when Pein hits his head back onto the desk.  
"Tobi is extremely angry now, I think he's about to do something irrational. He told me to pack my things and prepare for a sudden 'retreat'." the ginger states, pulling himself up to rest against the back of his seat. However he flinches slightly when something sharp is dug into his back, his head turning to see that his priceless oriental sword was stuck through it.  
"Any idea what he is going to do?" Konan enquires hesitantly, her feet clipping off of the shards of mug that were on the floor.  
"I'm not sure, but I fear for the worst. Tobi was already on the edge of his sanity, and I think Lenore getting closer to Kakuzu has shattered that last strand in him." Pein explains, pulling a kunai out from his ribcage painfully.  
"What do you plan to do?" the blue haired woman asks, raising her eyebrow.  
"I've been ordered to send everyone on a mission two days prior to whatever Tobi is planning… Everyone except from Lenore." the ginger utters, rubbing his temple. "I've been given two days to make sure everyone is far enough away from this base." he sighs, getting up shakily.

Later that afternoon everyone was preparing to go out, and no one seemed to question why exactly they were told to bring most of their stuff with them. Apparently it was going to be a long mission, so they needed as much of their stuff as they could carry. Itachi had other ideas however, as he had started to put everything he had into his bags. He had a strange feeling someone bad had happened, and this was a way of calmly exiting the building without causing any alarm amongst the others.  
"Lenore will be left to keep an eye on the base, I expect that you all know where you are going. As usual, don't screw up." the leader commands, leaving the room to allow the members to prepare themselves. Calmly Itachi watches Lenore, his dark red eyes shifting to look at Kakuzu. Hearing Kisame speak to him he moves his head back, his attention still held on the pair. He had a funny feeling the leader was up to something, but he wasn't sure what.

Alone in the base Lenore runs about the hallways, her heavy laughing echoing throughout the corridors. Skidding around a corner the young Uchiha cackles, she hadn't been able to do this at all when the other members were in the base. Slowing down Lenore's eyes brighten up, while an evil smile creeps up her lips. Sprinting off again the young Uchiha enters the leader's office, which was completely empty to her joyful anticipation. Scuttling across the floor the first lady leaps up and into Pein's forbidden leather seat, the springs shunting her entire body down and back up. Perched in the recliner Lenore grabs the edge of the desk, her arms and feet trying to pull the seat in towards the desk. Once she was firmly in position the young woman grabs for a pen and a bit of paper, a snicker creeping out through the room every few seconds.  
"You know, I really enjoy getting applicants for this organisation." she firmly states, whacking the papers together on the table.

Hearing a knock she looks down, pretending to be working. "Come in!" she chirps, her head lifting to watch the door open with a small clatter. Wandering in a clone of Itachi stops, his head bowing. "Ah, come and sit down." she smiles, lifting one of her hands sweetly. Putting her head down she scribbles again, the clone leaning in to see what it is she is doing before shifting back when she looks up. "Ah… would you mind standing up again for one moment?" Lenore asks, watching the clone get up. "Take a seat." she then states, her voice trying its best to replicate the leader's.  
"I'm sorry?" Itachi asks, raising his eyebrow.  
"Take a seat." Lenore repeats, trying her best to look serious. Sitting back down the raven blinks, a loud 'ah.' parting her which the clone reacts to with a confused expression. "Good morning." she speaks, while Itachi leans back against the chair.  
"Good morning." he replies, watching the 'leader'.  
"Good, morning." the Uchiha says again firmly and slowly, getting another confused look.

Sitting in silence for a few seconds Lenore reaches out and picks up a bell, her hand shaking as she rings it at him and then puts it down. Quietly looking at it the leader leans in, her elbows resting on the desk.  
"Aren't you going to ask me why I rang the bell?" the raven enquires, trying her best to be stern yet curious.  
"Oh, ohm. Why did you ring the bell?" Itachi asks, peering up at her ringed eyes slowly.  
"Why do you think I rang the bell?" the Uchiha retorts, leaning a little closer.  
"We-" the raven tries to say, but he is cut off by Lenore suddenly speaking loudly.  
"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Time!" she plights, ducking her head back down to start writing again.  
"Ah, well.. I-I." Itachi tries to speak, while Lenore flicks her head up.  
"Too late!" she chirps, drawing another swirl onto the paper on the desk. She wasn't sure what the papers were for, but the leader probably didn't need them. It didn't seem very important to know what money you would need for three months in advance. "Right!" Lenore states, sitting up straight.

Gaining Itachi's attention she puts her thumps to her ears and holds her hands out from her head like antlers, her entire body then shifting to one side. "Gaaaaaaah!" she states, making a strange series of noises to go with her strange expression. She was really enjoying her professional impression of the leader.  
"I'm confused." Itachi states, trying to keep a straight face.  
"So am I!" she yelps, throwing her papers in the air and pole-vaulting over the desk. Grabbing Itachi's hands she starts to leap about the room, her voice crying out in a sing-song manner. "It's tough to be a leader!" she squeaks, laughing along with the clone who couldn't retain it any longer. "Look, I'm doing the leader march!" Lenore states, flicking her legs out in all angles. "I am the leader, you must do as I do." the woman states, watching Itachi copy her and circle the room. Their arms and legs flailing out madly.

Doing this for a few minutes the clone then stops, followed by Lenore.  
"Leader-sama, oh great one. What is my first piece of training?" the clone asks, grabbing her hand while she grins.  
"Self defence." she states, shifting back to then face him. "I will single handily teach you how to defend yourself from someone armed with a fresh bit of fruit!" Lenore snaps, while Itachi only gives her a stupid face.  
"Against fruit?" he enquires, looking at her as if she were insane. "How about teaching me how to defend myself from someone with a… A pointed stick?" the Uchiha asks, blinking at the leader.  
"A pointed stick?" she exclaims, starting to stride around the clone. "Oh look, mister high and mighty wants to learn how to defend himself from a pointed stick!" Lenore snaps. "Fruit isn't good enough, eh?" she asks, leaning closer towards him. "Well let me tell you something. When that homicidal maniac Zetsu comes after you with a fresh branch of grapes, don't come crying to me!" the woman yelps, flicking her head up to glance at the ceiling. "Alright, Itachi-san! As the leader, I will teach you my most secret move!" Lenore states, walking to the desk.

Bolting around moments later she raises out her hand, the clone watching her carefully. "I will teach you how to defend yourself from an attacker armed with a banana!" she yells enthusiastically, picking up a bit of the very fruit she had hidden in her pocket. "First you grab it out of his hand, and then you eat the banana. This will render him helpless!" Lenore states, eating it happily.  
"Suppose he's got a bunch?" Itachi states calmly, watching the Uchiha stop and look over at him.  
"Shut up." she grunts, putting the peel on the desk.  
"You're a terrible leader." the clone states plainly, getting pounced by Lenore.  
"I am the leader, you will not talk down to me. If you do, then you have to face the wrath of my ginger hair!" she snaps, pulling the other Uchiha into a headlock. "Muhahaha!" she snaps, her loud yelping drowning out the sound of the door being opened up.

When the cold and thick presence makes itself known both Lenore and the clone still, their backs to the new figure and hunched over. Who ever was behind her was definitely not bringing her flowers and a box of chocolates. Etching her head around Lenore looks at the broad chest of the figure, her eyes slowly drifting up towards their face. Gulping a weak and pathetic grin comes up the young woman's face, it was Pein and he wasn't even slightly amused. Preparing her foot the young woman leaps for the open window, but in seconds the collar of her cloak was grabbed and yanked backwards. "Nooo!" she pines, gripping onto the ledge.  
About an hour later Lenore was sitting in her room, her arms crossed and her eyebrow twitching. All across her face there were inked images and words, but the most vivid one was written on her forehead, 'Bath'. While the leader had been attacking her with a black marker pen she had started yelling about having just had a bath, so to spite her he had written it across her head. Lenore hadn't actually expected the leader to be here, she thought he had went on a mission as well.

After going to the kitchen to make herself something to eat the raven goes to the training room, she may as well ahve trained while no one was watching her and putting her off. Practising her Chidori Lenore goes up against one of her clones, the two of them swinging the Jutsu down to come in contact with the other. With a heavy blast they leap back, the force of the colliding energy not even slightly bothering them.  
"Kamui, Housenka no Jutsu!" the Uchiha yells, sending a fire phoenix through the spiralling vortex. Seconds later the clone is running around, attempting to dodge several tiny yet devastating birds that the hole had torn up and spat back out. "Hah! And Sennin-sama told me it was difficult to mould two powerful and completely different Jutsu together!" the raven yelps, grinning toothily. "Let's try something a bit more artistic." Lenore states, using her Sage-Bunshin Jutsu to summon several clones around the room. "Ready?" she asks, watching them all get into position. "This is my best Chidori technique so far!" she yells, throwing both of her hands into the air.

Shimmying her feet to either side to gain balance Lenore shuts her eyes, the ends of her fingers flashing with a gentle blue glow. From this gentle light there is a sudden spark, and then the reverberating sound of birds. "Chidori Nagashi!" the Uchiha exclaims, watching several hundred short streaks of lightening shock throughout the dense air. Running about the clones attempt to not get hit; some using a teleporting Jutsu to dodge, while others use one of her special double-team techniques.  
Those certain clones were coming right at her, which was un expected on her part. "I'm too good…" Lenore whispers, slitting her eyes and breaking the cycle of the Chidori. Flinching out of the way the young woman hisses when a kunai is taken to her side, her eyes then enlarging when another clone kicks her underneath the chin. Flying up and into the air Lenore catches herself, her entire body flicking up to face the clones.

Using her Mangekyou Sharingan the young Uchiha destroys the clones coming up at her, some being fast enough to teleport out of the way briefly and come at her for a second try. Grunting Lenore swings her leg, another clone grabbing her unprotected left leg to fling her up and whip her to the ground below. Trying to gain herself before impact she lets out a cry, two of them had leapt up to take their heel to her spine. Smashing into the ground there is a series of cracks, the ground lifting around her.  
Close by the leader had been watching, part of his deepest and most lost emotions grimacing at the painful looking training. He had seen many of his members spar with one another, and that was an acceptation for brutality. However, Lenore was basically physically abusing herself needlessly. Hearing footsteps the leader shifts his head, the orange mask of Tobi creeping through the hallway towards him.

Pausing he turns further to look at Lenore as well, while parts of his ebony hair drip with water that had started to pour from the clouds during the early afternoon.  
"I think she should learn how to use her Rinnegan." Pein utters, while the man beside him only murmurs.  
"Not before she can use it to read from the tablet that the Sage of the Six paths left behind for his descendants." he replies, leaning back ever so slightly to the side to show Pein the engraved stone beside Tobi's leg.  
"You got it without a problem?" the ginger enquires, staring ominously at it.  
"Bring her to the office… I'll be waiting to hear what she 'can' read from the corner of the room." the raven murmurs, lifting the tablet back up to his waist. Turning his back to the leader he disappears down the hallway, Pein's muscles shifting uncomfortably under his unnatural atmosphere. Tobi was not the same man he was a couple of days ago.


	33. Chapter 30

Panting and gasping Lenore trembles, her body screaming under the pressure of each hit being dealt to her by the clones. Hearing a voice the raven halts the abuse, her head turning to examine a figure she wished wasn't there, Naraka; and he was coming towards her.  
In a matter of seconds the clones were bursting, some turning into water and others into smoke, something Lenore wished she could do.

Of all the ginger brethren Naraka was the coldest, darkest and eeriest of the family. Despite his brothers and cousins never smiling they held some warmth but not Naraka. He didn't, or did he want to, hide his cold personality and appearance.  
"Yes?" the young Uchiha enquires cautiously, starting to wipe away the blood dripping from her burst lower lip.  
"I want to talk to you." the ginger plainly utters, examining the battered and bleeding ninja before him.

Glancing at her wrist he could see that the bone was bruised, and with that mental note the leader had shifted his vision to see the numerous gashes and cuts coating her skin.  
"If it's about the training… It's necessary, and it doesn't hurt at all." Lenore speaks with a gleaming smile, a soft laugh parting her as she heals the wounds.  
"I'm not sure if 'necessary' is the right word for your… training." Naraka mutters dryly, turning his back to the young woman. "Come with me." he states, striding off towards the dark corridor.  
"What are we going to talk about?" the Uchiha questions, jogging carefully after him to walk behind the leader. Right up until they entered the leader's room he had not said anything, his steely grey eyes hidden behind a soft and natural glare.

Gesturing at the seat in front of the desk the leader sets himself down on the thick leather chair behind it, his figure seeping out of the shadows as usual. The lights had been dimmed down for some reason, and the farthest edges of the room were immersed in darkness.  
"Is this about me sitting in the leaders' chair?" Lenore asks, tilting her head slightly. Beginning to sit down the young Uchiha glances around, her eyes shifting cautiously from side to side to examine the room.

There was something wrong, and it didn't help that every thickly draped curtain was held across the walls to block out the light from the windows.  
"No." the leader coldly replies, leaning back in his seat to watch her quietly. "Is something wrong, Lenore-san?" the icy voice enquires, drawing Goosebumps to her skin and freezing the sweat on her brow.  
"Ah… no." Lenore replies, shuddering inwardly.  
"Lenore-san. Have you heard of a man known as the Sage of the Sixth paths?" the grey man asks, watching the nervous woman.  
"Yes, Rikudo Sennin." she replies, smiling slightly.  
"So you know about his past?" Naraka then questions, crossing his arms down by his stomach.  
"Sort of." Lenore replies, trying to remember what her teacher had once told her about himself.  
"We have done some research on you, for quite some time now." the leader murmurs, lifting the top to a bit of paper to look at.

Watching this quietly Lenore looks around the room once again. "You have an interesting bloodline, something other Uchiha do not have." the ginger adds, examining Lenore's confused expression.  
"A lack of interest in all things evil?" the raven sarcastically interrupts, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.  
"No… you are the closest blood relative to Rikudo Sennin. Which is why you have both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan activated." Naraka continues, his head and body now facing her completely. "In a simpler way of speaking, you are the reincarnation of Rikudo himself." he murmurs, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"That's not possible." Lenore speaks quickly, her eyes opening slightly. "My mother, and my father, were both Uchiha's. Sure I had friends who were part of the Senju clan, but we weren't related of anything…" she speaks, blinking profusely.

Why would the leader be lead to believe something so silly?  
"Why do you think the Senju were allowed into the Uchiha village, despite both clans being enemies, Lenore-san?" the ginger utters, leaning back in his chair which still had holes torn in it.  
"Well, I don't know… political reasons?" she suggests, scratching her temple softly.  
"They were there to make sure no one manipulated you. That is the only reason the two divided clans put up with each other." he speaks, the small particles of light shallowly drifting across his cheeks and forehead.

Slowly the leader turns his seat, his hands stereotypically knitted together as he now stares at the wall in front of him. "You know, I believe you when you say you are over one-hundred." the leader murmurs, glancing over at her from the corner of her eye. "I also know you were to be married to Madara, but ran away." he adds, getting Lenore's undivided attention.  
"How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about this, not even Kakuzu!" she growls, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"We have a special source. A very special source. One that will reveal itself for you, very soon." Naraka utters, smirking coyly from his seat. "First, however, we have something for you to look at." he speaks, turning back to look at her.

Watching him cautiously Lenore shifts uncomfortably in her seat, the leader leaning down to pick up the tablet that Tobi had brought him earlier.  
"What is that?" the raven enquires, examining the stone tablet quietly.  
"This is the very tablet the Sage left behind for his descendants, it tells us the history of his battle against the ten tailed demon, the Jubi. Only people who possess the Rinnegan can interpret what it says." he explains, resting it down on the table for Lenore to read.  
"And you want me to tell you what it says, I'm guessing?" Lenore asks, staring at the eerie stone tablet. A dark, menacing pressure radiating from the confined and almost perfect stone.  
"No, I have already read it before. I to, as you know, have a rinnegan. I want to know that yours is just like mine, and not just a fluke." the leader utters, looking up at Lenore.  
"A 'fluke'?" she asks, peering at him.  
"As Kakashi once rightly said, it could just be a mutation, and nothing more. So go ahead, read it." he utters, sliding the course surface further down his large desk.

Shifting closer Lenore leans forward, a few strands of hair sliding down from her shoulder as she looks at the inscription. Quietly looking at it her lips part ever so slightly, her interest in the lump of rock increasing.  
"What does it say?" the enquires, watching her curiously.  
"Well.. It says something about the reincarnation of the Jubi causing another war…" the raven utters, glancing up.  
"Then you can read the tablet." he speaks, nodding as he turns to look back at the wall. "Then the next bit of the training will not be in vain, hopefully." Naraka utters, pushing his seat further back. "Tobi-sama. You may do as you please now." the ginger utters, standing up to leave the room with a soft flick of his long black cloak.

Blinking Lenore glances up, the orange swirl of the mask fading in from the darkness.  
"Tobi-chan… how long have you been there?" Lenore asks, her eyebrow rising curiously.  
"For quite some time." the voice mumbles dryly, the cute rubber duck voice gone.  
"What's wrong with your voice?" the raven enquires, shifting uncomfortably as the tall figure steps closer towards her.  
"Lenore-san." Tobi murmurs, lifting his hand up to now cup her cheek.  
"Tobi.. chan?" she retorts carefully, attempting to distance herself from him.  
"No… not Tobi." he mumbles, moving his hand from her face to place against his orange mask. Unfastening the wooden accessory obscuring his true identity he slowly brings it across to one side of his face.

Staring at him silently Lenore slowly opens her mouth, and then shuts it, her eyes blinking swiftly before she tilts her head to one side.  
"Itachi's dad?" she finally speaks, breaking the silence. Clearly irritated by the comment Tobi bops her over the head, his eye twitching profusely.  
"No, you baka!" he snaps, watching her rub the top of her head.  
"Then who are you?" Lenore pouts, straightening up.

Moving uncomfortably Tobi stares at her, she didn't recognise him? When it finally hit him the raven narrows his eyes, of course she wouldn't recognise him, this wasn't the body Lenore was used to.  
"I'm Madara." he coldly replies, watching her face contort.  
"No you're not. Don't say things like that, Tobi-chan! How would you like it if I pretended to be Deidara?" she glares, crossing her arms angrily.  
"I am Madara, Lenore-san." he utters once again, but it only made Lenore angrier.  
"No, you're not!" she snaps, stepping back. "If you're going to keep playing this game with me, Tobi-san, I wont be your friend!" the Uchiha barks, twisting to leave the room.

Anything before he made the over whelming sadness in her gut rise to the surface.  
"Gamera-chan," he speaks darkly, the name stopping Lenore in her tracks. "I know you have been dreaming about me recently. I am the one who has been manipulating them." he utters, watching her turn slowly. Tobi really was Madara after all? After all that research and testing she had failed to prove he was Madara, or did he know what she was up to before she even began? Reaching out his hand Tobi beckons for Lenore to come to him.  
"But you look nothing like him…" Lenore speaks, still refusing to come near him.  
"I had to change my body so that I could stay alive." Madara answers, putting his hand down when he sees that she was going to be stubborn.  
"I don't believe you." he glares, slitting her eyes.  
"What would convince you?" the raven enquires.  
"Only Madara could answer this. What was my favourite possession in the world?" Lenore asks, watching him cautiously.  
"The kunai I gave you when I was a child." he utters, calmly.  
"Trick question! I never told Madara about that kunai." she barks, causing Madara to groan.  
"I remember giving it to you, so I could get the cat back in return." he grumbles, staring down the stubborn woman.

Stepping towards him Lenore stares at his eye, the deep dark iris bleakly shining. It was interesting that his eyes looked older than his face, a lot older. Reaching out her hands the raven drifts them past Madara's sides, the tears sitting on top of her eyelids as she presses her cheek against him.  
"So you believe me now?" he enquires, placing his hand against the top of her head. Nodding slightly the young woman buries her face further into the fabric of his cloak.

Shifting his head down to give Lenore a kiss the Uchiha moves her hand up to place her finger tips between their lips.  
"I can't." Lenore states firmly, her brain reconnected itself back together. "I'm with Kakuzu now, I can't do this to him…" the raven murmurs, refusing to look into Madara's eyes.  
"I know… that's why I've sent him out on a mission." the man darkly states, placing a firmer hold onto the young woman's arms.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" the Uchiha asks, finally looking into his eyes. Coldly grinning a soft chuckle leaves his mouth, the kind of chuckle that makes Lenore's eyes widen dramatically. "What have you done?" Lenore snaps, struggling as Madara's arm shifts around to grip her waist.  
"Too long have I waited for this moment, Lenore-chan." Madara growls, leaning into her. "I wont let you escape, you are my prisoner now. Kakuzu doesn't deserve you, he deserves the death he has been given." the utters, his breath running against Lenore's ear. "Kakashi wasn't dead… I made sure you didn't kill him. That first mission didn't work, but this one did. I wouldn't let it fail a second time." he growls, digging his nails into Lenore as he speaks.

A small pang of amusement shuddering within his soul at the soft sounds of Lenore whimpering, tears running down her cheeks. "You're mine, not his, Lenore-san… I wont let you escape me, not this time." he lowly hisses, pushing her backwards towards a wall in an attempt to control her movements.  
"No…" Lenore whispers, her hands up against his chest. "No!" she yelps, shoving him away from her. The heavy push causing him to tear her sleeve and scratch her arm. "You're not Madara! You're something else. You're nothing but a demon!" the Uchiha screeches, running from the room quickly. She had to find Kakuzu, she had to stop him.


	34. Update Information: Please read

Hi guys, this is a enquiry for Lenore's story 'Quitters never win'.  
I want to know how many people are still watching this story for updates, and how many people want to see it carry on.

I've noticed that i've left it unfinished for quite some time, and I'm looking into the possibility of continuing on with the plot.  
However, I want to see how many people are still interesting in finding out what happens at the end before I work on this story.

I'm not looking for any lengthy reviews, or anything like that, but they are appreciated, I just want a show of... "hands" to whom wants to see this story finished. I wont be surprised if most of you have forgotten this story exists, haha.

~Constance

Lenore: You should be completing my story, hands or not!  
Constance: I know, but knowing there are fans would boost my interest in actually getting it out there for the sake of them!  
Lenore: I thought you wrote because it was your passion?  
Constance: It is my passion...  
Lenore: I'm going to turn you into a newt!  
Constance: Will I get better?  
Madara: Maybe if I could 500 volts through you...


End file.
